Charlie lee Eclipse -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Girls waiting for an Edward
Summary: Traduccion de la historia de Direwolfy. Charlie sabe casi todo sombre los vampiros, y se entera cada vez de más cosas. Lo acompañamos a él, los Cullen y los Quileutes ha redescubrir la historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. De la mano de sus protagonistas, todos tendrán una nueva visión de lo que sucedió en Forks, y quién sabes, tal vez cambien su opinión al respecto...
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**PREFACIO**

Aún era oscuro cuando Jacob despertó. Por un momento no podía recordar done estaba y su cuerpo entero se tensó por el peso de algo caliente y pesado sobre su pecho.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se contuvo para no emitir sonido al encontrar a Nessie acurrucada sobre su pecho dormida completamente.

Mierda. ¡Edward me va a matar! Pensó él antes de escuchar la risita de algún lado detrás suyo.

"Paga Emmett" dijo la voz de Edward.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no hiciste trampa?" se quejó la otra voz "Nosotros no podemos leer su mente"

"Oh créeme sus emociones fueron bastante claras" aclaró Jasper "Aun no entiendo que te hizo aceptar esa apuesta en primer lugar"

"Tampoco lo entiendo" resopló Leah.

Jacob parpadeó unas veces hasta que la cara de su segundo en comando se volvió clara.

"Miren al gran macho alfa asustado de una pequeña"

"Más de los padres de la pequeña" musitó Jacob mientras se sentaba cuidadoso de la media vampira durmiente "¿Hay algo de comer?"

"La mayoría todavía están dormidos" respondió Esme tomando a Renesmee en sus brazos "Pero puedes tomar lo que desee de la cocina"

Jacob sonrió partiendo hacia la cocina y comenzando a buscar en el refrigerador "¿'Cómo se llama el siguiente libro?"

"Eclipse" respondió Edward "No entiendo tu entusiasmo, pensé que no sería tan cómodo para ti el leerlo"

De alguna parte del piso superior Rosalie hizo un sonido de disgusto.

Alrededor de media hora después todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala listos para el siguiente libro.

"Creo que es mi turno de nuevo" dijo Bella "Que lindo es el prefacio" musitó.

"Oh no de nuevo" gruñó.

Todos tenían expresiones similares especialmente los que tenían una idea de lo que estaba a punto de venir.

**Todos nuestros intentos de huida habían sido infructuosos.**

Emmett hizo una mueca mirando el libro con una clara expresión de te lo dije

**Con el corazón en un puño, observé cómo se aprestaba a defenderme. Su intensa concentración no mostraba ni rastro de duda, a pesar de que le superaban en número. Sabía que no cabía esperar ningún tipo de ayuda, **

Seth resopló reconociendo inmediatamente el momento.

**ya que, en ese preciso momento, lo más probable era que los miembros de su familia luchasen por su vida del mismo modo que él por las nuestras.**

Charlie palideció "Eso suena… serio"

Los otros asintieron gravemente.

**¿Llegaría a saber alguna vez el resultado de la otra pelea? ¿Averiguaría quiénes habían ganado y quiénes habían perdido? ¿Viviría lo suficiente para enterarme?**

**Las perspectivas de que eso sucediera no parecían muy halagüeñas.**

Edward le dio a su amada una mirada de falso dolor causando que Bella resople.

**El fiero deseo de cobrarse mi vida relucía en unos ojos negros que vigilaban estrechamente, a la espera de que se produjera el menor descuido por parte de mi protector, y ése sería el instante en el que yo moriría con toda certeza.**

**Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar del frío bosque, aulló un lobo.**

"¿Un lobo?" repitió Charlie abrumado. De verdad esperaba que Bella estuviera mostrando su lado sobre positivo.

"Eso es todo por cierto" sonrió Bella tratando de aligerar el humor en el cuarto. "Felicidades chicos acabamos de pasar el prefacio con solo una interrupción si no contamos mi querido esposo haciendo muecas por supuesto "

Edward le sonrió en respuesta.

**N/T2: YO SÉ QUE ES CORTO PERO DENME CRÉDITO POR DARLES TODO EN UNA MISMA SEMANA COMO PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN SIN NADA, ESPEREN CON PACIENCIA ESTOY EN PROGRESO CON EL PROX CHAP (ULTIMATUM)**

"**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**

**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why**

**Keep making me laugh**

**Let's go get high**

**The road is long, we carry on**

**Try to have fun in the meantime"**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**ULTIMÁTUM**

Bella miró al libro de nuevo y frunció el ceño "Las primeras líneas escritas a mano están todas rayadas"

_**Bella:**_

_**No sé por qué te empeñas en enviarle notas a Billy por medio de Charlie como si estuviéramos en el colegio. Si quisiera hablar contigo, habría contestado la **_

"Apuesto a que se quien está escribiendo" resopló Emmett.

_**Ya tomaste tu decisión, ¿verdad? No puedes tenerlo todo cuando**_

_**¿Qué parte de "enemigos mortales" es la que te resulta tan complicada de **_

Tanto los vampiros como los hombres lobos rieron al escuchar eso a pesar de la confusión de Charlie y desesperación de Bella.

_**mira, ya sé que me estoy comportando como un estúpido, pero es que no veo otra forma. No podemos ser amigos cuando te pasas todo el tiempo con esa pande de **_

_**Simplemente, lo paso peor cuando pienso en ti demasiado,a sí que no me escribas más**_

_**Bueno, yo también te echo de menos. Mucho. Aunque eso no cambia nada. Lo siento.**_

_**Jacob**_

"Wow, eso de escribir no está en el abanico de tus cualidades" se burló Rosalie recibiendo una fulminante mirad de un lobo avergonzado.

El tener estas cartas personales leídas a todo el mundo en voz alta y en su presencia ya era bastante malo ya que les obliguen a recordar el periodo que consideraba era el peor de su vida. Ahora felizmente Jacob sentía gran admiración y respeto por sus nuevos amigos. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo se sintió Bella durante ese tiempo.

**Deslicé los dedos por la página y sentí las marcas donde él había apretado con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo contra el papel que casi había llegado a romperlo. Podía imaginármelo mientras escribía, le veía garabateando aquellas palabras llenas de ira con su tosca letra, acuchillando una línea tras otra cuando sentía que las palabras empleadas no reflejaban su voluntad, quizá hasta partir el bolígrafo con esa manaza suya;**

Jacob se ruborizó confirmando las teorías de Bella.

**esto explicaría las manchas de tinta. Me imaginaba su frustración, lo veía fruncir las cejas negras y arrugar el ceño. Si hubiera estado allí, casi me hubiera echado a reír. **_**Te va a dar una hemorragia cerebral, Jacob, le habría dicho. Simplemente, escúpelo.**_

Jacob rió "Estoy seguro que si me hubiese visto habrías tomado un tono mucho diferente"

"Y te lo merecías por no querer hablarme" bramó Bella.

**Aunque lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos, al releer las palabras que ya casi había memorizado, era echarme a reír. No me sorprendió su respuesta a mi nota de súplica, que le había enviado con Billy, a través de Charlie, justo como hacíamos en el instituto, tal como él había señalado. Conocía en esencia el contenido de su réplica antes incluso de abrirla.**

**Lo que resultaba sorprendente era lo mucho que me hería cada una de las líneas tachadas, **

Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor "Lo siento"

"Yo también" murmuró Bella en respuesta.

**como si los extremos de las letras estuvieran rematados con cuchillos. Más aún, detrás de cada violento comienzo, se arrastraba un inmenso pozo de sufrimiento; la pena de Jacob me dolía más que la mía propia.**

**Mientras reflexionaba acerca de todo aquello, capté el olor inconfundible de algo que se quemaba en la cocina. En cualquier otro hogar no hubiera resultado preocupante que cocinase alguien que no fuera yo.**

Charlie tenía bastante decencia como para ruborizarse por el comentario mientras todos lo veían atentamente.

**Metí el papel arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y eché a correr, bajando las escaleras en un tiempo récord.**

**El bote de salsa de espaguetis que Charlie había metido en el microondas apenas había dado una vuelta cuando tiré de la puerta y lo saqué.**

—**¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? —inquirió Charlie.**

—**Se supone que debes quitarle la tapa primero, papá. El metal no va bien en los microondas.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso él hubiese pensado en hacer eso incluso cuando no recordaba haber cocinado… nunca.

**La retiré precipitadamente mientras hablaba; vertí la mitad de la salsa en un cuenco para luego introducirlo en el microondas y devolví el bote al frigorífico; ajusté el tiempo y apreté el botón del encendido.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Aún no veo la diferencia"  
Sue sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en divertida desesperación "¿Si hubiese querido calentar la salsa en el horno también la hubiese metido con el frasco entero?!

Charlie parecía confundido al preguntar "¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?"

Sue suspiró audiblemente "Solo mantente lejos de la cocina"

"Con todo gusto" respondió Charlie sin darle más importancia al asunto.

"Concuerdo con Bella ¿De verdad lograste alimentarte tu solo por dieciséis años?" preguntó Sue a nadie en particular.

**Charlie observó mis arreglos con los labios fruncidos.**

—**¿Puse bien los espaguetis, al menos?**

**Miré la cacerola en el fogón, el origen del olor que me había alertado.**

—**Estarían mejor si los hubieras movido —repuse con dulzura.**

Sue parecía tener fuertes deseos de ´poner los ojos en blanco.

**Encontré una cuchara e intenté despegar el pegote blandengue y chamuscado del fondo.**

**Charlie suspiró.**

—**Bueno, ¿se puede saber qué intentas? —le pregunté.**

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró la lluvia que caía a cántaros a través de las ventanas traseras.**

—**No sé de qué me hablas —gruñó.**

La mayoría de los presentes en el cuarto resoplaron ante esa respuesta evasiva.

**Estaba perpleja. ¿Cómo era que papá se había puesto a cocinar? ¿Y a qué se debía esa actitud hosca? Edward todavía no había llegado. **

Renesmee frunció el ceño algo molesta por la forma de comportarse de su abuelo con su padre.

**Por lo general, mi padre reservaba este tipo de actitud a beneficio de mi novio, haciendo cuanto estaba a su alcance para evidenciar con claridad la acusación de persona no grata con cada una de sus posturas y palabras. Los esfuerzos de Charlie eran del todo innecesarios, ya que Edward sabía con exactitud lo que mi padre pensaba sin necesidad de la puesta en escena.**

Charlie miró a Edward incómodamente pero para su sorpresa, éste solo sonreía ligeramente.

**Seguí rumiando el término «novio» con esa tensión habitual mientras removía la comida. No era la palabra correcta, en absoluto. Se necesitaba un término mucho más expresivo para el compromiso eterno, pero palabras como «destino» y «sino» sonaban muy mal cuando las introducías en una conversación corriente.**

"Solo un poco" rió Emmett en concordancia con su hermana.

**Edward tenía otra palabra en mente y ese vocablo era el origen de la tensión que yo sentía. Sólo pensarla me daba dentera.**

**Prometida. Ag. La simple idea me hacía estremecer.**

—**¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que hace la cena? —le pregunté a Charlie. El grumo de pasta burbujeaba en el agua hirviendo mientras intentaba desleírlo—. O más bien habría que decir, «intentar» hacer la cena.**

Charlie hizo su mejor intento de parecer ofendido y enfadado pero no lo logró.

**Charlie se encogió de hombros.**

—**No hay ninguna ley que me prohiba cocinar en mi propia casa.**

—**Tú sabrás —le repliqué, haciendo una mueca mientras miraba la insignia prendida en su chaqueta de cuero.**

Seth resopló "Eso sería interesante" comentó el joven.

—**Ja. Esa ha sido buena.**

**Se desprendió de la chaqueta con un encogimiento de hombros porque mi mirada le había recordado que aún la llevaba puesta, y la colgó del perchero donde guardaba sus bártulos. El cinturón del arma ya estaba en su sitio, pues hacía unas cuantas semanas que no había tenido necesidad de llevarlo a comisaría. No se habían dado más desapariciones inquietantes que preocuparan a la pequeña ciudad de Forks, Washington, ni más avistamientos de esos gigantescos y misteriosos lobos en los bosques siempre húmedos a causa de la pertinaz lluvia...**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Debería significar que Victoria ya no estaba pero algo no parecía correcto. Pero no había habido más revueltos, no además de los asesinatos En Seattle. A menos que… no, eso no podía ser posible, pensó él.

De su visión periférica notó que Edward hacía una mueca.

**Pinché los espaguetis en silencio, suponiendo que Charlie andaría de un lado para otro hasta que hablara, cuando le pareciera oportuno, de aquello que le tenía tan nervioso. Mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras y el esfuerzo de organizar una cena, con los manteles puestos y todo, me dejó bien claro que le rondaba por la cabeza un número poco frecuente de palabras.**

"¿Soy tan obvio?" inquirió Charlie riendo.

"Tal vez no para todo el mundo pero Bella es demasiado observadora con cosas así" indicó Jasper en respuesta.

**Miré el reloj de forma rutinaria, algo que solía hacer a esas horas cada pocos minutos. Me quedaba menos de media hora para irme.**

**Las tardes eran la peor parte del día para mí. Desde que mi antiguo mejor amigo, y hombre lobo, Jacob Black, se había chivado de que había estado montando en moto a escondidas una traición que había ideado para conseguir que mi padre no me dejura salir y no pudiera estar con mi novio, y vampiro, Edward Cullen , **

"Me encanta como pones vampiro de una forma que da a entender que el hecho de que sea tu novio es mucho más importante" rió Alice.

"Lo es" respondió Bella simplemente.

**sólo me permitían ver a este último desde las siete hasta las nueve y media de la noche, siempre dentro de los límites de las paredes de mi casa y bajo la supervisión de la mirada indefectiblemente refunfuñona de mi padre.**

**En realidad, Charlie se había limitado a aumentar un castigo previo, algo menos estricto, que me había ganado por una desaparición sin explicación de tres días y un episodio de salto de acantilado.**

**De todos modos, seguía viendo a Edward en el instituto, porque no había nada que mi progenitor pudiera hacer al respecto. Y además, Edward pasaba casi todas las noches en mi habitación, aunque Charlie no tuviera conocimiento del hecho. **

Eso obtuvo una mueca y unas palabras incomprensibles de una ofendida figura paternal presente en el momento.

"Ya deberías acostumbrarte" indicó Seth.

"Sería más sencillo olvidarme de ello si Bella no se propondría recordárnoslo al menos tes veces en cada libro" dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca "Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que seguías castigada jovencita" añadió él en tono autoritario.

**Su habilidad para escalar con facilidad y silenciosamente hasta mi ventana en el segundo piso era casi tan útil como su capacidad de leer la mente de mi padre.**

**Por ello, sólo podía estar con mi novio por las tardes, y eso bastaba para tenerme inquieta y para que las horas pasaran despacio. Aguantaba mi castigo sin una sola queja, **

"Por supuesto ya que igual podías verlo sin que yo lo supiera# musitó Charlie.

**ya que, por una parte, me lo había ganado, y por otra, no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño a mi padre marchándome ahora que se avecinaba una separación mucho más permanente, de la que él no sabía nada, pero que estaba tan cercana en mi horizonte.**

Charlie frunció el ceño.

**Mi padre se sentó en la mesa con un gruñido y desplegó el periódico húmedo que había allí; a los pocos segundos estaba chasqueando la lengua, disgustado.**

—**No sé para qué lees las noticias, papá. Lo único que consigues es fastidiarte.**

**Me ignoró, refunfuñándole al papel que sostenía en las manos.**

—**Éste es el motivo por el que todo el mundo quiere vivir en una ciudad pequeña. ¡Es temible!**

—**¿Y qué tienen ahora de malo las ciudades grandes?**

Todos rieron con eso menos Charlie que seguía con el ceño fruncido pensando en su teoría acerca de Seattle.

—**Seattle está echando una carrera a ver si se convierte en la capital del crimen del país. En las últimas dos semanas ha habido cinco homicidios sin resolver. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es vivir con eso?**

"Creo que si" rió Jacob.

—**Creo que Phoenix se encuentra bastante más arriba en cuanto a listas de homicidios, papá, y yo sí he vivido con eso —y nunca había estado más cerca de convertirme en víctima de uno que cuando me mudé a esta pequeña ciudad, tan segura. **

Charlie frunció el ceño a veces pensando de nuevo si hubiese sido mejor que Bella hubiera permanecido en Phoenix donde hubiese sido feliz e ignorante… pero luego recordaba su creencia de años de conocimiento es poder y aunque ella hubiese estado a salvo de las criaturas míticas que aquí la perseguían, él dudaba que ella hubiese sido si quiera la mitad de feliz de los que es ahora. Además sabiendo cómo es su suerte nada hubiese evitado que la arroye un bus o algo parecido.

**De hecho, todavía tenía bastantes peligros acechándome a cada momento... La cuchara me tembló en las manos, agitando el agua.**

—**Bueno, pues no hay dinero que pague eso —comentó Charlie.**

**Dejé de intentar salvar la cena y me senté para servirla; tuve que usar el cuchillo de la carne para poder cortar una ración de espaguetis para Charlie y otra para mí, mientras él me miraba con expresión avergonzada. Mi padre cubrió su porción con salsa y comenzó a comer. Yo también disimulé aquel engrudo como pude y seguí su ejemplo sin mucho entusiasmo. **

Todos trataban de borrar las sonrisas de su rostro y tener algo de simpatía por el pobre hombre.

**Comimos en silencio unos instantes. Charlie todavía revisaba las noticias, así que tomé mi manoseado ejemplar de Cumbres borrascosas de donde lo había dejado en el desayuno e intenté perderme a mi vez en la Inglaterra del cambio de siglo, mientras esperaba que en algún momento él empezara a hablar.**

**Estaba justo en la parte del regreso de Heathcliff cuando Charlie se aclaró la garganta y arrojó el periódico al suelo.**

—**Tienes razón —admitió—. Tenía un motivo para hacer esto —movió su tenedor de un lado para otro entre la pasta gomosa—. Quería hablar contigo.**

"Te apuesto que a Bella le impactó escuchar eso" bromeó Emmett sarcásticamente.

Charlie musitó algo que sonaba a no me parecía tan obvio en el momento

**Deje el libro a un lado. Tenía las cubiertas tan vencidas que se quedo abierto sobre la mesa.**

—**Bastaba con que lo hubieras hecho.**

**El asintió y frunció las cejas.**

—**Si lo recordaré para la próxima vez. Creía que haciendo la cena por ti te ablandaría un poco.**

**Me eche a reír.**

—**Pues ha funcionado. Tus habilidades culinarias me han dejajado como la seda. ¿Qué quieres, papá? **

Edward frunció el ceño teniendo una muy buena idea acerca de lo que iban a tratar.

—**Bueno, tiene que ver con Jacob.**

**Sentí cómo se endurecía la expresión de mi rostro.**

—**¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? —pregunté entre los labios apretados.**

—**Sé que aún estáis enfadados por lo que te hizo, pero actuó de modo correcto. Estaba siendo responsable.**

"¿Responsable? ¿yo?" preguntó Jacob incrédulo sin poder contenerse.

"Al menos no tienes un concepto tan desviado de ti mismo" rió Rosalie.

"No esa eres tú" le respondió Jacob.

—**Responsable —repetí con tono mordaz mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Vale, bien, y ¿qué pasa con él?**

**Esa pregunta que había formulado de modo casual se repetía dentro de mi mente de forma menos trivial. ¿Qué pasaba con Jacob? ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Mi antiguo mejor amigo que ahora era... ¿qué? ¿Mi enemigo? Me iba a dar algo.**

"Yo no diría eso" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño ante tan horrible pensamiento.

"Bueno, tampoco éramos amigos que se diga" musitó Bella "Y no podíamos ser solo indiferentes con respecto al otro"

**El rostro de Charlie se volvió súbitamente precavido.**

—**No te pongas furiosa conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?**

—**¿Furiosa?**

—**Bueno, también tiene que ver con Edward.**

**Se me empequeñecieron los ojos. **

"A la defensiva, eh" rió Emmett y luego añadió "No me fulmines con la mirada así hermanita, creo que es adorable"

**La voz de Charlie se volvió brusca.**

—**Le he dejado entrar en casa, ¿no?**

—**Lo has hecho —admití—, pero por periodos de tiempo muy pequeños. Claro, también me has dejado salir a ratos de vez en cuando —continué, aunque en plan de broma; sabía que estaba encerrada hasta que se acabara el curso—. La verdad es que me he portado bastante bien últimamente.**

—**Bueno, pues ahí quería yo llegar, más o menos...**

**Y entonces la cara de Charlie se frunció con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos inesperado; por unos instantes pareció veinte años más joven. **

"Te lo dije" exclamó Sue "Deberías sonreír más seguido"

"Ya lo hago" respondió él dulcemente.

**Entreví una oscura y lejana posibilidad en aquella sonrisa, pero opté por no precipitarme.**

—**Me estoy liando, papá. ¿Estamos hablando de Jacob, de Edward o de mi encierro?**

**La sonrisa flameó de nuevo.**

—**Un poco de las tres cosas.**

—**¿Y cómo se relacionan entre sí? —pregunté con cautela.**

Jasper arqueó una ceja adelantando sus propias conclusiones. Nada en la vida era gratis… y si recordaba algo de las discusiones de Edward y Bella en aquellos tiempos era bastante obvio que Charlie prefería a Jacob.

—**Vale —suspiró mientras alzaba las manos simulando una rendición—. Creo que te mereces la libertad condicional por buen comportamiento. Te quejas sorprendentemente poco para ser una adolescente.**

**Alcé las cejas y el tono de voz al mismo tiempo.**

—**¿De verdad? ¿Puedo salir?**

**¿A qué venía todo esto? Me había resignado a estar bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que me mudara de forma definitiva y Edward no había detectado ningún cambio en los pensamientos de Charlie...**

**Mi padre levantó un dedo.**

—**Pero con una condición.**

Jasper rió, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Charlie miró en su dirección confundido al sentir las olas de entusiasmo provenientes de él.

**Mi entusiasmo se desvaneció.**

—**Fantástico —gruñí.**

—**Bella, esto es más una petición que una orden, ¿vale? Eres libre, pero espero que uses esta libertad de forma... juiciosa.**

—**¿Y qué significa eso?**

**Suspiró de nuevo.**

—**Sé que te basta con pasar todo tu tiempo en compañía de Edward...**

—**También veo a Alice —le interrumpí. La hermana de Edward no tenía unas horas limitadas de visita, ya que iba y venía a su antojo. Charlie hacía lo que a ella le daba la gana.**

"¿Quién no?" rió Jasper.

"Es cierto Alice tiene una forma de ser muy… persuasiva con la gente" accedió Jacob algo vacilante. Alice tenía demasiado material para chantaje en su contra. Mucho más de lo que debería tener cualquier vampiro.

"Ella es como un tornado" sonrió Bella "Puedes gritar y patalear y cogerte de las puertas pero eso no evitará que ella te arrastre a donde quiere"

"Tú sabrás" rió Alice recordando en su mente un particular episodio de sus vidas.

—**Es cierto —asintió—, pero tú también tienes otros amigos además de los Cullen, Bella. O al menos los tenías.**

**Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro durante un largo intervalo de tiempo.**

—**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Angela Weber? —me increpó.**

—**El viernes a la hora de comer —le contesté de forma instantanea.**

**Antes del regreso de Edward, mis amigos se habían dividido en dos grupos. A mí me gustaba pensar en ello en términos de los buenos contra los malos. También en plan de «nosotros» y «ellos». Los buenos eran Angela, su novio Ben Cheney y Mike Newton; **

Sm arqueó las cejas. O el tipo era demasiado insistente o un buen amigo, él creía que había algo de los dos.

**Todos me habían perdonado generosamente por haber enloquecido después de la marcha de Edward. Lauren Mallory era el núcleo de los malos, de «ellos», y casi todos los demás, incluyendo mi primera amiga en Forks, Jessica Stanley, parecían felices de llevar al día su agenda anti-Bella.**

"No era tan malo" negó Edward "Habían algunas personas así porque estaban celosas de ti, celosas de mi o temían ir en contra de Lauren. A la mayoría les daba igual"

**La línea divisoria se había vuelto incluso más nítida una vez que Edward regresó al instituto, un retorno que se había cobrado su tributo en la amistad de Mike, aunque Angela continuaba inquebrantablemente leal y Ben seguía su estela.**

**A pesar de la aversión natural que la mayoría de los humanos sentía hacia los Cullen, Angela se sentaba de manera diligente al lado de Alice todos los días a la hora de comer. Después de unas cuantas semanas, Angela incluso parecía encontrarse cómoda allí. Era difícil no caer bajo el embrujo de los Cullen, una vez que alguien les daba la oportunidad de ser encantadores.**

"Ella era verdaderamente diferente" sonrió Edward recordando a su amiga.

Bella sintió "Es cierto, en verdad la extraño"

"¿No podrías verla?" preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Aún interactúas con bastantes… humanos"

Bella hizo una mueca "Supongo que podría… no es que no confíe en ella, peor ella me conocía a mí y a los Cullen bastante bien, eso sin mencionar que es muy inteligente. No quiero ponerla en peligro"

"Pero los otros…" comenzó a discutir Charlie.

"No me conocían antes de la trasformación. Y los que sí lo hacían están en su gran mayoría presente en estos momentos. Y con respecto a ti… era un riesgo que tuve que correr"

"Y estoy agradecido por ello" musitó Charlie.

—**¿Fuera del colegio? —me preguntó Charlie, atrayendo de nuevo mi atención.**

"¿No está castigada?" indicó Jacob.

—**No he podido ver a nadie fuera del colegio, papá. Estoy castigada, ¿te acuerdas? Y Angela también tiene novio, siempre está con Ben. Si realmente llego a estar libre —añadí, acentuando mi escepticismo—, quizás podamos salir los cuatro.**

—**Vale, pero entonces... —dudó—. Jake y tú parecíais muy unidos, y ahora...**

"Y este es el verdadera asunto de la conversación" indicó Emmett suspirando dramáticamente.

Charlie meneó l cabeza "A pesar de que Jacob es una persona muy importante en la vida de Bella no era él el centro de la conversación si no lo que era mejor para Bella"

"Tienes un punto" Añadió Sue ensimismada en sus pensamientos" Tanto apego especialmente después de lo que pasó en septiembre debió de parecerte poco inteligente y saludable"

**Le corté.**

—**¿Quieres ir al meollo de la cuestión, papá? ¿Cuál es tu condición, en realidad?**

—**No creo que debas deshacerte de todos tus amigos por tu novio, Bella —espetó con dureza—. No está bien y me da la impresión de que tu vida estaría mejor equilibrada si hubiera más gente en ella. Lo que ocurrió el pasado septiembre... —me estremecí—. Bien —continuó, a la defensiva—, aquello no habría sucedido si hubieras tenido una vida aparte de Edward Cullen.**

—**No fue exactamente así —murmuré.**

—**Quizá, a lo mejor no.**

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza "no cambiaría nada Lo que sucedió después de la llamada de Rosalie a Edward lo prueba"

"Yo no sabía eso" murmuró Charlie. _Y si lo hubiese sabido me hubiera asustado a muerte. El podr del uno sobre el otro es… desconcertante. Asombroso, único pero igualmente desconcertante_.

Edward tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—**¿Cuál es la condición? —le recordé.**

—**Que uses tu nueva libertad para verte también con otros amigos. Que mantengas el equilibrio.**

**Asentí con lentitud.**

—**El equilibrio es bueno, pero, entonces, ¿debo cubrir alguna cuota específica de tiempo con ellos?**

**Hizo una mueca, pero sacudió la cabeza.**

"No quería que lo vieras como una obligación" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Solo quería que desearas pasar más tiempo con tus amigos una vez que te lo recuerde"

—**No quiero que esto se complique de modo innecesario. Simplemente, no olvides a tus amigos...**

**Éste era un dilema con el que yo ya había comenzado a luchar. Mis amigos. Gente a la que, por su propia seguridad, tendría que no volver a ver después de la graduación.**

**Así que, ¿cuál era el mejor curso de acción? ¿Pasar el tiempo con ellos mientras pudiera o comenzar ya la separación, para hacerla más gradual? Me echaba a temblar ante la segunda opción.**

"Es mejor que pases tiempo con ellos mientras puedes" dijo Rosalie totalmente convencida "Tómalo de alguien que nunca pudo despedirse. Ningún dolor hará que esos momentos pierdan su significado"

"No se trataba de mí" suspiró Bella "Sino de ellos. No quería lastimar más a nadie, suficiente con lo que ya había hecho"

"Y sin embargo estabas lista para hacer justamente eso" musitó Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**...en especial, a Jacob —añadió Charlie antes de que mis pensamientos avanzaran más.**

**Y éste era un dilema mayor aún que el anterior. Me llevó unos momentos encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

—**Jacob..., eso puede ser difícil.**

—**Los Black prácticamente son nuestra familia, Bella —dijo, severo y paternal a la vez—. Y Jacob ha sido muy, muy amigo tuyo.**

—**Ya lo sé.**

—**¿No le echas de menos ni un poco? —preguntó Charlie, frustrado.**

Bella arqueó una ceja "¿No eras tú el que pasaba mis notas?"

Charlie hizo una mueca "Sabía que lo extrañabas. Así como sabías que necesitabas una buena dosis de culpa para que finalmente tomes cartas en el asunto"

"Pequeño manipulativo" musitó Bella a modo de broma.

**Se me cerró la garganta de forma repentina; tuve que aclarármela un par de veces antes de contestar.**

—**Sí, claro que le echo de menos —admití, todavía con la vista baja—. Le echo mucho de menos.**

—**Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?**

"Jacob era el problema, él lo estaba haciendo todo difícil" repitió Bella amargamente fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

"oh, ya lo sabía" repitió Charlie divertido "Por lo que eras tú quien necesitaba hacer algo al respecto"

**Eso era algo que no le podía explicar. Iba contra las normas de la gente normal normal como Charlie o yo misma conocer el mundo clandestino lleno de criaturas míticas y monstruos que existían en secreto a nuestro alrededor. Yo sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre ese mundo, y ello me había causado no pocos problemas. No tenía la más mínima intención de poner a Charlie en el mismo brete.**

—**Con Jacob hay... un inconveniente —contesté lentamente—. Tiene que ver con el mismo concepto de amistad. Quiero decir... La amistad no parece ser suficiente para Jake —eludí los detalles ciertos, pero insignificantes, **

"¿Insignificantes?" repitieron muchas personas incrédulas,

Bella hizo una mueca "Perdónenme por pensar bien de todos. Nunca pensé que serían tan infantiles" bramó ella.

Edward y Jacob no pudieron evitar reírse allí.

**apenas trascendentes comparados con el hecho de que la manada de licántropos de Jacob odiaba fieramente a la familia de vampiros de Edward, y por extensión, a mí también, que estaba del todo decidida a pertenecer a ella. Esto no era algo que se pudiera tratar en una nota, y él no respondía a mis llamadas. Sin embargo, mi plan de verme con el hombre lobo en persona les había sentado fatal a los vampiros.**

—**¿Edward no está de acuerdo con un poco de sana competencia? —la voz de Charlie se había vuelto sarcástica ahora.**

Renesmee hizo una mueca de epsanto.

**Le eché una mirada siniestra.**

—**No hay competencia de ningún tipo.**

—**Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de Jake al evitarle de este modo. Él preferiría que fuerais amigos mejor que nada.**

—**Ah, ¿soy yo la que le está rehuyendo? **

Charlie rió de nuevo reviviendo una mala mirada de su hija.

**Estoy segura de que Jake no quiere que seamos amigos de ninguna manera —las palabras me quemaban la boca—. **

Jacob hizo una mueca. No estaba seguro de que exactamente estaba pensando pero parte de él siempre había deseado tener a Bella al menos como amiga.

**¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea, entonces?**

**Charlie ahora parecía avergonzado.**

—**El asunto salió hoy a colación mientras hablaba con Billy...**

—**Billy y tú cotilleáis como abuelas —me quejé, enfadada, al tiempo que hundía el cuchillo en los espaguetis congelados de mi plato.**

Billy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—**Billy está preocupado por Jacob —contestó Charlie—. Jake lo está pasando bastante mal... Parece deprimido.**

**Hice un gesto de dolor, pero continué con los ojos fijos en el engrudo.**

—**Y antes, tú solías mostrarte tan feliz después de haber pasado el día con Jake... —suspiró Charlie.**

—**Soy feliz ahora —gruñí ferozmente entre dientes.**

"Se nota" dijeron sarcásticamente.

**El contraste entre mis palabras y el tono de mi voz rompió la tensión. Charlie se echó a reír a carcajadas y yo me uní a él.**

—**Vale, vale —asentí—. Equilibrio.**

—**Y Jacob —insistió él.**

—**Lo intentaré.**

—**Bien. Encuentra ese equilibrio, Bella. Ah, y mira, tienes correo —dijo Charlie cerrando el asunto sin ninguna sutileza—. Está al lado de la cocina.**

**No me moví, pero mis pensamientos gruñían y se retorcían en torno al nombre de Jacob. Seguramente sería correo basura; había recibido un paquete de mi madre el día anterior y no esperaba nada más.**

**Charlie retiró su silla y se estiró cuando se puso en pie. Tomó su plato y lo llevó al fregadero, pero antes de abrir el grifo del agua para enjuagarlo, me trajo un grueso sobre. La carta se deslizó por la mesa y me golpeó el codo.**

—**Ah, gracias —murmuré, sorprendida por su actitud avasalladora. Entonces vi el remite; la carta venía de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska—. Qué rápidos. Creí que se me había pasado el plazo de entrega de ésta también.**

"Sí estoy seguro que esa es la razón por la que Charlie quiere tanto que la leas" rió Emmett.

**Charlie rió entre dientes.**

**Le di la vuelta al sobre y luego levanté la vista hacia él.**

—**Está abierto.**

—**Tenía curiosidad.**

—**Me ha dejado atónita, sheriff. Eso es un crimen federal.**

"Que bien que al menos no leíste mis notas a Jacob" resopló Bella pensando en la idea "Te hubieras dado una buena sorpresa"

—**Venga ya, léela.**

**Saqué la carta y un formulario doblado con los cursos.**

—**Felicidades —dijo antes de que pudiera ojearla—. Tu primera aceptación.**

—**Gracias, papá.**

—**Hemos de hablar de la matrícula. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado...**

—**Eh, eh, nada de eso. No voy a tocar el capital de tu retiro, papá. Tengo mi fondo universitario.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "¿De verdad creíste que pensaría que pasar en algún lugar soleado y acogedor sería más importante que la educación de mi única hija?"

Bella suspiró "NO soy estúpida papá. Mi fondo universitario no salió de la nada y mamá siempre pagó mi ropa yu comida. Habías hecho ya bastante por mí"

**Bueno, al menos lo que quedaba de él, que no era mucho. Charlie torció el gesto.**

—**Esos sitios son bastante caros, Bella. Quiero ayudarte. No tienes que irte hasta Alaska, tan lejos, sólo porque sea más barato.**

"Oh esa no era la razón" rió Bella.

**Pero no era más barato, precisamente. La cuestión es que estaba bastante lejos y Juneau tenía una media de trescientos veintiún días de cielo cubierto al año. **

"Peor aún así fuiste por Darmouth al final" dijo Charlie antes de fruncir el ceño y añadir "aunque nunca asististe"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Era una condición de Edward. Sospecho que trataba de convencerme en intentarlo. Y casi lo logra aunque no por las razones que él había pensado"

**El primero era un requerimiento mío; el segundo, de Edward.**

—**Ya lo tengo resuelto. Además, hay montones de ayudas financieras por ahí. Es fácil conseguir créditos.**

**Esperé que mi farol no fuera demasiado obvio. Lo cierto es que aún no había investigado el asunto en absoluto.**

—**Así que... —comenzó Charlie, y luego apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.**

"Preguntándote que querría Bella en un lugar tan lejano y desolado" rió Jasper "Parece que la falta de sutileza se lleva en la sangre"

—**Así que, ¿qué?**

—**Nada. Sólo que... —frunció el ceño—. Sólo me preguntaba... cuáles serían los planes de Edward para el año que viene.**

Muchas personas resoplaron antes eso.

"Supongo que sería una apuesta segura decir que también tienen que ver con Alaska" murmuró Charlie.

—**Oh.**

—**¿Y bien?**

**Me salvaron tres golpes rápidos en la puerta. Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y yo salté de la silla.**

—**¡Entra! —grité, mientras Charlie murmuraba algo parecido a «lárgate». **

Jacob resopló.

**Le ignoré y fui a recibir a Edward.**

**Abrí la puerta de un tirón, con una precipitación ridicula, y allí estaba él, mi milagro personal.**

"Les apuesto diez dólares a que vamos que tener que escuchar al menos media página de un monólogo acerca de la hermosura de Edward" bromeó Emmett.

"Nadie tomará esa apuesta hermano" resopló Jasper.

**El tiempo no había conseguido inmunizarme contra la perfección de su rostro y estaba segura de que nunca sabría valorar lo suficiente todos sus aspectos. Mis ojos se deslizaron por sus pálidos rasgos: la dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la suave curva de sus labios carnosos, torcidos ahora en una sonrisa, la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos, la suavidad marmórea de su frente, oscurecida en parte por un mechón enredado de pelo broncíneo, mojado por la lluvia...**

Los chicos estaban teniendo problemas manteniendo su expresión pasiva.

Edward a diferencia de ellos se veía bastante contento.

**Dejé sus ojos para lo último, sabiendo que perdería el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto me sumergiera en ellos. Eran grandes, cálidos, de un líquido color dorado, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras. Asomarme a sus pupilas siempre me hacía sentir de un modo especial, como si mis huesos se volvieran esponjosos. También me noté ligeramente mareada, pero quizás eso se debió a que había olvidado seguir respirando. Otra vez.**

**Era un rostro por el que cualquier modelo del mundo hubiera entregado su alma; pero claro, sin duda ése sería precisamente el precio que habría de pagar: el alma.**

Edward hizo una mueca mientras Bella se veía culpable.

**No. No podía creer aquello. Me sentía culpable sólo por pensarlo y en ese momento me alegré de ser a menudo me sucedía la única persona cuyos pensamientos constituían un misterio para Edward.**

**Le tomé la mano y suspiré cuando sus dedos fríos se encontraron con los míos. Su tacto trajo consigo un extraño alivio, como si estuviera dolorida y el daño hubiera cesado de repente.**

—**Eh —sonreí un poco para compensarle de tan fría acogida. Él levantó nuestros dedos entrelazados para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.**

—**¿Qué tal te ha ido la tarde?**

—**Lenta.**

—**Sí, también para mí.**

Renesmee les sonrió a sus padres. _Tal vez ella no tendría que preocuparse por su mamá y su Jacob después de todo…_

**Alzó mi muñeca hasta su rostro, con nuestras manos aún unidas. Cerró los ojos mientras su nariz se deslizaba por la piel de mi mano, y sonrió dulcemente sin abrirlos. Como alguna vez había comentado, disfrutando del aroma, pero sin probar el vino.**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "Das miedo hermano"

Seth se encogió de hombros "No es tan malo"

**Sabía que el olor de mi sangre, más dulce para él que el de ninguna otra persona, era realmente como si se le ofreciese vino en vez de agua a un alcohólico, y le causaba un dolor real por la sed ardiente que le provocaba; pero eso no parecía arredrarle ahora, como sí había ocurrido al principio. Apenas podía intuir el esfuerzo hercúleo que encubría ese gesto tan sencillo.**

**Me entristecía que se viera sometido a esta prueba tan dura. Me consolaba pensando que no le infligiría este dolor durante mucho más tiempo.**

**Oí acercarse a Charlie, haciendo ruido con las pisadas; era su forma habitual de expresar el desagrado que sentía hacia nuestro visitante. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y dejó caer nuestras manos aunque las mantuvo unidas.**

—**Buenas tardes, Charlie —Edward se comportaba siempre con una educación sin mácula, pese a que papá no lo mereciera.**

"¡Oye!" reclamó Charlie.

**Mi padre le gruñó y después se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Últimamente estaba llevando su idea de la supervisión paternal a extremos insospechados.**

"Y era muy necesario" murmuró Charlie.

"Y pensar que serán adolescentes para siempre…" rió Emmett ante la cara horrorizada de Charlie.

"Al menos Esme y Carlisle están calificados para el trabajo. Me da algo de pena por ellos, tener que lidiar con todos ustedes" dijo Jacob.

—**He traído otro juego de formularios —me dijo Edward, enseñando un grueso sobre de papel manila en color crema. Llevaba un rollo de sellos como un anillo enroscado en su dedo meñique.**

**Gemí. Pero ¿es que quedaba aún alguna facultad que no me hubiera obligado a solicitar? **

"¿Qué importaba? Ya tenías una asegurada y como he notado la universidad no era el número uno de tus prioridades" dijo Emily.

"Pues pregúntaselo a Edward" gruñó Bella.

**¿Y cómo es que conseguía encontrar todas esas lagunas legales en los plazos? El año estaba ya muy avanzado.**

Edward le sonrió misteriosamente "Tengo mis formas"

Bella gruñó "Obviamente"

**Sonrió como si realmente pudiera leer mis pensamientos, ya que éstos debían de mostrarse con igual claridad en mi rostro.**

—**Todavía nos quedan algunas fechas abiertas, y hay ciertos lugares que estarían encantados de hacer excepciones.**

**Podía imaginarme las motivaciones que habría detrás de tales excepciones. Y la cantidad de dólares involucrada, también.**

**Edward se echó a reír ante mi expresión.**

—**¿Vamos? —me preguntó mientras me empujaba hacia la mesa de la cocina.**

**Charlie se enfurruñó y nos siguió, aunque difícilmente podría quejarse de la actividad prevista en la agenda de aquella noche. **

"Eso era lo que más me irritaba" admitió Charlie algo avergonzado.

**Llevaba ya un montón de días fastidiándome para que tomara una decisión sobre la universidad.**

**Limpié rápidamente la mesa mientras Edward organizaba una pila impresionante de formularios. Enarcó una ceja cuando puse Cumbres borrascosas en la encimera. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero Charlie intervino antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie.

"Edward tiene algo contra todos los libros que me gustan" dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco "Aunque aprendió a apreciarlos"

—**Hablando de solicitudes de universidades, muchacho —dijo con su tono más huraño; siempre intentaba evitar dirigirse a él directamente a Edward, pero cuando lo hacía, le empeoraba el humor—. Bella y yo estábamos hablando del próximo año. ¿Has decidido ya dónde vas a continuar los estudios?**

"Y la pregunta del millón" anunció Emmett como si fuera presentador de televisión.

**Edward le sonrió y su voz fue amable.**

—**Todavía no. He recibido unas cuantas cartas de aceptación, pero aún estoy valorando mis opciones.**

—**¿Dónde te han aceptado? —presionó él.**

—**Syracuse... Harvard... Dartmouth... y acabo de recibir hoy la de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska.**

**Edward giró levemente el rostro hacia un lado para guiñarme un ojo. Yo sofoqué una risita.**

—**¿Harvard? ¿Dartmouth? —preguntó Charlie, incapaz de ocultar el asombro—. **

"Por eso los mencionaste" le dijo Bella divertida a su esposo.

**Vaya, eso está muy bien, pero que muy bien. Ya, pero la Universidad de Alaska... realmente no la tendrás en cuenta cuando puedes acceder a estas estupendas universidades. Quiero decir que tu padre no querrá que tú...**

—**A Carlisle siempre le parecen bien mis decisiones sean las que sean —le contestó él con serenidad.**

"A la belleza de ser un adulto" sonrió Edward "Aunque creo que de no ser así igual Carlisle hubiese apoyado mi decisión"

—**Humpf.**

—**¿Sabes qué, Edward? —pregunté con voz alegre, siguiéndole el juego.**

—**¿Qué, Bella?**

**Señalé el sobre grueso que descansaba encima de la encimera.**

—**¡Yo también acabo de recibir mi aceptación de la Universidad de Alaska!**

—**¡Felicidades! —esbozó una gran sonrisa—. ¡Qué coincidencia!**

Todos resoplaron.

**Charlie entornó los ojos y paseó la mirada del uno al otro.**

—**Estupendo —murmuró al cabo de un minuto—. Me voy a ver el partido, Bella. Recuerda, a las nueve y media.**

**Ese era siempre su comentario final.**

—**Esto..., papá, ¿recuerdas la conversación que acabamos de tener sobre mi libertad...?**

**El suspiró.**

—**De acuerdo. Vale, a las diez y media. El toque de queda continúa en vigor las noches en que haya instituto al día siguiente.**

—**¿Bella ya no está castigada? —preguntó Edward. Aunque yo sabía que él no estaba realmente sorprendido, no pude detectar ninguna nota falsa en el repentino entusiasmo de su voz.**

—**Con una condición —corrigió Charlie entre dientes—. ¿Y a ti qué más te da?**

"Nada aparte del hecho de que él está saliendo con dicha chica" rió Sue.

**Le fruncí el ceño a mi padre, pero él no lo vio.**

—**Es bueno saberlo —repuso Edward—. Alice está deseando contar con una compañera para ir de compras y estoy seguro de que a Bella le encantará un poco de ambiente urbano —me sonrió.**

"Sí claro" dijo Bella sarcásticamente mientras Alice le sonrió abiertamente a su hermnao.

**Pero Charlie gruñó «¡no!», y su rostro se tornó púrpura.**

—**¡Papá! Pero ¿qué problema hay?**

**El hizo un esfuerzo para despegar los dientes.**

—**No quiero que vayas a Seattle por ahora.**

—**¿Eh?**

—**Ya te conté aquella historia del periódico. Hay alguna especie de pandilla matando a todo lo que se les pone por delante en Scattle y quiero que te mantengas lejos, ¿vale?**

"Mira Bells incluso tu papá sabe que eres un imán de peligro porque piensa que te puedes encontrar con un asesino en una ciudad tan grande a plena luz del día en medio de un centro comercial atestado de gente" dijo Jacob causalmente.

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

—**Papá, hay más probabilidades de que me caiga encima un rayo. Para un día que voy a estar en Seattle no me...**

—**De acuerdo, Charlie —intervino Edward, interrumpiéndome—. En realidad, no me refería a Seattle, sino a Portland. No la llevaría a Seattle de ningún modo. Desde luego que no.**

Charlie suspiró de nuevo ahora sabiendo que él no tenía que preocuparse de ella siempre y cuando tenga a Edward o a Alice cerca. La situación en Seattle debió de ser detestable.

**Le miré incrédula, pero tenía el periódico de Charlie en las manos y leía la página principal con sumo interés.**

**Quizás estaba intentando apaciguar a mi padre. La idea de estar en peligro incluso entre los más mortíferos de los humanos en compañía de Alice o Edward era de lo más hilarante.**

"Si tan solo fuera tan simple" musitó Edward entre dientes.

**Funcionó. Charlie miró a Edward un instante más y después se encogió de hombros.**

—**De acuerdo.**

**Luego se marchó a zancadas hacia el salón, casi con prisa, quizá porque no quería estropear una salida teatral.**

**Esperé hasta que encendió la televisión, de modo que Charlie no pudiera oírme.**

—**Pero ¿qué...? —comencé a preguntar.**

—**Espera —dijo Edward, sin levantar la mirada del papel. Tenía los ojos aún pegados a la página cuando empujó el primer formulario en mi dirección—. Creo que puedes reciclar los otros escritos para éste. Tiene las mismas preguntas.**

**Quizá Charlie continuara a la escucha, **

"Eso o querías asegurarte que llenara es aplicación en particular" murmuró Bella al recordar lo que pasaría después.

Edward rió "Tal vez"

**por lo que suspiré y comencé a llenar la misma información de siempre: nombre, dirección, estado civil... Levanté los ojos después de unos minutos. Edward miraba a través de la ventana con gesto pensativo. Cuando volví a inclinar la cabeza sobre mi trabajo, me di cuenta de pronto del nombre de la facultad.**

**Resoplé y puse los papeles a un lado.**

—**¿Bella?**

—**Esto no es serio, Edward. ¿Dartmouth?**

Charlie arqueó las cejas. A diferencia de su hija él no dudaba sus habilidades.

**Edward cogió el formulario desechado y me lo puso delante otra vez con amabilidad.**

—**Creo que New Hampshire podría gustarte —comentó—. Hay un montón de cursos complementarios para mí por la noche y los bosques están apropiadamente cerca para un excursionista entusiasta, y llenos de fauna salvaje.**

**Compuso la sonrisa torcida que sabía que no podía resistir. Inspiré profundamente a través de la nariz.**

"Sabía por qué hacías esto y no iba a caer" le aseguró Bella "El ser aceptada en una universidad prestigiosa no iba a elevar tanto mi autoestima hasta el punto de que reconsideraría mi futuro"

—**Te dejaré que me devuelvas el dinero, si eso te hace feliz —me prometió—. Si quieres, puedo hasta cargarte los intereses.**

—**Como si me fueran a admitir en alguna de esas universidades sin el pago de un tremendo soborno. ¿Entrará eso también como parte del préstamo? ¿La nueva ala Cullen de la biblioteca? Ag. ¿Por qué estamos teniendo otra vez esta discusión?**

"Bella" suspiró Edward sacudiendo su cabeza "Con tu mente y curiosidad entusiasta Darthmouth tendría suerte en tenerte"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Lo que tú digas"

—**Por favor, simplemente rellena el formulario, ¿vale, Bella? Hacer la solicitud no te causará ningún daño.**

**La mandíbula se me quedó floja.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes? No pienso igual.**

**Alargué las manos para coger los papeles, pensando en arrugarlos de forma conveniente para tirarlos a la papelera, pero no estaban. Miré la mesa vacía un momento y después a Edward. No parecía que se hubiese movido, pero el formulario probablemente estaba ya guardado en su chaqueta.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo? —requerí.**

—**Rubrico con tu firma casi mejor que tú, y ya has escrito los datos.**

Bella gruñó. ¿Por qué soportaba a ese tonto de nuevo? Ah sí, porque lo amaba.

—**Te estás pasando con esto, ¿sabes? —susurré, por si acaso Charlie no estaba totalmente concentrado en su partido—. No voy a escribir ninguna solicitud más. Me han aceptado en Alaska y casi puedo pagar la matrícula del primer semestre. Es una coartada tan buena como cualquier otra. No hay necesidad de tirar un montón de dinero, no importa cuánto sea.**

**Una expresión dolorida se extendió por su rostro.**

—**Bella...**

—**No empieces. Estoy de acuerdo en guardar las formas por el bien de Charlie, pero ambos sabemos que no voy a estar en condiciones de ir a la facultad el próximo otoño. Ni de estar en ningún lugar cerca de la gente.**

"Parece que no estabas en lo correcto" musitó Charlie. Él no sabía mucho acerca de comportamiento de neófitos pero Bella no necesitó tanto tiempo antes de reencontrarse con él. Incluso aunque ella había estado toda tensa y precavida las primeras veces… se estremeció de recordarlo.

Carlisle sonrió "Bella es bastante… dócil para alguien tan joven. No estamos seguros de dónde slae pero estoy seguro que después leeremos algunas teorías"

**Mi conocimiento sobre los primeros años de un vampiro era bastante superficial. Edward nunca se había explayado acerca de los detalles, ya que no era su tema favorito, pero me había hecho a la idea de que no era idílico precisamente. El autocontrol era, al parecer, una habilidad que se adquiría con el tiempo. Estaba fuera de cuestión cualquier otra relación que no fuera por correspondencia, a través del correo de la facultad.**

—**Creía que el momento todavía no estaba decidido —me recordó Edward con suavidad—. Puedes disfrutar de un semestre o dos de universidad. Hay un montón de experiencias humanas que aún no has vivido.**

"Me encantan como pelean ustedes" sonrió Emmett "algo me dice que nos divertiremos con esto"

Bella miró desesperada a su esposo pero éste solo rió.

—**Las tendré luego.**

—**Después ya no serán experiencias humanas. No hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano, Bella.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Tienes que ser razonable respecto a la fecha, Edward. Es demasiado arriesgado para tomarlo a la ligera.**

—**Aún no hay ningún peligro —insistió él.**

**Le fulminé con la mirada. ¿No había peligro? Seguro. **

Muchas personas resoplaron ante eso.

**Sólo había una sádica vampiresa intentando vengar la muerte de su compañero con la mía, preferiblemente utilizando algún método lento y tortuoso. ¿A quién le preocupaba Victoria? Y claro, también estaban los Vulturis, la familia real de los vampiros con su pequeño ejército de guerreros, que insistían en que mi corazón dejara de latir un día u otro en un futuro cercano, sólo porque no estaba permitido que los humanos supieran de su existencia. Estupendo. No había ninguna razón para dejarse llevar por el pánico.**

**Incluso con Alice manteniendo la vigilancia Edward confiaba en sus imprecisas visiones del futuro para concedernos un aviso con tiempo era de locos correr el riesgo.**

"Concuerdo con Bella" dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño "Usted confían demasiado en mis habilidades. El último libro es un ejemplo de cuan impredecible es"

"Y aún así os sirvió muy bien en el futuro" murmuró Edward.

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Tuvimos suerte, La próxima vez no será así"

"Si es que hay una próxima vez" le gruñó Edward.

Alice miró hacia el suelo "No es si es que sino cuando"

**Además, ya había ganado antes esta discusión. La fecha para mi transformación, de forma provisional, se había situado para poco después de mi graduación en el instituto, apenas dentro de unas cuantas semanas.**

"Como te dije" gruñó Edward.

**Una fuerte punzada de malestar me atravesó el estómago cuando me di cuenta del poco tiempo que quedaba. Resultaba evidente lo necesario de estos cambios, sobre todo porque eran la clave para lo que yo quería más que nada en este mundo, pero era totalmente consciente de Charlie, sentado en la otra habitación, disfrutando de su partido, justo como cualquier otra noche. Y de mi madre Renée, allá lejos en la soleada Florida, que todavía me suplicaba que pasara el verano en la playa con ella y su nuevo marido. Y de Jacob que, a diferencia de mis padres, sí sabría con exactitud lo que estaría ocurriendo cuando yo desapareciera en alguna universidad lejana. Incluso aunque ellos no concibieran sospechas durante mucho tiempo, o yo pudiera evitar las visitas con excusas sobre lo caro de los viajes, mis obligaciones con los estudios o alguna enfermedad, Jacob sabría la verdad.**

**Durante un momento, la idea de la repulsión que inspiraría a Jacob se sobrepuso a cualquier otra pena.**

—**Belia —murmuró Edward, con el rostro convulso al leer la aflicción en el mío—, no hay prisa. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**

—**Quiero darme prisa —susurré, sonriendo débilmente, e intentando hacer un chiste—. Yo también deseo ser un monstruo.**

Todos los vampiros fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo "No es gracioso"

"Lo siento" suspiró Bella sin saber por qué había dicho algo así en primer lugar sabiendo cómo reaccionaría Edward.

**Apretó los dientes y habló a través de ellos.**

—**No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.**

**De golpe, puso el periódico húmedo sobre la mesa, entre nosotros. Su dedo señaló el encabezamiento de la página principal.**

**SE ELEVA EL NÚMERO DE VÍCTIMAS MORTALES, LA POLICÍA TEME LA IMPLICACIÓN DE BANDAS CRIMINALES**

Charlie hizo una mueca. ÉL había estado en lo cierto.

—**¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con lo que estamos hablando?**

—**Los monstruos no son cosa de risa, Bella.**

**Miré el título otra vez, y después volví la mirada a su expresión endurecida.**

—**¿Es un... vampiro quien ha hecho esto? —murmuré.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Aproximadamente cuántos asesinatos y desapariciones están conectados con… los suyos?" preguntó Charlie aunque las palabras sonaban como si él acusara a los Cullen de las muertes y destrucciones. _Wow, estoy tomando todo esto con mucha calma._

Carlisle frunció el ceño también "Bastantes. No mucho en esa área como en las grandes ciudades del sur"

"Hasta ahora" musito Charlie entrecerrando sus ojos con recelo "¿A qué juega Victoria? Porque es ella, ¿verdad? Pero solo es un vampiro. No tengo idea de cuán seguido ustedes… se alimentan pero…"

"No accedió Edward "No era solo Victoria"

"¿Quién entonces?" preguntó Charlie "¿Los Vulturi?" palideció de solo pensarlo.

Nadie le respondió y continuaron la lectura.

**Él sonrió sin un ápice de alegría. Su voz era ahora baja y fría.**

—**Te sorprenderías, Bella, de cuan a menudo los de mi especie somos el origen de los horrores que aparecen en tus noticias humanas. Son fáciles de reconocer cuando sabes dónde mirar. Esta información indica que un vampiro recién transformado anda suelto en Seattle. Sediento de sangre, salvaje y descontrolado, tal y como lo fuimos todos.**

Charlie parpadeó rápidamente ¿Neófitos? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?

Los ojos de Jasper se hacían cada vea más grandes con los horrores del recuerdo.

**Refugié mi mirada en el periódico otra vez, evitando sus ojos.**

Emmett frunció el ceño "No debería asustar a mi hermanita así. ¿Y no quería mantenerla toda feliz e ignorante en el primer libro?"

"Las cosas cambian" respondió Edward secamente.

—**Hemos estado vigilando la situación desde hace unas semanas. Ahí están todos los signos, las desapariciones insólitas, siempre de noche, los pocos cadáveres recuperados, **

Charlie se estremeció involuntariamente.

**la falta de otras evidencias... Sí, un neófito. Y parece que nadie se está haciendo responsable de él —inspiró con fuerza—. Bien, no es nuestro problema. No podemos ni siquiera prestar atención a la situación hasta que no se nos acerque más a casa. Esto pasa siempre. La existencia de monstruos no deja de tener consecuencias monstruosas.**

"¿Los Vulturi… harán algo al respecto?" preguntó Billy "Si les preocupaba tanto por qué no hacían algo?"

Carlisle hizo una mueca "¿Hacer qué? ¿Matar neófitos? Enojaría a su creador y pondría a nuestra familia, incluida Bella, en peligro. Ya teníamos que preocuparnos por Victoria no necesitábamos más enemigos" él suspiró ante la cara de enojo del Quileute "Mira a nosotros tampoco nos gusta y hace unas décadas hubiésemos hecho algo… a pesar de ser fuertes no podemos responsabilizarnos por todo lo que sale mal alrededor. Es un dilema moral eterno pero tenemos que vivir con eso"

Billy asintió con la cabeza. Podía entender su punto aún si no concordaba. Después de todo la manada tampoco había dio a investigar.

**Intenté no fijarme en los nombres del periódico, pero resaltaban entre el resto de la letra impresa como si estuvieran en negrita. Cinco personas cuya vida había terminado y cuyas familias lloraban su muerte. Es diferente considerar el asesinato en abstracto que cuando tiene nombre y apellidos. ****Maureen Gardiner, Geoífrey Campbell, Grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell, Ronald Albrook. ****Gente que tenía padres, hijos, amigos, animales domésticos, trabajos, esperanzas, planes, recuerdos y un futuro...**

—**A mí no me sucederá lo mismo —murmuré, casi para mí misma—. Tú no dejarás que me comporte así. Viviremos en la Antártida.**

**Edward bufó, rompiendo la tensión.**

—**Pingüinos. Maravilloso.**

Algunas personas rieron por compromiso pero los nombres de las víctimas inocentes de Victoria resonaban en sus oídos.

Alice y Jasper se miraron pensando en la gente que habían dejado frías y sin vida antes de saber que había otra forma de vivir.

**Me eché a reír con una risa temblorosa y tiré el periódico fuera de la mesa, de modo que no tuviera que ver esos nombres; golpeó el linóleo con un ruido sordo. Sin duda, Edward habría tenido en cuenta las posibilidades de caza. Él y su familia «vegetariana» todos comprometidos con la protección de la vida humana preferían el sabor de los grandes predadores para satisfacer las necesidades de su dieta.**

—**Alaska, entonces, tal como habíamos planeado. Sólo que nos vendría mejor algo mucho más lejano que Juneau, algún sitio con osos en abundancia.**

—**Mejor —consintió él—. También hay osos polares. Son muy fieros. Y también abundan los lobos.**

"¡Papá!" exclamó Renesmee mientras los lobos se veían horrorizados.

Edward parecía querer ruborizarse "No pretendía decir eso. Lo siento"

**Se me quedó la boca abierta y expiré todo el aire de golpe, de forma violenta.**

—**¿Qué hay de malo? —me preguntó. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme, comprendió la confusión y todo su cuerpo pareció ponerse rígido—. Vaya, olvídate de los lobos, entonces, si la idea te repugna —su voz sonaba forzada, formal, y tenía los hombros rígidos.**

"Estás empeorando las cosas" dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—**Era mi mejor amigo, Edward —susurré. Dolía usar el tiempo pasado—. Por supuesto que me desagrada la idea.**

—**Perdona mi falta de consideración —dijo, todavía de modo muy formal—. No debería haberlo sugerido.**

—**No te preocupes.**

**Me miré las manos, cerradas en dos puños sobre la mesa.**

**Nos sentamos en silencio durante un momento, y después su dedo frío se deslizó bajo mi barbilla, elevándome el rostro. Su expresión era ahora mucho más dulce.**

—**Lo siento. De verdad.**

—**Lo sé. Sé que no es lo mismo. No debería haber reaccionado de ese modo. Es sólo que..., bueno, estaba pensando justo en Jacob antes de que vinieras —dudé. Sus ojos leonados parecían oscurecerse un poco siempre que escuchaba el nombre de Jacob. **

"¿Y aún no te das cuenta que él estaba celoso?" rió Seth.

Bella se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "Podrías haberme preguntado. De verdad la mitad del tiempo quería tomar a Alice e irnos a algún lugar muy remoto y alejado de hombres"

Edward se rió "Lo siento hermano"

**Mi voz se tornó suplicante en respuesta—. Charlie dice que Jacob lo está pasando mal. Se siente muy dolido y... es por mi culpa.**

—**Tú no has hecho nada malo, Bella.**

**Tomé un largo trago de aire.**

—**He de hacer las cosas mejor, Edward. Se lo debo. Y de todos modos, es una de las condiciones de Charlie...**

**Su rostro cambió mientras hablaba, endureciéndose de nuevo, volviéndose como el de una estatua.**

—**Ya sabes que está fuera de discusión que andes con un licántropo sin protección, Bella. **

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Por supuesto que Bella necesita un vampiro de esos que desean chuparle la sangre y dejarla seca, para protegerla de un lobo que no tiene ningún instinto natural de lastimarla"

"¿Además del hecho de que olía a nosotros?" preguntó Edward amargamente. "No empieces con eso, sé que fui injusto al respecto. Pero después de lo que pasó con Paul tenía derecho a preocuparme"

Jacob puso los ojos en banco "Como si no te agradar la idea de tener excusas en mi contra"

Edward sonrió sin vergüenza alguna "Eso también"

**Y el tratado se rompería si alguno de nosotros atravesáramos sus tierras. ¿Quieres que empecemos una guerra?**

"Culpa…" sonrió Alice "¿Por qué todos son tan malos con la pobre Bella en el inicio de este libro?"

—**¡Claro que no!**

—**Pues entonces no hay necesidad de discutir más sobre esto —**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "No pedía permiso, ¿sabes?"

"Y aun así escuchaste… por un tiempo al menos" dijo él.

"¿Te refieres hasta la siguiente vez que tuviéramos esa pelea? Sonrió Bella.

**dejó caer la mano y miró hacia otro lado, buscando cambiar de tema. Sus ojos se pararon en algún lugar detrás de mí y sonrió, aunque continuaron precavidos—. Me alegra que Charlie te deje salir. Tienes realmente necesidad de hacerle una visita a la librería. No me puedo creer que te estés leyendo otra vez Cumbres borrascosas. Pero ¿es que no te lo sabes de memoria ya?**

—**No todos tenemos memoria fotográfica —le contesté, en tono cortés.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Le dejas cambiar el tema. Me sorprendes"

Bella le sonrió en una forma bastante siniestra "No es cierto"

—**Memoria fotográfica o no, me cuesta entender que te guste. Los personajes son gente horrible que se dedica a arruinar la vida de los demás. No comprendo cómo se ha terminado poniendo a Heathcliff y Cathy a la altura de parejas como Romeo y Julieta **

"Pareces haber superado tu odio por Romeo parece" bromearon.

**o Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy. No es una historia de amor, sino de odio.**

"Pero queda bien" dijo Emily. No había leído el libro hace tiempo pero recordaba bastante el argumento "Tanto como Romeo y Julieta durante el último libro"

"Tienes razón" notó Bella sin saber si lo había pensado realmente antes.

—**Tú tienes serios problemas con los clásicos —le repliqué.**

—**Quizás es porque no me impresiona la antigüedad de las cosas —sonrió, evidentemente satisfecho al pensar que había conseguido distraerme—. **

Edward suspiro desesperadamente. Debió de haber sido algo mejor.

**Pero de verdad, en serio, ¿por qué lo lees una y otra vez? —sus ojos se llenaron de vitalidad, encendidos por un súbito interés, intentando, otra vez, desentrañar la intrincada forma de trabajar de mi mente. Se inclinó a lo largo de la mesa para acunar mi rostro en su mano—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que te interesa tanto?**

**Su sincera curiosidad me desarmó.**

—**No estoy segura —le contesté, luchando por mantener la coherencia mientras su mirada, de forma involuntaria, dispersaba mis pensamientos—. Creo que tiene que ver con el concepto de lo inevitable. El hecho de que nada puede separarlos, ni el egoísmo de ella, ni la maldad de él, o incluso la muerte, al final...**

"Eso es interesante" notó Alice. Después de todo ella sabía algo acerca de lo inevitable.

**Su rostro se volvió pensativo mientras sopesaba mis palabras. después de un momento sonrió con ganas de burla.**

—**Sigo pensando que sería una historia mejor si alguno de ellos poseyera alguna cualidad que lo redimiese. **

"Ya.. de verdad debo leer ese libro" dijo Seth "Tengo el presentimiento de que hablarán de eso por un rato"

**Espero que tú tengas más sentido común que eso, que enamorarte de algo tan... maligno.**

—**Es un poco tarde para mí el ponerme a considerar de quién enamorarme —le señalé—, pero incluso sin necesidad de la advertencia, creo que me he apañado bastante bien.**

**Se rió en silencio.**

—**Me alegra que pienses eso.**

—**Bien, y yo espero que seas lo suficientemente listo para mantenerte lejos de alguien tan egoísta. Catherine es realmente el origen de todo el problema, no Heathcliff.**

—**-Estaré en guardia —me prometió.**

Bella rió.

**Suspiré. Se le daba muy bien distraerme.**

**Puse mi mano sobre la suya para sostenerla contra mi rostro.**

—**Necesito ver a Jacob.**

**Cerró los ojos.**

—**No.**

—**En realidad, no es tan peligroso —le dije, en tono de súplica—. Solía pasarme antes el día en La Push, con todos ellos, y nunca me ocurrió nada.**

**Pero ahí cometí un desliz. La voz me falló al final cuando me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo una mentira. No era verdad que no hubiera pasado nada. Un recuerdo relampagueó en mi mente, el de un enorme lobo gris acuclillado para saltar, con sus dientes, afilados como dagas, dirigidos hacia mí..., y las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar con el eco del pánico en mi memoria.**

"No pienses que no noté eso" musitó Edward "A pesar de lo que hayas pensado en el momento no solo estaba siendo un novio celoso que trataba de alejarte de personas a quienes quieres"

Bella asintió aunque era innecesario. Jampas había pensado así.

**Edward oyó cómo se aceleraba mi corazón y asintió como si yo hubiera reconocido la mentira en voz alta.**

—**Los licántropos son inestables. Algunas veces, la gente que está cerca de ellos termina herida. Algunas otras veces, incluso muerta.**

Sue frunció el ceño "Eso es poco probable. De todas nuestras leyendas solo puedo pensar de pocas veces en que un lobo lastimó a un humano inocente. Y no tiene nada que ver con mantenernos clamados, nuestros ancestros siempre se preocuparon por eso"

Edwards se encogió de hombros "No sabía eso. Y tenía mis propias experiencias que eran poco halagadoras"

"Pero tú eres el enemigo" le recordó Edward "Solo porque somos más agresivos a su alrededor no significa que nos enloquecemos cada vez que sucede algo mal"

"Como dije, no sabía" le recordó Edward y sonriendo añadió "Y no pensaba tomar riesgos"

**Quería negarlo, pero otra imagen detuvo mi refutación. Vi en mi mente de nuevo el que alguna vez fue el bello rostro de Emily Young, ahora marcado por un trío de cicatrices oscuras que arrancaban de la esquina de su ojo derecho y habían deformado su boca hasta convertirla para siempre en una mueca torcida.**

Sam hizo una mueca.

**El esperó, triunfante pero triste, a que yo recobrara la voz.**

—**No los conoces —murmuré.**

—**Los conozco mejor de lo que crees, Bella. Estuve aquí la última vez.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas.

Edward le puso los ojos en blanco "Lo siento mi yo del pasado debió de haberse ido de tu memoria"

—**¿La última vez?**

—**Llevamos cruzándonos con los hombres lobo desde hace setenta años. Nos acabábamos de establecer cerca de Hoquiam. Fue antes de que llegaran Alice y Jasper. Los sobrepasábamos en número, pero eso no los hubiera frenado a la hora de luchar si no hubiera sido por Carlisle. Se las compuso para convencer a Ephraim Black de que la coexistencia era posible y por ese motivo hicimos el pacto.**

"¿Fue porque los superaban en números?" preguntó Charlie a Billy aunque fue Emmett el que contestó.

"No lo creo. Ephraim era un gran tipo aunque un poco a la antigua. Su política era la de vivir y dejar que el resto viva. Mientras no lastimáramos a nadie no iba a arriesgar a sus hermanos. Y sabía que ayudaríamos a que no hayan problemas con más de nuestra especie"

Billy asintió "Eso parece encajar con la historia. Siempre se dice que fue Ephraim quien convenció al resto de ancianos de desarrollar el tratado"

**El nombre del tatarabuelo de Jacob me sorprendió.**

—**Creíamos que su linaje había muerto con Ephraim —susurró Edward, y sonaba casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—, que la mutación genética que permitía la transformación había desaparecido con él —se interrumpió y me miró de forma acusadora—. Pero tu mala suerte parece que se acrecienta cada vez más. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu atracción insaciable por todo lo letal ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retornar de la extinción a una manada de cánidos mutantes? Desde luego, si pudiéramos embotellar tu mala fortuna, tendríamos entre manos un arma de destrucción masiva.**

"Aunque eso podía ser cierto fue gracias a ustedes que comenzamos a cambiar! Explicó Sam aliviado de notar que no había resentimiento en su voz.

Aún así los vampiros se miraron algo culpables.

**Pasé de sus ganas de tomarme el pelo, ya que me había llamado la atención su suposición: ¿lo decía en serio?**

—**Pero yo no les he hecho regresar, ¿no te das cuenta?**

—**¿Cuenta de qué?**

—**Mi pésima suerte no tiene nada que ver con eso. Los licántropos han regresado cuando lo han hecho los vampiros.**

**Edward me clavó la mirada, con el cuerpo inmovilizado por la sorpresa.**

"Así que de verdad no sabían" musitó Jacob. Sabía que algunos miembros de la manada de Sma aún no se creían eso.

Carlisle parecía avergonzado "Nunca hubiésemos venido de saberlo. Tratamos de preservar vidas, no destruirlas"

"Bueno yo no me quejo" indicó Seth contento "¿Por qué no continúas Bella?"

—**Jacob me dijo que la presencia de tu familia fue lo que precipitó todo. Pensé que estabas informado... **

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

—**¿Y eso es lo que piensan?**

"Es cierto" dijo Jacob simplemente.

—**Edward, atiende a los hechos. Vinisteis hace setenta años y aparecieron los licántropos; volvéis ahora y aparecen de nuevo. ¿No te das cuenta de que es más que una coincidencia? **

**Pestañeó y su mirada se relajó.**

—**Esa teoría le va a parecer a Carlisle muy interesante.**

—**Teoría —contesté con mala cara.**

Así como muchos de los lobos quienes sabían cómo funcionaba su transformación.

"Ya está probado" musitó Carlisle con tristeza algunos decibeles muy bajos para el oído humano "Si la pelea no los neófitos no fue suficiente entonces lo que pasó con los Vulturi después definitivamente lo fue"

**Se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando sin ver la lluvia, a través de la ventana. Supuse que estaría ponderando el hecho de que fuera la presencia de su familia la que estuviera convirtiendo a los locales en lobos gigantes.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

—**Interesante, aunque no cambia nada —murmuró tras un instante—. La situación continúa como está.**

**Traduje esto con bastante facilidad: nada de amigos licántropos.**

**Sabía que debía ser paciente con Edward. La cuestión no estaba en que fuera irrazonable, sino en que simplemente, no lo entendía. **

Leah resopló. Ella no veía la diferencia pero suponía que solo con amor lo vería.

**No tenía idea de cuánto era lo que le debía a Jacob Black, varias veces mi vida, y quizá también, mi cordura.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

**No quería hablar con nadie acerca de aquel tiempo yermo y estéril, y menos aún con él, que con su marcha sólo había intentado defenderme, salvar mi alma. No podía considerarle culpable por todas aquellas estupideces que yo había cometido en su ausencia, o del dolor que había sufrido.**

**Pero él sí.**

**Por ello tenía que poner mis ideas en palabras con muchísimo cuidado.**

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. A pesar de todo hubiese sido mejor si Bella hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio. Si ella le hubiera dicho que la lastimaba… no había dudas que se hubiese retractado con tal de hacerla feliz. Pero por supuesto ella se preocupaba demasiado por él como para hacer algo así.

**Me levanté y caminé alrededor de la mesa. Me abrió los brazos y yo me senté en el regazo de mi novio, acurrucándome dentro de su frío y pétreo abrazo. Le miré las manos mientras hablaba.**

—**Por favor, sólo escúchame un minuto. Esto es algo mucho más importante que el capricho de no querer desprenderse de un viejo amigo. Jacob está sufriendo —mi voz tembló al pronunciar la palabra—. No puedo dejar de ayudarle ahora, justo cuando me necesita, simplemente porque no es humano todo el tiempo. Estuvo a mi lado cuando yo me había convertido también en... algo no del todo humano. No te haces una idea de cómo fue... —dudé, porque los brazos de Edward se habían puesto rígidos a mi alrededor, con los puños cerrados y los tendones resaltando—. Si Jacob no me hubiera ayudado... No estoy segura de qué hubieras encontrado cuando volviste. Le debo mucho más de lo que crees, Edward.**

**Levanté el rostro con cautela para mirarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa.**

—**Nunca me perdonaré por haberte abandonado —susurró—, ni aunque viva cien mil años.**

"Sí que tienes mente cerrada" suspiró Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Presioné mi mano contra su rostro frío y esperé hasta que suspiró y abrió los ojos.**

—**Sólo pretendías hacer lo correcto. Y estoy segura de que habría funcionado con alguien menos chiflado que yo. Además, ahora estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa.**

—**Si no me hubiera ido no tendrías necesidad de arriesgar tu vida para consolar a un perro.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "Que dije"

**Me estremecí. Estaba acostumbrada a Jacob y sus comentarios despectivos chupasangre, sanguijuela, parásito , pero me sonó mucho más duro al oírlo en su voz aterciopelada.**

"Y perro no es ni tan malo" sonrió Jacob "¿Parece que yo gané esta, eh?"

"Tal vez ella solo esperaba que yo fuese el más maduro" le sonrió Edward,

Renesmee hizo una mueca que dejaba en claro que pensaba de que su padre y Jacob se llamaran por nombre denigrantes.

—**No sé cómo decirlo de forma adecuada —comentó Edward, y su tono era sombrío—. Supongo que incluso te sonará cruel, pero ya he estado muy cerca de perderte en el pasado. Ahora sé qué se siente en ese caso y no voy a tolerar que te expongas a ninguna clase de peligro.**

"No estás en condiciones de decir eso" gruñó Charlie aunque concordaba un poco con Edward. A pesar de cuanto le agradaba Jacob, Bella si parecía ponerse en peligro a su lado y no solo lo relacionado con cosas de lobos. Motocicletas, acantilados…

—**Tienes que confiar en mí en este asunto. Estaré bien.**

**El dolor volvió a aflorar en su rostro.**

—**Por favor, Bella —murmuró.**

**Fijé la mirada en sus ojos dorados, repentinamente llenos de fuego.**

—**¿Por favor, qué?**

—**Por favor, hazlo por mí. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo consciente por mantenerte a salvo. Yo hago todo lo que puedo, pero apreciaría un poco de ayuda.**

—**Me lo tomaré en serio —contesté en voz baja.**

—**¿Es que realmente no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te quiero?**

**Me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho duro acomodando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla. Presioné los labios contra su cuello frío como la nieve.**

—**Lo que sí sé es cuánto te quiero yo —repuse.**

—**Eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.**

Bella le hizo una meuca a su esposo "Los sentimiento humanos pueden ser menos vívidos pro eso no los hace menos complicados ni reales"

**Puse los ojos en blanco, pero él no pudo verme.**

—**Imposible.**

**Me besó la parte superior de la cabeza y suspiró.**

—**Nada de hombres lobo.**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Claro. Y Bella te obedecerá como la niña buena que no es" se burló Emmett.

—**No voy a pasar por eso. Tengo que ver a Jacob.**

—**Entonces tendré que detenerte.**

**Sonaba completamente confiado en que no sería un problema para él.**

**Yo estaba convencida de que llevaba razón.**

Emily frunció el ceño. Sabía que él era sobreprotector pero las cosas se salían de la mano.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza tristemente "No te quiero ver cuando comiencen a actuar las hormonas de nuestra pequeña pateadora"

Edward se horrorizó inmediatamente al pensarlo.

Bella miró a su esposo y suspiró "Renesmee, querida cuando notes que tu padres se ha vuelto loco cuenta con mi ayuda, ¿sí?"

Renesmee rió aunque pensaba que no necesitaba la ayuda de su mamá para hacer que su papá le deje hacer todo lo que quiera.

—**Bueno, eso ya lo veremos —faroleé de todos modos—. Todavía es mi amigo.**

**Sentía la nota de Jacob en mi bolsillo, como si de pronto pesara tres kilos. Podía oír sus palabras con su propia voz y parecía estar de acuerdo con Edward, algo que no iba a pasar nunca en la realidad.**

**«Eso no cambia nada. Lo siento».**

"Listo" dijo Bella.

"Es mi turno entonces" dijo Charlie tomando el libro.

**N/T2: increíblemente largo! Review? **

"**How to be a heartbreaker**

**Boys they like the look of danger**

**We'll get him falling for a stranger**

**A player, singing I lo-lo-love you**

**At least I think I do"**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**EVASIÓN**

**Era extraño, pero me sentía optimista mientras caminaba desde la clase de Español a la cafetería, y no se debía sólo a que fuese cogida de la mano del ser más perfecto del planeta, aunque sin duda, esto también contaba.**

**Quizá se debía a que mi sentencia se había cumplido y volvía a ser una mujer libre otra vez.**

Charlie rió, aliviado de haber liberado a Bella antes de lo planeado. Al parecer le hizo muy bien a ella.

**O quizá no tenía que ver del todo conmigo. Más bien podía ser la atmósfera de libertad que se respiraba en todo el campus. Al instituto se le estaba acabando la cuerda, y en concreto para los veteranos, había una evidente emoción en el aire.**

**Teníamos la libertad tan cerca que casi podíamos tocarla, degustarla. Había signos por todas partes. Los pósters se apelotonaban en las paredes de la cafetería y las papeleras mostraban un colorido despliegue de folletos que rebosaban los bordes: notas para recordar comprar el anuario y tarjetas de graduación; plazos para encargar togas, sombreros y borlas; pliegos de argumentos en papel fluorescente de los de tercero haciendo campaña para delegados de clase; ominosos anuncios adornados con rosas para el baile de fin de curso de ese año. El gran baile era el fin de semana siguiente, pero le había hecho prometer a Edward firmemente que no me haría pasar por aquello otra vez. **

"Supongo que ya tuviste esa experiencia humana" rió Alice "No es que yo no la hubiese disfrutado"

**Después de todo, yo ya había tenido esa experiencia humana.**

**No, seguramente lo que me hacía sentirme tan ligera era mi reciente libertad personal. El final del curso no me resultaba tan placentero como parecía serlo para el resto de los estudiantes. En realidad, me ponía al borde de las náuseas cuando pensaba en ello. De todos modos, intentaba no hacerlo.**

Edward arqueó una ceja.

**Pero era difícil escapar a un tema tan de actualidad como la graduación.**

—**¿Habéis enviado ya vuestras tarjetas? —preguntó Angela cuando Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Se había recogido el cabello marrón claro en una improvisada coleta en vez de su habitual peinado liso, y había un brillo casi desquiciado en sus ojos.**

"Parece que ella no lo ha hecho" rió Jacob.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "La graduación es un tema serio" le recordó ella "Claro que no esperaré que lo entiendas"

"Mira quien habla" resopló Jacob "¿Acaso no te dormiste durante l mayoría de tu ceremonia?"

Leah solo resopló en respuesta.

**Alice y Ben estaban allí ya también, uno a cada lado de Angela. Ben estaba concentrado leyendo un cómic, con las gafas deslizándosele por la pequeña nariz. Alice escudriñó mi soso conjunto de téjanos y camiseta de manera que me hizo sentir cohibida. **

Alice le envió una mala mirada a su hermana "Y deberías"

Bella lanzó sus manos al aire "Tranquila querida hermana, he sido una chica buena últimamente"

"Es cierto" admitió Alice ojeando el atuendo de Bella "Pero aún rompes toda las prendas cada vez…"

"Sigan leyendo" interrumpió Bella apresuradamente.

**Probablemente estaba urdiendo ya otro cambio de imagen. Suspiré. Mi actitud indiferente ante la moda era una espina constante en su costado. Si la dejara, me vestiría a diario puede que hasta varias veces al día como si fuera una muñeca de papel en tres dimensiones y tamaño gigante.**

"No eso te haría una verdadera muñeca" indicó Renesmee. A ella no le importaban los arreglos de Alice en su ropa siempre y cuando ella decidiera el conjunto del día. Peor podía entender la aversión de su madre por aquellas actividades así que generalmente se encargaba de enfocar la atención de Alice en su guardarropas y el no de su madre.

—**No —le contesté a Angela—. No hay necesidad, la verdad. Renée ya sabe que me gradúo. ¿Y a quién más se lo voy a decir?**

—**¿Y tú qué, Alice?**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Ya está todo controlado.**

Los que no eran vampiros la miraron confundidos.

"¿A quién le escribiste?" preguntó Seth.

Alice sonrió "A nadie. Pero si llamé al clan de Denali y les dejé saber que estaba oficialmente fuera del colegio de nuevo y abierta a invitaciones"

—**Qué suerte —suspiró Angela—. Mi madre tiene primos a miles y espera que las manuscriba una por una. Me voy a quedar sin mano. No puedo retrasarlo más y sólo de pensarlo...**

—**Yo te ayudaré —me ofrecí—. Si no te importa mi mala caligrafía.**

**Seguro que a Charlie le gustaría esto. Vi sonreír a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. También a él le gustaba la idea, seguro, de que yo cumpliera las condiciones de Charlie sin implicar a ningún hombre lobo. Angela parecía aliviada.**

—**Eres un encanto. Me pasaré por tu casa cuando quieras.**

—**La verdad es que preferiría pasarme por la tuya si te va bien. Estoy harta de estar en la mía. Charlie me levantó el castigo anoche —sonreí ampliamente mientras anunciaba las buenas noticias.**

—**¿De verdad? —me preguntó Angela, con sus siempre amables ojos castaños iluminados por una dulce excitación—. Creía que habías dicho que era para toda la vida.**

—**Me sorprende aún más que a ti. Estaba segura de que, al menos, tendría que terminar el instituto antes de que me liberara.**

Charlie asintió ensimismado en sus pensamientos "No hubiera sido tan cruel como para encerrarte también durante el verano, especialmente considerando el hecho de que tus amigos ya se iban todos a sus distintas universidades. Hubiese hecho la excepción con todo lo de la graduación"

—**¡Vaya, eso es estupendo, Bella! Hemos de salir por ahí para celebrarlo.**

—**No te puedes hacer idea de lo bien que me suena eso.**

—**¿Y qué podríamos hacer? —caviló Alice, con su rostro iluminándose ante las distintas posibilidades. Las ideas de Alice generalmente eran demasiado grandiosas para mí **

"¿Solo grandiosas?" preguntaron irónicmente.

**y leí en sus ojos justo eso, cómo entraba en acción su tendencia a llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.**

—**Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, Alice, dudo que pueda disfrutar de tanta libertad.**

—**Si estás libre, lo estás, ¿no? —insistió ella.**

—**Estoy segura de que aun así hay límites, como por ejemplo, las fronteras de los Estados Unidos.**

Charlie se quedó blanco "Y el quedarse dentro del estado hubiese estado mucho mejor"

**Angela y Ben se echaron a reír, pero Alice hizo una mueca, realmente disgustada.**

Charlie meneó la cabeza divertido y asombrado al mismo tiempo _¿Por qué me sorprendo de nuevo? Acaban de regresa de Italia y yo nunca me enteré._

—**Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —insistió de nuevo.**

—**Nada. Mira, vamos a darle un par de días hasta que comprobemos que no va de guasa. **

Charlie frunció el ceño "Por supuesto que no lo estaba"

"Es cierto" le sonrió Bella "Pero Alice no necesitaba saber eso"

"¡Oye!" le reclamó la aludida ofendida.

**Además, de todas formas, estamos entre semana.**

—**Entonces, lo celebraremos este fin de semana —el entusiasmo de Alice era incontenible.**

—**Seguro —repuse, pensando aplacarla con eso. **

Alice le frunció el ceño a Bella "Sabes nunca celebramos eso"

"Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso" rió Bella.

"¿En verdad necesitamos una excusa?" preguntó Alice.

**Yo sabía que no iba a hacer nada demasiado descabellado; resultaba más fiable tomarse las cosas con calma con Charlie. Darle la oportunidad de apreciar lo madura y digna de confianza que me había vuelto antes de pedirle ningún favor.**

**Angela y Alice empezaron a charlar evaluando las distintas posibilidades; Ben se unió a la conversación, apartando sus tebeos a un lado. Mi atención se dispersó. Me sorprendía darme cuenta de que el tema de mi libertad de pronto no me parecía, tan gratificante como se me antojaba hacía sólo unos minutos. **

"es entendible. Con solo agregarles Alice… ¡au!" gruñó Jacob sobándose un reciente moretón en las costillas cortesía de la pequeña vampira.

**Cuando empezaron a discutir sobre qué cosas podíamos hacer en Port Angeles o quizás en Hoquiam, empecé a sentirme contrariada.**

**No me llevó mucho tiempo descubrir de dónde procedía mi agitación.**

**Desde que me despedí de Jacob Black **

"Mira perro es tu culpa"

**en el bosque contiguo a mi casa, me veía agobiada por la invasión persistente e incómoda de una imagen mental concreta. Se introducía en mis pensamientos de vez en cuando, como la irritante alarma de un reloj programado para sonar cada media hora, llenándome la cabeza con la imagen de Jacob contraída por la pena. Éste era el último recuerdo que tenía de él.**

**Cuando la molesta visión me invadió otra vez, supe exactamente por qué no me sentía satisfecha con mi libertad. Porque era incompleta.**

**Sí, desde luego, yo podía ir a cualquier sitio que quisiera, excepto a La Push, para ver a Jacob. Le fruncí el ceño a la mesa. Tenía que haber algún tipo de terreno intermedio.**

Renesmee le frunció el ceño a su padre "¿Vas a estar así por un tiempo, verdad?"

Edward acarició su mentón "Sí, acerca de eso…" dejó de hablar viéndose incómodo.

"Ambos nos comportamos como idiotas" dijo Jacob simplemente aunque se veía tan avergonzado como Edward "Y sí, no va a parar hasta dentro de un buen tiempo"

"También hice algunas malas decisiones# admitió Bella "Y papá también"

Charlie miró a su hija "¿Qué?"

Bella arqueó una ceja y Charlie se ruborizó "Ok supongo que todos tenemos algo de que arrepentirnos"

"¿Los otros también?" preguntó Nessie con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. Ella nunca había visto a su familia tan… angustiados como niños encontrados rayando las paredes.

Leah miró con determinación hacia otro lado.

Rosalie, en cambio, parecía casi tan ansiosa como su sobrina aunque solo por motivos diferentes, recordando una cierta conversación que había con Bella y estaba segura que como mínimo sería mencionada, Solo esperaba que en el libro no entren en mucho detalle.

—**¿Alice? ¡Alice!**

**La voz de Angela me sacó de mi ensueño. Sacudía enérgicamente mi mano frente al rostro de Alice, inexpresivo y con la mirada en trance. Alice tenía esa expresión que yo conocía tan bien, una expresión capaz de enviar un ramalazo de pánico a través de mi cuerpo. **

Todos se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Era obvio que debía ser serio para que se ella desconcentrado de manera tan obvia.

**La mirada ausente de sus ojos me dijo que estaba viendo algo muy distinto, pero tanto o más real que la escena mundana que se desarrollaba en el comedor que nos rodeaba. Algo que estaba por venir, algo que ocurriría pronto. Sentí cómo la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.**

**Entonces Edward rió, un sonido relajado, muy natural. Angela y Ben se volvieron para mirarle, pero mis ojos estaban trabados en Alice, que se sobresaltó de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada por debajo de la mesa.**

Todos se rieron.

"Bueno tenía que hacer algo" dijo Edward en defensa propia aunque parecía querer reír también.

—**¿Qué, te has echado un siestecita, Alice? —se burló Edward.**

**Alice volvió en sí misma.**

—**Lo siento, supongo que me he adormilado.**

—**Echarse un sueñecito es mejor que enfrentarse a dos horas más de clase —comentó Ben.**

**Alice se sumergió de nuevo en la conversación mucho más animada que antes, tal vez en exceso; entonces, vi cómo sus ojos se clavaban en los de Edward, sólo por un momento, y cómo después volvían a fijarse en Angela antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Edward parecía tranquilo mientras jugueteaba absorto con uno de los mechones de mi pelo.**

**Esperé con ansiedad la oportunidad de preguntarle en qué consistía la visión de su hermana, pero la tarde transcurrió sin que estuviéramos ni un minuto a solas...**

**...lo cual me pareció raro, casi se me antojó deliberado. **

Charlie frunció el ceño incluso más ansioso acerca de la visión que antes.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "¿Y Alice cree que soy sobreprotector? Murmuró él "Haría de todo por ella, pero ¿ponerme a charlar con un chico a quien le gusta ella? No lo creo"

**Tras el almuerzo, Edward acomodó su paso al de Ben para hablar de unos deberes que yo sabía que ya había terminado. Después, siempre nos encontrábamos con alguien entre clases, aunque lo normal hubiera sido que hubiéramos tenido unos minutos para nosotros, como solía ocurrir. Cuando sonó el último timbre, Edward eligió entablar conversación con Mike Newton, de entre todos los que se encontraban por allí, acompasando su paso al de Mike mientras éste se dirigía al aparcamiento. Yo les seguía, dejando que él me remolcase.**

**Escuché, llena de confusión, cómo Mike contestaba las inusualmente amables preguntas de Edward. Al parecer, Mike había tenido problemas con su coche.**

—**...así que lo único que hice fue cambiarle la batería —decía en este momento. Sus ojos iban y venían con cautela y rapidez del rostro de Edward al suelo. El pobre Mike estaba tan desconcertado como yo.**

—**¿Y no serán quizá los cables? —sugirió Edward.**

—**Podría ser. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de coches —admitió Mike—. Necesito que alguien le eche una ojeada, pero no me puedo permitir llevarlo a Dowling.**

**Abrí la boca para sugerir a mi mecánico, **

Jasper rió "Bueno eso hubiera sido interesante"

**pero la cerré de un golpe. Mi mecánico estaba muy ocupado esos días, andando por ahí en forma de lobo gigante.**

—**Yo sí tengo alguna idea. Puedo echarle una ojeada, si quieres —le ofreció Edward—. En cuanto deje a Alice y Bella en casa.**

**Mike y yo miramos a Edward con la boca abierta.**

—**Eh... gracias —murmuró Mike cuando se recobró—. Pero me tengo que ir a trabajar. A lo mejor algún otro día.**

—**Cuando quieras.**

—**Nos vemos —Mike se subió a su coche, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo.**

**El Volvo de Edward, con Alice ya dentro, estaba sólo a dos coches del de Mike.**

—**¿De qué va todo esto? —barboté mientras Edward me abría la puerta del copiloto.**

—**Sólo intentaba ayudarle —repuso Edward.**

**Y en ese momento, Alice, que esperaba en el asiento de atrás, comenzó a balbucear a toda velocidad.**

—**Realmente no eres tan buen mecánico, Edward. Sería mejor que permitieras a Rosalie echarle una ojeada esta noche, por si quieres quedar bien con Mike; no vaya a darle por pedirte ayuda, ya sabes. Aunque lo que estaría divertido de verdad sería verle la cara si fuera Rosalie la que se ofreciera... **

Todos rieron mientras Rosalie parecía haberse tragado algo agrio.

"Me pregunto qué le hubiese sorprendido más, el que Rosalie le ayudase, o el que Jacob lo hiciera" preguntó Seth.

"No quisiera averiguar" dijo Rosalie estremeciéndose. No necesitaba leer las mentes para entender que significaban las miradas que los tipos como Mike suelen darle.

**Bueno, tal vez no sería muy buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que se supone que está al otro lado del país, en la universidad. Cierto, sería una mala idea. De todas formas, supongo que podrás apañarte con el coche de Mike. total, lo único que te viene grande es la puesta a punto de un buen coche deportivo italiano, requiere más finura. Y hablando de Italia y de los deportivos que robé allí, todavía me debes un Porsche .amarillo. Y no sé si quiero esperar hasta Navidades para tenerlo...**

"¡Wow, sí que puedes hablar!" exclamó Jacob "Estoy sorprendido, pensé que no querrías ocultarle nada a Bella"

"No quería hacerlo" admitió Alice "Pero estaba en pánico, y Edward estaba en pánico y el que Bella esté en pánico no haría bien a nadie"

**Después de un minuto, dejé de escucharla, dejando que su voz rápida se convirtiera sólo en un zumbido de fondo mientras me armaba de paciencia.**

**Me daba la impresión de que Edward estaba intentando evitar mis preguntas. Estupendo. De todos modos, pronto estaríamos a solas. Nada más era cuestión de tiempo.**

**También él parecía estar dándose cuenta del asunto. Dejó a Alice al comienzo del acceso a la finca de los Cullen, aunque llegados a este punto, casi creí que la iba a llevar hasta la puerta y luego a acompañarla dentro.**

"No, eso ya hubiese sido bastante obvio" rió Edward.

"Como si estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo siendo sutil" resopló Emmett "Pero es sorprendente cuanto nota Bella. Podemos decir que ella no puede actuar pero parecer tener sus formas de ocultarte las cosas"

"Es cierto" admitió Edward frunciendo el ceño. A veces desea que Bella no fuese tan secresiva.

**Cuando salió, Alice le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. Edward parecía completamente relajado.**

—**Luego nos vemos —le dijo; y después, aunque de forma muy ligera, asintió.**

Bella arqueó las cejas "¿De qué iba eso?"

"Alice te vió cuestionándome" respondió Edward.

**Alice se volvió y desapareció entre los árboles.**

**Estaba tranquilo cuando le dio la vuelta al coche y se encaminó hacia Forks. Yo esperé, preguntándome si sacaría el tema por sí mismo. **

" No lo hará" suspiró Esme mirando a Edward algo molesta.

**No lo hizo, y eso me puso tensa. ¿Qué era lo que había visto Alice a la hora del almuerzo? Algo que no deseaba contarme, así que intenté pensar en un motivo por el que le gustaría mantener el secreto. Quizá sería mejor prepararme antes de preguntar. No quería perder los nervios y hacerle pensar que no podía manejarlo, fuera lo que fuera.**

**Así que continuamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa de Charlie.**

—**Esta noche no tienes muchos deberes —comentó él.**

—**Aja —asentí.**

—**¿Crees que me permitirá entrar otra vez?**

—**No le ha dado ninguna pataleta cuando has venido a buscarme para ir al instituto.**

**Sin embargo, estaba segura de que Charlie se iba a poner de malas bien rápido en el momento en que llegara a casa y se encontrara con Edward allí. Quizá sería buena idea que preparara algo muy especial para la cena.**

Todos rieron al tempo que Charlie se ruborizaba. Como ella había notado se le hacía difícil estar molesto cuando se encontraba los maravillosos dotes culinarios de su hija.

**Una vez dentro, me encaminé hacia las escaleras seguida por Edward. Se recostó sobre mi cama, y miró sin ver por la ventana, completamente ajeno a mi nerviosismo.**

Edward sonrió un poco. Podía parecer no nótalo pero estaba demasiado atento al pánico en los ojos de Bella y su arrítmico corazón. Pero eso solo le ayudaba en su resolución de no decirle nada a Bella.

**Guardé mi bolso y encendí el ordenador. Tenía pendiente un correo electrónico de mi madre y a ella le daba un ataque de pánico cuando tardaba mucho en contestarle. Tabaleé con los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba a que mi decrépito ordenador comenzara a encenderse resollando; golpeaba el tablero de forma entrecortada, mostrando mi ansiedad.**

**De pronto, sentí sus dedos sobre los míos, manteniéndolos quietos.**

—**Parece que estás algo nerviosa hoy, ¿no? —murmuró.**

**Levanté la mirada, intentando soltar una contestación sarcástica, pero su rostro estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. **

"Parece que recién nota el efecto que tiene en ti" rió Alice "Solo me pregunto cuanto te falta a ti para que notes lo mismo en él"

Bella juraría sentir el calor en sus mejillas. A veces la falta de sangre parecía una verdadera bendición.

**Sus ojos pendían apasionados a pocos centímetros de los míos, y notaba su aliento frío contra mis labios abiertos. Podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua.**

**Ya no podía acordarme de la respuesta ingeniosa que había estado a punto de soltarle. Ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre.**

**No me dio siquiera la oportunidad de recuperarme.**

Charlie miro enojado en dirección a Edward. No quería lidiar con eso.

**Si fuera por mí, me pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo besando a Edward. No había nada que yo hubiera experimentado en mi vida comparable a la sensación que me producían sus fríos labios, Eran duros como el mármol, pero siempre tan dulces al deslizarse sobre los míos.**

Alguien gruñó con la descripción.

**Por lo general, no solía salirme con la mía.**

**Así que me sorprendió un poco cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron dentro de mi pelo, sujetando mi rostro contra el suyo. Tenía los brazos firmemente asidos a su cuello y hubiera deseado ser más fuerte para asegurarme de que podría mantenerlo prisionero así para siempre. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda, presionándome contra su pecho pétreo con mayor fuerza aún. A pesar de su jersey, su piel era tan fría que me hizo temblar, aunque más bien era un estremecimiento de placer, de felicidad, razón por la cual sus manos me soltaron.**

**Ya sabía que tenía aproximadamente tres segundos antes de que suspirara y me apartara con destreza, diciendo que había arriesgado ya mi vida lo suficiente para una tarde. Intenté aprovechar al máximo mis últimos segundos y me aplasté contra él, amoldándome a la forma de su cuerpo. Reseguí la forma de su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua; era tan perfecto y suave como si estuviera pulido y el sabor...**

Jacob hizo un sonido de vómito. Charlie parecía querer hacer la misma cosa. La mayoría estaban determinados en no mirar a dicha pareja quienes parecían perdidos en la memoria. Emmett sonreía como loco y Jasper miraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos en dirección a Alice.

**Apartó mi cara de la suya, rompiendo mi fiero abrazo con facilidad, probablemente, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que yo estaba empleando toda mi fuerza.**

Edward rió.

**Se rió entre dientes una vez, con un sonido bajo y ronco. Tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación, esa fogosidad que era capaz de disciplinar con tanta rigidez.**

—**Ay, Bella —suspiró.**

—**Se supone que tendría que arrepentirme, pero no voy a hacerlo.**

—**Y a mí tendría que sentarme mal que no estuvieras arrepentida, pero tampoco puedo. **

Muchas personas resoplaron.

**Quizá sea mejor que vaya a sentarme a la cama.**

**Espiré, algo mareada.**

—**Si lo crees necesario...**

**El esbozó esa típica sonrisa torcida y se zafó de mi abrazo.**

**Sacudí la cabeza unas cuantas veces, intentando aclararme y me volví al ordenador. Se había calentado y ya había empezado a zumbar; bueno, más que zumbar, parecía que gruñía.**

—**Mándale recuerdos de mi parte a Renée.**

—**Sin problema.**

**Leí con rapidez el correo de Renée, sacudiendo la cabeza aquí y allá ante algunas de las chifladuras que había cometido. Estaba tan divertida como horrorizada, exactamente igual que cuando leí su primer correo. Era muy propio de mi madre olvidarse de lo mucho que le aterrorizaban las alturas hasta verse firmemente atada a un paracaídas y a un instructor de vuelo. **

"Ah Renée" rió Charlie mientras los otros parecían incrédulos.

**Estaba un poco enfadada con Phil, con el que llevaba casada ya casi dos años, por permitirle esto. Yo habría cuidado mejor de ella, aunque sólo fuera porque la conocía mucho mejor.**

**Me recordé a mí misma que había que dejarles seguir su camino, darles su tiempo. Tienes que permitirles vivir su vida...**

"¿Estás segura que aquí hablas de tu madre y no de tu hija?" sonrió Sue.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos "Oh, no. No estoy lista para dejarla a ella"

Nessie palmeó la mejilla de su madre. _Está todo bien mami. Si quisiera saltar con paracaídas te lo dijera primero._

Bella se limitó a reír.

**Habia pasado la mayor parte de mis años cuidando de Renée, intentando con paciencia disuadirla de sus planes más alocados, suportando con una sonrisa aquellos que no conseguía evitar. Siempre había sido comprensiva con mamá porque me divertía, e incluso había llegado a ser un poquito condescendiente con sus muchos errores y me reía en mi fuero interno. La loca de Renée.**

**No me parecía en nada a mi madre. Más bien era introspectiva y cautelosa, una chica responsable y madura. Al menos así era como me veía a mí misma, ésa era la persona que yo conocía.**

"La misma que salta de acantilados y casi muere todos los días…" mencionó casualmente Emmett.

"Cállate" le interrumpió rápidamente Bella a su querido hermano.

"Parece que Edward si logró distraerte" notó Sam recordando la conversación original.

"No por mucho" respondió Bella sonriendo.

**Con la sangre aún revuelta corriéndome por el cerebro por los besos de Edward, no podía evitar pensar en el más perdurable de los errores de mi madre. Tan tonta y romántica como para calarse apenas salida del instituto con un hombre al que no conocía apenas, y poco después, un año más tarde, trayéndome a mí al mundo. Ella siempre me aseguraba que no se había arrepentido en absoluto, que yo era el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado jamás. Y a pesar de todo, no paraba de insistirme una y otra vez cu que la gente lista se toma el matrimonio en serio. Que la gente madura va a la facultad y termina una carrera antes de implicarse profundamente en una relación. Renée sabía que yo no sería tan irreflexiva, atontada y cateta como ella había sido...**

Edward frunció el ceño, cada vez entendiendo la vacilación de su esposa un poco más. Estar en un pueblo pequeño y ser el objeto de los vergonzosos chisme por u tiempo es una cosa, pero el decepcionar a su madre es algo enteramente distinto. Solo deseaba que ella se hubiese sincerado más con él. Pero era algo tan propio de Bella el sacrificar sus propias inseguridades y sentimientos para asegurar la felicidad de otras personas.

**Apreté los dientes y me concentré en contestar su mensaje.**

**Volví a leer su despedida y recordé entonces por qué no había querido responderle antes.**

**«No me has contado nada de Jacob desde hace bastante tiempo —había escrito—. ¿Por dónde anda ahora?».**

**Seguro que Charlie le había insinuado algo.**

"¡No es cierto!" exclamó Charlie antes de quedarse en silencio y gradualmente fruncir el ceño para luego añadir "Bueno… tal vez se lo mencioné de pasada"

"Siento el amor" rió Jacob.

**Suspiré y tecleé con rapidez, situando la respuesta a su pregunta entre dos párrafos menos conflictivos.**

**Supongo que Jacob está bien. Hace mucho que no le veo; ahora suele pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo con su pandilla de amigos de La Push.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso.

**Con una sonrisa irónica para mis adentros, añadí el saludo de Edward e hice clic en la pestaña de «Enviar».**

**No me había dado cuenta de que él estaba de pie y en silencio detrás de mí hasta que apagué el ordenador y me aparté de la mesa. Iba a empezar a regañarle por haber estado leyendo sobre mi hombro, **

"Tonto vampiro que no respeta la privacidad de la gente" murmuró Bella.

Edward solo se rió.

**cuando me percaté de que no me prestaba atención. Estaba examinando una aplastada caja negra de la que sobresalían por una de sus esquinas varios alambres retorcidos, de un modo que no parecía favorecer mucho su buen funcionamiento, fuera lo que fuera. **

Emmett hizo una mueca "Por favor dime que no es el estéreo"

Bella hizo una pequeña mueca en respuesta sin responder.

**Después de un instante, reconocí el estéreo para el coche que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper me habían regalado en mi último cumpleaños. **

"Obvio" suspiró Emmett algo herido.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Bella recibiendo los ojos en blanco de su hermano quien se preocupaba mucho más de su bienestar que el del estéreo.

**Se me habían olvidado esos regalos, que se escondían tras una creciente capa de polvo en el suelo de mi armario.**

—**¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó, con la voz cargada de horror.**

—**No quería salir del salpicadero.**

—**¿Y por eso tuviste que torturarlo?**

Muchas personas rieron entre dientes.

"El chucho tiene razón, sería mejor si te mantenemos alejada de los carros por un tiempo" indicó Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

—**Ya sabes lo mal que se me dan los cacharros. No le hice daño a conciencia.**

**Sacudió la cabeza, con el rostro oculto bajo una máscara de falsa tragedia.**

—**¡Lo asesinaste!**

"Siempre el dramático" rió Alice.

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**Si tú lo dices...**

"¡Bella!" se quejaron.

—**Herirás sus sentimientos si llegan a verlo algún día —continuó—. Quizá haya sido una buena idea que no hayas podido salir de casa en todo este tiempo. He de reemplazarlo por otro antes de que se den cuenta.**

—**Gracias, pero no me hace falta un chisme tan pijo.**

—**No es por ti por lo que voy a instalar uno nuevo.**

**Suspiré.**

—**No es que disfrutaras mucho de tus regalos el año pasado —dijo con voz contrariada. De pronto, empezó a abanicarse con un rectángulo de papel rígido.**

Charlie arqueó una ceja recordando el viaje a Florida. A menos de que esté equivocado, y dudaba mucho que ese fuera el caso, esa discusión vendría pronto.

**No contesté, temiendo que me temblara la voz. No me gustaba recordar mi desastroso dieciocho cumpleaños, con todas sus consecuencias a largo plazo, y me sorprendía que lo sacara a colación. Para él, era un tema incluso más delicado que para mí.**

—**¿Te das cuenta de que están a punto de caducar? —me preguntó, enseñándome el papel que tenía en las manos. **

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos al notar lo que sucedería "Los vales de avión. ¿Tratabas de alejar a Bella antes de que sucediera algo?"

Edward asintió secamente.

"Pero solo se fueron por el fin de semana" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "¿Cómo es que… oh" balbuceó antes de callarse al recordar la extraña visión de Alice. Solo esperaba que los problemas respecto a Victoria se solucionen entonces.

**Era otro de los regalos, el vale para billetes de avión que Esme y Carlisle me habían regalado para que pudiera visitar a Renée en Florida.**

Bella meneó la cabeza en gesto de repruebo "¿Saben que se pasaron con esos regalos?"

"Yo de ti ni hablo" le advirtió Alice "Falta menos de un mes para tu cumpleaños"

Bella gruñó. Parecía que tenían la misma discusión todos los años "¿Cuál es el punto? No voy a envejecer. ¿No puedes solo hacer una fiesta para Nessie y dejarme fuera de todo esto?"

"Pero yo quiere celebrar nuestros cumpleaños" suplicó Nessie haciendo un adorable puchero.

Y parece que termina de la forma que siempre. Bella sentía que su resolución se desvanecía conforme miraba los ojos de chocolate de sus suplicante hija "Está bien" accedió entonces un poco a regañadientes.

**Hice una inspiración profunda y le contesté con voz indiferente.**

—**No. La verdad es que me había olvidado de ellos por completo.**

**Su expresión mostraba un aspecto cuidadosamente alegre y positivo. No había en ella ninguna señal de emoción de ningún tipo cuando continuó.**

—**Bueno, todavía queda algo de tiempo. Ya que te han liberado y no tenemos planes para este fin de semana, porque no quieres que vayamos al baile de graduación... —sonrió abiertamente—, ¿por qué no celebramos de este modo tu libertad?**

**Tragué aire, sorprendida.**

—**¿Yendo a Florida?**

—**Dijiste algo respecto a que tenías permiso para moverte dentro del territorio de EEUU.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Eso no era para nada lo que él había pensado.

**Le miré fijamente, con suspicacia, intentando ver adonde quería ir a parar.**

"Veo que lo conoces bastante bien" rió Emmett.

—**¿Y bien? —insistió—. ¿Nos vamos a ver a Renée o no?**

—**Charlie no me dejará jamás.**

—**No puede impedirte visitar a tu madre. Es ella quien tiene la custodia.**

—**Nadie tiene mi custodia. Ya soy adulta.**

"Pero Bella ya tiene dieciocho" indicó Seth.

"Por eso precisamente" aclaró Emmett.

**Su sonrisa relampagueó brillante.**

—**Exactamente.**

"¿Ves?" rió Emmett.

**Lo pensé durante un minuto antes de decidir que no valía la pena luchar por esto. Charlie se pondría furioso, no porque fuera a ver a Renée, sino porque Edward me acompañara. Charlie no me hablaría durante meses y probablemente terminaría encerrada otra vez. **

Charlie frunció el ceño. Sí, él no había estado exactamente impresionado pero él jamás hubiese hecho eso de nuevo.

**Era mucho más inteligente no intentarlo siquiera. Quizá dentro de varias semanas, en plan de regalo de graduación o algo así.**

**Pero la idea de volver a ver a mi madre ahora, y no dentro de unas semanas, era difícil de resistir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto, **

Bella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que debería hacer algo con respecto a su madre y pronto. Sus llamadas e emails se habían hecho cada vez más y más confundidos y preocupados. No iba a ser capaz de engañarla más, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

**y mucho más aún desde que la había visto en una situación agradable. La última vez que había estado con ella en Phoenix, me había pasado todo el tiempo en una cama de hospital. Y la última vez que ella me había visitado yo estaba más o menos catatónica. No eran precisamente los mejores recuerdos míos que le podía dejar.**

Esme suspiró entendiendo por completo lo que Renée debió haber sentido. Estaba feliz de que Bella haya accedido a na gran boda a pesar de sus dudas iniciales. Y conociendo a su nueva hija así era como lo había deseado.

**Y a lo mejor, si veía lo feliz que era con Edward, le diría a mi padre que se lo tomara con algo más de calma.**

"Así fue" sonrió Charlie recordando.

**Edward inspeccionó mi rostro mientras deliberaba.**

**Suspiré.**

—**No podemos ir este fin de semana.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**No quiero tener otra pelea con Charlie. No tan pronto después de que me haya perdonado.**

**Alzó las cejas a la vez.**

—**Este fin de semana me parece perfecto —susurró.**

"Por supuesto" musitó Jacob.

**Yo sacudí la cabeza.**

—**En otra ocasión.**

—**Tú no has sido la única que ha pasado todo este tiempo atrapada en esta casa, ¿sabes? —me **

**frunció el ceño.**

"¿Edward se queja de ti? Eso es una clara alarma" dijo Emmett.

**La sospecha volvió. No solía comportarse de ese modo. El nunca se ponía tan testarudo ni tan egoísta. **

Edward resopló.

**Sabía que andaba detrás de algo.**

—**Tú puedes irte donde quieras —le señalé.**

—**El mundo exterior no me apetece sin ti —puse los ojos en blanco ante la evidente exageración—. **

"¿Qué exageración?" pregunto inocentemente Edward haciendo un puchero "Es cierto"

"Para mí" sonrió Bella "Y patenté eso así que búscate algo más"

**Estoy hablando en serio insistió él.**

—**Pues vamos a tomarnos el mundo exterior poco a poco, ¿vale? Por ejemplo, podemos empezar yéndonos a Port Angeles a ver una película...**

"Eso sí que no es a lo que Edward se refiere" indicó Emmett.

"Por supuesto. Debí haber notado que no pretendía hacer planes bonitos para mí si no sacarme de en medio" dijo Bella medio en tono de broma y medio en tono serio.

"Pero si cuentas tu cumpleaños y el baile sabes que él tampoco tiene problemas en forzarte a que te diviertas" rió Seth pensando en ello.

"Qué puedo decir" rió Edward también "Es mi deber protegerla. De todos salvo mi hermana"

**Él gruñó.**

—**No importa. Ya hablaremos del asunto más tarde.**

—**No hay nada de qué hablar.**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Así que vale, tema nuevo —seguí yo. Casi se me había olvidado lo que me preocupaba desde el almuerzo. ¿Había sido ésa su intención?—. **

"Por supuesto" respondieron en coro.

**¿Qué fue lo que Alice vio esta mañana?**

**Mantuve la mirada fija en su rostro mientras hablaba, midiendo su reacción.**

**Su expresión apenas se alteró; sólo se aceraron ligeramente los ojos de color topacio.**

—**Vio a Jasper en un lugar extraño, en algún lugar del sudoeste, cree ella, cerca de su... antigua familia, pero él no tenía intenciones conscientes de regresar —suspiró—. Eso la tiene preocupada.**

"¿Supongo que es mentira?" preguntó Sam "Si es así es una bastante buena"

Edward sonrió a su pesar "Somos buenos mintiendo. No muchas cosas preocupan a Alice y son tan serias que hacen que Bella se preocupe aún más"

—**Oh —aquello no era lo que yo esperaba, para nada, pero claro, tenía sentido que Alice estuviera vigilando el futuro de Jasper. **

"Exacto" repitieron.

**Era su compañero del alma, su auténtica media naranja..., aunque su relación no iba ni la mitad de bien que la de Emmett y Rosalie—. **

"No mucha gente lo es" dijeron algunos.

**¿Y par qué no me lo has dicho antes?**

—**No era consciente de que te hubieras dado cuenta —contestó—. **

"Mentiroso" dijo Emmett escondiéndolo con toses.

"¡Cállate Em!" le dijeron todos.

**De cualquier modo, tiene poca importancia.**

**Advertí con tristeza que mi imaginación estaba en ese momento fuera de control. Había tomado una tarde perfectamente normal y la había retorcido hasta que pareciera que Edward estaba empeñado en ocultarme algo. Necesitaba terapia.**

"Si le crees a Edward sí"

**Bajamos las escaleras para hacer nuestras tareas, sólo por si acaso Charlie regresaba temprano. Edward acabó en pocos minutos, y a mí me costó un esfuerzo enorme hacer los de cálculo, hasta que decidí que había llegado el momento de preparar la cena de mi padre. Edward me ayudó, poniendo caras raras ante los alimentos crudos, ya que la comida humana le resultaba repulsiva. Hice filete Stroganoff con la receta de mi abuela paterna, porque quería hacerle la pelota. No era una de mis favoritas, pero seguro que a Charlie le iba a gustar...**

Charlie rió.

**Llegó a casa de buen humor. **

"Eso no durará" comentaron todos sabiendo lo que sucedería.

**Incluso prescindió de su rutina de mostrarse grosero con Edward.**

**Éste no quiso acompañarnos a la mesa, tal y como acostumbraba. Se oyó el sonido de las noticias del telediario nocturno desde el salón, aunque yo dudaba de que Edward les prestara atención de verdad.**

**Después de meterse entre pecho y espalda tres raciones, Charlie puso los pies sobre una silla desocupada y se palmeó satisfecho el estómago hinchado.**

—**Esto ha estado genial, Bella.**

—**Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?**

**Había estado tan concentrado comiendo que no me había sido posible empezar antes la conversación.**

Charlie sonrió algo avergonzado.

"S no te importa Bella me gustaría esa receta" bromeó Sue.

—**Bastante tranquilo. Bueno, en realidad, casi muerto de tranquilo. Mark y yo hemos estado jugando a las cartas buena parte de la larde —admitió con una sonrisa—. Le gané, diecinueve manos a siete. **

"Que buen policía" sonrió Sue de nuevo bromeando y meneando la cabeza.

Emmett parecía pensar algo "Deberíamos jugar más seguido"

"Claro" accedió Charlie inmediatamente.

**Y luego estuve hablando un rato por teléfono con Billy.**

**Intenté no variar mi expresión.**

—**¿Qué tal está?**

—**Bien, bien. Le molestan un poco las articulaciones.**

—**Oh. Qué faena.**

—**Así es. Nos ha invitado a visitarle este fin de semana. También había pensado en invitar a los Clearwater y a los Uley. Una especie de fiesta de finales...**

"Y si Edward no estaba completamente convencido de alejarme antes ahora así que era cosa segura" musitó Bella.

—**Aja —ésa fue mi genial respuesta, pero, ¿qué otra cosa iba decir? Sabía que no se me permitiría asistir a una fiesta de licántropos, aun con vigilancia parental. **

Muchas personas resoplaron. Charlie hizo una mueca.

"No crean que yo vacilaría en usar mi arma con cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño a Bella" gruñó él en respuesta.

**Me pregunté si a Edward le preocuparía que Charlie se diera una vuelta por La Push. O quizá supondría que, como mi padre iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Billy, que era sólo humano, no estaría en peligro.**

"Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que él no está enamorado de Charlie" comentó Emmett casualmente.

**Me levanté y apilé los platos sin mirarle. Los coloqué en el seno y abrí el agua. Edward apareció silenciosamente y tomó un paño para secar.**

**Charlie suspiró y dejó el tema por el momento, aunque me imaginé que lo volvería a sacar de nuevo cuando estuviéramos a solas. **

"Edward no permitirá que eso pase" resopló´ Emmett.

Charlie fulminó con la mirada a su yerno.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Aunque no me gustase la idea tenía mejores motivos para mantener a Bella alejada ese fin de semana como bien tu sabes"

"En realidad no" le cortó Charlie "Pero espero que el libro me dé una buena explicación"

**Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió camino de la televisión, exactamente igual que cualquier otra noche.**

—**Charlie —le apeló Edward, en tono de conversación.**

Renesmee le frunció el ceño a du padre "¿hablarás con Charlie tu mismo verdad?"

"De hecho" respondió Edward sin saber que le preocupaba tanto a su hija de ese hecho.

"Él se enojará contigo de nuevo" suspiró Nessie resignada.

Charlie se removió incómodo en su asiento ya que su pequeña nieta le hacía sentirse como un niño travieso.

**Charlie se paró en mitad de la pequeña cocina.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Te ha dicho Bella que mis padres le regalaron por su cumpleaños unos billetes de avión, para que pudiera ir a ver a Renée?**

**Se me cayó el plato que estaba fregando. Saltó de la encimera y se estampó ruidosamente contra el suelo. No se rompió, pero roció toda la habitación, y a nosotros tres, de agua jabonosa. Charlie ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.**

—**¿Bella? —preguntó con asombro en la voz.**

**Mantuve los ojos fijos en el plato mientras lo recogía.**

—**Ah, si, es verdad.**

**Charlie tragó saliva ruidosamente y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron y se volvieron hacia Edward.**

—**No, jamás lo mencionó.**

Charlie hizo una mueca "Tenía el presentimiento e que sabía a donde iba esto"

"No te puedo culpar por ser tan precavido" rió Billy.

—**Ya —murmuró Edward.**

—**¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas sacado el tema ahora? —preguntó Charlie con voz dura.**

**Edward se encogió de hombros.**

—**Están a punto de caducar. Creo que Esme podría sentirse herida si Bella no hace uso de su regalo..., aunque ella no ha dicho nada del tema.**

"Ouch" dijeron todos los chicos Cullen al mismo tiempo.

"¿A qué se refieren?" preguntó Sam aunque tenía una idea vaga de a que se referían "Si suena como un golpe bajo pero no entiendo cómo eso cuenta?"

"Porque es Esme" sonrió Emmett a manera de aclaración "¿Acaso se te ocurre un mejor argumento para lograr que alguien haga lo que tú quieras?"

Esme le sonrió a su hijo.

**Miré a Edward, incrédula.**

**Charlie pensó durante un minuto.**

—**Probablemente sea una buena idea que vayas a visitar a tu madre, Bella. A ella le va a encantar. **

Emmett resopló al tiempo que Charlie se ruborizaba.

**Sin embargo, me sorprende que no me dijeras nada de esto.**

—**Se me olvidó —admití.**

**El frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Se te olvidó que te habían regalado unos billetes de avión?**

—**Aja —murmuré distraídamente, y me volví hacia el fregadero.**

—**Creo haberte oído decir que están a punto de caducar, Edward —continuó Charlie—. ¿Cuántos billetes le regalaron tus padres?**

—**Uno para ella..., y otro para mí.**

**El plato que se me cayó ahora aterrizó en el fregadero, por lo que no hizo mucho ruido. Escuché sin esfuerzo el sonoro resoplido de mi padre. La sangre se me agolpó en la cara, impulsada por la irritación y el disgusto. ¿Por qué hacía Edward esto? Muerta de pánico, miré con fijeza las burbujas en el fregadero.**

—**¡De eso ni hablar! —bramó Charlie palabra a palabra, en pleno ataque de ira.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bella "No es como si no hubiésemos salido juntos antes. Claro de que nunc había sido tan lejos ni por tanto tiempo, pero si hubiésemos querido hacer algo… solo hubiésemos esperado que te vayas al trabajo"

Charlie hizo una mueca "Eso es algo en lo que trato de no pensar. Estaba más preocupado por tu tendencia de meterte en problemas… temía que si estabas en el otro lado del país no podría ayudarte"

"Sin mencionar le hecho de que no me querías cerca" resopló Edward "No te culpo, yo de ti tampoco confiaría en mí mismo"

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, con la voz saturada de una inócente sorpresa—. Acabas de decir que sería una gran idea que fuera a ver a su madre.**

**Charlie le ignoró.**

—**¡No te vas a ir a ninguna parte con él, señorita! —aulló. Yo me giré bruscamente en el momento en que alzaba un dedo amenazador.**

Renesmee hizo una mueca.

**La ira me inundó de forma automática, una reacción instintiva a su tono.**

—**No soy una niña, papá. Además, ya no estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas?**

—**Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Desde ahora mismo.**

—**Pero ¿por qué?**

—**Porque yo lo digo.**

"Charlie" dijo Sue en tono de advertencia.

Charlie tuvo bastante decencia como para verse arrepentido "Lo siento Bells" suspiró él "No fui justo contigo esa noche"

"Tampoco yo" suspiró Bella "Solo ten en cuenta que no pasó absolutamente nada en Florida"

"Ahora solo me haces sentir peor "murmuró Charlie aunque se veía más aliviado.

—**¿Voy a tener que recordarte que ya tengo la mayoría de edad legal, Charlie?**

—**¡Mientras estés en mi casa, cumplirás mis normas!**

**Mi mirada se volvió helada.**

—**Si tú lo quieres así... ¿Deseas que me mude esta noche o me vas a dar algunos días para que pueda llevarme todas mis cosas?**

"Y ahora eres tú la que demanda irse de la casa" rió Emmett "Te apuesto que eso no era lo que Edward había esperado"

"Sin mencionar que me hizo sentir culpable por haber sacado a colación el tema" dijo Edwrad haciendo una mueca.

**El rostro de Charlie se puso de color rojo encendido. Me sentí mal por haber jugado la carta de marcharme de casa. Inspiré hondo e intenté poner un tono más razonable.**

—**Yo he asumido sin quejarme todos los errores que he cometido, papá, pero no voy a pagar por tus prejuicios.**

**Charlie farfulló, pero no consiguió decir nada coherente.**

"De verdad necesitaba escuchar eso" suspiró Charlie "Nuestra conversación cuando regresaste de Italia me hizo notar que ya no eras más una niña, peor fue entonces cuando en realidad entendí cuanto habías cambiado"

Cella miró a su padre de manera precavida "¿Es eso algo malo?"

Charlie sonrió con tristeza sacudiendo su cabeza "No necesariamente pero es igualmente difícil ´para mi aceptar el hecho de que habías crecido"

—**Tú ya sabes que yo sé que tengo todo el derecho de ver a mamá este fin de semana. Dime con franqueza si tendrías alguna objeción al plan si me fuera con Alice o Angela.**

—**Son chicas —rugió, asintiendo.**

"Tal vez Alice debió haber ido contigo" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño "Ella hubiese sido igualenbte capaz de defenderte de ser necesario"

"Sí, pero dudo que hubiese querido separarse de Jasper cuando las cosas se iban a poner tensas aquí" dijo Bella pensándolo.

Alice asintió vehementemente.

"Sin mencionar que entonces Edward y Jasper estarían distraídos con preocupación por ustedes" añadió Carlisle.

—**¿Te molestaría si me llevara a Jacob?**

**Escogí a Jacob sólo porque sabía que mi padre le prefería, pero rápidamente deseé no haberlo hecho; Edward apretó los dientes con un crujido audible.**

**Mi padre luchó para recomponerse antes de responder.**

—**Sí —me dijo con voz poco convencida—. También me molestaría.**

Jacob le sonrió abiertamente a Charlie quien respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco "esa conversación sucedió antes de ciertos eventos"

—**Eres un maldito mentiroso, papá.**

—**Bella...**

—**No es como si me fuera a Las Vegas para convertirme en corista o algo parecido. Sólo voy a ver a mamá —le recordé—. Ella tiene tanta autoridad sobre mí como tú —me lanzó una mirada fulminante—. ¿O es que cuestionas la capacidad de mamá para cuidar de mí? **

"Ouch" dijeron los chicos.

—**Charlie se estremeció ante la amenaza implícita en mi pregunta—. Creo que preferirás que no le mencione esto —le dije.**

—**Ni se te ocurra —me advirtió—. Esta situación no me hace nada feliz, Bella.**

—**No tienes motivos para enfadarte.**

**El puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía que la tormenta había pasado ya.**

**Me volví para quitarle el tapón al fregadero.**

—**He hecho las tareas, tu cena, he lavado los platos y no estoy castigada, así que me voy. Volveré antes de las diez y media.**

—**¿Adonde vas? —su rostro, que casi había vuelto a la normalidad, se puso otra vez de color rojo brillante.**

—**No estoy segura —admití—, aunque de todos modos estaremos en un radio de poco más de tres kilómetros, ¿vale?**

**Gruño algo que no sonó exactamente como su aprobación, pero salió a zancadas de la habitación. **

"Dejen de reírse de mí" les dijo Charlie al resto de personas en el cuarto.

**Como es lógico, la culpabilidad comenzó tan pronto como sentí que había ganado.**

—**¿Vamos a salir? —preguntó Edward, en voz baja, pero entusiasta.**

"Debiste decirle que no lo llevarías" resopló Alice "Hubiese sido increíble ver cómo reaccionaría"

**Me volví y lo fulminé con la mirada.**

—**Sí, quiero tener contigo unas palabritas a solas.**

**Él no pareció muy aprensivo ante la idea, al menos no tanto como supuse que lo estaría.**

**Esperé hasta que nos encontramos a salvo en su coche.**

—**¿De qué va esto? —le exigí saber.**

—**Sé que quieres ir a ver a tu madre, Bella. Hablas de eso en sueños. Y además parece que con preocupación.**

—**¿Eso he hecho?**

**Él asintió.**

—**Pero lo cierto es que te comportas de una forma muy cobarde con Charlie, así que he intervenido por tu bien.**

"Eso no" reprimió Esme "¿No fuiste tú el que se quedó sentado en silencio mientras Bella peleaba con su padre… y es por su propio bien?

Edward agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

—**¿Intervenido? ¡Me has arrojado a los tiburones!**

**Puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**No creo que hayas estado en peligro en ningún momento.**

—**Ya te dije que no me apetecía enfrentarme a Charlie.**

—**Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo.**

**Le lancé otra mirada furibunda.**

—**No puedo evitarlo cuando se pone en plan mandón. Debe de ser que me sobrepasan mis instintos naturales de adolescente.**

**El se rió entre dientes.**

—**Bueno, pero eso no es culpa mía.**

"Alguien de verdad se está pasando de la raya hoy" dijo Emmett sorprendido arqueando las cejas.

**Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, especulando. El no pareció darse cuenta, ya que su rostro estaba sereno mientras miraba por el cristal delantero. Había algo que no cuadraba, pero no conseguí advertirlo. O quizás era otra vez mi imaginación, que iba por libre del mismo modo que lo había hecho esa misma tarde.**

—**¿Tiene que ver esta necesidad urgente de ir a Florida con la fiesta de este fin de semana en casa de Billy?**

**Dejó caer la mandíbula.**

—**Nada en absoluto. No me importa si estás aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo; de todos modos, no irías a esa fiesta.**

**Se comportaba del mismo modo que Charlie lo había hecho antes, justo como si estuvieran tratando con un niño malcriado. **

"Sí" coincidió Rosalie "A veces tu paciencia realmente me asombra"

"En verdad nos asombra a todos" accedió Jasper "No muchas personas pueden soportar a Edward"

Edward no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo "Soy bastante suertudo, lo ´se"

"Nosotros también" musitó Rosalie.

**Apreté los dientes con fuerza sólo para no empezar a gritar. No quería pelearme también con él.**

**Suspiró y cuando habló de nuevo su tono de voz era cálido y aterciopelado.**

—**Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer esta noche? —me preguntó.**

—**¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Esme.**

**El sonrió.**

—**A ella le va a encantar, sobre todo cuando sepa lo que vamos a hacer este fin de semana.**

**Gruñí al sentirme derrotada.**

Esme sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Ella no había estado del todo de acuerdo con la forma en que actuaba Edward para mantener a salvo a Bella pero le contentaba el hecho de que al menos iba a estar segura"

**Tal y como había prometido, no nos quedamos hasta tarde. Y no me sorprendió ver las luces todavía encendidas cuando aparcamos frente a la casa. Imaginé que Charlie me estaría esperando para gritarme un poco más.**

"Yo no... yo bueno… oh" se lamentó Charlie poniéndose rojo al instante "¡Oh no!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella inmediatamente a la defensiva pro nadie le respondió.

Estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—**Será mejor que no entres —le advertí a Edward—. Sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas.**

—**Tiene la mente relativamente en calma —bromeó él. Su expresión me hizo preguntarme si había alguna otra gracia adicional que me estaba perdiendo. Tenía las comisuras de la boca torcidas, luchando por no sonreír.**

La boca de Bella se abrió por completo "¡Ay no!" dijo ella.

Ella y Charlie se miraron por un momento antes de voltearse cada uno para un lado obviamente incómodos.

Los demás los miraron con algo de aprehensión, curiosidad y anticipación.

—**Te veré luego —murmuré con desánimo.**

**Él se carcajeó y me besó en la coronilla.**

—**Volveré cuando Charlie esté roncando.**

**La televisión estaba a todo volumen cuando entré. Por un momento consideré la idea de pasar a hurtadillas.**

—**¿Puedes venir, Bella? —me llamó Charlie, chafándome el plan.**

Bella gruñó escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Edward "¿No podemos saltar esa parte?"

"No" le sonrió Edward "Enserio me gustaría saber que pasó por esa pequeña cabecita tuya durante esa conversación"

"¡Edward!" siseó Jasper manteniendo la voz suficientemente baja para que Charlie no escuchara "Podrías controlar esas olas de lujuria"

Charlie se olvidó de su vergüenza y pasó a la confusión mientras la mayoría del cuarto explotaba en carcajadas.

**Arrastré los pies los cinco pasos necesarios para entrar en el salón.**

—**¿Qué hay, papá?**

—**¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche? —me preguntó. Se le veía comodo. Busqué un significado oculto en sus palabras antes de contestarle.**

—**Si —dije, no muy convencida.**

—**¿Qué habeís hecho?**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**Hemos salido con Alice y Jasper. Edward desafió a Alice al ajedrez y yo jugué con Jasper. Me hundió.**

Las cejas de Sam se alzaron hasta quedar fuera de vista bajo su cabello "¿Edward y Alice jugando ajedrez?

"Claro" dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros "¿Quién más jugaría con cualquiera de ellos? Tramposos"

"Deberías verlo" rió Seth recordando "Es verdaderamente extraño"

**Sonreí. Ver jugar al ajedrez a Alice y Edward era una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en mi vida. Se sentaban allí, inmoviles, mirando fijamente el tablero, mientras Alice intentaba preveer los movimientos que él iba a hacer, y a su vez él intentando escoger aquellas jugadas que ella haría en respuesta sin que pasaran por su mente. El juego se desarrollaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus mentes y creo que apenas habían movido dos peones cuando Alice, de modo repentino, tumbó a su rey y se rindió. Todo el proceso transcurrió en poco más de tres minutos.**

Charlie se les quedó viendo "O-k"

"Es mucho más interesante cunado estamos nosotros" explicó Seth "La señorita no puede ver bien en el futuro con nosotros cerca"

Alice les csa´co la lengua "Ya te quiero ver ganarme en un juego a pesar de eso"

**Charlie pulsó el botón de silencio en la tele, algo inusual.**

—**Mira, hay algo que necesito decirte.**

**Frunció el ceño y me pareció verdaderamente incómodo. **

"¿estas seguro de que no podemos saltarnos esa parte?" se quejó Bwlla en un tono mortificado.

"Lo siento Bells" rió Jacob "Tus reacciones son imperdibles"

**Me senté y permanecí quieta, esperando. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante antes de que él clavara sus ojos en el suelo. No dijo nada más.**

—**Bueno, ¿y qué es, papá?**

**Suspiró.**

—**Esto no se me da nada bien. No sé ni por dónde empezar...**

De repente Billy se echó a reír "no me digas que harás lo que creo que harás"

"No sé de qué hablas" respondió Charlie todo incómodo.

Billy sacudió la cabeza, Podía simpatizar con su amigo, ya que su esposa había muerto varios años antes de que hijas adolescentes llegaran a sus años de pubertad y le había tocado tener que discutir ese tena con ella… hasta que se tragó su orgullo pidiéndole ayuda a Sue.

Sue pareció recordar la misma cosa ya que ella también se echó a reír"

**Esperé otra vez.**

—**Está bien, Bella. Este es el tema —se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro a través de la habitación, sin dejar de mirarse los pies todo el tiempo—. Parece que Edward y tú vais bastante en serio, y hay algunas cosas con las que debes tener cuidado. Ya sé que eres una adulta, pero todavía eres joven, Bella, y hay un montón de cosas importantes que tienes que saber cuando tú... bueno, cuando te ves implicada físicamente con...**

Incluso los vampiros que no recordaban haber tenido esa conversación entendían por donde iba el asunto.

"No. Se. Atrevan. A. Reír" gruñó Bella enfatizando casa palabra con una fulminante mirada dirigida a sus hermanos.

—**¡Oh no, por favor, por favor, no! —le supliqué, saltando del asiento—. Por favor, no me digas que vas a intentar tener una charla sobre sexo conmigo, Charlie.**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Emmett calló en el suelo rodando de la risa.

"Me da pena por Rosalie" musitó Bella.

**El miró con fijeza al suelo.**

—**Soy tu padre y tengo mis responsabilidades. Y recuerda que yo me siento tan incómodo como tú en esta situación.**

—**No creo que eso sea humanamente posible. De todos modos, mamá te ha ganado por la mano desde hace lo menos diez años. Te has librado.**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "Además de todas las cosas que te enteras en las duchas de las chcias" dijo ella y al notar que todos se le quedaban mirando añadió "¡¿Qué? Es cierto!"

—**Hace diez años tú no tenías un novio —murmuró a regañadientes. No me cabía duda de que estaba batallando con su deseo de dejar el tema. Ambos estábamos de pie, contemplándonos los zapatos para evitar tener que mirarnos a los ojos.**

—**No creo que lo esencial haya cambiado mucho —susurré, con la cara tan roja como la suya. **

Emmett dejó de contener su risa y abiertamente rió frente a Bella.

**Esto llegaba más allá del séptimo circulo del infierno; y lo hacía peor el hecho de que Edward sabia lo que me estaba esperando. Ahora, no me sorprendía que hubiera parecido tan pagado de sí mismo en el coche.**

Charlie gimió.

—**Sólo dime que ambos estáis siendo responsables —me suplicó Charlie, deseando con toda claridad que se abriera un agujero en el suelo que se lo tragara.**

"Oh sí, muy responsable" dijo Emmett en tono de doble sentido.

"Emmett…" advirtió Bella con mirada asesina que logró callarlo.

—**No te preocupes, papá, no es como tú piensas. **

—**No es que yo desconfié de ti, Bella; pero estoy seguro de que no me vas a contar nada sobre esto, y además sabes que en realidad yo tampoco quiero oírlo. De todas formas, intentaré tomarlo con actitud abierta, ya sé que los tiempos han cambiado.**

"Por suerte tuya Edward no cambiado en el tiempo" comentó Emmett.

**Reí incómoda.**

—**Quizá los tiempos hayan cambiado, pero Edward es un poco chapado a la antigua. No tienes de qué preocuparte.**

**Charlie suspiró.**

—**Ya lo creo que sí —murmuró.**

—**Ugh —gruñí—. Realmente desearía que no me obligaras a decirte esto en voz alta, papá. De verdad. Pero bueno... Soy virgen aún y no tengo planes inmediatos para cambiar esta circunstancia.**

**Ambos nos moríamos de vergüenza, pero Charlie se tranquilizó. Pareció creerme.**

—**¿Me puedo ir ya a la cama? Por favor.**

—**Un minuto —añadió.**

—**¡Vale ya, por favor, papá! ¡Te lo suplico!**

—**La parte embarazosa ya ha pasado, te lo prometo —me aseguró.**

**Me aventuré a mirarle y me sentí agradecida al ver que parecía más relajado, y que su rostro había recuperado su tonalidad natural. Se hundió en el sofá, suspirando con alivio al ver que ya se había acabado la charla sobre sexo.**

Bella fulminó con la mirada a todos en el cuarto "Lo oyeron. La conversación se terminó. Todos olvidarán que sucedió de lo contrario nadie jamás encontrará sus cuerpos. Y ´si, Emmett, eso va específicamente para ti"

—**¿Y ahora qué pasa?**

—**Sólo quería saber cómo iba la cosa del equilibrio.**

—**Oh. Bien, supongo. Hoy Angela y yo hemos hecho planes. Voy a ayudaría con sus tarjetas de graduación. Para chicas, nada más.**

—**Eso está bien. ¿Y qué pasa con Jake?**

**Suspiré.**

—**Todavía no he resuelto eso, papá.**

—**Pues sigue intentándolo, Bella. Sé que harás las cosas bien. Eres una buena persona.**

**Estupendo. Entonces, ¿era una mala persona si no conseguía arreglar las cosas con Jake? Eso era un golpe bajo.**

"Eso no fue a lo que me refería" rió Charlie "Pero no hay problema como lo interpretas"

Bella hizo una mueca.

—**Vale, vale —me mostré de acuerdo. Esta respuesta automática casi me hizo sonreír, ya que era una réplica que se me había pegado de Jacob. Incluso estaba empleando ese mismo tono condescendiente que él solía usar con su padre.**

Edward miró a Nessie como si le estuviese advirtiendo el jamás hacerlo y ella respondió con una risita.

**Charlie sonrió ampliamente y volvió a conectar el sonido del televisor. Se dejó caer sobre los cojines, complacido por el trabajo que había llevado a cabo esa noche. En un momento estuvo sumergido de nuevo en el partido.**

—**Buenas noches, Bella.**

—**¡Hasta mañana! —me despedí, y salté camino de las escaleras.**

**Edward ya hacía rato que se había ido y lo más probable es que estuviera de vuelta cuando mi padre se hubiera dormido. Seguramente, estaría de caza o haciendo lo que fuera para matar el rato, así que no tenía prisa por cambiarme de ropa y acostarme. No me sentía de humor para estar sola, pero desde luego no iba a bajar las escaleras dispuesta a pasar un rato en compañía mi padre, por si acaso había algún otro asunto relativo al tema de la educación sexual que se le hubiera olvidado tocar antes; me estremecí.**

Y también Charlie "Incluso si así fuera no lo hubiese dicho ¿Sabes cuánto me tomó el tener el valor para comenzar la conversación?"

**Así que gracias a Charlie me encontraba nerviosa y llena de ansiedad. Ya había hecho las tareas y no estaba tan sosegada como para ponerme a leer o simplemente a escuchar música. Estuve pensando en llamar a Renée para informarle de mi visita, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era tres horas más tarde en Florida y que ya estaría dormida.**

**Podía llamar a Angela, supuse.**

**Pero de pronto supe que no era con Angela con quien quería ni con quien necesitaba hablar.**

**Miré con fijeza hacia el oscuro rectángulo de la ventana, mordiéndome el labio. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí considerando los pros y los contras; los pros: hacer las cosas bien con Jacob, volviendo a ver otra vez a mi mejor amigo, comportándome como una buena persona; y los contras, provocar el enfado de Edward. **

"No me hubiese puesto furioso contigo" suspiró Edward "Jamás podría"

"No lo necesitaste" gruñó Bella. Pero a ella tampoco se le hacía fácil al enojarse con él.

**Tardé unos diez minutos de reflexión en decidir que los pros eran más válidos que los contras. A **

_Suficiente para que Alice vea lo que estaba planeando,_ notó Bella haciendo una mueca.

**Edward sólo le preocupaba mi seguridad y yo sabía que realmente no había ningún problema por ese lado.**

**El teléfono no sería de ninguna ayuda; Jacob se había negado a contestar mis llamadas desde el regreso de Edward. Además, yo necesitaba verle, verle sonreír de nuevo de la manera en que solía hacerlo. Si quería conseguir alguna vez un poco de paz espiritual, debía reemplazar aquel horrible último recuerdo de su rostro deformado y retorcido por el dolor.**

**Disponía de una hora aproximadamente. Podía echar una carrera rápida a La Push y volver antes de que Edward se percatara de mi marcha. Ya se había pasado mi toque de queda, pero seguro que a Charlie no le iba a importar mientras no tuviera que ver con Edward. Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.**

**Abarré la chaqueta y pasé los brazos por las mangas mientras corría escaleras abajo.**

**Charlie apartó la mirada del partido, suspicaz al instante.**

—**¿Te importa si voy a ver a Jake esta noche? —le pregunté casi sin aliento—. No tardaré mucho.**

**Tan pronto como mencioné el nombre de Jake, el rostro de Charlie se relajó de forma instantánea con una sonrisa petulante. **

Edward hizo una mueca a su pesar. Aunque el libro le ayudaría a Charlie a entender lo que había sucedido sabía que ´le jamás podría verlo de la forma que veía a Jacob. Él nunca le creería digno del amor de Bella. ¿Y por qué debería? Solo había puesto a Bella en peligro desde el primer día.

Edward estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que su suegro había dejado de leer por un momento y se le quedó mirando con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

**No parecía sorprendido en absoluto de que su sermón hubiera surtido efecto tan pronto.**

—**Para nada, Bella. Sin problemas. Tarda todo lo que quieras.**

—**Gracias, papá —le dije mientras salía disparada por la puerta.**

**Como cualquier fugitivo, no pude evitar mirar varias veces por encima de mi hombro mientras me montaba en mi coche, pero la noche era tan oscura que realmente no hacía falta. Tuve que encontrar el camino siguiendo el lateral del coche hasta llegar a la manilla.**

**Mis ojos comenzaban apenas a ajustarse a la luz cuando introduje las llaves en el contacto. Las torcí con fuerza hacia la izquierda, pero en vez de empezar a rugir de forma ensordecedora, el motor sólo emitió un simple clic. Lo intenté de nuevo con los mismos resultados.**

**Y entonces, una pequeña porción de mi visión periférica me hizo dar un salto.**

—**¡Aahh! —di un grito ahogado cuando vi que no estaba sola en la cabina.**

Los ojos de Renesmee se abrieron como platos "No lo hiciste" susurró ella.

Edward se removió en su asiento incómodo "Me temo que sí"

**Edward estaba sentado, muy quieto, un punto ligeramente brillante en la oscuridad, y sólo sus manos se movían mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez a un misterioso objeto negro. Lo miró mientras hablaba.**

—**Me llamó Alice —susurró.**

Alice hizo una mueca mientras Bella la fulminaba con la mirada "Sé que no fue lo mejor que pude haber, pero no estaba segura de que visitarías a Jacob. Por todo lo que sabía algo te podía haber pasado"

**¡Alice! Maldita sea. Se me había olvidado contemplarla en mis planes. Él debía de haberla puesto a vigilarme.**

—**Se puso nerviosa cuando tu futuro desapareció de forma repentina hace cinco minutos.**

**Las pupilas, dilatadas ya por la sorpresa, se agrandaron más aún. **

—**Ella no puede visualizar a los licántropos, ya sabes —me explicó en el mismo murmullo bajo—. ¿Se te había olvidado? Cuando decides mezclar tu destino con el suyo, tú también desapareces. Supongo que no tenías por qué saberlo, pero creo que puedes entender por qué eso me hace sentirme un poco... ¿ansioso? Alice te vio desaparecer y ella no podía decirme si habías venido ya a casa o no. Tu futuro se perdió junto con ellos.**

Charlie pareció pensarlo "Tiene sentido" admitió.

Edward asintió "Has visto cuánto confiamos en las visiones de Alice. El que algo esté fuera de su control nos pone a todos ansiosos como si estuviésemos desprotegidos"

**»Ignoramos por qué sucede esto. Tal vez sea alguna defensa natural innata —hablaba ahora como si lo hiciera consigo mismo, todavía mirando la pieza del motor de mi coche mientras la hacia girar entre sus manos—. Esto no parece del todo creíble, máxime si se considera que yo no tengo problema alguno en leerles la mente a los hombres lobo. Al menos los de los Black. La teoría de Carlisle es que esto sucede porque sus vidas están muy gobernadas por sus transformaciones. Son más una reacción involuntaria que una decisión. Son tan completamente impredecibles que hacen cambiar todo lo que les rodea. En el momento en que cambian de una forma a otra, en realidad, ni existen siquiera. El futuro no les puede afectar...**

**Atendí a sus cavilaciones sumida en un silencio sepulcral. **

"¿En serio pensaste que podrías calamar a Bella balbuceando de algo así?" resopló Emmett "Hermano, tienes mucho que aprender"

"Ya lo hice" sonrió Edward antes de voltearse a ver a su esposa y mirarla firmemente a los ojos "¡Verdad?" preguntó él en un melodioso tono bajo y suave sin desviar su mirada ni por un segundo.

Bella parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar "Er… sí"

—**Arreglaré tu coche a tiempo para ir al colegio en el caso de que quieras conducir tú misma —me aseguró al cabo de un minuto.**

**Con los labios apretados, saqué las llaves y salté rígidamente fuera del coche.**

—**Cierra la ventana si no quieres que entre esta noche. Lo entenderé —me susurró justo antes de que yo cerrara de un portazo.**

Bella le dedicó una mueca a su amor ¿No la conocía mejor que eso?

La resuelta era sencilla. Por supuesto que sí.

**Entré pisando fuerte en la casa, cerrando esta puerta también de un portazo.**

—**¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Charlie desde el sofá.**

—**El coche no arranca —mascullé.**

—**¿Quieres que le eche una ojeada?**

—**No, volveré a intentarlo mañana.**

—**¿Quieres llevarte mi coche? **

"Wow, alguien está desesperado" comentó Emmett casualmente.

**Se suponía que yo no debía conducir el coche patrulla de la policía. Charlie debía de estar en verdad muy desesperado porque fuera a La Push. Probablemente tan desesperado como yo.**

—**No. Estoy cansada —gruñí—. Buenas noches.**

**Pateé mi camino escaleras arriba y me fui derecha a la ventana. Empujé el metal del marco con rudeza y se cerró de un golpe, haciendo que temblaran los cristales.**

**Miré con fijeza el trémulo y oscuro cristal durante largo rato, hasta que se quedó quieto. A continuación, suspiré y abrí la ventana lo máximo posible.**

Muchas personas resoplaron con esa última acción.

"Eso es todo" dijo Charlie suspirando al tiempo que restregaba sus ojos "¿Por qué siempre me tocan los capítulos más largo?"

"Mejor que sean largos a que sean los cortos pero intensos" razonó Carlisle "¿Supongo ue es mi turno entonces?"

Bella le pasó el libro a su segundo padre.

**N/T2: Tengo muchos proyectos finales y esto no pudo llegar en fin de semana pero cuanta por la semana pasada, habrá otro para este fin de semana, descuides. **

"**When i find myself in times of trouble, **

**mother mary comes to me **

**speaking words of wisdom, let it be **

**and in my hour of darkness **

**she is standing right in front of me **

**speaking words of wisdom, let it be **

**let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be **

**whisper words of wisdom, let it be"**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**RAZONES**

**El sol estaba tan oculto entre las nubes que no había forma de decir si se había puesto o no. Me encontraba bastante desorientada después de un vuelo tan largo, como si fuéramos hacia el oeste, a la caza del sol, que a pesar de todo parecía inmóvil en el cielo; **

"¿Hacia el oeste?" repitió Charlie confundido "Así que ya están de regreso" dedujo él.

"Eso parece" contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

**por extraño que pudiera parecer, el tiempo estaba inestable. Me tomó por sorpresa el momento en que el bosque cedió paso a los primeros edificios, señal de que ya estábamos cerca de casa.**

—**Llevas mucho tiempo callada —observó Edward—. ¿Te has mareado en el avión?**

—**No, me encuentro bien. **

—**¿Te ha entristecido la despedida?**

—**Creo que estoy más aliviada que triste.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Mi mamá puede ser muy intuitiva cuando se lo propone. Ella generalmente no se toma las cosas con mucha seriedad pero nunca sabes cuánto nota o cómo va a reaccionar. Estaba constantemente a la defensiva"

Todos los que conocían a Renée rieron en concordancia.

**Alzó una ceja. Sabía que era inútil e innecesario, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, pedirle que mantuviera los ojos fijos en la carretera.**

Charlie suspiró también resignándose a ese hecho.

—**Renée es bastante más... perceptiva que Charlie en muchos sentidos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.**

**Edward se rió.**

—**Tu madre tiene una mente muy interesante: casi infantil, pero muy perspicaz. Ve las cosas de modo diferente a los demás.**

Bella sintió "Me lo esperaba"

"Bueno ahora que lo pienso su mente se parece bastante a al tuya" murmuró Edward "El modo en que nota detalles pequeños y los examina de una perspectiva enteramente diferente a la de otras personas. La gran diferencia es cómo dijiste, que ella no se queda pensando en las cosas"

**Perspicaz. Era una buena definición de mi madre, al menos cuando prestaba atención a las cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo Renée estaba tan apabullada por lo que sucedía en su propia vida que apenas se daba cuenta de mucho más, pero este fin de semana me había dedicado toda su atención.**

**Phil estaba ocupado, ya que el equipo de béisbol del instituto que entrenaba había llegado a las rondas finales y el estar a solas con Edward y conmigo había intensificado el interés de Renée. Comenzó a observar tan pronto como nos abrazó y se pasaron los grititos de alegría; y mientras observaba, sus grandes ojos azules primero habían mostrado perplejidad, y luego interés.**

"¿Por qué estaría interesada la abuela?" preguntó Nessie preocupada. Ya estaba bastante molesta con el hecho de que su abuelo estuviera enojado con Edward y no quería pensar que Renée también se opondría a la relación de sus padres.

"Fue la seriedad de la situación lo que le impactó" sonrió Bella "Ella siempre ha sido de las que deja que las cosas pasen pero entiendo los sentimientos muy bien, y lo que pasaba entre tu padre y yo era bastante inusual"

**Esa mañana nos habíamos ido a dar un paseo por la playa. Quería enseñarme todas las cosas bonitas del lugar donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar, aún con la esperanza de que el sol consiguiera atraerme fuera de Forks. **

"No sucederá" rió Bella.

**También quería hablar conmigo a solas y esto le facilitaba las cosas. Edward se había inventado un trabajo del instituto para tener una excusa que le permitiera quedarse dentro de la casa durante el día.**

**Reviví la conversación en mi mente...**

**Renée y yo deambulamos por la acera, procurando mantenernos al amparo de las sombras de las escasas palmeras. Aunque era temprano el calor resultaba abrasador. El aire estaba tan impregnado de humedad que el simple hecho de inspirar y exhalar el aire estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo para mis pulmones.**

"Ahora es fácil ver por qué te agrada Forks" rió Seth.

"Me acostumbré" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Hay varias cosas buenas"

—**¿Bella? —me preguntó mi madre, mirando a lo lejos, sobre la arena, a las olas que rompían suavemente mientras hablaba.**

—**¿Qué pasa, mamá?**

**Ella suspiró al tiempo que evitaba mi mirada.**

—**Me preocupa...**

—**¿Qué es lo que va mal? —pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

Esme frunció el ceño "Creo que es por ti por quien está preocupada"

—**No soy yo —sacudió la cabeza—. Me preocupáis tú... y Edward.**

**Renée me miró por fin, con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro.**

—**Oh —susurré, fijando los ojos en una pareja que corría y que nos sobrepasó en ese momento, empapados en sudor.**

**Vais mucho más en serio de lo que pensaba —continuó ella.**

"Es tu culpa" rió Jacob "¿No le dijiste que era solo un enamoramiento?"

"Lo sé y para ese entonces me hubiese gustado que pensara eso" suspiró Bella "Pro su forma de ver las cosas nos lo hizo más fácil. No fue hasta mucho después que me enteré que ella pensaba que ya estábamos comprometidos y que pensó que había ido a hablarle de eso"

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, Bella había estado en lo cierto acerca de una cosa, él que Renée siempre notaba algo más y nunca sabrías como reaccionaría.

"En cierta forma era así" indicó Emmett "Nunca dijiste que no querías estar con Edward si no que eras muy joven parea casarte. No es como si hayas considerado a alaguen más" prosiguió dando una corta mirada a Jacob quien lo ignoró por completo.

**Fruncí el ceño, revisando con rapidez en mi mente los dos últimos días. Edward y yo apenas nos habíamos tocado, al menos delante de ella. Me pregunté si Renée también me iba soltar un sermón sobre la responsabilidad. No me importaba que fuera del mismo modo que con Charlie, porque no me avergonzaba hablar del tema con mi madre. **

"Es cierto" rió Sue "Las chicas no hablan de tales cosas con sus padres, Si estaban tan preocupado debiste pedirle a Renée que te haga los honores ya que sabías que Bel ala iba a visitar"

**Después de todo, había sido yo la que le había soltado a ella el mismo sermón una y otra vez durante los últimos diez años.**

—**Hay algo... extraño en cómo estáis juntos —murmuró ella, con la frente fruncida sobre sus ojos preocupados—. Te mira de una manera... tan... protectora. Es como si estuviera dispuesto a interponerse delante de una bala para salvarte o algo parecido.**

"Una bala sería el menor de nuestros problemas" resopló Emmett "Ni siquiera duele. Podríamos decir que él se interpondría delante de Jane para salvarla"

Todos se estremecieron si quiera de pensarlo. Charlie deseaba cono tener que revivir eso. Aunque esa pequeña sádica no podía lastimar a Bella, estaba seguro de que ese pequeño detalle insignificante no pararía a Edward.

**Me reí, aunque aún no me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a su mirada.**

—**¿Y eso es algo malo?**

—**No —ella volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras luchaba para encontrar las palabras apropiadas—. Simplemente es diferente. Él siente algo muy intenso por ti... y muy delicado. Me da la impresión de no comprender del todo vuestra relación. Es como si me perdiera algún secreto.**

"¡Wow!" exclamó Jasper echando un pequeño silbido y mirando a Bella con asombro "Puedes ser muy parecida a tu padre en personalidad peor no hay duda alguna de dónde bien tu receptividad"

Bella parecía algo incómoda con el comentario pero no podía decir nada para negarlo "Creo que Renesmee es así también" añadió ella "Pero es difícil saber considerando la otra parte de la familia"

"No hay duda de eso" dijo Emmett.

Nessie sonrió, no tanto por el cumplido en sí, si no por el hecho de ser comparada con sus padres y sus abuelos.

—**Creo que estás imaginando cosas, mamá —respondí con rapidez, luchando por hablarle con total naturalidad a pesar de que se me había revuelto el estómago. Había olvidado cuántas cosas era capaz de ver mi madre. Había algo en su comprensión sencilla del mundo que prescindía de todo lo accesorio para ir directa a la verdad. Antes, esto no había sido nunca un problema.**

**Hasta ahora, no había existido jamás un secreto que no pudiera contarle.**

—**Y no es sólo él —apretó los labios en un ademán defensivo—. Me gustaría que vieras la manera en que te mueves a su alrededor.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**La manera en que andas, como si él fuera el centro del mundo para ti y ni siquiera te dieras cuenta. Cuando él se desplaza, aunque sea sólo un poco, tú ajustas automáticamente tu posición a la suya. Es como si fuerais imanes, o la fuerza de la gravedad. Eres su satélite... o algo así. Nunca había visto nada igual.**

"¿A?" preguntó Carlisle "Supongo que tiene sentido. Lo he notado antes pero nunca le he puesto mucha atención"

Jasper asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a ver tales signos para entender las relaciones entre extraños. Er fácil detectar a las parejas solo por su lenguaje corporal.

**Cerró la boca y miró hacia el suelo.**

—**No me lo digas —le contesté en broma, forzando una sonrisa—. Estás leyendo novelas de misterio otra vez, ¿a que sí? ¿O es ciencia-ficción esta vez?**

**Renée enrojeció adquiriendo un delicado color rosado.**

—**Eso no tiene nada que ver.**

—**¿Has encontrado algún título bueno?**

—**Bueno, sí, había uno, pero eso no importa ahora. En realidad, estamos hablando de ti.**

"Allí noté que las cosas iban en serio" rió Bella "Mamá generalmente es fácil d distraer. Ahora que lo pienso creo que dijo todas esas cosas para hacer mi confesión más fácil para mí"

"Pobre René" rió Esme "Debió pensar que no querías contarle y que se casarían en Vegas"

Edward sonrió abiertamente mientras Alice los fulminaba con la mirada.

—**No deberías salirte de la novela romántica, mamá. Ya sabes que enseguida te pones a flipar.**

**Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron.**

—**Estoy diciendo tonterías, ¿verdad?**

**No pude contestarle durante menos de un segundo. Renée era tan influenciable. **

"Otra cosa que pareces haber heredado de ella" musitó Charlie muriendo por saber acerca de la verdadera visión de Alice.

"Es más la excepción que la regla" objetó Edward "Usualmente es muy difícil distraer a Bella una vez comienza a sospechar algo. ¿Recuerdas el accidente de la van?"

Bella le dedicó una mueca "Perdóname por confiar en ti y pensar que serías honesto conmigo"

Edward se puso avergonzado al recordarlo.

**Algunas veces eso estaba bien, porque no todas sus ideas eran prácticas, pero me dolía ver lo rápidamente que se había visto arrastrada por mi contemporización, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta vez tenía más razón que un santo.**

**Levantó la mirada y yo controlé mi expresión.**

—**Quizá no sean tonterías, tal vez sea porque soy madre —se echó a reír e hizo un gesto que abarcaba las arenas blancas y el agua azul—. ¿Y todo esto no basta para conseguir que vuelvas con la tonta de tu madre?**

Esme hizo una mueca sabiendo cuánto doloroso debió haber sido para Renée el estar siempre lejos de su hija y a pesar de eso puso una cara valiente para enfrentar lo que venía tras el casamiento de Bella. Eso es algo que ella no se veía capaz de hacer y esperaba no tener que descubrirlo.

**Me pasé la mano con dramatismo por la frente y después fingí retorcerme el pelo para escurrir el sudor.**

—**Terminas acostumbrándote a la humedad —me prometió. **

—**También a la lluvia —contraataqué.**

**Me dio un codazo juguetón y me cogió la mano mientras regresábamos a su coche.**

**Dejando a un lado su preocupación por mí, parecía bastante feliz. Contenta. Todavía miraba a Phil con ojos enamorados y eso me consolaba. Seguramente su vida era plena y satisfactoria. Seguramente no me echaba tanto de menos, incluso ahora...**

Bella negó con la cabeza mirando a su hija. En ese entonces esos habían sido pensamientos optimistas pero solo ahora sabía cuán falso era.

**Los dedos helados de Edward se deslizaron por mi mejilla. Le devolví la mirada, parpadeando de vuelta al presente. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó la frente.**

—**Hemos llegado a casa, Bella Durmiente. Hora de despertarse.**

**Nos habíamos parado delante de la casa de Charlie, que había aparcado el coche patrulla en la entrada y mantenía encendida la luz. del porche. Mientras observaba la entrada, vi cómo se alzaba la cortina en la ventana del salón, proyectando una línea de luz amarilla sobre el oscuro césped.**

**Suspiré. Sin duda, Charlie estaba esperando para abalanzarse sobre mí.**

"Y yo que pensaba que me habías extrañado" musitó Charlie

"Sí te extrañé" dijo Bella "Pero nuestro último argumento me hizo algo cautelosa"

**Edward debía de estar pensando lo mismo, porque su expresión se había vuelto rígida y sus ojos parecían lejanos cuando me abrió la puerta.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "No era eso"

"Lo sé ahora" murmuró ella en respuesta.

—**¿Pinta mal la cosa?**

—**Charlie no se va a poner difícil —me prometió Edward con voz neutra, sin mostrar el más ligero atisbo de humor—. Te ha echado de menos.**

**Entorné los ojos, llenos de dudas. Si ése era el caso, ¿por qué Edward estaba en tensión, como si se aproximara una batalla?**

Los humanos se veían preocupados.

**Mi bolsa era pequeña, pero él insistió en llevarla hasta dentro. Papá nos abrió la puerta.**

—**¡Bienvenida a casa, hija! —gritó Charlie como si realmente lo pensara—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido por Jacksonville?**

—**Húmedo. Y lleno de bichos.**

—**¿Y no te ha vendido Renée las excelencias de la Universidad de Florida?**

—**Lo ha intentado, pero francamente, prefiero beber agua antes que respirarla.**

"¿Cuál es la diferencia aquí?" preguntó Seth.

"Es el quién" respondió Emmett.

**Los ojos de Charlie se deslizaron de hito en hito hacia Edward.**

—**¿Te lo has pasado bien?**

—**Sí —contestó con voz serena—. Renée ha sido muy hospitalaria.**

—**Esto..., hum, vale. Me alegro de que te divirtieras —Charlie apartó la mirada de Edward y me abrazó de forma inesperada.**

—**Impresionante —le susurré al oído.**

"Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás emotivo" Le susurró Sue as u esposo.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Solo quería reivindicarme por haberle gritado antes, además de que sí la extrañé"

**Rompió a reír con una risa sorda.**

—**Realmente te he echado de menos, Bella. Cuando no estás, la comida es asquerosa.**

—**Ahora lo pillo —le contesté mientras soltaba su abrazo.**

—**¿Podrías llamar a Jacob lo primero de todo? Lleva fastidiándome cada cinco minutos desde las seis de la mañana. Le he prometido que haría que le llamaras antes de que te pusieras a deshacer la maleta.**

Carlisle arqueó la cejas "Eso es un… súbito cambio inesperado por parte de Jacob" concluyó él.

"No tan sorprendente" musitó Jasper "El lobo notó que Bella desapareció de la vista de todos por muchos días y estaba ansioso"

"Eso pensamos pero no era así" murmuró Edward ganándose unas miradas confundidas.

**No tuve que mirar a Edward para advertir la rigidez de su postura o la frialdad de su expresión. Así que ésta era la causa de su tensión.**

—**¿Jacob desea hablar conmigo?**

—**Con toda su alma, diría yo. No ha querido decirme de qué iba la cosa, sólo me ha dicho que es importante.**

**El teléfono volvió a sonar, estridente y acuciante.**

—**Será él otra vez, me apuesto la próxima paga —murmuró Charlie.**

—**Ya lo cojo yo —dije mientras me apresuraba hacia la cocina.**

**Edward me siguió mientras Charlie desaparecía en el salón.**

**Agarré el auricular en mitad de un pitido y me volví para permanecer de cara a la pared.**

—**¿Diga?**

—**Has regresado —dijo Jacob.**

**Su áspera voz familiar me hizo sentir una intensa añoranza. Mil recuerdo asaltaron mi mente, mezclándose entre sí: una playa rocosa sembrada de maderas que flotaban a la deriva, un garaje fabricado con plásticos, refrescos calientes en una bolsa de papel, una habitación diminuta con un raído canapé, igualmente pequeño. **

Rosalie sonrió involuntariamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le causaban esos recuerdos… eran tan normales, una vista hacia una vida que desearía haber tenido.

**El júbilo brillando en sus oscuros ojos hundidos, el calor febril de su mano grande en torno a la mía, el relampagueo de sus dientes blancos contra su piel oscura, su rostro distendiéndose en esa amplia sonrisa que había sido siempre como la llave de una puerta secreta, donde sólo tienen acceso los espíritus afines.**

**Sentí una especie de anhelo por la persona y el lugar que me habían protegido a lo largo de mi noche más oscura.**

**Me aclaré el nudo que tenía en la garganta.**

—**Sí —contesté.**

—**¿Por qué no me has llamado? —exigió Jacob.**

**Su tono malhumorado me enfadó al instante.**

—**Porque llevo en casa exactamente cuatro segundos y tu llamada interrumpió el momento en que Charlie me estaba diciendo que habías telefoneado.**

Jacob sonrió "Ups"

—**Oh. Lo siento.**

—**Ya. Y dime, ¿por qué agobias a mi padre?**

—**Necesito hablar contigo.**

"**No me digas" dijo Rsoalei sarcásticamente.**

Jacob simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros ya que no se sentía de humor para comenzar una discusión.

—**Seguro, pero eso ya lo tengo claro. Sigue.**

**Hubo una corta pausa.**

—**¿Vas a ir a clase mañana?**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos "¿De qué va eso? ¿Otra reunión en área neutral?"

**Torcí el gesto, incapaz de ver adonde quería ir a parar.**

—**Claro que iré, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?**

—**Ni idea. Sólo era curiosidad.**

**Otra pausa.**

—**¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Jake?**

**Él dudó.**

—**Supongo que de nada especial. Sólo... quería oír tu voz.**

"Lo que quería era hablarte en persona" suspiró Jacob notando que Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo ´se, pero ¿tan difícil era darme una pequeña advertencia?"

"Espera un minuto" dijo Billy frunciendo el ceño "¿No le dijiste a Bella que la ibas a ver? Tienes idea…"

"¿Cuán peligroso era considerado nuestro último encuentro?" concluyó Jacob por él "No estaba pensando"

—**Sí..., lo entiendo... Me alegra tanto que me hayas llamado, Jake. Yo... —pero no sabía qué más decir. Me gustaría haberle dicho que me iba de camino a La Push en ese momento, pero no podía.**

—**He de irme —soltó de pronto.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Te llamaré pronto, ¿vale?**

—**Pero Jake...**

**Ya había colgado. Escuché el tono de escucha con incredulidad.**

Todos miraban así a Jacob ahora.

"¿Pensé que te querías arreglar con mamá?" preguntó Nessie "¿Por qué fuiste tan poco agradable?"

"No tenía idea de qué decir" admitió Jacob "Estúpido orgullo adolescente"

—**Qué cortante —murmuré.**

—**¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Edward con voz baja y cautelosa.**

"Como si no escuchaste todo lo que dijo" se burló Jacob.

**Me volví lentamente para encararle. Su expresión era totalmente tranquila e inescrutable.**

—**No lo sé. Me pregunto de qué va esto —no tenía sentido que Jacob hubiera estado incordiando a Charlie todo el día sólo para preguntarme si iba a ir a la escuela. Y si quería escuchar mi voz, ¿por qué había colgado tan pronto?**

—**Tú tienes más probabilidades de acertar en esto que yo —comentó Edward, con la sombra de una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su labio.**

—**Aja —susurré. Era cierto. Conocía a Jake a fondo. Seguro que sus razones no serían tan complicadas de entender.**

"¿Y por qué haría eso feliz a Edward?" preguntó Emmett "Eres extraño a veces querido hermano mío"

Edward sonrió "Solo estaba feliz de tener una maravilloso chica inteligente conmigo" admitió él sonriendo cursimente.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

**Con mis pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia ‑como a unos veintitrés kilómetros siguiendo la carretera hacia La Push‑, comencé a reunir los ingredientes necesarios en el frigorífico para prepararle la cena a Charlie. Edward se retrepó contra la encimera y yo era apenas consciente de cómo clavaba los ojos en mi rostro, pero estaba demasiado inquieta para preocuparme también por lo que pudiera ver en ellos.**

**Lo del instituto tenía pinta de ser la clave del asunto. Eso era en realidad lo único que Jake había preguntado. Y él debía de estar buscando una respuesta a algo, o no habría molestado a Charlie de forma tan persistente.**

**Sin embargo, ¿por qué le iba a preocupar mi asistencia a clase? **

Charlie frunció el ceño. Sabía mejor que nadie cuán persistente había sido Jacob así que lo que sea que había querido decir era muy importante. De nuevo le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado durante esa semana y qué había visto Alice.

**Intenté abordar el tema de una manera lógica. Así que, si yo hubiera faltado al día siguiente al instituto, ¿qué problema hubiera supuesto eso desde el punto de vista de Jacob? Charlie se había mostrado molesto porque yo perdiera un día de clase tan cerca de los finales, pero le había convencido de que un viernes no iba a suponer un estorbo en mis estudios. A Jake eso le daba exactamente igual. Mi cerebro no parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar con ninguna aportación especialmente brillante. Quizás era que pasaba por alto alguna pieza vital de información.**

"Por supuesto" murmuró Bella fulminando con la mirada a Edward "No entiendo como no te diste cuenta de que quería hablar cuando sabías exactamente lo que había pasado"

Edward le sonrió "¿Ves a lo que me refiero con maravillosa novia inteligente?"

**¿Qué podría haber ocurrido en los últimos tres días que fuera tan importante como para que Jacob interrumpiera su negativa a contestar a mis llamadas y le hiciera ponerse en contacto conmigo? ¿Qué diferencia habían supuesto esos tres días?**

**Me quedé helada en mitad de la cocina. El paquete de hamburguesas congeladas que llevaba se deslizó entre mis manos aturdidas. Tardé un largo segundo en evitar el golpe que se hubieran dado contra el suelo.**

"¿Qué?" preguntaron muchos sin notar qué había sucedido en poco tiempo.

"Sigan leyendo" dijo Bella algo molesta.

**Edward lo cogió y lo arrojó a la encimera. Sus brazos me rodearon rápidamente y pegó los labios a mi oído.**

—**¿Qué es lo que va mal?**

**Sacudí la cabeza., aturdida.**

**Tres días podrían cambiarlo todo.**

Carlisle bajó el libro "Oh"

Les tomó un momento a los lobos entender lo que significaba.

"Wow" musitó Jacob "Ni siquiera pensé eso. Ni sabía cuánto tomaba convertirse en vampiro. Peor igual no tendría sentido porque regaste a casa"

"Así que solo era hablar" murmuró Charlie "Espero que no hayas armado toda una escena"

Jacob y Edward evitaron mirarse.

**¿No había estado yo pensando acerca de la imposibilidad de acudir al instituto por no poder estar cerca de la gente después de haber atravesado los dolorosos tres días de la conversión? Esos tres días me liberarían de la mortalidad, de modo que podría compartir la eternidad con Edward, una conversión que me haría prisionera definitivamente de mi propia sed.**

"Así que si pensaste en los efectos que convendría el convertirte en vampiro" notó Carlisle mirando a Edward.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella "¿Me tomaron como una tonta precipitada que se obsesiona con una idea sin pensar ni quiera en las consecuencias que conllevaría?"

"¡No, no!" aseguró Edward "Pero si hay aspectos de ser vampiro que jamás habías pensado al ser humana"

"Tienes un punto" susurró Bella accediendo "Peor eso es porque te rehusaste a hablar de eso. Todo lo que decías es te quedarás como humana y punto jamás discutíamos acerca del ser un vampiro. De todas formas" dijo ella "Los pros superan a los contras en mi nueva vida"

Edward sonrió "Me alegra que pienses así"

Charlie frunció el ceño preguntándose exactamente a qué se refería Edward con aspectos, pero sabía que no le contestarían.

**¿Le había dicho Charlie a Billy que había desaparecido durante tres días? ¿Había Billy llegado por sí mismo a la conclusión evidente? ¿Lo que me había estado preguntando Jacob realmente era si todavía continuaba siendo humana? ¿Estaba asegurándose, en realidad, de que el tratado con los hombres lobo no se hubiera roto, y de que ninguno de los Cullen se hubiera atrevido a morder a un humano...? Morder, no matar...**

**Pero ¿es que él creía honradamente que yo volvería a casa si ése fuera el caso?**

**Edward me sacudió.**

—**¿Bella? —me preguntó, ahora lleno de auténtica ansiedad.**

—**Creo... creo que simplemente estaba haciendo una comprobación —mascullé entre dientes—. Quería asegurarse de que sigo siendo humana, a eso se refería.**

**Edward se puso rígido y un siseo ronco resonó en mi oído.**

"¿No estás exagerando?" preguntó Seth inocentemente.

Edward rió "Solo un poco"

—**Tendremos que irnos —susurré—. Antes. De ese modo no se romperá el tratado. Y nunca más podremos regresar.**

"Igual rompería el tratado" indicó Billy "Pero si te fueras, no nos hubiésemos molestado en perseguirte por medio continente para vengarnos"

"¿Y si no nos hubiésemos ido?" preguntó Carlisle inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Billy y Sam se miraron incómodos.

"A ese punto hubiésemos atacado" admitió Sam "Peor no estoy seguro dado que nuestros números no eran parejos y hubiese sido desconsiderado arriesgar la vida de nuestros hermanos para probar el punto. Para la boda ya habíamos decidido que no haríamos nada, pero luego claro… ya saben" el lobo se quedó en silencio evitando el mirar hacia Nessie a toda costa.

**Sus brazos se endurecieron a mi alrededor.**

—**Ya lo sé.**

—**Ejem —Charlie se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente a nuestras espaldas.**

Todos se echaron a reír ante la expresión en la cara de Bella. Charlie parecía querer decir algo pero después de notar la expresión en cara de su hija decidió no hacerlo.

**Yo pegué un salto y después me liberé de los brazos de Edward, enrojeciendo. Edward se reclinó contra la encimera. Tenía los ojos entornados y pude ver reflejada en ellos la preocupación y la ira.**

—**Si no quieres hacer la cena, puedo llamar y pedir una pizza —insinuó Charlie.**

—**No, está bien, ya he empezado.**

—**Vale —comentó él. Se acomodó contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.**

**Suspiré y me puse a trabajar, intentando ignorar a mi audiencia.**

"Papá…" gruñó Bella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él inocentemente.

"Sabes qué… olvídalo" se limitó a decir su hija.

—**Si te pido que hagas algo, ¿confiarás en mí? —me preguntó Edward, con un deje afilado en su voz aterciopelada.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Ten cuidado Bella, debes preguntar antes de decir que sí"

Bella arqueó las cejas en dirección a su hermano "¿crees que la discusión acerca de mi transformación no me enseñó nada?"

Emmett rió "Tienes razón"

**Casi habíamos llegado al instituto. Él había estado relajado y bromeando hasta hacía apenas un momento; ahora, de pronto, tenía las manos aferradas al volante e intentaba controlar la fuerza para no romperlo en pedazos.**

**Clavé la mirada en su expresión llena de ansiedad, con los ojos distantes como si escuchara voces lejanas.**

"Alerta de perro" susurró Rosalie.

**Mi pulso se desbocó en respuesta a su tensión, pero contesté con cuidado.**

—**Eso depende.**

**Metió el coche en el aparcamiento del instituto.**

—**Ya me temía que dirías eso.**

—**¿Qué deseas que haga, Edward?**

—**Quiero que te quedes en el coche —aparcó en su sitio habitual y apagó el motor mientras hablaba—. Quiero que esperes aquí hasta que regrese a por ti.**

"No pasará" dijo Alice en voz cantarina como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Como si lo fuese hacer incluso de haber accedido"

—**Pero, ¿por qué?**

**Fue entonces cuando le vi. Habría sido difícil no distinguirle sobresaliendo como lo hacía sobre el resto de los estudiantes, incluso aunque no hubiera estado reclinado contra su moto negra, aparcada de forma ilegal en la acera.**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos.

—**Oh.**

**El rostro de Jacob era la máscara tranquila que yo conocía tan bien. Era la cara que solía poner cuando estaba decidido a mantener sus emociones bajo control. Le hacía parecerse a Sam, el mayor de los licántropos, el líder de la manada de los quileute, pero Jacob nunca podría imitar la serenidad perfecta de Sam.**

Sam sonrió y Jacob resopló en respuesta.

"Al menos soy mejor que Paul e es" dijo Jacob.

"¿Quién no lo es?" preguntó Seth.

**Había olvidado cuánto me molestaba ese rostro. Había llegado a conocer a Sam bastante bien antes de que regresaran los Cullen, incluso me gustaba, **

Sam arqueó una ceja.

**aunque nunca conseguía sacudirme el resentimiento que experimentaba cuando Jacob imitaba la expresión de Sam. No era mi Jacob cuando la llevaba puesta. Era la cara de un extraño.**

—**Anoche te precipitaste en llegar a una conclusión equivocada —murmuró Edward—. Te preguntó por el instituto porque sabía que yo estaría donde tú estuvieras. Buscaba un lugar seguro para hablar conmigo. Un escenario con testigos.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Eso no te hubiese detenido s hubieses querido pelear"

**Así que yo había malinterpretado las razones de Jacob para llamarme. El problema radicaba en la información faltante, por ejemplo por qué demonios querría Jacob hablar con Edward.**

Edward miró deliberadamente hacia el cielo ignorando la mirada furiosa de su esposa.

—**No me voy a quedar en el coche —repuse.**

Edward suspiró.

"Bella tiene un punto" musitó Carlisle aunque trataba de no reír "Sería más seguro para ambos bandos si ella está allí manteniéndolos a ambos bajo control"

"Más seguros para todos menos Bella, claro" murmuró Edward.

"Sí, porque hubiese sido mucho mejor para mí estar en el carro mientas se destrozaban la garganta" suspiró Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco "Idiotas temperamentales"

"¡Oye!" se quejaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo.

**Edward gruñó bajo.**

—**Claro que no. Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez.**

**El rostro de Jacob se endureció conforme avanzábamos hacia él, con las manos unidas.**

**Noté también otros rostros, los de mis compañeros de clase. Me di cuenta de cómo sus ojos se dilataban al posarse sobre los dos metros del corpachón de Jacob, cuya complexión musculosa era impropia de un chico de poco más de diecisiete años. Vi cómo aquellos ojos recorrían su ajustada camiseta negra de manga corta aunque el día era frío a pesar de la estación, sus vaqueros rasgados y manchados de grasa y la moto lacada en negro sobre la que se apoyaba. Las miradas no se detenían en su rostro, ya que había algo en su expresión que les hacía retirarlas con rapidez. También constaté la distancia que mantenían con él, una burbuja de espacio que nadie se atrevía a cruzar.**

Charlie se echó a reír.

"¡Los siento!" dijo él mientras secaban lágrimas de sus ojos "Pero esa descripción… hace creer que Jacob es un gánster"

Todos rieron ante la nueva imagen mental.

**Con cierta sorpresa, me di cuenta de que Jacob les parecía peligroso. Qué raro.**

"Sí" rió Emmett "Nuestro pequeño y dulce cachorrito es un gran perro malo"

Billy resopló.

Jacob se veía molesto "¿Sabes que puedo sacar de circulación a un boxeador con solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza?"

"Peor no eres peligroso" le aseguró Renesmee con un toque de finalidad.

**Edward se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Jacob. Tenía bien claro lo incómodo que le resultaba tenerme tan cerca de un licantropo. Retrasó ligeramente la mano y me echó hacia atrás para ocultarme a medias con su cuerpo.**

—**Podrías habernos llamado —comenzó Edward con una voz dura como el acero.**

—**Lo siento —-contestó Jacob, torciendo el gesto con desprecio—. No tengo sanguijuelas en mi agenda.**

—**También podríamos haber hablado cerca de casa de Bella —**

"Por supuesto" musitó Renesmee para nada impresionada de la actitud de Jacob "Díselo papi"

Edward rió.

**la mandíbula de Jacob se contrajo y frunció el ceño sin contestar—. Este no es el sitio apropiado, Jacob. ¿Podríamos discutirlo luego?**

—**Vale, vale. Me pasaré por tu cripta cuando terminen las clases —bufó Jacob—. ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar ahora?**

**Edward miró alrededor con intención y posó la mirada en aquellos testigos que se hallaban a distancia suficiente como para escuchar la conversación. **

"Lo cual era el punto precisamente" suspiró Jacob.

"¿Te daba miedo hablarnos solito?" bufó Emmett.

Jasper puso os ojos en blanco "Tal vez él simplemente no es suicida. Éramos enemigos en ese entonces y a pesar de que no hubiésemos hecho algo ante los lobos ellos no lo sabían"

Jacob asintió "Para ser sincero Sam no estaba impresionado por la forma en que resolví el último… inconveniente" se estremeció al recordar el desastre con las motos "Quería asegurarse de que tanto ´tu como yo nos comportáramos"

**Unos pocos remoloneaban en la acera con los ojos brillantes de expectación, exactamente igual que si esperasen una pelea que aliviara el tedio de otro lunes por la mañana. Vi cómo Tyler Crowley le daba un ligero codazo a Austin Marks y ambos interrumpían su camino hacia el aula.**

Charlie gruñó sabiendo que para la tarde todos en el pueblo se habrían enterado… menos él, claro.

Sam también comenzaba a notar como éste no fue el mejor plan.

—**Ya sé lo que has venido a decir —le recordó Edward a Jacob en una voz tan baja que apenas pude oírle—-. Mensaje entregado. Considéranos advertidos.**

**Edward me miró durante un fugaz segundo con ojos preocupados.**

—**¿Avisados? —le pregunté sin comprender—. ¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**¿No se ló has dicho a ella? —inquirió Jacob, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué?, ¿acaso temes que se ponga de nuestra parte?**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "No era acerca de ponerse a favor de nadie"

"Lo sé" Gruñó Jacob "Parece tan tonto ahora"

Renesmee miró de su padre a su mejor amigo "¿Qué cosa?"

—**Por favor, déjalo ya, Jacob —intervino Edward, con voz calmada.**

—**¿Por qué? —le desafió Jacob.**

**Fruncí el ceño, confundida.**

—**¿Qué es lo que no sé, Edward?**

**Él se limitó a seguir mirando a Jacob como si no me hubiera escuchado.**

—**¿Jake?**

**Jacob alzó una ceja en mi dirección.**

—**¿No te ha dicho que ese... hermano gigante que tiene cruzó la línea el sábado por la noche? —preguntó, con un tono lleno de sarcasmo. Entonces, fijó la vista en Edward—. Paul estaba totalmente en su derecho de...**

—**¡Era tierra de nadie! —masculló Edward.**

—**¡No es así!**

Emily puso los ojos en blanco "Pensé que Nessie era la que tenía dos años aquí pero por alguna razón no es ella la que arma un escándalo acerca de algo tan ridículo"

Todos se rieron en ese momento ignorando el hecho de que Edward y Jacob no habían sido os únicos en pelear por tales detalles.

**Jacob estaba claramente echando humo. Le temblaban las manos. Sacudió la cabeza, e hizo dos inspiraciones profundas de aire.**

—**¿Emmett y Paul? —susurré. **

"Eso suena bastante serio" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Emmett quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"No fue tan lejos. Fue difícil contenerme cuando el idiota saltó en mi espalda pero nadie salió herido"

**Paul era el camarada más inestable de la manada de Jacob. Él fue quien perdió el control aquel día en el bosque y el recuerdo de ese lobo gris gruñendo revivió repentinamente en mi mente—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es que se han enfrentado? —mi voz se alzó con una nota de pánico—. ¿Por qué? ¿Está herido Paul?**

Emmett rió.

—**No hubo lucha —aclaró Edward con tranquilidad, sólo para mí—. Nadie salió herido. No te inquietes.**

**Jacob nos miraba con gesto de incredulidad.**

—**No le has contado nada en absoluto, ¿a que no? ¿Ese es el modo en que la mantienes apartada? Por eso ella no sabe...**

"Exactamente" masculló Bella.

—**Vete ya —Edward le cortó a mitad de la frase y su rostro se volvió de repente amedrentador, realmente terrorífico. Durante un segundo pareció un... un vampiro. Miró a Jacob con una aversión abierta y sanguinaria.**

"Valla Edward" suspiró Emmett "Tienes que relajaste. ¿Por qué Jasper no está por allí cuidado lo necesitas?"

"Lo siento, no soy el psíquico de la familia" resopló él.

**Jacob enarcó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.**

—**¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?**

**Se enfrentaron el uno al otro en silencio durante un buen rato comenzaron a reunirse más estudiantes con Tyler y Austin. Vi a Mike al lado de Ben, y el primero tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Ben, como si estuviera reteniéndole.**

"Me surgió un renovado respeto por el tipo después de eso" rió Edward "No muchas personas se hubiesen atrevido a interponerse entre ambos"

"Bueno a mí me surgió respeto por le instinto de preservación de Mike" resopló Rosalie "Parece que sí tienen algo de cerebro después de todo"

Bella asintió "Me alegra de que haya retenido Ben"

Además de Ángela él era el otro humano que verdaderamente era amigo de Bella.

**En aquel silencio mortal, todos los detalles encajaron súbitamente en un ramalazo de intuición. Algo que Edward no quería que supiera. Algo que Jacob no me hubiera ocultado. Algo que había hecho que los Cullen y los licántropos anduvieran juntos por los bosques en una proximidad peligrosa.**

**Algo que había hecho que Edward insistiera en que cruzara el país en avión.**

**Algo que Alice había visto en una visión la semana pasada, una visión sobre la que Edward me había mentido. Algo que yo había estado esperando de todos modos. Algo que yo sabía que volvería a ocurrir, aunque deseara con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así. ¿Es que nunca jamás se iba a terminar?**

"¿Vamos a saber qué pasó con Victoria en el bosque?" demandó Nessie impacientemente ganándose miradas extrañadas de la gente a su alrededor.

**Escuché el rápido jadeo entrecortado del aire saliendo entre mis labios, pero no pude evitarlo. Parecía como si el edificio del instituto temblara, como si hubiera un terremoto, pero yo sabía que era sólo mi propio temblor el que causaba la ilusión.**

Edward gruñó con desesperación "¿Ves? Concuerdo con que debí haberle contado pero ese no era el lugar ni momento adecuado"

Bella puse los ojos en blanco "Por eso debiste haberme dicho inmediatamente"

—**Ella ha vuelto a por mí —resollé con voz estrangulada.**

**Victoria nunca iba a rendirse hasta que yo estuviera muerta. **

"Espero que sea todo lo contrario" musitó Charlie secamente con tanto odio en sus ojos que nadie jamás había visto.

**Repetiría el mismo patrón una y otra vez ‑fintar y escapar, fintar y escapar‑ hasta que encontrara una brecha entre mis defensores.**

**Quizá tuviera suerte. Quizá los Vulturis vinieran primero a por mí, ya que ellos me matarían más rápido, por lo menos.**

Todos se estremecieron de pensarlo.

**Edward me apretó contra su costado, posicionando su cuerpo de modo que él seguía estando entre Jacob y yo, y me acarició la cara con manos ansiosas.**

—**No pasa nada —me susurró—. No pasa nada. Nunca dejaré que se te acerque, no pasa nada.**

**Luego, se volvió y miró a Jacob.**

—**¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta, chucho?**

—**¿No crees que Bella tiene derecho a saberlo? —le retó Jacob—. Es su vida.**

"Concuerdo" musito Bella irritada por la forma en que reaccionó. Solo aumenta el deseo sobreprotector de Edward.

**Edward mantuvo su voz muy baja. Incluso Tyler, que intentaba acercarse paso a paso, fue incapaz de oírle.**

—**¿Por qué debe tener miedo si nunca ha estado en peligro?**

—**Mejor asustada que ignorante.**

Charlie asintió "Aprecio tu esfuerzo por mantenerla a salvo pero creo que hubiese sido mejor que Bella sepa lo que está sucediendo para que sepa cómo protegerse"

"Es cierto" suspiró Edward "Pero recuerda que eso pasó hace solo dos años y que Bella es muy obstinada para dejarse proteger de todo"

Charlie rió "De eso no tengo duda alguna"

**Intenté recobrar la compostura, pero mis ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. Podía imaginarla detrás de mis párpados, podía ver el rostro de Victoria, sus labios retraídos sobre los dientes, sus ojos carmesíes brillando con la obsesión de la venganza; ella responsabilizaba a Edward de la muerte de su amor, James, y no pararía hasta quitarle a él también el suyo.**

**Edward restañó las lágrimas de mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.**

—**¿Realmente crees que herirla es mejor que protegerla? —murmuró.**

—**Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees —repuso Jacob—. Y lo ha pasado bastante peor.**

**De repente el rostro de Jacob cambió y fijó la mirada en Edward una expresión extraña, calculadora. Entornó los ojos como si estuviera intentando resolver un difícil problema de matemáticas en su mente.**

**Sentí que Edward se encogía. **

Todos veían entre Edward Y Jacob con variantes expresiones de confusión, enojo y sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

**Alcé los ojos para verle las faciones, que se crisparon con un sentimiento que sólo podía ser dolor. Por un momento espantoso, recordé una tarde en Italia, en aquella macabra habitación de la torre de los Vulturis, donde Jane había torturado a Edward con aquel maligno don que poseía, quemándole simplemente con el poder de su mente...**

"¿Poder de su mente?" repitió Emmett entrecerrando los ojos "¿De eso se trata?"

Jacob se removió incómodo en su asiento.

**El recuerdo me ayudó a recuperarme de mi inminente ataque de histeria y puso las cosas en perspectiva, ya que prefería que Victoria me matase cien veces antes que verle sufrir de ese modo otra vez.**

—**Qué divertido —comentó Jacob, carcajeándose mientras observaba el rostro de Edward...**

"¿Divertido?" gruñó Renesmee. Incluso los lobos se sentían cada vez más irritados aunque tal vez eso tenga algo que ver con el don de Jasper quien ahora fulminaba con la mirada al pobre lobo con una expresión que podría matar.

**...que hizo otro gesto de dolor, pero consiguió suavizar su expresión con un pequeño esfuerzo, aunque no podía ocultar la agonía de sus ojos.**

**Miré fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, primero la mueca de Edward y luego el aire despectivo de Jacob.**

—**¿Qué le estás haciendo? —inquirí.**

—**No es nada, Bella —me aseguró Edward en voz baja—. Sólo que Jacob tiene muy buena memoria, eso es todo.**

Renesmee se estremeció.

"¡Tú… idiota… pequeño estúpido chuco imbécil!" gruñó Rosalie "¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que estabas haciendo?"

Jacob bajó la cabeza "honestamente… no. Solo quería que pague por lo que hizo"

"Buenos supongo que recibiste lo que querías" musitó amargamente la rubia "Nada se compara al dolor de ver sufrir a tu amado, ¿recuerdas?"

Jacob hizo una mueca recordando perfectamente sus pensamientos acerca de Nessie antes de que ella haya nacido.

"Los siento" musitó él sin mirar a Edward.

Edward rió secamente "Me lo merecía"

"Continúan Carlisle" pidió Bella sin querer escuchar más de ello.

**El aludido esbozó una gran sonrisa y Edward se estremeció de nuevo.**

—**¡Para ya! Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo.**

—**Vale, si tú quieres —Jacob se encogió de hombros—. Aunque es culpa suya si no le gustan mis recuerdos.**

**Le miré fijamente y él me devolvió una sonrisa despiadada, como un chiquillo pillado en falta haciendo algo que sabe que no debe hacer por alguien que sabe que no le castigará.**

—**El director viene de camino a echar a los merodeadores de la propiedad del instituto —me murmuró Edward—. Vete a clase de Lengua, Bella, no quiero que te veas implicada.**

—**Es un poco sobreprotector, ¿a que sí? —comentó Jacob, dirigiéndose sólo a mí—. Algo de agitación hace que la vida sea divertida. Déjame adivinar, ¿a que no tienes permiso para divertirte?**

Charlie enarcó una ceja "¿En serio estás teniendo éste tipo de conversación con Bella a pesar de lo que acabas de hacer? si ella no fuera tan increíblemente dulce… estarías desterrado de su lista de amigos"

"Lo sé" musitó Jacob avergonzado.

**Edward le fulminó con la mirada y sus labios se retrajeron levemente sobre sus dientes.**

—**Cierra el pico, Jacob —le dije.**

**El se echó a reír.**

—**Eso suena a negativa. Oye, si alguna vez quieres volver a vivir la vida, ven a verme. Todavía tengo tu moto en mi garaje.**

Charlie gruñó de nuevo "¿No ibas a venderla?"

Jake se encogió incluso más en su asiento.

**Esta noticia me distrajo.**

—**Se supone que deberías haberla vendido. Le prometiste a Charlie que lo harías.**

**Le supliqué a mi padre que se vendiera en atención a Jacob. Después de todo, él había invertido semanas de trabajo en ambas motos y merecía algún tipo de compensación, ya que si hubiera sido por Charlie, habría tirado la moto a un contenedor. Y probablemente después le habría prendido fuego.**

"Tal ves debí hacerlo" musitó Charlie.

"La moto era de Bella" dijo Jacob "NO quería hacer nada sin su consentimiento"

"Papá" rió Bella, finalmente tomando pena por su amigo "prometo que esa moto no me hizo más daño"

Charlie entrecerró los ojos "Así que volviste a montarte en ella"

"No dije eso" murmuró Bella pero no dio lugar a más discusiones.

—**Ah, sí, claro. Como si yo pudiera hacer eso. Es tuya, no mía. De cualquier modo, la conservaré hasta que quieras que te la devuelva.**

**Un pequeño atisbo de la sonrisa que yo recordaba jugueteó con ligereza en las comisuras de sus labios.**

—**Jake...**

**Se inclinó hacia delante, con el rostro de repente lleno de interés, sin apenas sarcasmo.**

**Creo que lo he estado haciendo mal hasta ahora, ya sabes, acerca de no volver a vernos como amigos. Quizá podríamos apañarnos, al menos por mi parte. Ven a visitarme algún día.**

Emmett entrecerró los ojos "¿A qué juegas?"

Jacob se ruborizó visiblemente "¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?" demandó él.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco "Eres una de las personas más obstinadas en la faz de la tierra. Y eso no era un cumplido. No vas a parar tan fácilmente"

"Oh no" musitó Nessie.

**Me sentía plenamente consciente de Edward, con sus brazos todavia en torno a mi cuerpo, protegiéndome, e inmóvil como una piedra. Le lancé una mirada al rostro, que aún seguía tranquilo, paciente.**

—**Esto, yo... no sé, Jake.**

**Jacob abandonó su fachada hostil por completo. Era casi como Inibiera olvidado de que Edward estaba allí, o al menos como estuviera decidido a actuar así.**

—**Te echo de menos todos los días, Bella. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti.**

—**Ya lo sé y lo siento, Jake, yo sólo...**

**Él sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.**

—**Lo sé. Después de todo, no importa, ¿verdad? Supongo que sobreviviré o lo que sea. ¿A quién le hacen falta amigos? —hizo una mueca de dolor, intentando disimularla bajo un ligero barniz bravucón.**

Renesmee frunció el ceño sabiendo que ésta parte, al menos, no era manipulación. Le dolía el ver a su mejor amigo dolido pero sabía que no vacilaría ni por un momento para hacer una movida con su madre apenas tenga la oportunidad.

**EI sufrimiento de Jacob siempre había disparado mi lado protector. No era racional del todo, ya que él difícilmente necesitaba el tipo de protección física que yo le pudiera proporcionar, pero mis brazos, atrapados con firmeza bajo los de Edward, ansiaban alcanzarle, para enredarse en torno a su cintura grande y cálida en una silenciosa promesa de aceptación y consuelo.**

Bella enarcó las cejas preguntándose si eso tenía algo que ver con Renesmee, tenía lógica que Jacob activará su lado maternal cunado algún día se convertiría en el novio de su hija… se estremeció de imaginarlo.

**Los brazos protectores de Edward se habían convertido en un encierro.**

—**Venga, a clase —una voz severa resonó a nuestras espaldas—. Póngase en marcha, señor Crowley.**

—**Vete al colegio, Jake —susurré, nerviosa, en el momento en que reconocí la voz del director. Jacob iba a la escuela de los quileute, pero podría verse envuelto en problemas por allanamiento de propiedad o algo así.**

**Edward me soltó, aunque me cogió la mano y continuó interponiendo su cuerpo entre nosotros.**

**El señor Greene avanzó a través del círculo de espectadores, con las cejas protuberantes como nubes ominosas de tormenta sobre sus ojos pequeños.**

Emmett resopló ante la descripción.

Bella lo miró intrigada pero el simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

—**¡He dicho que ya! —amenazó—. Castigaré a todo el que me encuentre aquí mirando cuando me dé la vuelta.**

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos "Duro"

"Solo prevenía una pelea" dijo Bella defendiéndolo "Esos dos se veían bastante aterradores al momento"

**La concurrencia se disolvió antes de que hubiera terminado la frase.**

—**Ah, señor Cullen. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Algún problema?**

—**Ninguno, señor Greene. íbamos ya de camino a clase.**

—**Excelente. Creo que no conozco a su amigo —el director volvió su mirada fulminante a Jacob—. ¿Es usted un estudiante del centro?**

**Los ojos del señor Greene examinaron a Jacob y vi cómo llegaba a la misma conclusión que todo el mundo: peligroso. Un chaval problemático.**

"Concuerdo con lo de problemático" sonrió Rosalie ladeando la cabeza como si pensándolo "pero ¿peligroso?"

—**No —repuso Jacob, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus gruesos labios.**

—**Entonces le sugiero que se marche de la propiedad de la escuela rápido, jovencito, antes de que llame a la policía.**

Charlie resopló.

**La sonrisita de Jacob se convirtió en una sonrisa en toda regla y supe que se estaba imaginando a Charlie deteniéndole, **

"Es sí que me gustaría verlo" dijeron los chicos.

**pero su expresión era demasiado amarga, demasiado llena de burla para satisfacerme. Ésa no era la sonrisa que yo esperaba ver.**

**Jacob respondió: «Sí, señor», y esbozó un saludo militar antes de montarse en su moto y patear el pedal de arranque en la misma acera. El motor rugió y luego las ruedas chirriaron cuando las hizo dar un giro cerrado. Jacob se perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos.**

**El señor Greene rechinó los dientes mientras observaba la escena. Señor Cullen, espero que hable con su amigo para que no vuelva a invadir la propiedad privada.**

—**No es amigo mío, señor Greene, pero le haré llegar la advertencia.**

**El señor Greene apretó los labios. El expediente académico intachable de Edward y su trayectoria impecable jugaban claramente a su favor en la valoración del director respecto al incidente. **

"Chupamedias" musito Jacob aunque sonreía ligeramente.

**Ya veo. Si tiene algún problema, estaré encantado de... **

—**No hay de qué preocuparse, señor Greene. No hay ningún gobierna.**

—**Espero que sea así. Bien, entonces, a clase. Usted también, señorita Swan.**

**Edward asintió y me empujó con rapidez hacia el edificio donde estaba el aula de Lengua.**

—**¿Te sientes bien como para ir a clase? —me susurró cuando dejamos atrás al director.**

—**Sí —murmuré en respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo segura de estar diciendo la verdad.**

**Aunque si me sentía o no bien, no era el tema más importante. Necesitaba hablar con Edward cuanto antes y la clase de Lengua no era el sitio ideal para la conversación que tenía en mente.**

"¿Entonces por qué accediste?" preguntaron.

**Pero no había muchas otras opciones mientras tuviéramos al señor Greene justo detrás de nosotros.**

**Llegamos al aula un poco tarde y nos sentamos rápidamente en nuestros sitios. El señor Berty estaba recitando un poema de Frost. Hizo caso omiso a nuestra entrada, con el fin de que no se rompiera el ritmo de la declamación.**

**Arranqué una página en blanco de mi libreta y comencé a escribir, con una caligrafía más ilegible de lo normal debido a mi nerviosismo.**

**¿Que es lo que ha pasado? Y no me vengas con el rollo protector, por favor****.**

Emmett rió "Buena, hermanita"

**Le pasé la nota a Edward. Él suspiró y comenzó a escribir. Le llevó menos tiempo que a mí, aunque rellenó un párrafo entero con su caligrafía personal antes de deslizarme el papel de vuelta.**

**Alice vio regresar a Victoria. Te saque de la ciudad como simple precaución, aunque nunca hubo oportunidad de que se acercara a ti de ningún modo. **

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "¿Te sobrepasaste un poquito?"

**Emmett y Jasper estuvieron a pundo de atraparla, pero ella tiene un gran instinto para huír. Se escapó justo por la línea que marca la frontera con los licántropos de un modo tan preciso como si la hubiera visto en un mapa. Tampoco ayudó que las capacidades de Alice se vieran anuladas por la implicación de los quileute. Para ser justo he de admitir que los quileute podían haberla atrapado también si no hubiéramos estado nosotros de por medio. El lobo gris grande pensó que Emmett había traspasado la línea y se puso a la defensiva. Desde luego, Rosalie entró en acción y todo el mundo abandonó la casa para defender a sus compañeros.**

**Carlisle y Jasper consiguieron calmar la situación antes de que se nos fuera de las manos. Pero para entonces, Victoria se había escapado. Eso es todo.**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. "Espera un minuto. ¿Esa… mujer se escapó dejando a Bella, y al resto de ustedes en peligro solo porque no supieron arreglar sus problemas los unos con los otros?"

Los lobos y los vampiros se vieron avergonzados.

"Para ser sinceros no nos íbamos a distraer" admitió Sam "Como dijo Edward la hubiésemos atrapado incluso tras la aparición delos Cullen pero Paul y Emmett se acercaron mucho y él actuó en instinto puro. Saben cuán temperamental es…"suspiró él "No quiero culpar a nadie solo trato de explicar que fue un accidente y no algo premeditado por nuestro orgullo herido"

"Ajá" musitó Rosalie recordando perfectamente el terror que sintió cunado Pul se le abalanzó a Emmett "supongo que no fue culpa de nadie" admitió ella a regañadientes.

**Fruncí el entrecejo ante lo que había escrito en la página. Todos ellos habían participado en el asutno, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle. Quizás incluso hasta Esme, aunque él no la había mencionada.**

"Por supuesto que estaba allí" confirmó Esme "Eres mi hija como Alice y Rosalie. Si había algo que podía hacer para protegerte…"

**Y además, Paul y el resto de la manda de los quileute. No hubiera sido difícil convertir aquello en una lucha encarnizada, que hubiera enfrentado a mi futura familia con mis viejos amigos. Y cualquiera de ellos podría haber salído herido. Supuse que los lobos habrían corrido más peligro, pero imaginarme a la pequeña Alica al lado de alguno de aquellos gigantes licántropos, luchando...**

Alice hizo una mueca "No soy pequeña" bufó ella.

Bella se rió, recibiendo una mala mirada de su hermana.

"Jasper, ¡dile que no soy pequeña!" se quejó ella.

Jasper rió entre diente "Por supuesto que no lo eres"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Claro ahora me estás halagando"

"No hay forma de complacer a las mujeres, ¿verdad?" peguntó él.

**Me estremecí.**

**Cuidadosamente, borré todo el párrafo con la goma y entonces escribí en la parte superior:**

**¿Y qué pasa con Charlie? Victoria podria haber ido a por él.**

**Edward estaba negando con la cabeza antes incluso de que terminara; resultaba obvio que intentaba quitar importancia al peligro que Charlie podría haber corrido. Levantó una mano, pero yo lo ignoré y continué escribiendo:**

**No puedes saber qué pasa por la mente de Victoria, sencillamente porque no estabas aquí. Florida fue una mala idea.**

**Me arrebató el papel de las manos:**

**No iba a dejarte marchar sola. Con la suerte que tienes, no habrían encontrado ni la caja negra.**

"Dejando a un lado las bromas" dijo Emily pensativa "¿Qué problema habría con mandarla sola? Florida es bastante soleado"

Edward sonrió un poco "Tan soleado como Phoenix. Sabemos como termino eso. Incluso si no hubiese pasado nada hubiese estado muy preocupado y distrayendo al resto"

**Eso no era lo que yo quería decir en absoluto. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido irme sin él. Me refería a que habría sido mejor que nos hubiéramos quedado aquí los dos. Pero su respuesta me distrajo y me molestó un poco. **

**Como si yo no pudiera volar a través del país sin provocar un accidente de avión. Muy divertido, claro.**

Esme meneó la cabeza "¿Sabes que eso es exactamente lo que quería hacer?" preguntó ella.

Bella parecía avergonzada de sí misma "Lo sé"

**Digamos que mi mala suerte hiciera caer el avión. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tú hubieras podido hacer al respecto?**

**¿Por qué tendría que estrellarse?**

**Ahora intentaba disimular una sonrisa.**

**Los pilotos podrían estar borrachos.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

**Facil. Pilotaría el avión.**

"¿Sabes hacerlo?" preguntó Charlie escéptico.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Nunca lo he intentado pero no puede ser muy difícil"

**Claro. Apreté los labios y lo intenté de nuevo.**

**Explotar los dos motores y caemos en una espiral mortal hacia el suelo.**

**Esperaría hasta que estuviéramos lo bastante cerca del suelo, te agarraría bien fuerte, le daría una patada a la pared y saltaría. Luego, correría de nuevo hacia la escena del accidente y nos tambalearíamos como los dos afortunados supervivientes de la historia.**

Bella gruñó.

**Le miré sin palabras.**

—**¿Qué? —susurró. Sacudí la cabeza, intimidada.**

—**Nada —articulé las palabras sin pronunciarlas en voz alta. Di por terminada la desconcertante conversación y escribí sólo una línea más.**

**La próxima vez me lo contarás.**

**Sabía que habría otra vez. El esquema se repetiría hasta que alguien perdiera.**

**Edward me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara, ya que la sentía fría, como si la sangre no hubiera regresado a mis mejillas. Todavía tenía las pestañas mojadas.**

**Suspiró y asintió sólo una vez.**

"Bueno saber" musitó Charlie sin saber si era capaz de soportar más anticipación y confusión.

**Gracias.**

**El papel desapareció de mis manos. Levanté la mirada, parpadeando por la sorpresa, para encontrarme al señor Berty viniendo por el pasillo.**

—**¿Tiene algo ahí que tenga que darme, señor Cullen?**

**Edward alzó una mirada inocente y puso la hoja de papel encima de su carpeta.**

—**¿Mis notas? —preguntó, con un tono lleno de confusión.**

**EI señor Berty observó las anotaciones: una perfecta trascripcion de su lección, sin duda, y se marchó con el ceño fruncido.**

"Y repito" dijo Jacob sacudiendo a cabeza "Le da a la palabra chupamedias un nuevo significado"

"Peor es conveniente" rió Bella "¿Puedes imaginarte la confusión si él hubiese leído la nota?

**Más tarde, en clase de Cálculo, la única en la que no estaba con Edward, escuché el cotilleo.**

—**Apuesto a favor del indio grandote —decía alguien.**

Jacob se ergio en su asiento.

**Miré a hurtadillas y vi a Tyler, Mike, Austin y Ben con las cabezas inclinadas y juntas, conversando muy interesados.**

—**Vale —susurró Mike— ¿Habéis visto el tamaño de ese chico, el tal Jacob? Creo que habría podido con Cullen —Mike parecía encantado con la idea.**

Edward resopló "Obviamente, aunque le hubiese gustado mas si fuera alguna otra persona"

—**No lo creo —disintió Ben—. Edward tiene algo. Siempre está tan... seguro de sí mismo. Me da la sensación de que más vale cuidarse de él.**

"Ben" rió bella con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

—**Estoy con Ben —admitió Tyler—. Además, si alguien se metiera con Edward, ya sabéis que aparecerían esos hermanos enormes que tiene...**

Emmett rió "Tyler queda perdonado"

"Claro que no" negó Edward.

Charlie hizo una mueca apoyando a Edward.

—**¿Habéis ido por La Push últimamente? —preguntó Mike—. Lauren y yo fuimos a la playa hace un par de semanas y creedme, los amigos de Jacob son todos tan descomunales como él.**

—**Uf —intervino Tyler—. Menos mal que esto ha terminado sin que la sangre llegara al río. Ojalá no averigüemos cómo podría haber acabado la cosa.**

"Papi hubiese ganado" dijo Renesmee.

Jacob la miró dolido "¿Tu también Nessie?"

—**Pues si hubiera leña, a mí no me importaría echar una ojeada —dijo Austin—. Quizá deberíamos ir a ver.**

**Mike esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**¿Alguien está de humor para apostar?**

—**Diez por Jacob —propuso Austin rápidamente.**

—**Diez a Cullen —replicó Tyler.**

—**Diez a Edward —imitió Ben.**

—**Apuesto por Jacob —intervino Mike.**

—**Bueno, chicos, ¿y alguien sabe de qué iba el asunto? —se preguntó Austin—. Eso podría afectar a las probabilidades.**

"Si tienes problemas en adivinarlo dudo de las capacidades de tus neuronas" resopló Jasper.

—**Puedo hacerme una idea —apuntó Mike, y entonces lanzó una mirada en mi dirección al mismo tiempo que Ben y Tyler.**

Tanot Bella com Nessie hiceorn muecas.

**Colegí de sus expresiones que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba a una distancia en la que era fácil oírles. Todos apartaron la mirada con rapidez, removiendo los papeles en los pupitres.**

—**Mantengo mi apuesta por Jacob —musitó Mike entre dientes.**

"Hmm2 musitó Edward.

"Descuida sonrió Bella "Si tendría que hacerlo, apostaría por ti"

"¿Cuándo tengas que hacerlo?" repitió Charlie atónito.

Todos miraron a Nessie quien sonreía angelicalmente.

"Ok…" repitió Charlie algo nervioso "¿A quién le toca?"

"A mí" respondió Edward tomando el libro.

**N/T2: chicas, millón gracias por ser paciente. Me tomé la molestia de quedarme hasta tarde para darles el cap de esta semana. Pero, ahora vienen dos semanas de exámenes y están los odiosos acumulados desde hace 5 meses así que deséenme suerte. ¿Review?**

"**Little Darling  
It´s Been A Long Cold Lonely Winter  
Little Darling  
It Feels Like Years Since It´s Been Here**

Here Comes The Sun  
Here Comes The Sun  
And I Say, It´s Alright"


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**NATURALEZAS**

**Estaba siendo una semana horrible.**

**Yo sabía que no había cambiado nada sustancial. Vale, Victoria no se había rendido, pero ¿acaso había esperado yo alguna vez que fuera de otro modo? Su reaparición sólo había confirmado lo que ya sabía, No tenía motivo para asustarme como si fuera algo nuevo.**

**Eso en teoría. Porque no sentir pánico es algo más fácil de decir que de hacer.**

**Solo quedaban unas pocas semanas para la graduación, pero me preguntaba si no era un poco estúpido quedarme sentada, débil y apetecible, **

Charlie hizo una mueca.

**esperando el próximo desastre. Parecía demasiado peligroso continuar siendo humana, como si estuviera atrayendo conscientemente peligro. Una persona con mi suerte debía ser un poquito menos vulnerable.**

Edward suspiró. Esa bahía sido parte de la razón por la cual él no había querido decirle a Bella lo de Victoria y sus últimos movimientos. Él sabía que ella iba a entrar en pánico sin razón y comenzar a pensar en formas de evitar el peligro para su familia, poniéndose en peligro ella misma.

**Pero nadie me escucharía.**

**Carlisle había dicho:**

—**Somos siete, Bella, y con Alice de nuestro lado, dudo que Victoria nos pueda sorprender con la guardia baja. Pienso que es importante, por el bien de Charlie, que nos atengamos al plan original.**

Charlie le sonrió agradecido aunque no le agradaba la idea de que Bella esté en más peligro para evitar preocuparlo a él.

**Esme había apostillado:**

—**No dejaremos nunca que te pase nada malo, cielo. Ya lo sabes. Por favor, no te pongas nerviosa —y luego me había besado en la frente.**

**Emmett había continuado:**

—**Estoy muy contento de que Edward no te haya matado. Todo es mucho más divertido contigo por aquí.**

Muchas personas resoplaron, eso era tan de Emmett.

**Rosalie le había mirado con cara de pocos amigos.**

**Alice había puesto los ojos en blanco para luego agregar:**

—**Me siento ofendida. ¿Verdad que no estás preocupada por esto? ¿a que no?**

Alice casi hace una mueca recordando que su don en realidad no fue tan útil al final.

—**Si no era para tanto, entonces, ¿por qué me llevó Edward a Florida? —inquirí.**

—**Pero ¿no te has dado cuenta todavía, Bella, de que Edward es un poquito dado a reaccionar de forma exagerada?**

"¿Poquito?" preguntaron sarcásticamente.

**Jasper, silenciosamente, había borrado todo el pánico y la tensión de mi cuerpo con su curiosa habilidad para controlar las atmósferas emocionales. Me sentí más tranquila y los dejé convencerme de lo innecesario de mi desesperada petición.**

Bella le fulminó con la mirada a su hermano quien le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más inocente mientras borraba cualquier resentimiento que Bella hubiese tenido por ´le.

"Te odio. En serio" dijo ella aunque sin emoción verdadera.

Jasper sonrió "No siento que sea así"

**Pero claro, toda esa calma desapareció en el momento en que Edward y yo salimos de la habitación.**

**Así que el acuerdo consistía en que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme de que un vampiro desquiciado quería cazarme para matarme. Y ocuparme de mis asuntos.**

"No es eso lo que queríamos en absoluto" le aseguró Esme "Pero al ser cambiada no hubieses sido capaz de ayudar"

Bella sonrió secamente "Así que a lo que se referencia n entonces es Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjanos arriesgar tu vida por ti Discúlpame si no me impresionó mucho ese plan"

"De cualquier forma" intervino Jasper calmadamente "Incluso si te hubiésemos transformado de inmediato ¿crees que Victoria hubiese dejado de perseguirte? Yo creo que, todo lo contrario, hubiese venido hacia ti con mayor ferocidad. Siendo una neófita no serías oponente alguno para ella y lo único que hubiésemos conseguido sería perder el apoyo de los lobos"

Bella frunció el ceño notando la implicación tras las palabras de Jasper "Tienes un punto" admitió ella "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese entonces?"

Jasper resopló "Edward no quería asustarte. Estaban tan adorablemente convencida que al ser vampiros seríamos invencibles y el probarte lo contrario solo te haría preocuparte por nosotros más de la cuenta"

**Y lo intenté. Y de modo sorprendente, había otras cosas casi tan estresantes en las que concentrarse como mi rango dentro de la lista de especies amenazadas...**

**Porque la respuesta de Edward había sido la más frustrante de todas.**

—**Eso es algo entre tú y Carlisle —había dicho—. Claro, que yo estaría encantado de que fuera algo entre tú y yo en cualquier momento que quisieras, pero ya conoces mi condición —y sonrió angelicalmente.**

Esme gruñó "Por favor dime que no usaste los medios de Bella para chantajearla"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" replicó Edward horrorizado por el pensamiento "Sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente y quería que comience a pensar un poco en la idea. Sabes que tan buena es Bella ignorando cosas en las cuales no quiere pensar"

Bella le dedicó una mueca "¿Y no me dirás que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que querías distraerme de la idea de ser cambiada?"

Edward le volvió a sonreír angelicalmente después de responder "Por supuesto que no"

**Agh. Claro que sabía en qué consistía su condición. Edward me había prometido que sería él mismo quien me convirtiera cuando yo quisiera... siempre que me casara con él primero.**

**Algunas veces me preguntaba si sólo simulaba la incapacidad de leerme la mente. ¿Cómo había llegado a encontrar la única condición que tendría problemas en aceptar? El requisito preciso que me obligaría a tomarme las cosas con más calma.**

"Eso era lo que yo quería" sonrió Edward con algo de tristeza "pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de forzarte a ello"

"Shh" le cortó Bella "Mis elecciones son mías y de nadie más"

**Habia sido una semana malísima en su conjunto, y aquel día, el pero de todos**

**Siempre eran días malos cuando se ausentaba Edward. Alice no habia visto nada fuera de lo habitual ese fin de semana, por lo que insistí en que aprovechara la oportunidad para irse con sus hermanos de cacería. Sabía cuánto le aburría cazar las presas cercanas, tan fáciles.**

"En realidad no importa mucho" murmuró Edward.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco dándole a entender que sabía que su esposo no estaba siendo honesto.

—**Ve y diviértete —le insté—. Caza unos cuantos pumas por mí.**

**Jamás admitiría en su presencia lo mal que sobrellevaba la separación, ya que de nuevo volvían las pesadillas de la época del abandono. **

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor "Lo sospechaba" admitió él "Esa era parte de la razón por la cual no quería ir"

**Si él lo hubiera sabido, le habría hecho sentirse fatal y le hubiera dado miedo dejarme, incluso aunque fuera por la más necesaria de las razones. Así había sido al principio, cuando represamos de Italia. Sus ojos dorados se habían tornado negros y sufría por culpa de la sed más de lo normal. Por eso, ponía cara de valiente y hacía de todo, salvo sacarle a patadas de la casa, cada vez que Emmett y Jasper querían marcharse.**

Billy frunció el ceño "¿No es eso peligroso?" preguntó algo vacilante.

"Conozco mis límites" respondió Edward "Nunca hubiese puesto en peligro la vida de Bella"

**Sin embargo, a veces me daba la sensación de que veía dentro de mí. Al menos un poco. Esa mañana había encontrado una nota en mi almohada.**

**Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos. Cuida de mi corazón… lo he dejado contigo.**

**Así que ahora tenía todo un sábado entero sin nada que hacer salvo mi turno de la mañana en la tienda de ropa Newton's Olympie para distraerme. Y claro, esa promesa tan reconfortante de Alice.**

—**Cazaré cerca de aquí. Si me necesitas, estoy sólo a quince minutos. Estaré pendiente por si hay problemas.**

**Traducción: no intentes nada divertido sólo porque no esté Edward.**

Alice hizo una mueca "Restaba preocupada por ti, y no quería que te pasar nada por ser tonta o poco cuidadosa"

"¿Algo como visitarme?" gruñó Jacob.

Alice lo miró "O tratar de visitarte y tropezarse y caer por las escaleras en el camino. O caerse de una motocicleta. O ser atropellada por un carro. O…"

"Entendimos" le cortó Bella molesta por la poca confianza en sus necesidades.

**Ciertamente, Alice era tan capaz de fastidiarme el coche como Edward.**

"Por supuesto" sonrió ella.

**Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo. Después del trabajo, había hecho planes con Angela para ayudarle con sus tarjetas de graduación, de modo que estaría distraída. Y Charlie estaba de un humor excelente debido a la ausencia de mi novio, así que convenía disfrutar de esto mientras durara. Alice pasaría la noche conmigo si yo me sentía tan patética como para pedírselo, y mañana Edward ya estaría de vuelta. Sobreviviría.**

"Oh no, ¡sueno patética!" gimió Bella.

Edward la envolvió con sus brazos mientras el resto la miraba de forma simpática, cosa que no ayuda a su humor.

**No quería llegar a trabajar ridiculamente temprano, y me tomé el desayuno masticando muy despacio cada cucharada de cereales Cheerio. Entonces, una vez que hube lavado los platos, coloqué los imanes del frigorífico en una línea perfecta. Quizás estuviera desarrollando un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.**

**Los últimos dos imanes, un par de utilitarias piezas redondas y negras, que eran mis favoritas porque podían sujetar diez hojas de papel en el frigorífico, no querían cooperar con mi fijación. Tenían polaridades inversas; cada vez que intentaba ponerlas en fila, al colocar la última, la otra saltaba fuera de su sitio.**

"¿Por qué esto me suena algo familiar?" musitó Esme sonriendo levemente.

**Por algún motivo ‑una manía en ciernes, quizá‑, eso me sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué no podían comportarse como es debido? De una forma tan estúpida como terca, continué alineándolas como si esperase una repentina rendición. **

"Definitivamente familiar" añadió Emily sin poder contener su risa al tiempo que Edward y Jacob evitaban mirarse,

"Sabes, creo que ni siquiera noté eso al momento" rió Bella "La belleza de la subconsciencia"

**Podría haber puesto una más arriba, pero sentía que eso equivalía a perder. Finalmente, más desesperada por mi comportamiento que por los imanes, los cogí del frigorífico y los sostuve juntos, uno en cada mano. Me costó un poco, ya que eran lo bastante fuertes como para presentar batalla, pero conseguí que coexistieran uno al lado del otro.**

"No sé de qué se ríen todos" corto Jacob ya que todos en el cuarto ser reían abiertamente.

—**Ya veis —esto de hablarle a los objetos inanimados no podía ser síntoma de nada bueno—. **

"No es tan malo" le aseguré Emmett aunque él reía "Es cuando te comienzan a contestar cuando tienes que preocuparte"

Bella le miró preocupada "¿Te pasa con frecuencia?"

Muchas personas resoplaron.

**Tampoco es tan malo, ¿a que no?**

**Permanecí allí quieta durante un segundo, incapaz de admitir que no estaba teniendo ningún éxito a largo plazo contra los principios científicos. Entonces, con un suspiro, volví a colocar los imanes en el frigorífico, a un palmo de distancia.**

—**No hay necesidad de ser tan inflexible —murmuré.**

**Todavía era muy temprano, pero decidí que lo mejor sería salir de la casa antes de que los objetos inanimados comenzaran a contestarme.**

Emmett resopló. Bella le envió una mirada inquisitiva haciendo que se calle.

**Cuando llegué a Newtons Olympic, Mike pasaba la mopa de forma metódica por los pasillos mientras su madre acondicionaba un nuevo escaparate en el mostrador. Los pillé en mitad de una disputa, aunque no se dieron cuenta de mi llegada.**

—**Pero es el único momento en que Tyler puede ir —se quejaba Mike—. Dijiste que después de la graduación...**

—**Pues vais a tener que esperar —repuso la señora Newton con brusquedad—. Tyler y tú ya podéis empezar a pensar en otra cosa. No vas a ir a Seattle hasta que la policía solucione lo que esta pasando, sea lo que sea. **

Charlie arqueó una ceja "Tengo un nuevo respeto por la Sra. Newton" no solo la mujer ponía el ejemplo con su hijo sino que ayudaba a Bella a entender que no era solo su paranoia y sobre protección.

**Ya sé que Betty Crowley le ha dicho lo mismo a Tyler, así que no me vengas con que yo soy la mala de la película. Oh, buenos días, Bella —me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado, alegrando su tono rápidamente—. Has llegado temprano.**

**Karen Newton era la última persona que podrías imaginar trabajando en un establecimiento de prendas deportivas al aire libre. Llevaba su pelo rubio perfectamente mechado y recogido en un elegante moño bajo a la altura de la nuca, las uñas de las manos pintadas por un profesional, lo mismo que las de los pies, visibles a través de sus altos tacones de tiras que no se parecían en nada a lo que los Newton ofrecían en el largo estante de las botas de montaña.**

—**Apenas había tráfico —bromeé mientras cogía la horrible camiseta naranja fluorescente de debajo del mostrador. Me sorprendía que la señora Newton estuviera tan preocupada por lo de Seattle como Charlie. Pensé que era sólo él quien se lo había tomado a la tremenda.**

"Era algo serio" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "y la gente se sobresaltó más por el hecho de que fue inesperado. Es una cosa ver en las noticias acerca de los asesinatos en el otro lado del país pero que sucedan en Seattle, tan cerca…"

—**Esto... eh...**

**La señora Newton dudó por un momento, jugueteando incómoda con el paquete de folletos publicitarios que estaba colocando al lado de la caja registradora.**

**Ya tenía una mano sobre la camiseta pero me detuve. Conocía esa mirada.**

**Cuando les hice saber a los Newton que no trabajaría allí ese verano, dejándolos de este modo plantados en la estación con más trabajo, comenzaron a enseñar a Katie Marshall para que ocupara mi lugar. Realmente no podían permitirse mantener los sueldos de las dos a la vez, así que cuando se veía que iba a ser un día tranquilo...**

"Así que ahora estás sola y sin nada que hace por el resto del día" simpatizó Emily "Que mal por ti"

Jacob sonrió "No dirías lo mismo"

—**Te iba a llamar —continuó la señora Newton—. No creo que vayamos a tener hoy mucho trabajo. Creo que podremos apañarnos entre Mike y yo. Siento que te hayas tenido que levantar y conducir hasta aquí.**

**En un día normal, este giro de los acontecimientos me habría hecho entrar en éxtasis, pero hoy... no tanto.**

—**Vale —suspiré. Se me hundieron los hombros. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?**

—**Eso no está bien, mamá —repuso Mike—. Si Bella quiere trabajar...**

Todos resoplaron ante ello.

"De verdad es como un perrito" musitó Sue "Algo lindo como los cachorritos pero aún a´si unn perro"

"Tú sabrías todo acerca de eso, ¿no?" musitó Charlie.

Si Sue se sintió ofendida no lo mostraba "Por supuesto"

—**No, no pasa nada, señora Newton. De verdad, Mike. Tengo examenes finales para los que debo estudiar y otras cosas... —no quería ser una fuente de discordia familiar cuando ya les había sorprendido discutiendo.**

—**Gracias, Bella. Mike, te has saltado el pasillo cuatro. Esto, Bella ¿no te importaría tirar estos folletos en un contenedor cuando te vayas? Le dije a la chica que los dejó aquí que los pondría en el mostrador, pero la verdad es que no tengo espacio.**

"¿Entonces por qué los tomó en primer lugar?" objetaron.

—**Vale, sin problemas.**

**Guardé la camiseta y me puse los folletos debajo del brazo, para salir de nuevo al exterior, donde lloviznaba. EI contenedor estaba al otro lado de Newton's Olympic, cerca de donde se suponía que aparcábamos los empleados. Caminé sin dirección precisa hacia allá, enfurruñada, dándole patadas a las piedras. Estaba a punto de tirar el paquete de brillantes papeles amarillos a la basura cuando captó mi interés el título impreso en negrita en la parte superior. Fue una palabra en especial la que me IIamó la atención.**

**Cogí los papeles entre las dos manos mientras miraba la imagen bajo el título. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

**SALVEMOS AL LOBO DE LA PENÍNSULA OLYMPIC**

Todos en el cuarto se echaron a reír de inmediato.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" preguntó Emmett riendo.

"Tal vez se me ocurrió la idea" admitió Emily ruborizándose un poco "Debieron haber visto la cara de los chicos"

Am sacudió la cabeza. Su imprimada jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"Comenzó como una broma" continuó Billy, pero dejando la ironía de un lado necesitábamos mantener a los humanos fuera del bosque de inmediato. Victoria no estaba por el área y no habían más muertes misteriosas pero nunca sabrían si regresaría y alguien pod´ria salir alstimado"

Jasper se veía bastante impresionado "¿Así que promocionaron protección a la naturaleza, se dieron más espacio para ustedes y dieron a la gente obsesionada con los lobos algo que hacer, todo al mismo tiempo? Buen trabajo"

**Bajo las palabra había un dibujo detallado de un lobo frente a un abeto, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás aullándole a la luna. Era una imagen desconcertante; algo en la postura quejosa del lobo le hacía parecer desamparado. Como si estuviera aullando de pena.**

Todos los quileutes resoplaron.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Bella mirando desde la divertida Leah hasta el abochornado Jacob.

"Jake fue el que posó para las fotos" explicó Sam tratando de no reírse de la experiencia de su hermano "Kim es muy buena dibujado pero por mucho que ame a Jared, él tiene pocas paciencia para quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo… o eso fue lo que dijo él pero sospecho que solo trataba de alejarse de la humillación"

Bella rió ¿Y Jacob?"

"Solo pasó por allí" concluyó él.

"Bueno soy el más guapo de los lobos" bufó Jacob "Mira los sacrificios que estamos dispuestos a hacer por preservar el orgullo de la tribu…"

**Y luego eché a correr hacia mi coche, con los folletos aún sucios con firmeza en la mano.**

**Quince minutos, eso era cuanto tenía, pero bastaría. Sólo había quince minutos hasta La Push y seguramente cruzaría la frontera unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar al pueblo.**

Alice hizo una mueca recordando su debate interno al pie de la línea del tratado "¿Era mucho pedir que me llamara para saber que estabas bien una vez no te podía ver?"

Bella hizo una mueca "¿Y que me gritaras por ser irresponsable? No lo creo"

**El coche arrancó sin ninguna dificultad.**

**Alice no podría estar viéndome hacer esto porque no lo había planeado. Una decisión repentina, ¡ésa era la clave!, y podría sacarle provecho si conseguía moverme con suficiente rapidez.**

Alice suspiró "Odio cuando notan eso"

"Lo siento" rió Bella

**Con la prisa, arrojé los papeles húmedos al asiento del pasajero, donde se desparramaron en un brillante desorden, cien títulos en negrita, cien lobos negros aullándole a la luna, recortados contra el fondo amarillo.**

**Iba a toda pastilla por la autopista mojada, con los limpiaparabrisas a tope y sin hacerle caso al rugido del viejo motor. Lo máximo que podía sacarle a mi coche eran unos noventa por hora y recé para que fuera suficiente.**

Edward se estremeció.

"Po todos los cielos" gruñó Bella "¡No pasó nada!"

Para su sorpresa Edward se veía aún más incómodo.

"Lo sé" admitió él "Solo estaba pensando… ¿noventa km por hora?"

Bella gruñó en enojo.

**No tenía idea de dónde estaba la frontera, pero empecé a sentirme más segura cuando pasé las primeras casas en las afueras de La Push. Seguro que esto era lo más lejos que se le permitía llegar a Alice.**

**La telefonearía cuando llegara a casa de Angela por la tarde, me dije para mis adentros, para hacerle saber que me encontraba bien. No había motivo para que se preocupara. No necesitaba enfadarse conmigo, porque Edward ya estaría suficientemente furioso por los dos a su regreso.**

"Por eso mismo estaba molesta" musitó Alice "Edward es demasiado dulce contigo. No ra contigo con quien se iba a enojar sino conmigo"

Bella entrecerró los ojos #Mejo que no haya…"

Edward sonrió meneando su cabeza "Te aseguro que no le hice nada a Alice. Bueno tal vez la hice sentir un poco culpable después, pero de todos modos…"

"Oh, claro" recordó Bella "El Porsche no fue suficiente"

Edward la miró a los ojos "¿No estás enojada conmigo verdad?"

Bella suspiró se manera exagerada "¿Cómo podía? Además pasó hace más de dos años"

**Mi coche iba ya resollando cuando chirriaron los frenos al parar frente a la familiar casa de color rojo desvaído. Se me volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta al mirar aquel pequeño lugar que una vez había sido mi refugio. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado aquí.**

**Antes de que pudiera parar el motor, Jacob ya estaba en la puerta, con el rostro demudado por la sorpresa.**

**En el silencio repentino que se hizo después de que el rugido del motor se detuviera, oí su respiración entrecortada.**

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme" rió Jacob "Viendo de primera mano cuan sobreprotector era Edward nunca pensé que tratarías con tu carro… asumiendo que si querías verme en primer lugar, lo cual dudaba para entonces"

"Estoy aquí para sorprenderé" le sonrió Bella.

—**¿Bella?**

—**¡Hola, Jake!**

—**¡Bella! —gritó en respuesta y la sonrisa que había estado esperando atravesó su rostro como el sol en un día nublado. Los dientes relampaguearon contra su piel cobriza—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!**

**corrió hacia el coche, me sacó casi en volandas a través de la puerta abierta, y nos pusimos a saltar como niños.**

Edward hizo una mueca comenzando a notar cuán horrible debió de separar a Bella el estar alejada de su amigo. Tampoco es que hacía el recuerdo de la memoria imaginativa de Jacob más aceptable.

—**¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

—**¡Me he escapado!**

—**¡Impresionante!**

"Debo decir que es bastante sorprendente" rió Carlisle.

Edward lo miró ofendido.

—**¡Hola, Bella! —Billy impulsó su silla hacia la entrada para ver a qué se debía toda aquella conmoción.**

—**¡Hola, Bill...!**

**Y en ese momento me quedé sin aire. Jacob me había sepultado en un abrazo gigante, tan fuerte, que no podía respirar y me daba vueltas en círculo.**

—**¡Guau, es estupendo tenerte aquí!**

—**No puedo... respirar —jadeé.**

**Él se rió y me puso en el suelo.**

Bella hizo una mueca "¿Por qué es que los chicos sobrenaturalmente fuertes siempre hacen eso?"

—**Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella —me dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Y el modo en que lo dijo me sonó como «bienvenida a casa».**

**Empezamos a andar, demasiado nerviosos ante la perspectiva de quedarnos sentados dentro de la casa. Jacob iba prácticamente saltando mientras andaba y le tuve que recordar unas cuantas veces que yo no tenía piernas de tres metros.**

**Mientras caminábamos, sentí cómo me transformaba en otra versión de mí misma, la que era cuando estaba con Jacob. Algo más joven, y también algo más irresponsable. Alguien que haría, en alguna ocasión, algo realmente estúpido sin motivo aparente.**

"Y que asusta a Edward hasta la médula" añadió Emmett. Él había visto solo un poco de esa Bella y lo había disfrutado por completo.

"Parece que sí eras una mala influencia para Bella después de todo" musitó Charlie fulminando con la mirada a Jacob quien se limitó a alzar las manos en el aire como gesto defensivo.

"Ella siempre dijo que cómo era la mayor de los dos, era ella quien ejercía la influencia y yo solo era un pequeño niño inocente e impresionable"

A Billy el dio de repente un ataque de tos

**Nuestra euforia duró los primeros temas de conversación que abordamos: qué estábamos haciendo, qué queríamos hacer, cuánto tiempo tenía y qué me había traído hasta allí. Cuando le conté lo del folleto del lobo, de forma vacilante, su risa ruidosa hizo eco entre los árboles.**

**Pero entonces, cuando paseábamos detrás de la tienda y atravesamos los matorrales espesos que bordeaban el extremo más lejano de la playa Primera, llegamos a las partes más difíciles de la conversación. Desde muy pronto tuvimos que hablar de las razones de nuestra larga separación y observé cómo el rostro de mi amigo se endurecía hasta formar la máscara amarga que ya me resultaba tan familiar.**

"¿Tenías que arruinar la felicidad verdad?" murmuró Bella pero su expresión no era molesta.

"Lo siento" musitó Jacob "Pero odiaba el hecho de que no podía salir con mi mejor amiga cuando quisiera"

"Seguro que era la única razón" resopló Emmett. Jacob se ruborizó.

—**Bueno, ¿y de qué va esto en realidad? —me preguntó Jacob, pateando un trozo de madera de deriva fuera de su camino con una fuerza excesiva. Saltó sobre la arena y luego se estampó contra las rocas—. O sea, que desde la última vez que... bueno, antes, ya sabes... —luchó para encontrar las palabras. Aspiró un buen trago de aire y lo intentó de nuevo—. Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿simplemente todo ha vuelto al mismo lugar que antes de que él se fuera? ¿Se lo has perdonado todo?**

"Conoces a Bella" rió Edward aunque había algo de tristeza en sus ojos "Si ella no fuera tan dulce ninguno de los dos estaríamos ante su presencia"

**Yo también inspiré con fuerza.**

—**No había nada que disculpar.**

**Me habría gustado saltarme toda esta parte, las traiciones y las acusaciones, pero sabía que teníamos que hablar de todo esto antes de que fuéramos capaces de llegar a algún otro lado.**

**El rostro de Jacob se crispó como si acabara de chupar un limón.**

—**Desearía que Sam te hubiera tomado una foto cuando te encontramos aquella noche de septiembre. Sería la prueba A.**

—**No estamos juzgando a nadie.**

—**Pues quizá deberíamos hacerlo.**

"El burro hablando de orejas" resopló Seth.

"No había hecho nada… aún" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

"Aún" enfatizó Edward secamente.

Algo en sus ojos hizo que Jacob se removiera incómodo en su asiento.

—**Ni siquiera tú le culparías por marcharse, si conocieras sus motivos.**

**Me miró fijamente durante unos instantes.**

—**Está bien —me retó con amargura—. Sorpréndeme.**

**Su hostilidad me caía encima, quemándome en carne viva. Me dolía que estuviera enfadado conmigo. Me recordó aquella tarde gris y deprimente, hacía mucho ya, cuando, cumpliendo órdenes de Sam, me dijo que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Me llevó un momento recobrar la compostura.**

—**Edward me dejó el pasado otoño porque pensaba que yo no debía salir con vampiros. Pensó que sería mejor para mí si él se marchaba.**

**Jacob tardó en reaccionar. Luchó consigo mismo durante unos minutos. **

"¿no le creías?" preguntó Edward al sacar algo de sus pensamientos.

El lobo se encogió de hombros incómodo "No tenía duda de que Bella decía lo que creía era verdad" explicó él "Creí que no te hubiese perdonado sin una buena razón. Pero no estaba seguro…" dejó su frase a medias viéndose más incómodo que nunca.

"De que yo le estaba diciendo la verdad" concluyó Edward con expresión impasible.

**Lo que fuera que tenía planeado decir, claramente, había dejado de tener sentido. Me alegraba de que no supiera lo que había precipitado la decisión de Edward. Me podía imaginar qué habría pensado de haber sabido que Jasper intentó matarme.**

"Obviamente nada bueno" resopló Jasper "No le culpo pero me alegra que no lo hayas dicho"

—**Pero volvió, ¿no? —susurró Jacob—. Parece que le cuesta atenerse a sus propias decisiones.**

—**Si recuerdas bien, fui yo la que corrió tras él y le trajo de vuelta.**

**Jacob me miró con fijeza durante un momento y después me dio la espalda. Relajó el rostro y su voz se había vuelto más tranquila cuando volvió a hablar.**

"¿Tanto miedo da Bella?" rió Emmett.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Bella indignada "Puedo ser aterradora cuando quiero"

"No en realidad" respondió Jacob ignorando las protestas de Bella "Pero ella estaba claramente molesta y necesitaba clamarme para hablar con ella"

"Además de que sabías que estaba en lo cierto" sonrió ella con petulancia.

—**Eso es cierto, pero nunca supe la historia. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

**Yo dudaba y me mordí el labio.**

—**¿Es un secreto? —su voz se tornó burlona— ¿No me lo puedes contar?**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—**No —contesté con brusquedad—. Además, es una historia realmente larga.**

**El sonrió con arrogancia, se giró y echó a caminar por la playa, esperando que le siguiera.**

**No tenía nada de gracioso estar con él si se iba a comportar de ese modo. Le seguí de manera automática, sin saber si no sería mejor dar media vuelta y dejarle. Aunque tendría que enfrentarme con Alice cuando regresara a casa... Así que pensándolo bien, en realidad no tenía tanta prisa.**

**Jacob llegó hasta un enorme y familiar tronco de madera, un árbol entero con sus raíces y todo, blanqueado y profundamente hundido en la arena; de algún modo, era nuestro árbol.**

**Se sentó en aquel banco natural y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio que había a su lado.**

—**No me importa que las historias sean largas. ¿Hay algo de acción?**

"En verdad querías pasar tu preciado tiempo con Bella escuchando historias de vampiros" dijo Leah tratando de no reír.

"Quería entender lo que había sucedido" dijo Jacob calmado.

**Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me sentaba a su lado.**

—**La hay —concedí.**

—**No puede haber miedo de verdad si no hay un poco de acción.**

—**¡Miedo! —me burlé—. ¿Vas a escuchar o te vas a pasar todo el rato interrumpiéndome para hacer comentarios groseros sobre mis amigos?**

"No lo sé" interrumpió Emmett en voz baja "Me pareció que a todos nos dio bastante miedo saberlo"

**Hizo como que se cerraba los labios con llave y luego como que tiraba la llave invisible sobre su hombro. Intenté no sonreír, pero no lo conseguí.**

"Blanda" bromeó Jacob.

"Para suerte tuya" resopló Bella.

"Estoy inmensamente agradecido de ello" respondió ´le dejando a un lado las bromas.

—**Tengo que empezar con cosas que pasaron cuando tú estabas —decidí mientras intentaba organizar las historias en mi mente antes de comenzar.**

**Jacob alzó una mano.**

—**Adelante. Eso está bien —añadió él—. No entendí la mayor parte de lo que pasó entonces.**

—**Ah, vale, estupendo; es un poco complicado, así que presta atención. ¿Sabes ya que Alice tiene visiones?**

**Interpreté que su ceño fruncido era una respuesta afirmativa, ya que a los hombres lobo no les impresionaba que fuera verdad la leyenda de los poderes sobrenaturales de los vampiros, así que procedí con el relato de mi carrera a través de Italia para rescatar a Edward.**

"Pero Alice n te podía ver a ti" repitió Charlie confundido.

Jacob sonrió "No lo sabía entonces"

**Intenté resumir lo más posible, sin dejarme nada esencial. Al mismo tiempo, me esforcé en interpretar las reacciones de Jacob, pero su rostro era inescrutable mientras le explicaba que Alice había visto los planes de Edward para suicidarse cuando escuchó que yo había muerto. **

"Eso fue bastante impactante" admitió Jacob "Fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar que él de verdad te amaba"

"¿Eres bastante lento, verdad?" bufó Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Algunas veces Jacob parecía ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera estaba segura de que me estuviera escuchando. Sólo me interrumpió una vez.**

—**¿La adivina chupasangres no puede vernos? —repitió, en su rostro una expresión feroz y llena de alegría—. ¿En serio? ¡Eso es magnífico!**

"Me alegra servirte" dijo Alice con acidez.

**Apreté los dientes y nos quedamos sentados en silencio, con su cara expectante mientras esperaba que continuase. Le miré fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de su error.**

—**¡Oops! —exclamó—. Lo siento —y cerró la boca otra vez.**

Renesmee sonrió con las mañas de su amigo.

**Su respuesta fue más fácil de comprender cuando llegamos a la parte de los Vulturis. Apretó los dientes, se le pusieron los brazos con carne de gallina y se le agitaron las aletas de la nariz. No entré en detalles, pero le conté que Edward nos había sacado del problema, sin revelar la promesa que habíamos tenido que hacer ni la visita que estábamos esperando. Jacob no necesitaba participar de mis pesadillas.**

"Debiste contármelo" murmuró Jacob "Te podía haber protegido"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Estaba bien"

—**Ahora ya conoces toda la historia —concluí—. Es tu turno para hablar. ¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras yo pasaba este fin de semana con mi madre?**

**Sabía que Jacob me proporcionaría más detalles que Edward. No temía asustarme. **

Edward se encogió de hombros "Te dije todo lo que sabía. Solo tenía una vaga idea mientras estaba al otro lado del país y a muy en contra de la opinión popular no me baso de los pensamientos privados de la gente para soportar mis teorías"

**Se inclinó hacia delante, animado al momento.**

—**Embry, Quil y yo estábamos de patrulla el sábado por la noche, sólo algo rutinario, cuando allí estaba, saliendo de ninguna parte, ¡bum!, **

Rosalie resopló.

**una pista fresca, que no tenía ni quince minutos —alzó los brazos y remedó una explosión—. Sam quería que le esperásemos, pero yo ignoraba que tú te habías ido y no sabía si tus chupasangres estaban vigilando o no. **

Alice puso los ojos n blanco "Sí, solo queríamos mantenerla encerrada y bajo estricta supervisión como broma. Buena conclusión cachorro"

Jacob hizo una mueca "No sabía si no querían dejar a Bella o nosotros"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nessie confundida.

Jacob parecía incómodo "No lo sé Tal vez de verdad pensaban que la haría pedazos una vez que dejaran de vigilar en el momento que me moleste, o temían que ella quisiera estar más tiempo con nosotros"

"Eso es tonto" concluyó Nessie.

**Así que salimos en su persecución a toda velocidad, pero cruzó la línea del tratado antes de que pudiéramos cogerla. **

Sam suspiró "Idiotas"

"Oh, vamos" gruñó Jacob "Sabes que hicimos lo correcto"

"Tal vez. Pero siguen siendo idiotas"

**Nos dispersamos por la línea esperando que volviera a cruzarla. Fue frustrante, te lo juro —movió la cabeza y el pelo, que ya le había crecido desde que se lo había rapado tan corto cuando se unió a la manada, le cayó sobre los ojos—. Nos fuimos demasiado hacia el sur y los Cullen la persiguieron hacia nuestro sitio, pero sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte de nuestra posición. Habría sido la emboscada perfecta si hubiéramos sabido dónde esperar.**

Charlie hizo una mueca "Deberían trabajar en eso chicos" advirtió él "Si no aprenden a trabajar junto jamás la atraparán y Bella…"

"Descuida" sonrió Alice "Victoria no es más un problema"

Los lobos tuvieron que ocultar su sonrisa.

**Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo ahora una mueca.**

—**Entonces fue cuando la cosa se puso peligrosa. Sam y los otros le cogieron el rastro antes de que llegáramos, pero ella iba de un lado a otro de la línea y el aquelarre en pleno estaba al otro lado. El grande, ¿cómo se llama...?**

—**Emmett.**

—**Ese, bueno, pues él arremetió contra ella, pero ¡qué rápida es esa pelirroja! Voló detrás de ella y casi se estrella contra Paul. Y ya sabes, Paul... bueno, ya le conoces.**

—**Sí.**

—**Se le fue la olla. No puedo decir que le culpe, tenía al chupasangres grandote justo encima de él. Así que saltó... Eh, no me mires así. El vampiro estaba en nuestro territorio.**

"Eso es discutible" dijo Edward "pero no es el punto considerando que ambos hubiesen reaccionando de la misma forma"

"Es cierto.,. Pero de todos modos la pelirroja de escapó"

**Intenté recomponer mi expresión para que continuara con su relato. Tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos con la tensión de la historia, incluso sabiendo que había terminado bien.**

—**De cualquier modo, Paul falló y el grandullón regresó a su sitio, pero entonces, esto, la, eh, bien, la rubia...**

**La expresión de Jacob era una mezcla cómica de disgusto y reacia admiración mientras intentaba encontrar una palabra para describir a la hermana de Edward.**

Rosalie sonrió. Jacob gruñó en horror.

—**Rosalie.**

—**Como quieras. Se había vuelto realmente territorial, así que Sam y yo nos retrasamos para cubrir los flancos de Paul. Entonces su líder y el otro macho rubio...**

—**Carlisle y Jasper.**

**Me miró algo exasperado.**

—**Ya sabes que me da igual cómo se llamen. **

"Pero si preguntaste por mí nombre" sonrió Emmett. Jacob le hizo una mueca.

Bella hizo una mueca "Sabía que no te importaba pero en serio me molestaba cunado los llamabas cosas como el otro macho rubio como si ni fueran humanos…" dijo ella antes de fruncir el ceño "espera eso salió mal"

La mayoría de las personas resoplaron.

**Como sea, Carlisle habló con Sam en un intento de calmar las cosas. Y fue bastante extraño porque la verdad es que todo el mundo se tranquilizó muy rápido. Creo que fue ese otro que dices, que nos hizo algo raro en la cabeza, pero aunque sabíamos lo que estaba haciendo, no podíamos dejar de estar tranquilos.**

—**Ah, sí, ya sé cómo se siente uno.**

—**Realmente cabreado, así es como se siente uno. **

Jasper hizo una mueca "Bueno el que te partan la cabeza te pone aún más cabreado"

"Lo sé" dijo Jacob "Creo que eso era lo peor de toda la discusión. Sabíamos que lo necesitábamos y era lo mejor para el momento pero eso nos hacía sentir como si no pudiésemos controlar lo que sucedía con nosotros"

**Sólo que no estás enfadado del todo, al final —sacudió la cabeza, confundido—. **

Jasper sonrió.

**Así que Sam y el vampiro líder acordaron que la prioridad era Victoria y volvimos a la caza otra vez. Carlisle nos dio la pista de modo que pudimos seguir el rastro correcto, pero entonces tomó el camino de los acantilados justo al norte del territorio de los makah, donde la frontera discurre pegada a la costa durante unos cuantos kilómetros. Así que se metió en el agua otra vez. El grandullón y el tranquilo nos pidieron permiso para cruzar la frontera y perseguirla, pero se lo denegamos, como es lógico.**

Charlie gruñó "¡Eso es ridículo!"

Ni los lobos ni los vampiros dijeron nada. Billy miro´ a su amigo sintiéndose tan culpable como Sam.

"De todos modos no hubiésemos podido atraparla" admitió Jasper "Ella sabía que la superábamos en números y saldría de Forks o más rápido posible. Su pareja había sido un rastreador así que estoy seguro de que se sabía buenos trucos"

—**Estupendo. Quiero decir que vuestro comportamiento me parece estúpido, pero estoy contenta. Emmett nunca tiene la suficiente prudencia. Podría haber salido herido.**

**Jacob resopló.**

—**Así que tu vampiro te dijo que los atacamos sin razón y que su aquelarre, totalmente inocente...**

Todos los vampiros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—**No —le interrumpí—. Edward me contó la misma historia, sólo que sin tantos detalles.**

—**Ah —dijo Jacob entre dientes y se inclinó para coger una piedra entre los millones de guijarros que teníamos a los pies. **

Rosalie hizo una mueca "Pareces demasiado sorprendido por eso"

"Para ser justos" indicó Edward "¿Hubieses esperado lo mismo de los lobos?"

Rosalie lo consideró un momento antes de ceder "Punto"

**Con un giro casual, la mandó volando sus buenos cien metros hacia las aguas de la bahía—. Bueno, ella regresará, supongo. Y volveremos a tenerla a tiro.**

**Me encogí de hombros; ya lo creo que volvería, pero ¿de veras me lo contaría Edward la próxima vez? No estaba segura. **

Edward frunció el ceño "No te hubiese mentido acerca de algo así"

"Lo hiciste antes" dijo Bella con simpleza haciendo que su esposo respondiera con una mueca arrepentida.

**Debía mantener vigilada a Alice en busca de los síntomas indicadores de que el patrón de comportamiento volvía a repetirse...**

**Jacob no pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción. Estaba sumido en la contemplación de las olas con los gruesos labios apretados y una expresión pensativa en la cara.**

—**¿En qué estás pensando? —le pregunté después de un buen rato en silencio.**

—**Le doy vueltas a lo que me has dicho hace un rato. En cuando la adivina te vio saltando del acantilado y pensó que querías suicidarte, y en cómo a partir de aquello todo se descontroló... ¿Te das cuenta de que, si te hubieras limitado a esperarme, como se supone que tenías que hacer, entonces la chup... Alice no habría podido verte saltar? Nada habría cambiado. Probablemente, los dos estaríamos ahora en mi garaje, como cualquier otro sábado. No habría ningún vampiro en Forks y tú y yo... —dejó que su voz se apagara, perdido en sus pensamientos.**

"Era eso algo bueno o malo?" preguntó Renesmee.

"¿Para mí entonces? Bueno. ¿Para Bella? Malo. ¿Para nosotros ahora? Peor.

"Es extraño como una pequeña decisión hubiese cambiado nuestras vidas por completo" musitó Alice "Lo he visto pasar una y otra vez pero no es algo a lo que te acostumbras"

Edward se veía ensimismado en sus pensamientos "Hubiese venido por ti antes o temprano. NO era para mí el permanecer lejos de ti. Ahora si Bella me hubiese aceptado tan bien como lo hizo cuando sucedió, o no es otra cosa"

"Lo hubiese hecho igual" admitió Bella "Patético para tampoco era para mí el permanecer lejos de ti. Después de todo me alegra que haya terminado de la forma que lo hizo"

**Era desconcertante su forma de ver la situación, como si fuera algo bueno que no hubiera vampiros en Forks. Mi corazón comenzó a latir arrítmicamente ante el vacío que sugería la imagen.**

Jacob miró a Bella para disculparse pero ella lo ignoró.

—**Edward hubiera regresado de todos modos.**

—**¿Estás segura de eso? —me preguntó otra vez, volviendo a su aptitud beligerante en cuanto mencioné el nombre de Edward.**

—**Estar separados... no nos va bien a ninguno de los dos. **

**Comenzó a decir algo, algo violento a juzgar por su expresión, pero enmudeció de pronto, tomó aliento y empezó de nuevo.**

"Sabía que no ibas a apreciar lo que estaba a punto de decir" dijo él.

"No, en absoluto" rió Edward.

Jacob se ruborizó dándose cuenta que acaba de pensar en ello y ahora no era el único que lo sabía.

—**¿Sabías que Sam está muy enfadado contigo?**

Todos los vampiros se veían desconcertados con la excepción de Edward que mostraba en cambio simpatía.

Sam no dijo una palabra.

—**¿Conmigo? —me llevó entenderlo un segundo—. Ah, ya. Cree que se habrían mantenido apartados si yo no estuvie-aquí. **

—**No. No es por eso.**

—**¿Cuál es el problema entonces?**

Jacob miró a Sam.

"Está bien" le aseguró el mayor de los lobos "No ibas a saber que esa conversación iba a ser publicada. Después de todo hemos escuchado los pensamientos más privados de Bella así que ninguno está en la posición de quejarse"

Naturalmente esa condición solo atrajo más la atención de los vampiros aunque fueron cuidadoso de no mostrarlo.

**Jacob se inclinó para tomar otra roca. Le dio vueltas una y otra vez, entre los dedos. No le quitaba ojo a la piedra negra mientras hablaba en voz baja.**

—**Cuando Sam vio... en qué estado estabas al principio, cuando Billy les contó lo preocupado que estaba Charlie porque no mejorabas y entonces, cuando empezaste a saltar de los acantilados...**

Edward se estremeció. Sería definitivamente una razón valedera para que cualquiera lo odie, pero no entendía que tenía Sam contra Bella. ¿Qué si ella lo había perdonado? ¿No comprobaba eso su amor?

De todos modos el vampiro decidió continuar escuchando antes de hacer preguntas.

**Puse mala cara. Nadie iba a dejar nunca que me olvidara de eso.**

**Los ojos de Jacob me miraron de hito en hito.**

—**Pensamos que tú eras la única persona en el mundo que tenía tanta razón para odiar a los Cullen como él. Sam se siente... traicionado porque los volvieras a dejar entrar en tu vida, como si jamás te hubieran hecho daño.**

**No me creí ni por un segundo que Sam fuera el único que se sintiera de ese modo, y por tanto, el tono ácido de mi respuesta iba dirigido a ambos.**

Jacob hizo una mueca.

Nessie lo miró curiosa "¿Por eso se lo dices a mamá? Preguntó más triste que enojada haciendo que el lobo se sienta aún más culpable.

Debió haber sabido que Bella vería a través de sus trucos… y Renesmee también.

—**Puedes decirle a Sam que se vaya a...**

—**Mira eso —Jacob me interrumpió señalándome a un águila en el momento en que se lanzaba en picado hacia el océano desde una altura increíble. Recuperó el control en el último minuto, y sólo sus garras rozaron la superficie de las olas, apenas durante un instante. Después volvió a aletear, con las alas tensas por el esfuerzo de cargar con el peso del pescado enorme que acababa de pescar—. Lo ves por todas partes —dijo con voz repentinamente distante—. La naturaleza sigue su curso, cazador y presa, el círculo infinito de la vida y la muerte.**

"Miro quien se hace el poeta2 se burló Rosalie.

**No entendía el sentido del sermón de la naturaleza; supuse que sólo quería cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero entonces se volvió a mirarme con un negro humor en los ojos.**

—**Y desde luego, no verás al pez intentando besar al águila. Jamás verás eso —sonrió con una mueca burlona.**

La mayoría resopló.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es así?" desafió Nessie.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza musitando algo acerca de demasiado parecida a tu madre

**Le devolví la sonrisa, una sonrisa tirante, porque aún tenía un sabor ácido en la boca.**

—**Quizás el pez lo está intentando —le sugerí—. Es difícil saber lo que piensa un pez. Las águilas son unos pájaros bastante atractivos, ya sabes.**

—**¿A eso es a lo que se reduce todo? —su voz se volvió aguda—. ¿A tener un buen aspecto?**

Todos en el cuarto miraban con incredulidad a Jacob.

"¿No conoces a Bella para nada?" suspiró Edward negando con la cabeza.

"Solo trataba de pensar en algo halagador sobre ti y no se me ocurría nada" admitió Jacob.

—**No seas estúpido, Jacob.**

—**Entonces, ¿es por el dinero? —insistió.**

—**Estupendo —murmuré, levantándome del árbol—. Me halaga que pienses eso de mí —le di la espalda y me marché.**

"Hermano" dijo Seth viéndose tristemente sorprendido "De verdad lo dañaste, ¿sabes?"

"Tal vez eso sea" se preguntó Leah "Tal vez solo estabas deseando que Bella fuera tan superficial que es una idea más fácil de concebir que la idea de la chica que te gusta está enamorada de una sanguijuela"

Jacob se quedó viendo a su beta "No sé"

—**Oh, venga, no te pongas así —estaba justo detrás de mí; me cogió de la cintura y me dio una vuelta—. ¡Lo digo en serio!, intento entenderte y me estoy quedando en blanco.**

**Frunció el ceño enfadado y sus ojos se oscurecieron enquistados entre sombras.**

—**-Le amo. ¡Y no porque sea guapo o rico! —le escupí las palabras a la cara—. Preferiría que no fuera ni lo uno ni lo otro. Incluso te diría que eso podría ser un motivo para abrir una brecha entre nosotros, pero no es así, porque siempre es la persona más encantadora, generosa, brillante y decente que me he encontrado jamás. Claro que le amo. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de entender? **

Edward sonrió y Bella le respondió con un guiño.

—**Es imposible de comprender.**

—**Por favor, ilumíname, entonces, Jacob —dejé que el sarcasmo fluyera denso—. ¿Cuál es la razón válida para amar a alguien? Como dices que lo estoy haciendo mal...**

—**Creo que el mejor lugar para empezar sería mirando dentro de tu propia especie. Eso suele funcionar.**

"¿Por qué lo dices perro?" bufó Rosalie

"¡Soy humano! Bueno, generalmente al menos…" balbuceó Jacob.

"Yo no lo soy" musitó Nessie.

Jacob le miró pidiendo disculpas.

—**¡Eso es... asqueroso! —le respondí con brusquedad—. Supongo que debería estar loca por Mike Newton después de todo.**

"No gracias" exclamó Charlie "Creo que me quedo con los que solo se parecen a los humanos"

Bella y Edward se miraron divertidos preguntándose por qué no le habían presentado Mike a Charlie mientras Bella aún era humana. Hubiese hecho las cosas más sencillas.

**Jacob se estremeció y se mordió el labio. Pude ver que mis palabras le habían herido, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada para sentirme mal por ello.**

**Me soltó la muñeca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, volviéndose para mirar hacia el océano.**

—**Yo soy humano —susurró, con voz casi inaudible.**

"Podríamos discutir eso" dijeron.

—**No eres tan humano como Mike —continué sin piedad—. ¿Sigues pensando que es la consideración más importante?**

—**No es lo mismo —Jacob no apartó los ojos de las olas grises—. Yo no he escogido esto.**

Por la segunda vez Jacob recibió las miras incrédulas de todos en la habitación.

"¿Eres o te haces?" siseó Rosalie al sentirse personalmente impactada por sus palabras.

Seth sacudió la cabeza "Nunca pensé que usted pidieron esto. Debe ser cosa de Jacob no de la manada"

"Jamás pensé acerca de eso" admitió Sam "Peor no estaba tan personalmente involucrado como Jacob. No tenía razones para que me importe si los vampiros quisieron o no ser vampiros"

"Supongo que solo asumí cosas" admitió Jacob.

**Me eché a reír incrédula.**

—**¿Y crees que Edward sí? Él no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo más que tú. Él no eligió esto.**

**Jacob cabeceó de atrás adelante con un movimiento rápido y corto.**

—**¿Sabes, Jacob?, es terrible por tu parte que pretendas sentirte moralmente superior, considerando que tú eres un licántropo.**

—**No es lo mismo —repitió él, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.**

"Es una pena que hayas nacido tan tarde y en el continente equivocado" resopló Rosalie "Hubiese sido u grandioso Nazi tan convencido en tu propia superioridad frente a todo el mundo. Te hubiesen lavado el cerebro y repetirías le mantra de atrás para adelante"

—**No veo por qué no. Podrías ser un poquito más comprensivo con los Cullen. No tienes idea de lo buenos que son, pero buenos de verdad, Jacob.**

**Frunció el ceño más profundamente.**

—**No deberían existir. Su existencia va contra la naturaleza.**

"¿Y tú existencia es normal?" gruñó Charlie "No sé qué me impactó más, que mi hija sea vampiro o que tú te vuelvas todo peludo frente a mí. AL menos ella se queda en su cuerpo"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Nos convertimos solo por la existencia de los vampiros. Créeme que prefería ser un humano normal"

**Le miré con fijeza durante un largo rato, con una ceja alzada, llena de incredulidad. Pasó un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta.**

—**¿Qué?**

Rosalie tosió para esconder algo que dijo.

—**Hablando de algo antinatural... —insinué.**

—**Bella —me dijo, con la voz baja, y algo diferente. Envejecida. Me di cuenta de que, de repente, sonaba mucho mayor que yo, como un padre o un profesor—. Lo que yo soy ha nacido conmigo. Es parte de mi naturaleza, de mi familia, de lo que todos somos como tribu, es la razón por la cual todavía estamos aquí. Aparte de eso —bajó la vista para mirarme, con sus ojos oscuros inescrutables—, sigo siendo humano.**

**Me cogió la mano y la presionó contra su pecho ardiente como la fiebre. A través de su camiseta, pude sentir el rápido latido de su corazón contra mi mano.**

"Muy humano"

—**Los humanos normales no arrojan motos por ahí, como haces tú.**

"O volverse lobos gigantes pero eso no es tan importante" dijeron sarcásticamente.

**Él sonrió ligeramente, con una media sonrisa.**

—**Los humanos normales huyen de los monstruos, Bella. Y nunca he proclamado ser normal. Sólo humano.**

**Continuar enfadada con Jacob resultaba muy cansado. Empecé a sonreír mientras retiraba la mano de su pecho.**

—**La verdad es que me pareces humano del todo —concedí—. Al menos de momento.**

—**Me siento humano.**

**Miró a lo lejos, y volvió el rostro. Le tembló el labio inferior y se lo mordió con fuerza.**

—**Oh, Jake —murmuré al tiempo que buscaba su mano.**

**Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí. Ésa era la razón por la que no me importaba quedarme, fuera cual fuera la recepción que me esperase al regresar. Porque bajo toda esa ira y ese sarcasmo, Jacob sufría. Justo ahora, lo estaba viendo en sus ojos. No sabía ayudarle, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. No era por todo lo que le debía, sino porque su pena me dolía a mí también.**

**Jacob se había convertido en parte de mí y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.**

Renesmee hizo una mueca sin saber bien que pensar. No le gustaba la forma en que Jacob reaccionaba en esos instantes "o los pensamientos de su madre al respecto) pero el hecho de que él estaba herido le dolía aún más.

"Eso es todo" dijo Edward tirándole le libro a Jacob que lo atrapó antes de que comenzara a caer "¿Soy solo yo o las cosas en el libro se han puesta más incómodas?" añadió el lobo mientras volteaba la página.

"Tú" resopló Bella "Solo porque te comportas como un tonto de capítulo en capítulo"

"Bueno parece que me falta más de eso" suspiró Jacob.

**N/T2: aparentemente uds han tomado mis exámenes como sinónimo de no actualización pero así no son las cosas (necesariamente). Disfruten y síganme deseándose suerte porfa porque me falta una semana más de exámenes antes de ser salir y estos son acumulados de cinco meses :O**

"**Hey Jude**

**Don't make it bad**

**Take a sad song and make it better**

**Remember to let her into your heart**

**Then you can start to make it better"**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**IMPRIMACIÓN**

Sabiendo el tema que tratarían hoy Charlie se enderezó ya que siempre quiso saber al respecto pero a mirar alrededor notó que la cara de los vampiros era en su mayoría pasiva, con la excepción de Carlisle que parecía curioso. Por otro lado, Leah, Sam y Emily evitaban mirarse a toda costa; Billy parecía algo molesto y Jacob algo… ¿vacilante? Parecía que Nessie era la única que no estaba ni en lo más mínimo incómoda y que por lo contrario se notaba contenta y algo curiosa.

—**¿Te encuentras bien, Jake? Charlie dijo que lo habías pasado mal. ¿No has mejorado nada?**

—**No estoy tan mal —contestó.**

**Rodeó mi mano con la suya, pero evitó mi mirada. Anduvo despacio de vuelta a la plataforma de madera flotante sin apartar la vista de los colores cristalinos del arco iris, empujándome suavemente para mantenerme a su lado. Me senté de nuevo en nuestro árbol, pero él se repantigó sobre el húmedo suelo rocoso en vez de acomodarse junto a mí. Me pregunté si lo haría para poder hurtar el rostro a mis ojos con más facilidad. **

"Convincente" comentó Rosalie secamente aunque había un poco de simpatía escondida en sus palabras,

"No quería que Bella se preocupara" suspiró Jacob al admitirlo.

**No me soltó la mano.**

**Comencé a parlotear para llenar el silencio.**

—**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Probablemente, me habré perdido un montón de cosas. ¿Cómo están Sam y Emily? ¿Y Embry? ¿Cómo se tomó Quil...?**

**Me interrumpí a mitad de frase al recordar que el amigo de Jacob era un tema espinoso.**

—**Ah, Quil —Jacob suspiró.**

**Entonces, había sucedido: Quil debía de haberse incorporado a la manada.**

"Parecía encantado con eso" dijo Esme ensimismada en sus pensamientos recordando al joven.

"Si, bueno Quil es único. Algo raro, pero bastante aceptable, como Seth" dijo Jacob.

"¡Oye!" le reclamó el aludido.

—**Lo siento —me disculpé entre dientes.**

—**No se te ocurra decirle eso a él —gruñó Jacob, para mi sorpresa.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Quil no busca compasión, más bien todo lo contrario. Está que no cabe en sí de gozo. Es feliz.**

**No vi sentido alguno a aquello. Todos los demás licántropos se habían entristecido ante la perspectiva de que sus amigos compartieran su destino.**

—**¿Qué?**

"Como dije, raro" sonrió Jacob "Peor supongo que si fue un alivio el estar con los suyos de nuevo"

**Jacob ladeó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás para mirarme. Esbozó una sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Él considera que esto es lo más guay que le ha pasado nunca. En parte se debe a que al fin sabe de qué va la película, pero también le entusiasma haber recuperado a sus amigos y estar en la onda —Jacob bufó—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, es muy propio de él.**

Jacob rió recordando cosas antiguas.

—**¿Le gusta?**

—**¿La verdad...? A casi todos les gusta —admitió Jacob con voz pausada—. No hay duda de que tiene ciertas ventajas: la velocidad, la libertad, la fuerza, el sentido de... familia. Sam y yo somos los únicos que sentimos una verdadera amargura, y él hizo el transito hace mucho, por lo que ahora soy el único «quejica».**

Leah arqueó una ceja "No sé qué hace eso de mí entonces"

""Leah nadie en su sano juicio de te llamaría quejica así que estás libre de ello" le dijo su hermano.

"¿Qué hay de malo con ser un lobo?" preguntó Emmett "Entiendo lo de Bella pero no es la gran cosa"

"No es tanto por mí sino por lo que eso implica acerca de este mundo" trató de explicar Jacob "Antes de lo de Bella yo no creía en leyendas ni nada de eso y las cosas eran más sencillas. A pesar de que puede sonar muy infantil supongo que no quería que todo eso fuera real"

**Mi amigo se rió de sí mismo.**

—**¿Por qué Sam y tú sois diferentes? En todo caso, ¿qué le ocurre a Sam? ¿Cuál es su problema?**

**Eran demasiadas las cosas que yo quería saber y formulé las preguntas demasiado seguidas, sin darle espacio para que las respondiera. Jacob volvió a reírse.**

—**Es una larga historia.**

—**Yo te he contado otra bastante larga. Además, no tengo ninguna prisa en regresar —le contesté al tiempo que hacía una mueca cuando pensé en el lío en que me iba a meter cuando volviera.**

Edward hizo una mueca a su vez.

**Él alzó los ojos de inmediato al percatarse del doble sentido de mis palabras.**

—**¿Se va a enfadar contigo?**

—**Sí —admití—. No soporta que haga cosas que considera... arriesgadas.**

"Yo no estaba molesto contigo" suspiró Edward "¿Preocupado? Sí, pero no molesto. No contigo"

"¿Con quién entonces?" preguntó Jacob desafínate "¿Conmigo?"

Edward rió "Eso era mucho más fácil"

—**¿Como andar por ahí con licántropos?**

—**Exacto.**

**Jacob se encogió de hombros.**

—**No vuelvas entonces. Quédate y dormiré en el sofá.**

"Eso es algo extremo" comento Seth casualmente.

"So0lo un poco" admitió Jacob.

—**¡Qué gran idea! —rezongué con ironía—. En tal caso, vendrá a buscarme.**

**Mi amigo se envaró y esbozó una sonrisa torva.**

—**¿Lo haría?**

Seth puso los ojos en blanco desesperado "Sabes eso no te ayuda con Bella"

—**Si temiera encontrarme herida o algo similar..., probablemente.**

—**La perspectiva de que te quedes cada vez me gusta más.**

—**Jacob, por favor, sabes que eso me reconcome de verdad.**

—**¿El qué?**

—**¡Que os podáis matar el uno al otro! —protesté—. Me vuelve loca. ¿Por qué no podéis comportaros de forma civilizada?**

—**¿Está dispuesto a matarme? —preguntó él con gesto huraño, haciendo caso omiso a mi ira.**

Bella gruñó Y Renesmee escondió su cara en el costado de su madre casi tan exasperada como ella.

—**No tanto como pareces estarlo tú —me percaté de que le estaba chillando—. Al menos, él es capaz de comportarse como un adulto en este tema. Sabe que me lastima a mí al herirte a ti, por lo que nunca lo haría. ¡Eso no parece preocuparte en absoluto!**

—**Claro, por supuesto —musitó él—. Estoy convencido de que es todo un pacifista.**

Ahora la mayoría de los vampiros fulminaban con la mirada a Jacob.

"Él era mucho más educado al respecto, más de lo que debería" bufó Rosalie "Deberías darle algo de crédito, debe tomar mucha paciencia el soportarte. Oh, y para tu información nosotros no nos andamos por allí matando a gente que no debería existir"

Edward se tensó ante las palabras de su hermana pero solo Bella notó esa reacción.

—**¡Vale!**

**Di un tirón para retirar mi mano de la suya y aparté su cabeza de mi lado. Luego, recogí las piernas contra el pecho y las abarqué con los brazos lo más fuerte posible.**

**Lancé una mirada fulminante al horizonte. Echaba chispas.**

**Jacob permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos y al final se levantó del suelo para sentarse a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.**

—**Lo siento —se disculpó con un hilo de voz—. Intentaré comportarme.**

**No le respondí.**

—**¿Aún quieres saber lo de Sam? —me propuso.**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

"Bueno" dijo Sam antes suspirar.

Charlie le miró preocupado "¿Tan malo?"

Sam no le contestó.

—**Es una larga historia, como te dije, y también muy extraña. **

"O no importa, a Bella le va bien lo extraño" bromeó Seth.

**Esta nueva vida tiene demasiadas cosas raras y no he dispuesto de tiempo para contarte ni la mitad; la relativa a Sam..., bueno, no se siquiera si voy a poder explicarlo correctamente.**

**Sus palabras me picaron la curiosidad a pesar de mi enfado.**

—**Te escucho —repuse con frialdad.**

**Atisbé de reojo su boca; al sonreír, curvó hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios.**

Bella le fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que él le devolvía la mirada con ojos grandes e inocentes.

_Ugh._

—**Fue mucho más duro para Sam que para los demás, ya que al ser el primero, estaba solo, y no había nadie que le explicara lo que sucedía.**

Billy miró preocupado a Sam quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

**Su abuelo murió antes de que él naciera y su padre siempre estaba ausente, por lo que no había persona alguna capaz de reconocer los síntomas. La primera vez que se transformó llegó a pensar que había enloquecido. Pasaron dos semanas antes de que se calmara lo suficiente para volver a su estado anterior.**

**»No puedes acordarte de esto porque acaeció antes de que vinieras a Forks. La madre de Sam y Leah Clearwater movilizaron a los guardabosques y a la policía para la búsqueda. Se pensaba que había sufrido un accidente o algo por el estilo...**

—**¿Leah? —inquirí, sorprendida. **

Dicha loba fulminó con, la mirada a su foco visual, sin ser nadie en particular. Nunca ha sido el tipo de personas a las cuales les importa lo que otros digan de ella, pero eso no significa que le alegre el enterarse. Lo que era peor es que la historia sería después presentada del punto de vista de Bella, sus pensamiento serían simpáticos y agradables para ella, haciéndola sentir incluso más patética de cómo se sentía ahora.

**Leah era la hija de Harry y la mención de su nombre me abrumó de piedad. **

Bella hizo una mueca notando es que el humor de Leah empeoró con es apalabra. Podía entender por qué la otra chica no quería la simpatía de todo el mundo. Leah valoraba intensamente su dignidad.

**Harry Clearwater, el amigo de toda la vida de Charlie, había muerto de un ataque al corazón la primavera pasada.**

**La voz de mi amigo cambió, se endureció.**

—**Sí. Ella y Sam fueron novios en el colegio. Empezaron a salir cuando él era un novato. Leah se puso como una loca cuan do él desapareció.**

Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, por suerte siendo mucho más sutiles acerca de eso que los humanos. Charlie no uso evitar el mirar mal a Sam. No le gustaba a dónde iba esto mucho menos de lo que le gustaba esa expresión de culpabilidad escrita en el rostro del macho alfa.

—**Pero él y Emily...**

—**Ya llegaremos a eso... Forma parte de la historia —me atajó. Inspiró muy despacio y luego espiró de golpe.**

**Suponía que era estúpido por mi parte pensar que Sam no había amado a otra mujer que no fuera Emily. La mayoría de la gente se enamora muchas veces a lo largo de la vida. Era sólo que, tras verlos juntos, no podía imaginármelos con otra persona. La forma en que él la miraba, **

Sam suspiró. Leah hizo una meuca. Emily lanzó un suspiro. Charlie miró detenidamente de uno en uno, sintiéndose más y más confundido conforme pasaba el tiempo.

_Algo muy raro pasa aquí. _

**bueno, me recordaba a las pupilas de Edward cuando me observaba.**

—**Sam volvió después de su transformación —prosiguió—, pero no podía revelar a nadie su paradero durante aquella ausencia y se dispararon los rumores, la mayoría decía que no había estado en ningún sitio bueno. **

Charlie resopló "Tiene sentido"

Hojece tiempo él había dejado de tratar de entender la necesidad de cierta gente de aferrarse a escándalos creados por la gente.

**Una tarde, Sam entró corriendo en casa y se encontró por casualidad al Viejo Quil Ateara, el abuelo de Quil, que había ido a visitar a la señora Uley. Al anciano estuvo a punto de darle una apoplejía cuando Sam le estrechó la mano.**

**Mi amigo interrumpió la historia y se echó a reír.**

—**¿Por qué?**

"¿Estás lenta Bella?" se burló Seth en broma.

"Cállate" musitó ella.

**Jacob puso la mano en mi mejilla y me giró el rostro para que le mirase. Se había inclinado sobre mí y tenía el semblante a escasos centímetros del mío. La palma de su mano me quemaba la piel, como cuando tenía fiebre.**

—**De acuerdo —repuse. Resultaba incómodo tener su cara a tan escasa distancia y su mano sobre mi piel—. A Sam le había subido la temperatura.**

**Jacob rió una vez más.**

**Tocar la mano de Sam era como ponerla encima de un radiador.**

**Le tenía tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el roce de su aliento. **

Nessie se removió en su asiento sin saber porque esa frase le molestaba tanto.

**Alcé el rostro con tranquilidad y aparté su mano, pero ensortijé mis dedos entre los suyos a fin de no herir sus sentimientos.**

**Sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, desalentado por mi pretendida despreocupación.**

—**Entonces, Ateara acudió enseguida a los ancianos —continuo Jacob—, pues eran los únicos que aún recordaban, los que sabían. De hecho, el señor Ateara, Billy y Harry habían visto transformarse a sus abuelos. **

"¿Cómo es que no notaste los obvios signos entonces?" preguntó Charlie "Todo ese crecimiento raro y el resto"

Billy gruñó sintiéndose muy culpable por su falta de atención "No estuvimos atentos, nadie se lo esperaba"

"Está bien" le aseguró Sam.

**Cuando el Viejo Quil habló con ellos, los ancianos se reunieron en secreto con Sam y se lo explicaron todo.**

**»Resultó más fácil cuando lo comprendió y al fin dejó de estar solo. Ellos eran conscientes de que, aunque ningún otro joven era lo bastante mayor, él no iba a ser el único en verse afectado por el regreso de los Cullen —Jacob pronunció el apellido de sus enemigos con involuntario resentimiento—. De ese modo, Sam esperó hasta que los demás nos uniéramos a él...**

"¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con esto?" pregunto Charlie ""A menos de que esté equivocado Seth es mucho más joven que ustedes en el momento de su cambio"

"Los tiempos cambian" respondió Sam simplemente sin querer dar muchos detalles. Este capítulo iba a ser intenso para Charlie sin importar nada.

—**Los Cullen no tenían ni idea —repuse en un susurro—. Ni siquiera creían que aún hubiera hombres lobo en la zona. Ignoraban que su llegada os iba a cambiar.**

—**Eso no altera el hecho de que lo hicieran.**

—**Recuérdame que no te tome ojeriza.**

—**¿Crees que puedo mostrar la misma indulgencia que tú? No todos podemos ser santos ni mártires.**

—**Crece, Jacob.**

—**Qué más quisiera yo —masculló en voz baja.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas.

**Le estudié con la mirada mientras intentaba descubrir el significado de su respuesta.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Él se rió entre dientes.**

—**Es una de las peculiaridades que te comenté...**

—**No... ¿No puedes crecer...? —le miré, aún sin comprender—. **

"Tienen todo mi apoyo" suspiró Esme refiriéndose a Charlie, Sue y Billy "Nadie merece el tener que lidiar con adolescentes por el resto de su vida"

"Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que está insinuando algo" observó Emmett.

**¿Es eso? ¿No envejeces...? ¿Es un chiste?**

—**No —frunció los labios al pronunciar la o.**

**Sentí que la sangre me huía del rostro y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de rabia. Apreté los dientes, que rechinaron de forma ostensible.**

Charlie se echó a peor ignorando la parte de su cerbero que le decía que se había vuelto a mejor ignorando las cosas raras "Oh Bella" dijo él.

—**¿Qué he dicho, Bella?**

**Volví a ponerme de pie con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tembloroso.**

—**Tú... no... envejeces —mascullé entre dientes.**

**Jacob me puso la mano en el hombro y me atrajo con delicadeza en un intento de hacerme sentar.**

—**Ninguno de nosotros se avejenta. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?**

—**¿Es que soy la única que se va a convertir en una vieja? —estaba hablando a gritos mientras manoteaba en el aire. Una minúscula parte de mí era consciente de que hacía el ridículo, **

Charlie hizo una mueca.

**pero mi lado racional se veía ampliamente superado por el irracional—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos? ¡No es justo!**

—**Tranquilízate, Bella.**

—**Cierra la boca, Jacob. Tú, ¡cierra la boca! ¡Esto es muy injusto!**

"¿Sabes que hubiese sido mejor que no hubieses mencionado esto?" le indicó Jacob.

"¿en serio?" preguntó Bella confundida "¿Por qué?"

"La forma en que reaccionaste me hizo pensar que todo se trataba de eso. La inmortalidad. Estabas tan molesta por el hecho de envejecer que pensé que era la razón por la cual querías convertirte en vampiro"

"En parte sí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Emmett,

"No, era por Edward, tonto" siseó Bella. Parte de ella estaba molesta con Bella por creerla tan ingenua y superficial pero podía entender la razón de su confusión. La idea de no poder estar al mismo nivel que sus amigos y familia, la idea de que la vean como una débil insignificante humana y la dejen a un lado la había aterrorizado.

—**¿De verdad pegas patadas en el suelo? Creía que eso sólo lo hacían las chicas en la tele.**

Emmett rió ganándose una fulminante mirada de su hermana.

**Emití un gruñido patético.**

—**No es tan malo como te crees. Siéntate y te lo explico.**

—**Prefiero quedarme de pie.**

**Puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Vale, como gustes, pero atiende... Envejeceré... algún día.**

_O tal vez no,_ pensó Jacob algo divertido.

—**Aclárame eso.**

**El palmeó el árbol. Le fulminé con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego me senté. Mi malhumor se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado y me calmé lo bastante para comprender que yo misma me estaba poniendo en ridículo.**

—**Cuando obtengamos el suficiente control para dejarlo... —empezó Jacob—. Volveremos a envejecer cuando dejemos de transformarnos durante un largo periodo. No va a ser fácil —sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente dubitativo—. Vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo para obtener semejante dominio, o eso creo. Ni siquiera Sam lo tiene aún.**

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Charlie mirando al lobo.

Sam se encogió de hombros "Creo que podría hacerlo" accedió él "Pero no quiero tratar. NO aún"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Charlie sintiendo que se estaba pasando de la raya. Parecía que Sam solo había adoptado ese estilo de vida por lo que no entendía por qué no podía regresar a su antigua vida.

"Múltiples rosones" Respondió Sam casualmente "Algunas se aclarecerán para cuando terminemos este libro, de lo que creo yo. Otras ni siquiera yo las puedo explicar"

**Por supuesto, la presencia de un enorme aquelarre de vampiros ahí arriba, al otro lado de la ladera, no es de mucha ayuda. Ni se nos pasa por la cabeza la búsqueda de ese autodominio cuando la tribu necesita protectores, **

"Yo sé que sería algo hipócrita de mi parte peo ¿no estás exagerando un poquito?" preguntó Charlie "Es claro que los Cullen no presentan ningún peligro para la tribu"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Lo sé, es más como la idea o el sentimiento de wstar en peligro en un nivel instintivo. Como nos pasó la primera vez no podemos dejar de transformarnos si nuestros instintos nos mantienen alertas. Y como saben en ese tiempo Forks no era muy seguro que se diga a pesar de no saber en quién recaía el verdadero peligro"

Charle entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Seattle?"

Jacob hizo una mueca sin querer decir más "Tal vez. El tener tantos vampiros y tan cercanos no nos ayuda mucho que se diga tampoco, así sea que los veamos o no"

"¿Por qué no seguimos con la lectura?" sugirió Carlisle antes de que Charlie pueda comentar más "Es la forma más fácil de saber el resto"

**pero no hace falta que te preocupes sin necesidad porque, físicamente al menos, ya soy mayor que tú.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Mírame, Bella. ¿Aparento dieciséis años?**

**Contemplé su colosal cuerpo de arriba abajo con plena objetifidad y admití:**

—**No exactamente.**

—**No del todo... aún. Nos habremos desarrollado por completo dentro de pocos meses, cuando se activen nuestros genes de licantropos. Voy a pegar un buen estirón —torció el gesto—. Fínicamente, voy a aparentar alrededor de unos veinticinco, o algo asi... **

Por primera vez en un raro Charlie se comenzó a sentir extrañado de nuevo. "Ya…"

"Mira el lado positivo" le sugirió Rosalie "Tal vez haya madurado físicamente pero mentalmente aún tiene catorce o algo así"

"Cierto" rió Billy aunque seriamente no podía acceder por completo. Había habido situaciones en las cuales Jacob había actuado de una forma mucho, más madura de lo que habría esperado para alguien de su edad. En algunos otros caso, al contrario…

**Ya no vas a poder ponerte histérica por ser mayor que yo durante al menos otros siete años.**

**«Unos veinticinco, o algo así». Me armé un lío ante esa perspectiva, pero yo recordaba el estirón anterior de mi amigo, recordaba haberle visto crecer y adquirir corpulencia. Me acordaba de que cada día tenía un aspecto diferente al anterior. Meneé la cabeza, presa del vértigo.**

—**Bueno, ¿quieres oír la historia de Sam o prefieres seguir pegando gritos por cosas que no comprendo?**

"Ouch" dijeron.

"Siento eso Jacob" se disculpó Bella.

Jacob no le tomó importancia "Descuida fue gracioso"

Bell apuso los ojos en blanco "Por supuesto" respondió secamente.

**Respiré hondo.**

—**Disculpa. No me gustan los comentarios relativos a la edad. Es como poner el dedo en la llaga.**

**Jacob entrecerró los ojos. Tenía el aspecto de quien piensa el modo de contar algo.**

Bella suspiró, ahora sabiendo lo que él había estado pensando.

**Dado que no deseaba hablar del asunto verdaderamente delicado, mis planes para el futuro, ni de los tratados que esos planes podrían romper, le apunté para ayudarle a empezar con la historia.**

—**Dijiste que a Sam todo le resultó más fácil una vez que comprendió su situación tras su encuentro con Billy, Harry y el señor Ateara. También me has contado que la licantropía tiene sus cosas buenas... —vacilé durante unos instantes—. Entonces, ¿por qué Sam las aborrece tanto? ¿Por qué le gustaría que yo las detestara?**

**Jacob suspiró.**

—**Eso es lo más extraño.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "Entonces lo raro, ¿comienza… ahora?"

Jacob hizo una mueca "Algo así" respondió él sabiendo que esto no iba a ser cómodo.

—**Bueno, yo estoy a favor de lo raro.**

—**Sí, lo sé —me dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, tienes razón, una vez que Sam estuvo al tanto de lo que ocurría, todo recuperó casi la normalidad y su vida volvió a ser la de siempre, bueno, quizá no llevó una existencia normal, pero sí mejor —la expresión de Jacob se tensó como si tuviera que abordar la narración de algún momento doloroso—. Sam no podía decírselo a Leah. Se supone que no debemos revelárselo a nadie inadecuado y él se ponía en peligro al permanecer cerca de su amada. Por eso la engañaba, como hice yo contigo. Leah se enfadaba cuando él no le contaba dónde había estado ni adonde iba de noche ni por qué estaba tan fatigado, pero a su manera se entendieron, lo intentaron. Se amaban de verdad.**

Esme hizo una mueca teniendo una buena idea de a dónde iría esto. Trataba de no sentirse tan mal por ellos sabiendo que ninguno de los dos lo apreciaría.

—**¿Ella lo descubrió? ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió?**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

**No, ése no fue el problema. Un fin de semana, Emily Young vino de la reserva de los makah para visitar a su prima Leah.**

—**¿Emily es prima de Leah? —pregunté con voz entrecortada.**

La gente en el cuarto que no lo sabía tenía reacciones similares. Eran pocos los que sabían la historia original pero ya que la cercanía entre Emily y Leah había sido como un secreto.

—**Son primas segundas, aunque cercanas. De pequeñas, parecian hermanas.**

—**Es... espantoso... ¿Cómo pudo Sam...? —mi voz se fue apagando mientras continuaba sacudiendo la cabeza.**

Charlie fulminaba con la mirada directamente al culpable lobo sin entender como todos estaban tan clamados al respecto. Él ya estaba planeado un discurso bastante caro con ese chucho pro sorprendentemente fue Leah quien lo hizo para, sacudiendo la cabeza de un modo casi imperceptible y haciendo un gesto hacia el libro.

—**No le juzgues aún. ¿Te ha hablado alguien de...? ¿Has oído hablar de la imprimación?**

Jacob se paralizó. Charlie se irguió en su asiento. Los otros miraban algo vacilantes y algo curiosos a Nessie quien le sonreía contenta al lobo a su lado.

—**¿Imprimación? —repetí esa expresión tan poco familiar—. lo, ¿qué significa?**

**Es una de esas cosas singulares con las que nos las tenemos que ver, aunque no le suceden a todo el mundo. De hecho, es la excepción, no la regla.**

"¿Excepción?" repitió Rosalie.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "O tal vez no. Los tiempos cambian"

**Por aquel entonces, Sam ya había oído todas las historias que solíamos tomar como leyendas y sabía en qué consistía, pero ni en sueños...**

—**¿Qué es? —le azucé.**

**La mirada de Jacob se ensimismó en la inmensidad del océano.**

—**Sam amaba a Leah, pero no le importó nada en cuanto vio a Emily. A veces, sin que sepamos exactamente la razón, encontramos de ese modo a nuestras parejas —**

Charlie se quedó sin habla

**sus ojos volvieron a mirarme de forma fugaz mientras se ponía colorado—. Me refiero a nuestras almas gemelas.**

Algunos rieron pero todos esperaban cautelosos la reacción de Charlie. Renesmee, en cambio, fruncía el ceño. L a imprimación era algo bueno, de hecho era algo fantástico, ¿por qué todos actuaban asó? Ella amaba a Jacob pero eso no significaba que dejara de amar a su mamá o a su papá o a Rosie y el resto de sus tíos y abuelos. ¿Si Sam había amado a Leah cómo e que ya no importaba más? ¿Era eso algo que se había referido papá con imprimarse de la persona equivocada?"

—**¿De qué modo? ¿Amor a primera vista? —me burlé. **

**Él no sonreía y en sus ojos oscuros leí una crítica a mi reacción.**

—**Es un poquito más fuerte que eso. Más... contundente.**

—**Perdón —murmuré—. Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?**

—**Así es.**

—**¿Amor a primera vista pero con mayor fuerza? —había aún una nota de incredulidad en mi voz, y él podía percibirla.**

Bella miró cautelosa a su hija. Sabía que ella podía entender perfectamente muchas cosas pero no quería que ella tenga la impresión de que no tenía más opción y que Jacob era su único futuro.

—**No es fácil de explicar. De todos modos, tampoco importa —se encogió de hombros—. Querías saber qué sucedió para que Sam odiara a los vampiros porque su presencia le transformó e hizo que se detestara a sí mismo. Pues eso fue lo que le sucedió, que le rompió el corazón a Leah. Quebrantó todas las promesas que le había hecho. Sam ha de ver la acusación en los ojos de Leah todos los días con la certeza de que ella tiene razón.**

"¿Jacob? ¿Puedes esperar un momento?" preguntó Bella mirando a su padre. El lobo dejó el libro por un momento lago vaciante.

Pero no había problema ya que Charlie se veía muy calmado con todo el asunto.

"Así que a eso te referías con esas indirectas antes" se notó él "Cuando explicaste por qué Edward no podría alejarse de Bella incluso de habalero querido, ¿Acaso los vampiros también se… impriman?"

"No en verdad" explicó Carlisle "Nosotros no solemos reconocer el amor a primera vista pero nuestros sentimientos no son menos fuertes y son permanentes. Jasper lo explicará mejor después"

"No lo sé" musito Jasper "Mi primer encuentro con Alice se parece bastante a la imprimación. . Pero el ser vampiro o lobo no tiene mucho que ver con el amor en sí. Incluso los humanos pueden encontrar a su salmas gemelas pero los lobos tienen la ventaja de saberlo al instante en que la ven y los vampiros tienen todo el tiempo en el mundo para buscar uno"

Charlie frunció el ceño "Supongo que es algo bueno"

Bella y Jacob se miraron. Era obvio que él no sospechaba acerca de Nessie todavía"

**Enmudeció de forma abrupta, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.**

—**¿Cómo maneja Emily esa situación estando como estaba tan cercana a Leah...?**

**Sam y Emily estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran dos piezas perfectamente compenetradas, formadas para encajar la una en la otra. **

Leah cerró los ojos deseando que cuando los abriese la conversación se haya terminado. Parte de ella deseaba que llegaran al fin pero sabía que no era así.

**Aun así, ¿cómo lograba Emily superar el hecho de que su amado hubiera pertenecido a otra, una mujer que había sido casi su hermana?**

Para nada bien, pensó la joven chica mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. No estaba segura que le hacía sentirse más culpable, el lastimar a Leah, el lastimar a Sam o el hacer que él la lastime a ella, causando dolor a todos.

—**Se enfadó mucho en un primer momento, pero es difícil resistirse a ese nivel de compromiso y adoración —Jacob suspiró—. Entonces, Sam pudo contárselo todo. Ninguna regla te ata cuando encuentras a tu media naranja. ¿Sabes cómo resultó herida Emily?**

—**Sí.**

**La historia oficial en Forks era que la había atacado y herido un oso, pero yo estaba al tanto del secreto.**

**«Los licántropos son inestables», había dicho Edward. «La gente que está cerca de ellos termina herida.»**

Jacob hizo una mueca preguntando si Edward lo había sabido antes o si lo había descifrado de la expresión de libro abierto en la ara de Bella. De cualquier modo lo hacía más difícil el enojarse con el vampiro por tratar de controlar a Bella.

—**Bueno, por extraño que pueda parecer, fue la solución a todos los problemas. Sam estaba tan horrorizado y sentía tanto desprecio hacia sí mismo, tanto odio por lo que había hecho, que se habría lanzado bajo las ruedas de un autobús si eso le hubiera hecho sentir mejor. Y lo podía haber hecho sólo para escapar de sus actos. Estaba desolado... Entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, ella le reconfortó a él, y después de eso...**

Charlie miro alternativamente entre Edward y Sam comenzando a notar la similitud allí.

"¿Alguna vez consideraste la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran así también para Edward y Bella?" preguntó el con curiosidad. La explicación ofrecida tenía sentido para él pero no sabía si era así para Jacob.

"Sí se me ocurrió alguna vez" admitió Jacob "Pero no me hacía sentir mejor considerando que lo que pasó con Sam nos daba una imagen muy poco atractiva de la imprimación. De todos modos me deshice de la idea lo más rápido posible ya que significaría que la sanguijuelas son capaces de amar a alguien realmente"

**Jacob no verbalizó el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero sentí que la historia tenía un cariz demasiado personal como para compartirlo.**

—**Pobre Emily —dije en cuchicheos—. Pobre Sam. Pobre Leah…**

Los tres tenían muecas parecidas, ya sea incómodo por la simpatía o por sentirse no merecedores de ella.

—**Sí, Leah fue la peor parada —coincidió él—. Le echa valor. Va a ser la dama de honor.**

Rosalie no pudo evitar el sentirse impresionada por eso. La historia de Leah le recordaba bastante a la suya, más de lo que era saludable, a pesar de no ser tan horrible como la suya podía entender el sentimiento de haber sido traicionada por alguien a quien amaba y dudaba el ser capaz de manejarse a sí misma la mitad de bien que lo hacía la mujer que tenía en frente.

**Contemplé con fijeza la silueta recortada de las rocas que emergian del océano como dedos en los bordes del malecón sur; entretanto, intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello sin que él apartara los ojos de mi rostro, a la espera de que yo dijera algo.**

—**¿Te ha pasado a ti eso del amor a primera vista? —inquirí al fin, sin desviar la vista del horizonte.**

—**No —replicó con viveza—. Sólo les ha sucedido a Sam y Jared.**

—**Um —contesté mientras fingía un interés muy pequeño, deterrminado por la cortesía; pero me quedé aliviada.**

**Intenté explicar semejante reacción en mi fuero interno. **

"Me pregunto por qué" dijeron sarcásticamente.

**Resolví que me alegraba de que Jacob no afirmara la existencia de alguna mística conexión lobezna entre nosotros dos. **

"Por supuesto"

**Nuestra relación ya era bastante confusa en su estado actual. No necesitaba ningún otro elemento sobrenatural añadido a los que ya debía atender.**

**Él permanecía callado, y el silencio resultaba un poco incómodo. La intuición me decía que no quería oír lo que estaba pensando, **

Jacob se ruborizó "Tienes razón, no hubieses querido saberlo"

"Bien" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca.

**y para romper su mutismo, pregunté:**

—**¿Qué tal le fue a Jared?**

—**Sin nada digno de mención. Se trataba de su compañera de pupitre. Se había sentado a su lado un año y no la había mirado dos veces. Entonces, de pronto, él cambió, la volvió a mirar y ya no apartó los ojos. **

Nessie sonrió, esa era la historia que ella esperaba, una donde la imprimación era buena y alegraba a todos.

**Kim quedó encantada, ya que estaba loca por él. En su diario, había enlazado el apellido de Jared al de ella por todas partes.**

**Se carcajeó con sorna.**

—**¿Te lo dijo Jared? No debió hacerlo.**

**Jacob se mordió el labio.**

—**Supongo que no debería reírme, aunque es divertido.**

Rosalie resopló.

—**Menuda alma gemela.**

**El suspiró.**

—**Jared no me comentó nada de eso a sabiendas. Ya te lo he explicado, ¿te acuerdas?**

—**Ah, sí, sois capaces de oír los pensamientos de los demás miembros de la manada, pero sólo cuando sois lobos, ¿no es así?**

—**Exacto. Igual que tu chupasangres —torció el gesto.**

"¿Quieres empeorar las cosas?" preguntaron.

—**Edward —le corregí.**

—**Vale, vale. Por eso es por lo que sé tanto acerca de los sentimientos de Sam. No es igual que si él nos lo hubiera contado todo de haber podido elegir. De hecho, es algo que todos odiamos —de pronto, su voz se cargó de amargura—. No tener privacidad ni secretos es atroz. **

"Puedo simpatizar con eso" dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca y mirando específicamente a uno de sus hermanos y luego a Bella.

"¿Qué?¿Yo qué hice?" demandó Bella.

"Nada" musitó Emmett "Solo estar allí sentada sin ayudarme ni nada"

"Oh pobrecito" dijo Bella.

**Todo lo que te avergüenza queda expuesto para que todos lo vean.**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tiene pinta de ser algo espantoso —murmuré.**

—**Resulta útil cuando hemos de coordinarnos —repuso a regañadientes—, una vez de higos a brevas. Lo de Laurent fue divertido. **

"Ya claro" suspiró Emily. No había habido problema por más de un año pero siempre vivía con medio de que alguna confrontación pusiera a sus chicos en problemas.

**Y si los Cullen no se hubieran interpuesto en nuestro camino este último sábado... ¡Ay! —refunfuñó—. ¡Podíamos haberla alcanzado!**

**Apretó los puños con rabia.**

"Igual nosotros" indicó Jasper "Esa fue la parte más irritante. Tomó todo mi autocontrol el mantenerme clamado en vez de instar a todos a la violencia y el continuar con la caza"

Jacob hizo una mueca "Tal vez debiste haberlo hecho"

"No nos los hubiesen perdonado" concluyó Jasper.

**Me estremecí. Por mucho que me preocupara que Jasper o Emmett resultasen heridos, no era nada en comparación con el pánico que me entró sólo de pensar en que Jacob se lanzase contra Victoria. Emmet y Jasper eran lo más cercano que yo podía imaginar a dos seres indestructibles, **

Emmett sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

**pero él seguía siendo una criatura de sangre caliente y en comparación, **

"Ay" gruñó Jacob "Trato de convencerte que soy humano y ¿es eso en lo único que piensas? Eres el colmo"

**aún era un humano, un mortal. La idea de que Jacob se enfrentara a Victoria, con su destellante melena alborotada alrededor de aquel rostro extrañamente felino, me hizo estremecer.**

**Jacob alzó los ojos y me estudió con gesto de curiosidad.**

—**Pero, de todos modos, ¿no te sucede eso todo el tiempo? **

Bella resopló "obviamente tu pensarías que el hecho de que me lean el pensamiento sería lo que me tiene tan preocupada"

"¿Cómo lo iba a saber?" se defendió Jacob.

**¿No te lee Edward el pensamiento?**

"Oh" rió Nessie viendo a su padre haciendo un puchero.

—**Oh, no, nunca entra en mi mente. Aunque ya le gustaría.**

**La expresión de su rostro reflejó perplejidad.**

—**No puede leerme la mente —le expliqué con una pequeña mitad de petulancia en la voz, fruto de la costumbre—. Soy la única excepción, pero ignoramos el motivo.**

—**¡Qué raro! —comentó Jacob.**

—**Sí —la suficiencia desapareció—. Probablemente, eso significa que me falta algún que otro tornillo —admití.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

"Eres la única que se sentiría así" sonrió Emmett meneando la cabeza.

—**Siempre supe que no andabas bien de la cabeza —murmuró él.**

—**Gracias.**

**De pronto, los rayos del sol se abrieron paso entre las nubes y tuve que entornar los ojos para no quedar cegada por el resplandor del mar. Todo cambió de color: las aguas pasaron del gris al azul; los árboles de un apagado verde oliva a un chispeante tono jade; los guijarros relucían como joyas con todos los colores del arco iris.**

**Parpadeamos durante unos instantes para ganar tiempo hasta que nuestras pupilas se habituaran al aumento de luminosidad. Sólo se escuchaba el apagado rugir de las olas, que retumbaban por los cuatro lados del malecón, el suave crujido de las rocas al entrechocar entre sí bajo el empuje del océano y los chillidos de las gaviotas en el cielo. Era muy tranquilo.**

Nessie se removió incómoda a en sus asiento notando los patrones de su madre haciendo descripciones románticas al estar con Jake y luego los silencios incómodos

**Jacob se acomodó más cerca de mí, tanto que se apoyó contra mi brazo y, como estaba ardiendo, al minuto siguiente tuve que mover los hombros para quitarme la chaqueta impermeable. Profirió un ronroneo gutural de satisfacción y apoyó la mejilla sobre mi coronilla. El sol me calentaba la piel, aunque no tanto como Jacob. Me pregunté con despreocupación cuánto iba a tardar en salir ardiendo.**

—**¿En qué piensas? —susurró.**

—**En el sol.**

—**Um. Es agradable.**

—**¿Y en qué piensas tú?**

—**Recordaba aquella película que me llevaste a ver —rió entre dientes—. Y a Mike Newton vomitando por todas partes.**

"Esos son buenos recuerdos" dijeron en broma.

**Yo también me desternillé, sorprendido por cómo el tiempo altera los recuerdos. Aquél solía ser uno de los de mayor estrés y confusión, pues fue mucho lo que cambió esa noche, y ahora era capaz de reírme. Aquélla fue la última velada que Jacob y yo pasamos juntos antes de que él supiera la verdad sobre su linaje. Allí terminaba su memoria humana. Ahora, por extraño que pudiera parecer, se había convertido en un recuerdo agradable.**

"Ah, la nostalgia" se rieron.

—**Echo de menos la facilidad con que sucedía todo... la sencillez —reconoció—. Me alegra tener una buena capacidad de recordar.**

**Suspiró.**

**Sus palabras activaron mis propios recuerdos y me envaré, presa de una repentina tensión. El se percató y preguntó:**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**Acerca de esa excelente memoria tuya... **

Nessie gruñó asustando a su abuelo.

—**me aparté para poder leer la expresión de su rostro e inquirí—: ¿Te importaría decirme qué pensabas el lunes por la mañana? Tus reflexiones molestaron a Edward —**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas "No hay muchas posibilidades, ¿verdad?"

Bella hizo una mueca "Discúlpame por esperar lo mejor de mi amigo"

"Lo siento" musitó Jacob mirando a bella

Ella respondió negando con la cabeza "No soy con quien tienes que discúlpate"

"¿Qué tal si continuamos?" sugirió Sue "Usted pueden arreglar eso después, eso y le resto de cosas que los afligen si no vamos a tener una excesiva cantidad de tensión alrededor antes de que termine el libro"

"Oh" musitó Bella marinado alrededor "Lo siento, no quise que nadie se sienta incómodo. Pero le digo de antemano que hay cosas bastante personales en este libro" dijo ella con una cara que estaría completamente ruborizada de ser humana.

**el verbo «molestar» no era precisamente el adecuado, pero deseaba obtener una respuesta, por lo que que era mejor no empezar con demasiada dureza.**

**El rostro de Jacob se animó al comprender y se carcajeó.**

"Deberías escribir un libro Jake" le murmuró Seth "Diez simples formas de hacer que una chica te odie para siempre"

—**Estaba pensando en ti. A él no le gustó ni pizca, ¿verdad?**

—**¿En mi? ¿En qué exactamente?**

**Jacob se volvió a reír a carcajadas, pero en esta ocasión con una nota de mayor dureza.**

—**Recordaba tu aspecto la noche en que Sam te halló. Es como si hubiera estado allí, ya que lo he visto en su mente. Ese recuerdo es el que siempre acecha a Sam, ya sabes, y luego recordé tu imagen la primera vez que viniste de visita a casa. Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de lo confusa que estabas, Bella. Tardaste varias semanas en volver a tener una apariencia humana. **

Nessie miró a Jacob media molesta de haberle enseñado esas cosas a u padre y medio deseando que sean exageraciones.

**Siempre recuerdo que te abrazabas el cuerpo como si estuviera hecho añicos y quisieras mantenerlo unido con los brazos —se le crisparon las facciones y sacudió la cabeza—. Me resulta duro recordar tu tristeza de entonces, pero no es culpa mía. Imagino que para él debe ser aún más duro y pensé que Edward debía echar un vistazo a lo que había hecho.**

Leah se quedó venido a su alfa "Eres un sádico Jake, no se sí estar orgullosa o disgustada"

Jacob gimió "¿Tu también? Lo siento mucho, ¿sí? Sé que no debí haberlo hecho"

**Le pegué un manotazo en el hombro con tal fuerza que me hice daño.**

—**¡No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, Jacob Black! Promételo.**

—**Ni hablar. Hacía meses que no me lo pasaba tan bien.**

"Comienzo a pensar que Seth estaba en lo correcto acerca de ese libro" resopló Billy "Y que te preguntabas por qué Bella prefería andar con un chupasangre que contigo"

—**A mi costa, Jake...**

—**Vamos, Bella, contrólate. ¿Cuándo volveré a verle? No le des vueltas.**

**Me puse en pie. Él me tomó la mano cuando intenté alejarme. Di un tirón para soltarme.**

—**Me largo, Jacob.**

—**No, no te vayas aún —protestó; la presión de su mano en torno a la mía aumentó—. Disculpa, y... Vale. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Gracias, Jake.**

Nessie fulminaba con la mirada al libro "Eres demasiado buena mami" suspiró ella.

Bella miró exasperada a su hija "Sabes tal vez tengas razón"

—**Vamos, regresemos a mi casa —dijo con impaciencia.**

—**En realidad, creo que debería marcharme. Angela Weber me está esperando y sé que Alice está preocupada. No quiero inquietarla demasiado.**

—**¡Pero si acabas de llegar!**

"No, tu pasaste la mayoría del tiempo tratando de enojarla" dijo Charlie creando un contraste entre el hombre que se divertía con la situación en ese tiempo y el actual que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Lo sé! Suspiró Jacob "Pero tú de todo el mundo deberías entender por qué estaba molesto"

"Lo entiendo" accedió Charlie "Pero también entiendo que tu enojo no tenía mucho que ver con la pelea entre enemigos naturales ni el futuro de Bella si no acerca de simples celos"

Jacob casi sonríe "Cierto. Pero Bella no lo sabía"

—**Eso es lo que parece —admití.**

**Alcé la vista a lo alto para mirar el sol, sin saber que ya lo tenía exactamente encima de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber transcurrido el tiempo tan deprisa?**

**Sus cejas se hundieron sobre los ojos.**

—**No sé cuándo volveré a verte —añadió con voz herida.**

—**Regresaré la próxima vez que él se vaya —le prometí de forma impulsiva.**

—**¿Irse? —Jacob puso los ojos en blanco—. Es un buen eufemismo para describir su conducta. Malditas garrapatas.**

"¿Preferirías la otras alternativa?" musito Emmett "Eso es más desagradable"

"Por el amor a todo lo santo Emmett, cállate"

—**¡No vendré jamás si eres incapaz de ser agradable! —le amenacé mientras daba tirones para liberar la mano. Se negó a dejarme ir.**

—**No te enfades, va —repuso mientras esbozaba un gesto burlón—. Ha sido una reacción instintiva.**

—**Vas a tener que meterte algo en la cabeza, si quieres que vuelva, ¿vale? **

"Bien" sonrió Nessie. A pesar de cuánto amaba a Jake, él estaba siendo todo un idiota y su mamá no lo detenía.

—**él esperó—. Mira, no me preocupa quién es un vampiro ni quién un licántropo —le expliqué—. Es irrelevante. Tú eres Jacob, él es Edward y yo, Bella. Todo lo demás no importa.**

**Entornó levemente los ojos.**

—**Pero yo soy un licántropo —repuso de mala gana—, y él, un vampiro —agregó con obstinada repugnancia.**

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Bella vuelva a visitarte?" siguió Seth.

—**¡Y yo soy virgo! —grité, exasperada.**

Seth se echó a reír mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros sorprendidos por aquello.

**Enmarcó las cejas y sopesó mi expresión con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Al final se encogió de hombros.**

—**Si en verdad eres capaz de verlo así...**

"La mejor forma"

—**Puedo hacerlo.**

—**De acuerdo. Bella y Jacob. Nada de extrañas virgos por aquí.**

**Me dedicó una sonrisa, el cálido gesto de siempre que tanto habia añorado. Sentí que otra sonrisa de respuesta se extendía por mi cara.**

—**Te he echado mucho de menos, Jake —admití, sin pensármelo.**

—**Yo también —su sonrisa se ensanchó. Claramente, había felicidad en sus ojos, por una vez sin atisbo de ira ni amargura—. Más de lo que supones. ¿Volveré a verte pronto? l—En cuanto pueda —le prometí.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Jacob bajando el libro hasta la mesa "Espero que la parte embarazosa de Jake se haya acabado ya"

"No es la parte embarazosa de Jake" le corrigió Bella "Es la parte en que Jake se avergüenza a él mismo"

**N/T2: las vacaciones no me están emocionando mucho cómo desearía. Tengo examen de Historia Universal en inglés. (¿yay por las guerras?)**

"**There's nothing you can do that can't be done**

**Nothing you can sing that can't be sung**

**Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game**

**It's easy**

**Nothing you can make that can't be made**

**No one you can save that can't be saved**

**Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time**

**It's easy**

**All you need is love"**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**SUIZA**

**Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, no prestaba mucha atención a la superficie mojada de la carretera, que resplandecía al sol. Reflexionaba acerca del torrente de información que Jacob había compartido conmigo en un intento de sacar algo en claro y lograr que todo tuviera sentido. Me sentía más ligera a pesar del agobio. No es que ver sonreír de nuevo a Jacob y haber discutido sobre todos los secretos hubiera arreglado algo, pero facilitaba las cosas. Había hecho bien en ir. Jacob me necesitaba y, obviamente, no había peligro, pensé mientras entrecerraba los párpados para no quedarme cegada.**

**El coche apareció de la nada. Un instante antes, en el espejo retrovisor no había más que una calzada reluciente y después, de repente, tenía pegado un Volvo plateado centelleante bajo el sol.**

—**Ay, mierda —me quejé.**

Edward frunció el ceño "¿En verdad te asusté?" preguntó él preocupado.

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste" Resopló Bella "Y si no había sido esa tu intención entonces, ¿por qué miércoles lo hiciste?"

"Quería hablar contigo" respondió "Obviamente no compartíamos opiniones en el momento y quería darte espacio"

**Consideré la posibilidad de acercarme al arcén y parar, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente en ese mismo momento. Había contado con disponer de algún tiempo de preparación y tener cerca a Charlie como carabina. Eso, al menos, le obligaría a no alzar la voz.**

Charlie frució el ceño en dirección a Edward preguntándose acerca de algún incidente pasado que tal vez haya sido omitido en los libros.

Edward se veía consternado con esto "¡Yo no te grito!" exclamó él.

"No" admitió Bella haciendo una mueca antes "Pero te enfurruñas contigo mismo o te enojas con Jacob quien ni siquiera está allí. De cualquier forma preferirías que te enojases conmigo"

**El Volvo continuó a escasos centímetros detrás de mí. Mantuve la vista fija en la carretera.**

**Conduje hasta la casa de Angela completamente aterrada; no permití que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos, que parecían haber abierto un boquete al rojo vivo en mi retrovisor.**

**Me siguió hasta que pisé el freno en frente de la casa de los Weber. Él no se detuvo y yo no alcé la mirada cuando pasó a mi lado para evitar ver la expresión de su rostro, y en cuanto desapareció, salvé lo más deprisa posible el corto trecho que mediaba hasta la puerta de Angela.**

**Ben la abrió antes de que yo dejara de llamar con los nudillos.**

**Daba la impresión de que estaba justo detrás.**

—**¡Hola, Bella! —exclamó, sorprendido.**

—**Hola, Ben. Eh... ¿Está Angela?**

**Me pregunté si mi amiga se había olvidado de nuestros planes y me achanté ante la perspectiva de volver temprano a casa.**

Edward frunció el ceño de nuevo.

Bella le miró a modo de disculpa haciendo que éste pusiera los ojos en blanco en repsuesta.

—**Claro —repuso Ben justo antes de que ella apareciera en lo alto de las escaleras y me llamara:**

—**¡Bella!**

**Ben echó un vistazo a mi alrededor cuando oímos el sonido de un coche en la carretera, pero este ruido no me asustó al no parecerse en nada al suave ronroneo del Volvo. **

"es bueno saber que alguna gente sabe conducir" comentó Charlie secamente "ni me quiero imaginar cómo es cuando tratan de manejar en Seattle"

**El vehículo fue dando trompicones hasta detenerse en medio de un fuerte petardeo del tubo de escape. Ésa debía de ser la visita que Ben estaba esperando.**

—**Ya viene Austin —anunció Ben cuando Angela llegó a su lado.**

**El sonido de un bocinazo resonó en la calle.**

—**Te veo luego —le prometió Ben—. Ya te echo de menos.**

**Él pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello de Angela y la atrajo hacia abajo para ponerla a su altura y poderla besar con entusiasmo. Un segundo después, Austin hizo sonar el claxon otra vez.**

—**¡Adiós, Ang, te quiero! —gritó Ben mientras pasaba corriendo junto a mí.**

**Angela se balanceó con el rostro levemente enrojecido, **

"Ven, no soy la púnica humana que se queda sin oxígeno después de un beso" masculló Bella "Traten de seguir riéndose de mi ahora"

**pero luego se recuperó y le despidió con la mano hasta que los perdimos de vista. Entonces se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió con arrepentimiento.**

—**Te agradezco con toda mi alma este favor, Bella —dijo—. No sólo evitas que mis manos sufran heridas irreparables, sino que además me ahorras dos horas de una película de artes marciales sin argumento y mal doblada.**

—**Me encanta ser de ayuda.**

**Tuve menos miedo y fui capaz de respirar con más regularidad. Allí todo era muy corriente y, por extraño que parezca, los sencillos problemas humanos de Angela resultaban tranquilizadores. **

Las creaturas míticas presentes en cuarto se miraron unos a otros cautelosos preguntándose en su fuero interno acerca de la normalidad en sus vidas.

**Era magnífico saber que la vida es normal en algún lado.**

—**¿Dónde está tu familia?**

—**Mis padres han llevado a los gemelos a un cumpleaños en Port Angeles. Aún no me creo que vayas a ayudarme en esto. Ben ha simulado una tendinitis.**

"Qué lindo novio" dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

"Quisiste decir que inteligente" indicó Jacob.

**Hizo una mueca.**

—**No me importa en absoluto —le aseguré hasta que entré en su cuarto y vi las pilas de sobres que nos esperaban—. Uf —exclamé, asombrada.**

**Angela se dio la vuelta para mirarme con la disculpa grabada en los ojos. Ahora entendía por qué lo había estado posponiendo y por qué Ben se había escabullido.**

Emily trataba de contener una sonrisa "No pudo ser tan malo"

"Oh, lo fue" dijo Alice sonriendo alegremente "Tuve una visión al respecto. Supe que Bella estaría atrapada allí por unas cuantas horas"

"Bueno, no estaba en apuros" dijo Bella.

—**Pensé que exagerabas —admití.**

—**¡Qué más quisiera! ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?**

—**Ponme a trabajar. Dispongo de todo el día.**

**Angela dividió en dos un montón y colocó la agenda de direcciones sobre el escritorio, en medio de nosotras dos. Nos concentramos en el trabajo durante un buen rato durante el que sólo se oyó el sordo rasguñar de nuestras plumas sobre el papel.**

—**¿Qué hace Edward esta noche? —me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.**

**La punta de mi pluma se hundió en el reverso del sobre.**

—**Pasa el fin de semana en casa de Emmett. Se supone que van a salir de excursión.**

—**Lo dices como si no estuvieras segura.**

"O mejor dicho como si supiera que no es cierto" murmuró Jacob sin disimular.

**Me encogí de hombros.**

**Eres afortunada. Edward tiene hermanos para todo eso de las acampadas y las caminatas. No sé qué haría si Ben no tuviera a Austin para todas esas cosas de chicos.**

—**Sí. Las actividades al aire libre no son lo mío, la verdad, y no hay forma de que yo pueda seguirle el ritmo.**

**Angela se rió.**

—**Yo también prefiero quedarme en casa.**

**Ella se concentró en el montón de sobres durante un minuto y yo escribí otras cuatro direcciones. Con Angela nunca sentia el apremio de tener que llenar una pausa con chachara insulsa. Al igual que Charlie, ella se sentía a gusto con el silencio, pero al igual que mi padre, en ocasiones también era demasiado observadora.**

—**¿Algo va mal? —inquirió, ahora en voz baja—. Pareces... ansiosa.**

**Sonreí avergonzada.**

—**¿Es tan evidente?**

"Definitivamente" repsondió Jacob de nuevo.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Bella sin decir más sabiendo lo que si amigo diría.

—**En realidad, no.**

"Tienes una amiga muy agradable" rió Charlie.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de devolver su atención al libro rápidamente.

**Lo más probable es que estuviera mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor.**

—**No tienes por qué hablar de ello a menos que te apetezca —me aseguró—. Te escucharé si crees que eso te puede ayudar.**

**Estuve a punto de decir: «Gracias, gracias, pero no». Después de todo, había muchos secretos que debía ocultar. Lo cierto es que yo no podía hablar de mis problemas con ningún ser humano.**

**Iba contra las reglas.**

"No lo veo así" musitó Esme peleando la sonrosa que quería aparecer en su rostro "Sé que Ángela puede ofrecer una muy buena opinión externa sin saber todos los secretos"

"Sí" coincidió Bella en un susurro mirando de forma extraña a su esposo y su mejor amigo, quienes estaban igualmente confundidos al respecto.

**Y aun así, sentía el deseo repentino e irrefrenable de hacer precisamente eso. Quería hablar con una amiga normal, humana. Me apetecía quejarme un poco, como cualquier otra adolescente. Anhelaba que mis problemas fueran más sencillos. Sería estupendo contar con alguien ajeno a todo aquel embrollo de vampiros y hombres lobo para poner las cosas en su justa perspectiva. Alguien imparcial.**

—**Me ocuparé de mis asuntos —me prometió Angela; sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia las señas que estaba escribiendo en ese momento.**

—**No —repuse—, tienes razón, estoy preocupada. Se trata de... Edward.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

**¡Qué fácil resultaba hablar con ella! Cuando formulaba una pregunta como ésa, yo estaba segura de que no le movía la curiosidad o la búsqueda de un cotilleo, como hubiera ocurrido en el caso de Jessica. A ella le interesaba la razón de mi inquietud.**

—**Se ha enfadado conmigo.**

—**Resulta difícil de imaginar —me contestó—. ¿Por qué se ha enojado?**

**Suspiré.**

—**¿Te acuerdas de Jacob Black?**

—**Ah —se limitó a decir.**

—**Exacto.**

—**Está celoso.**

"No me digas" comentó Seth sarcásticamente.

"Lo sabía" rió Esme.

"Sí" suspiró Bella frotando sus sienes. Había olvidado cuán frustrante había sido ese asunto.

"¿Y qué hiciste con ese conocimiento?" preguntó Charlie verdaderamente curiosos. No era propio de Bella dejar las cosas así pero era obvio que lo que sea en lo que haya pensado con había funcionado mucho que se diga.

Para su sorpresa Bella sonrió abiertamente "Ya verás"

—**No, celoso no... **

"Oh sí, muy celosos" comentaron.

"Lo sé" cortó Bella "Pero sinceramente pensé que estaba preocupado por mi seguridad únicamente. O mejor dicho deseaba que esa fuese la razón. Con Jacob, no etsbaa tan segura"

"También estaba preocupado por ti" dijo Jacob "Pude haberme comportado como un idiota muchas veces pero no hubiese interferido en tus decisiones si pensaba que podías lastimarte"

"Y esa es la púnica razón por la cual no te ahorqué con tu propia camisa" dijo Bella.

"¿Qué camisa?" preguntó Jacob sonriendo.

—**debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No había modo alguno de explicarle aquello correctamente, pero, de todos modos, quería seguir hablando. No me había percatado de lo mucho que deseaba mantener una conversación humana—. Supongo que Edward cree que Jacob es... una mala influencia para mí. **

"No en verdad" dijo Edward antes de sonreír y aclarar "No sé quién te puede influenciar a ti"

**Algo... peligroso. Ya sabes cuántos problemas ha tenido en estos últimos meses... Aunque todo esto es ridiculo…**

**Me sorprendió ver que Angela negaba con la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué? —quise saber.**

—**Bella, he visto cómo te mira Jacob Black. Apostaría a que el problema de fondo son los celos.**

—**No es ésa la relación que tengo con Jacob.**

—**Por tu parte, quizá, pero por la suya...**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Él conoce mis sentimientos. Se lo he contado todo.**

—**Edward sólo es un ser humano, Bella, y va a reaccionar como cualquier otro chico.**

Todos resoplaron al escuchar eso.

"No deja de ser cierto" rió Emily "Nuestros chicos pueden presumir su fuerza inhumana y demás trucos pero cuando se trata de esto tipo de cosas son como cualquier otro humano."

**Hice una mueca. No debía responder a eso. Angela me palmeó la mano.**

—**Lo superará.**

—**Eso espero. Jake está pasando momentos difíciles y me necesita.**

—**Tú y él sois muy amigos, ¿verdad?**

—**Como si fuéramos familia —admití.**

Jacob le dirigió un guiño a Bella quien trató de corresponder con una sonrisa pero terminó pareciendo como si tuviera un dolor de muela.

—**Y a Edward no le gusta él... Debe de ser duro. Me pregunto cómo manejaría Ben esa situación —se dijo en voz alta.**

**Esbocé una media sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente, como cualquier otro chico.**

**Ella sonrió franca.**

—**Probablemente.**

**Entonces, ella cambió de tema. Angela no era una entrometida y pareció percatarse de que yo no iba ‑ni podía‑ añadir nada más.**

"Unas de las razones por las cuales la extraño tanto" musitó Bella entre dientes.

"Hey, cualquiera pensaría que no te gusta tenernos a nosotras como hermanas" le sonrió Alice inocentemente.

—**Ayer me asignaron un colegio mayor. Es el más alejado del campus, por supuesto.**

—**¿Sabe Ben ya cuál le ha tocado?**

—**En el más cercano. Toda la suerte es para él. **

"¿Quién quiere apostar dónde terminará Ángela verdaderamente?" preguntó Emmett.

"No tiene sentido" dijo Alice con su típica sonrisa de yo sé algo que tú no

**¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has decidido adonde vas a ir?**

"Aparentemente no" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño pensando en los planes para el futuro de Bella. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de que Jacob haga su osa lobuna en frente de él.

**Aparté la vista mientras me concentraba en los torpes trazos de mi letra. La idea de que Ben y Angela estuvieran en la Universidad de Washington me despistó durante unos instantes. Se marcharían a Seattle en cuestión de pocos meses. ¿Sería seguro? ¿Amenazaría Edward con instalarse en otra parte? ¿Habría para entonces un nuevo lugar, otra ciudad que se estremeciera ante unos titulares de prensa propios de una película de terror?**

**¿Serían culpa mía algunas de esas noticias?**

Todos se paralizaron al instante incluso sabiendo que no había sucedido nada parecido.

**Intenté desterrar de mi mente esa preocupación y respondí a su pregunta un poco tarde.**

—**Creo que a la Universidad de Alaska, en Juneau.**

—**¿Alaska? ¿De veras? —percibí la nota de sorpresa en su voz—. Quiero decir... ¡Es estupendo!, sólo que imaginaba que ibas a elegir otro destino más... cálido.**

**Reí un poco sin apartar los ojos del sobre.**

—**Sí. Lo cierto es que la estancia en Forks ha cambiado mi perspectiva de la vida.**

—**¿Y Edward?**

Bella sacudió su cabeza "Esta chica es mucho más perceptiva de lo que había pensado. ¿Es patético que recién lo note?"

Billy se puso curioso "¿Cuánto sabrá?"

"No importa" dijo Alice encogiéndose hombros "Como habrás notado hay una gran diferencia entre ella y Bella, y es que Ángela no se entromete"

"Y por ende se mantiene fuera de peligro" musitó Charlie.

**La mención de su nombre provocó un cosquilleo en mi estómago, **

"Y yo que pensaba que solo era uin expresión cliché" comentó Em.

"No importa Em" cortó rápidamente Bella.

**pero alcé la vista y le sonreí.**

—**Alaska tampoco es demasiado frío para Edward.**

**Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Por supuesto que no —luego, suspiró—. Está muy lejos. No vas a poder venir a menudo. Te echaré de menos. ¿Me escribirás algún correo?**

Bella hizo una mueca.

"¿No le has escrito ningún correo verdad?" preguntó Esme suavemente.

Bella negó con la cabeza "No puedo" susurró ella derrotada "No puedo pretender que nos encontraremos para Navidad o que estoy divirtiéndome al otro lado del país cuando sé que está a solo una horas en carro. Con cualquier otra persona funcionaría pero ella sabría que estoy mintiendo. Ya ha de haber escuchado rumores"

**Me abrumó una ola de contenida tristeza. Quizás era un error intimar de más con Angela ahora, pero, ¿no sería aún más triste perderse estas últimas oportunidades? **

"Sí" afirmó Rosalie en un tono bajo "Te dolerá más a ti pero ella mantendrá los recuerdos también"

**Me libré de tan lúgubres pensamientos y pude responderle con malicia:**

—**Si es que puedo volver a escribir después de esto... **

**Señalé con la cabeza el montón de sobres que ya había prepado.**

**Nos reímos las dos, y a partir de ese momento fue más fácil cotorrear despreocupadamente sobre clases y asignaturas. Todo lo que debía hacer era no pensar en ello. De todos modos, había cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse aquel día.**

**Le ayudé también a poner los sellos, pues me asustaba tener que irme.**

—**¿Cómo va esa mano? —inquirió.**

**Flexioné los dedos.**

—**Creo que se recuperará... algún día.**

"Ah la belleza de ser vampiro" sonrió Bella "Todo queda curado"

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Seguro estás exagerando"

**Alguien cerró de golpe la puerta de la entrada en el piso inferior. Ambas levantamos la vista del trabajo.**

—**¿Ang? —llamó Ben.**

**Traté de sonreír, pero me temblaron los labios.**

—**Supongo que eso da el pie a mi salida del escenario.**

—**No tienes por qué irte, aunque probablemente me va a describir la película con todo lujo de detalles.**

"Es bastante agradable como para notar que no te querías ir, pero entonces ¿por qué trató de asustarte fuera de su cas?"

Bella sonrió "Fue más como una advertencia a lo que me esperaría si me quedaba"

—**Da igual, Charlie va a preguntarse por mi paradero.**

—**Gracias por ayudarme.**

—**Lo cierto es que me lo he pasado bien. Deberíamos hacer algo parecido de vez en cuando. Es muy agradable tener un tiempo sólo para chicas.**

—**Sin lugar a dudas.**

**Sonó un leve golpeteo en la puerta del dormitorio.**

—**Entra, Ben —invitó Angela.**

**Me incorporé y me estiré.**

—**Hola, Bella. ¡Has sobrevivido! —me saludó Ben de pasada mientras acudía a ocupar mi lugar junto a Angela. Observó nuestra tarea—. Buen trabajo. Es una pena que no quede nada que hacer, yo habría... **

"Ese tipo tiene agallas" dijo Jacob.

"¿No habías quedado ya en eso?" preguntó Bella.

"Sí, pero interponerse entre una pelea de criaturas míticas es una cosa y molestar a tu novia con algo que quería ayuda es otra muy diferente. Tiene mucha suerte de que Ángela sea tan paciente"

"Sí… cualquier otra lo habría machacado" concluyó ella.

—**dejó en suspenso la frase y el hilo de sus pensamientos para retomarlo con entusiasmo—. ¡No puedo creer que te hayas perdido esta película! Era estupenda. La secuencia final de la pelea tenía una coreografía alucinante. El tipo ese, bueno, tendrías que ir a verla para saber a qué me refiero...**

Todos rieron.

"No hay nada como una película de artes marciales sin sentido y mal doblada para relajarte" rió Bella.

**Angela me miró, exasperada.**

—**Te veo en el instituto —me despedí, y solté una risita nerviosa.**

**Ella suspiró y dijo:**

—**Nos vemos allí.**

**Estaba nerviosa mientras recorría la distancia que me separaba hasta mi vehículo, pero la calle se hallaba vacía. Pasé todo el trayecto mirando con inquietud por todos los espejos sin que se viera rastro alguno del coche plateado.**

**Su vehículo tampoco estaba en frente de la casa, aunque eso no significaba demasiado.**

"Pensé que sería mejor si te daba algo de tiempo" murmuró Edward.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bella.

Ella suspiró y Edward continuó su explicación

—**¿Bella? —me llamó Charlie en cuanto abrí la puerta de la entrada.**

—**Hola, papá.**

**Le encontré en el cuarto de estar, sentado delante de la televisión.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido el día?**

—**Bien —le respondí. Se lo podía contar todo, ya que enseguida iba a enterarse a través de Billy. **

"Esos chismes" tosió Jacob.

Charlie se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

**Además, iba a hacerle feliz—. No me necesitaban en el trabajo, por lo que me he acercado a La Push.**

**Su rostro no reflejó sorpresa alguna. Billy y él habían estado hablando.**

"Por primera vez nuestros pensamientos eran exactamente los mismo Jake" admitió Bella.

—**¿Cómo está Jacob? —preguntó Charlie, fingiendo indiferencia.**

—**Perfectamente —contesté, con aire despreocupado.**

—**¿Has ido a casa de los Weber?**

—**Sí. Hemos terminado de escribir todas las direcciones en los sobres.**

—**Eso está bien —respondió Charlie con una ancha sonrisa. Estaba sorprendentemente concentrado, máxime si se consideraba que había un partido en juego—. Me alegro de que hoy hayas pasado unas horas con tus amigos. **

"Sabes, al menos pudiste haber intentado dejar de ser tan obvio" musitó Bella.

Charlie se encogió de hombros "¿Para qué?"

—**También yo.**

**Me fui sin prisa a la cocina en busca de un trabajo con el que sentirme ocupada. Por desgracia, Charlie ya había limpiado los platos del almuerzo. Me demoré allí durante unos minutos, contempando el brillante recuadro de luz que los rayos del sol dibujaban en el suelo, pero sabía que no podía aplazarlo de forma indefinida.**

—**Me subo a estudiar —anuncié con desánimo mientras me dirigia a las escaleras.**

—**Te veo luego —se despidió Charlie a mis espaldas.**

**Si sobrevivo, pensé para mis adentros.**

"¿Edward ya estaba arriba?" preguntó Charlie "¿Cómo sabrías?"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "He estado saliendo con ese tonto por, ¿cuánto tiempo? Como un año, sin contar los meses en que no estuvo. Lo conozco, papá"

"Y aún así tú en cambio nunca dejas de sorprenderme" rió Edward.

**Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con cuidado antes de volver mi rostro hacia el interior del dormitorio.**

**Él estaba allí, por supuesto, junto a la ventana, reclinado sobre la pared más alejada de mí, guarecido en las sombras. Su rostro era severo y mantenía una postura tensa. Me contempló sin despegar los labios.**

Charlie cerró los ojos por un instante antes de abrirlos rápidamente. Sabía que Edward había estado preocupado, y celoso también, y francamente lo podía entender. Eso no significaba que encontraba su actitud menos irritante.

**Me acobardé a la espera de una diatriba verbal que no se produjo. El se limitó a seguir mirándome, es posible que demasiado enfadado para articular palabra.**

—**Hola —saludó al fin.**

**Su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra. Conté mentalmente hasta cien, pero no se produjo cambio alguno.**

—**Esto... Bueno, sigo viva —comencé. Brotó un bramido de su pecho, pero su expresión no se alteró—.**

Jasper sacudió su cabeza "Por laguna razón creo que es la peor broma que pudiste haber hecho en el momento"

"Lo sabía" admitió Bella "Pero también estaba molesto. Sabía que yo no había hecho nada malo pero Edward no lo iba a ver de esa forma"

**No he sufrido ningún daño —insistí con encogimiento de hombros.**

**Se movió. Cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos de la mano derecha.**

—**Bella —murmuró—, ¿te haces la menor idea de lo cerca que he estado de cruzar hoy la línea y romper el tratado para ir a por ti? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

Todos se estremecieron de solo pensarlo.

"Aquí está" dijo Jasper con un tono algo más brusco de lo que deseaba "Tal vez si hiciste algo mal después de todo"

Bella sacudió la cabeza "Estaba exagerando"

"El amor no es razonable. Como dijiste sabías que Edward se iba a salir de las proporciones. No te culpo por querer ir a visitar a un amigo, pero ¿si quiera te paraste a pensar en la implicaciones que eso conllevaría para todos los involucrados? Alice también pensó en ir tras de ti"

Así que esa es la verdadera razón por la cual me está dando esto, pensó Bella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza "Los siento, pero no pensé que nadie reaccionaría de tal manera"

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Ya está olvidado"

"¿No estamos atascadas con un par de bobos sobreprotectores?" musitó Alice a su hermana quien correspondió con una risa.

**Proferí un grito ahogado y él abrió los párpados, dejando al descubierto unos ojos duros y fríos como la noche.**

—**¡No puedes hacerlo! —repliqué en voz demasiado alta. Me esforcé en controlar el volumen de mi voz a fin de que no me oyera Charlie, pero ardía en deseos de gritar cada palabra—. Lo usarían como pretexto para una lucha, estarían encantados, Edward. ¡Jamás debes romper las reglas!**

"Tendré una idea loca y diré que ese es exactamente su punto" ofreció Charlie.

Estaba feliz de que Bella supiera pelear por lo que quisiera pero la idea de una pelea verdadera no le agradaba en nada.

—**Quizá no sean los únicos que disfrutarían con el enfrentamiento.**

Nessie se estremeció.

"Lo siento" murmuró Edward abrazando a su hija "Estaba muy enojado y necesitaba descargarme con alguien, los lobos eran el blanco más fácil. Nunca comenzaría una guerra, no a menos que tenga una razón muy buena para ello"

—**No empieces —le atajé bruscamente—. Alcanzasteis un acuerdo para respetarlo.**

—**Si él te hubiera hecho daño...**

—**¡Vale ya! —le corté—. No hay de qué preocuparse. Jacob no es peligroso.**

—**Bella... —puso los ojos en blanco—. Tú no eres precisamente la persona más adecuada para juzgar lo que es o no pernicioso.**

"Tienes razón. Entonces ella debe apartarse de ti también" dijo Seth tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

"Tal vez" musito Edward "Pero todo saben que tan bien funcionó eso"

"¿Y no pensaste que también le dolería alejaras de Jacob?" preguntó Emily.

Edward hizo una mueca "Lo pensé, í, peor no me agradó esa idea"

—**Sé que no he de preocuparme por Jake, ni tú tampoco.**

**Apretó la mandíbula con un rechinar de dientes al tiempo que los puños crispados colgaban a cada lado. Permanecía recostado contra la pared. Odié el espacio que nos separaba, por lo que...**

**... respiré hondo y crucé la habitación. No reaccionó cuando le rodeé con los brazos. Su piel resultaba especialmente helada en comparación con el calor de los estertores del sol vespertino que se colaba a chorros por la ventana. El también parecía glacial, gélido a su manera.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Eso era algo que le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse.

—**Siento haberte preocupado —dije entre dientes.**

**Suspiró y se relajó un poco mientras rodeaba mi cintura con los brazos.**

—**«Preocupado» es quedarse corto —murmuró—. Ha sido un día muy largo.**

—**Se suponía que no ibas a enterarte —le recordé—. Pensé que la caza te iba a llevar más tiempo.**

"Ouch" dijeron.

**Alcé la vista para contemplar sus pupilas, a la defensiva, y entonces vi que estaban demasiado oscuras, algo de lo que no me había percatado con la tensión del momento. Los círculos alrededor de los ojos eran de color morado oscuro. **

**Fruncí el ceño con gesto de desaprobación.**

—**Regresé cuando Alice te vio desaparecer —me explicó.**

—**No deberías haberlo hecho —arrugué aún más el ceño—. Ahora vas a tener que irte otra vez.**

—**Puedo esperar.**

"No se atrevería a dejarte sola de nuevo" rió Charlie.

Bella frunció el ceño "Tienes mucha razón"

—**Eso es ridículo, es decir, sé que ella no puede verme con Jacob, pero tú deberías haber sabido...**

—**Pero no lo sé —me interrumpió—, y no puedes esperar de mí que te deje...**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "Solo cómprale un celular"

"Hice eso… eventualmente" respondió Edward.

—**Oh, sí, claro que puedo —le detuve—. Eso es exactamente lo que espero...**

—**No volverá a suceder.**

—**¡Eso es verdad! La próxima vez no vas a reaccionar de forma exagerada...**

—**...porque no va a haber próxima vez...**

"¿Pelea de novios?" rió Emmett "No sabía que tenían de esos"

"Porque generalmente no peleamos" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño "pero estaba siendo tan idiota que era difícil mantener en mente que solo quería lo mejor para mí"

—**Comprendo tus ausencias, aunque no sean de mi agrado.**

—**No es lo mismo. Yo no arriesgo mi vida.**

—**Tampoco yo.**

—**Los hombres lobo suponen un riesgo.**

"Claro y los vampiros no" dijo Jacob sarcásticamente.

"Nunca he clamado ser razonable cuando estoy enojada" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Discrepo.**

—**No estoy negociando, Bella.**

Bella arqueó una ceja "¿Y esa tu decisión?"

"Bella" le dijo su esposo "Eso pasó hace más de dos años"

"Oh cierto" respondió ella.

—**Yo tampoco.**

**Volvió a cerrar las manos. Sentí sus puños en la espalda.**

—**¿De verdad que todo esto es por mi seguridad? —las palabras se me escaparon sin pensar.**

—**¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió.**

—**Tú no estás... —ahora, la teoría de Angela parecía más estúpida. Me resultaba difícil concluir la frase—. Quiero decir, me conoces lo bastante bien para no tener celos, ¿a que sí?**

**Enarqué una ceja.**

—**¿Debería tenerlos?**

—**No te lo tomes a broma.**

—**Eso es fácil. No hay nada remotamente gracioso en todo este lío.**

"Tengo que admitir que también estaba irritado conmigo mismo" indicó Edward "Sabía que estaba siendo poco razonable y te estaba molestando en el proceso pero no lo podía evitar"

"Y para hacerlo peor ni siquiera te podía culpar por eso" dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca "Lo entendí todo bien peor no pretendía explicarle todo a Bella tampoco"

**Fruncí el ceño con recelo.**

—**¿O hay algo más? No sé, alguna de esas tonterías del tipo «los vampiros y los licántropos son siempre enemigos». Si esto es fruto de la testosterona...**

**Sus ojos flamearon.**

—**Esto es sólo por ti. No me preocupa más que tu seguridad.**

"Mentirosos" dijo Emmett haciéndolo pasar por una tos.

"En realidad trataba de convencer más a mí mismo que a Bella"

**No dudé al ver las ascuas de sus ojos.**

—**De acuerdo —suspiré—. Lo creo, pero quiero que sepas algo. Me quedaré fuera cuando se produzcan situaciones ridiculas en lo referido a vuestra enemistad. Soy un país neutral. Soy Suiza. Me niego a verme afectada por disputas territoriales entre criaturas míticas. Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres... Bueno, no exactamente el amor de mi vida, porque espero poder quererte por mucho más tiempo que eso... El amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién un hombre lobo. Si Angela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo...**

"Esa es una idea interesante" dijo Sue sonriendo.

"Buen discurso" rió Carlisle "A veces de verdad necesitamos una opinión externa para saber lo ridículos que estamos siendo"

**Me miró con ojos entrecerrados.**

—**Suiza —repetí de nuevo con énfasis.**

Emmett rió.

**Me hizo una mueca, pero luego suspiró.**

—**Bella... —comenzó, pero se detuvo y torció la nariz con desagrado.**

—**¿Qué pasa ahora?**

—**Bueno, no te ofendas, pero hueles como un perro... —me dijo.**

Nessie rió, aliviada de que sus padres hayan dejado de pelear.

**Luego, esbozó una de esas sonrisas torcidas tan propias de él, por lo que supe que la pelea se había terminado. Por el momento.**

**Edward tuvo que recuperar la expedición de caza que se había saltado, por lo que se ausentó el viernes por la noche con Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle a una reserva en el norte de California que tenía problemas con un puma.**

Los Quileutes se miraron los unos a los otros.

**No habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo en el asunto de los hombres lobo, pero no sentí ningún remordimiento por telefonear a Jake durante el breve intervalo en el que Edward llevaba el Volvo a casa, antes de regresar a mi cuarto por la ventana, para decirle que iba a pasarme por allí de nuevo el sábado.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "Algo me dice que no sucederá"

"¿De verdad?" g ruñó Bella desafiante.

Edward sonrió "Dos años Bella"

**No pensaba marcharme a hurtadillas. Edward conocía mi forma de pensar y haría que Jacob me recogiera si él volvía a estropearme el coche. Forks era neutral, como Suiza y como yo.**

"Creo que Edward no concuerda" dijeron.

**Por eso, no sospeché cuando Alice, en vez Edward, me esperaba en el Volvo a la salida del trabajo. **

"¿Qué hará? ¿Seguirte a todos lados?" rió Emily.

Bella hizo una mueca "Ya verás"

**La puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y una música desconocida para mí sacudía el marco cada vez que sonaban los contrabajos.**

—**Hola, Alice —grité para hacerme oír mientras entraba—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?**

**Ella coreaba la canción una octava más alta que la melodía con la que se entretejía hasta lograr una intrincada armonía. Me hizo un asentimiento, ignorando mi pregunta mientras se concentraba en la música.**

**Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me puse las manos sobre los oídos. Ella me sonrió y redujo el volumen hasta limitarlo al nivel de la música ambiente. Echó los seguros y metió gas al coche al mismo tiempo.**

—**¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunté; empezaba a sentirme inquieta—. ¿Dónde está Edward?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Se marcharon a primera hora.**

—**Vaya.**

**Intenté controlar el absurdo sentimiento de decepción. Si ha salido temprano, antes volverá, me obligué a recordar.**

—**Todos los chicos se han ido, así que ¡tendremos una fiesta de pijamas! —anunció con voz cantarína.**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos mientras recordaba el momento en la vida real.

"¿La secuestraste?" acusó él.

Alice puso las manos en alto en señal de defensa "¡No me mires a mí! Solo soy una pequeña niña inocente corrompida por la oscuridad"

"¿Lo que significa?" preguntaron incrédulos.

"Me pagó" contestó ella simplemente.

"Oh" dijeron todos al entenderlo claramente.

—**¿Una fiesta de pijamas? —repetí.**

**La sospecha finalmente cobró forma.**

—**¿No te hace ilusión? —gorjeó.**

Bella resopló.

**Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, muy animados, durante un largo instante.**

—**Me estás raptando, ¿verdad?**

**Ella se echó a reír y asintió.**

—**Hasta el sábado. Esme lo arregló con Charlie. Vas a quedarte conmigo dos noches. Mañana yo te llevaré y te recogeré del colegio.**

"Suenas demasiado feliz" dijo Sam.

"Por supuesto" exclamó Alice "Nunca puedo pasar mucho tiempo con Bella y nunca había tenido una fiesta de pijamas antes. Y hasta me llevé un regalo por eso"

"¿Qué recibiste?" preguntó Charlie peleando la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en su rostro. Sabía que como padre debería estar irritado con Edward pero encontraba la situación muy graciosa particularmente considerando las formas de responder de Bella.

Alice sonrió pícaramente "Sabes que no te lo voy a decir, ¿así que por qué te molestas?"

**Me volví hacia la ventanilla con un rechinar de dientes.**

—**Lo siento —se disculpó Alice sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento—. Me pagó.**

—**¿Con qué?**

—**El Porsche. Es exactamente igual al que robé en Italia —suspiró satisfecha—. **

"Te perdono" rió Jacob "Sé que yo no hubiese sido capaz de decir que no tampoco"

"Por supuesto. Sabemos que también funcionan unas partes sucias de carro y veinte dólares" rió Billy.

"¡Papá!" se quejó Jacob.

**No puedo conducirlo por Forks, pero ¿qué te parece si comprobamos cuánto tiempo tarda en llegar a Los Ángeles. Apuesto a que podemos estar de vuelta a medianoche. **

"Nadie apuesta en contra ti" rió Jasper.

**Suspiré hondo.**

—**Me parece que paso.**

**Suspiré al tiempo que reprimía un estremecimiento.**

**Aunque siempre más deprisa de la cuenta, fuimos reduciendo paulatinamente la velocidad. Alice dio la vuelta al garaje. Eché un vistazo rápido a los coches. Allí estaba el enorme Jeep de Emmett a su lado el Porsche de brillante color amarillo, como el plumaje de un canario, entre aquél y el descapotable rojo de Rosalie.**

**Alice salió de un grácil brinco y se acercó para acariciar con la mano cuan largo era su soborno.**

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" demandaron Alice, Edward, Jacob y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

"Nada" se limitó a contestar ella.

—**Es demasiado, ¿a que sí?**

—**Demasiado se queda corto —refunfuñé, incrédula—.. ¿Te lo ha regalado por retenerme dos días como rehén? —**

"Se lo hubiese dado para Navidad si no" recordó Edward.

**Alice hizo un mohín. Un segundo después lo comprendí todo y jadeé a causa del pánico—. Es por todas las veces que Edward se ausente, ¿verdad?**

Charlie runció el entrecejo "Eso es un poco pasado de la raya"

"¿Rocíen lo notas?" preguntó Bella malhumorada. Ella había esperado algo más de apoyo "Afortunadamente no fueron así las cosas"

**Ella asintió.**

**Cerré de un portazo y me dirigí pisando fuerte hacia la casa. Ella danzó a mi lado, aún sin dar muestras de remordimiento.**

—**¿No te parece que se está pasando de controlador? ¿No es quizás incluso un poquito psicótico?**

"Un pococ" admitió Alice "Pero recién me dieron un Porsche, no me iba a quejar"

—**La verdad es que no —hizo un gesto desdeñoso—. No pareces entender hasta qué punto puede ser peligroso un hombre lobo joven. Sobre todo cuando yo no los puedo ver y Edward no tiene forma de saber si estás a salvo. No deberías ser tan imprudente.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo "Es tan fácil comprarte"

—**Sí —repuse con mordacidad—, ya que una fiesta de pijamas con vampiros es el culmen de un comportamiento consciente y seguro.**

"Me alegra notar que al fin lo entiendes" rió Emmett.

**Alice se echó a reír.**

—**Te haré la pedicura y todo —me prometió.**

Bella se estremeció.

**No estaba tan mal, excepto por el hecho de que me retenían contra mi voluntad. Esme compró comida italiana de la buena ‑traída directamente de Port Angeles‑ y Alice preparó mis películas favoritas. Estaba allí incluso Rosalie, callada y en un segundo plano. Alice insistió en lo de arreglarme los pies hasta el punto de que me pregunté si no estaría trabajando conforme a una lista de tareas confeccionada a partir de la visión de las horribles comedias de la tele.**

Alice trató de no hacer una mueca. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de pijamas antes y ella quería que Bella se divirtiera.

—**¿Hasta qué hora quieres quedarte levantada? —me preguntó cuando las uñas de mis pies estuvieron de un reluciente color rojo sangre. Mi mal humor no afectó a su entusiasmo.**

—**No quiero quedarme levantada. Mañana tenemos instituto.**

**Ella hizo un mohín.**

—**De todos modos, ¿dónde voy a dormir? —evalué el sofá con la mirada. Era algo pequeño—. ¿No podéis limitaros a mantenerme vigilada en mi casa?**

—**En tal caso, ¿qué clase de fiesta de pijamas iba a ser? —**

Todos rieron.

**Alice sacudió la cabeza con exasperación—. Vas a acostarte en la habitación de Edward.**

"¿Por qué creo que a Charlie no le agrada la idea?" preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

**Suspiré. Su sofá de cuero negro era más grande que aquél. De hecho, lo más probable era que la alfombra dorada de su dormitorio tuviera el grosor suficiente para convertirse en un lecho excelente.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "¿De verdad crees que iba a hacer que te secuestren y obligarte a dormir en el suelo?"

—**¿No puedo ir al menos a casa a recoger mis cosas?**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Ya nos hemos ocupado de eso.**

—**¿Tengo permiso para llamar por teléfono?**

—**Charlie sabe dónde estás.**

—**No voy a telefonearle a él —torcí el gesto—. Al parecer, he de cancelar ciertos planes.**

—**Ah —ella caviló al respecto—. No estoy del todo segura...**

"¡Por todos los cielos!" resopló Jacob "Esto se pasa de ridículo"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Solo estaba bromeando"

Jacob se puso colorado "Oh"

—**¡Alice! —me quejé a voz en grito—. ¡Vamos!**

—**Vale, vale —accedió mientras revoloteaba por la estancia. Regresó en menos de medio segundo con un móvil en la mano—. ÉI no me lo ha prohibido específicamente... —murmuró para sí mientras me entregaba el teléfono.**

Edward luso los ojos en blanco "No lo haría"

"¿En serio?" musitó Jacob "Quien sabe, tal vez pueda saltar por medio del teléfono y hacerle daño"

**Marqué el número de Jacob con la esperanza de que no hubiera salido con sus amigos aquella noche. Estuve de suerte y fue él quien respondió.**

—**¿Diga?**

—**Hola, Jake, soy yo.**

**Alice me observó con ojos inexpresivos durante un segundo antes de darse la vuelta e ir a sentarse en el sofá entre Rosalie y Esme.**

"Como si igual no fueras a escuchar cada palabra" resopló Bella.

"Lo siento, no podía hacer más, al menos quería darte la ilusión de privacidad"

—**Hola, Bella —respondió, súbitamente alerta—. ¿Qué ocurre? **

—**Nada bueno. Después de todo, no voy a poder ir el sábado, Jacob permaneció en silencio durante un minuto.**

—**Estúpido chupasangres —murmuró al final—. Pensé que se había ido. ¿No puedes vivir tu vida durante sus ausencias o es que te ha encerrado en un ataúd? **

"Casi" dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de su padre.

Edward rió por o bajo "Los ataúdes son un mito"

—**me carcajeé—. A mí no me parece divertido.**

—**Me reía porque no le falta mucho —le aclaré—, pero estará aquí el sábado, por lo que eso no importa.**

—**Entonces, ¿va a alimentarse aquí, en Forks? —inquirió Jacob de forma cortante.**

"¡Argh!" se quejaron.

"Recuérdame por favor, ¿por qué eres mi amigo?" preguntó Bella.

—**No —no le dejé ver lo enfadada que estaba con Edward, y mi enojo no era menor al de Jacob—. Salió de madrugada.**

—**Ah. Bueno, ¡eh!, entonces, pásate por casa —repuso con repentino entusiasmo—. Aún no es tarde, o yo me pasaré por la de Charlie.**

—**Me gustaría, pero no estoy allí —le expliqué con acritud—. Soy una especie de prisionera.**

**Permaneció callado mientras lo asimilaba; luego, gruñó.**

—**Iremos a por ti —me prometió con voz monocorde, pasando automáticamente al plural.**

Todos se estremecieron.

"Lo sé, lo sé" cortó Bella antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de hablar "Actué antes de pensar. Lo lamento"

**Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda, pero respondí con tono ligero y bromista.**

—**Um. Es... tentador. Que sepas que me han torturado... Alice me ha pintado las uñas.**

Alice hizo un puchero.

—**Hablo en serio.**

—**No lo hagas. Sólo pretenden mantenerme a salvo.**

**Volvió a gruñir.**

—**Sé que es una necedad, pero son buena gente.**

—**¿Buena gente? —se mofó.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza exasperada "Siempre tienes que complicarlo"

Jacob se encogió de hombros. Después de lo que me dijiste, ¿enserio me culpas? Sabía que no podías estar menos enojada que yo. Se te notaba en la voz"

—**Lamento lo del sábado —me disculpé—. Bueno, he de irme a la cama —el sofá, rectifiqué en mi fuero interno—. Pero volveré a llamarte pronto.**

—**¿Estás segura de que te van a dejar salir? —me preguntó mordaz.**

—**No del todo —suspiré—. Buenas noches, Jake.**

—**Ya nos veremos por ahí.**

**De pronto, Alice estaba a mi lado y tendía la mano para recuperar el móvil, pero yo ya estaba marcando otro número. Ella lo identificó y me avisó:**

—**Dudo que lleve el teléfono encima.**

"Cobarde" tosió Emmett de nuevo.

Edward lo miró pero no emitió comentario. En verdad no había querido tener esta conversación por teléfono con Bella.

—**Voy a dejarle un mensaje.**

**El teléfono sonó cuatro veces, seguidas de un pitido. No le saludé.**

—**Estás metido en un lío —dije despacio, enfatizando cada palabra—, en uno bien grande. La próxima vez, los osos pardos enfadados te van a parecer oseznos domados en comparación con lo que te espera en casa.**

Emmett rió recordando el mensaje.

Edward parecía querer ruborizarse.

**Cerré la tapa del móvil y lo deposité en la mano tendida de Alice.**

—**He terminado.**

**Ella sonrió burlona.**

—**Esto del secuestro es divertido.**

"Y cada vez se ponía más y más divertido"

—**Ahora me voy a dormir —anuncié mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.**

**Alice se pegó a mis pasos. Suspiré.**

—**Alice, no voy a fisgar ni a escabullirme. Si estuviera planeando eso, tú lo sabrías y me atraparías en el caso de que lo intentara.**

—**Sólo voy a enseñarte dónde está cada cosa —repuso con aire inocente.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas inmediatamente "¿Qué sucede?"

Alice rió "Nada"

**La habitación de Edward se hallaba en el extremo más alejado del pasillo del tercer piso y resultaba difícil perderse incluso aunque hubiera estado menos familiarizada con la casa, pero me detuve confusa cuando encendí la luz. ¿Me había equivocado de puerta?**

**Alice soltó una risita.**

**Enseguida comprendí que se trataba de la misma habitación, sólo habían reubicado el mobiliario. El sofá se hallaba en la pared norte y habían corrido levemente el estéreo hacia los estantes repletos de CDs para hacer espacio a la colosal cama que ahora dominaba el espacio central.**

Charlie hizo un ruido "No creo que me guste eso" musitó él.

Bella y Edward se miraron recordando todo lo que había pasado en esa cama.

**La pared sur de vidrio reflejaba la escena de detrás como si fuera un espejo, haciendo que todo pareciera doblemente peor.**

"¿Peor?" preguntaron confundidos.

"Ridículo" aclaró Bella.

**Encajaba. El cobertor era de un dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. El bastidor era negro, hecho de hierro forjado y con un intrincado diseño. Mi pijama estaba cuidadosamente doblado al pie de la cama y a un lado descansaba el neceser con mis artículos de aseo.**

—**¿Qué rayos es esto? —farfullé.**

Alice rió de nuevo.

"Ustedes no hacen nada común ¿verdad?" rió Seth.

"Siempre y cuando se trate de humanos. No entendía por qué era raro para Bella" explicó Alice "Nunca habíamos tenido mucho entendimiento con las camas y queríamos que Bella esté lo más cómoda posible"

—**No ibas a creer de veras que te iba a hacer dormir en un sofa, ¿verdad?**

**Mascullé de forma ininteligible mientras me adelantaba para tomar mis cosas de la cama.**

—**Te daré un poco de intimidad —Alice se rió—. Te veré mañana.**

**Después de cepillarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama, aferré una hinchada almohada de plumas y la saqué del lecho para luego arrastrar el cobertor dorado hasta el sofá. **

Leah resopló "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto" contestó Bella.

**Sabía que me estaba comportando como una tonta, pero no me preocupaba. Eso de Porsches como sobornos y camas de matrimonio en casas donde nadie dormía se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Apagué las luces y me aovillé en el sofá, preguntándome si no estaría demasiado enfadada como para conciliar el sueño.**

**En la oscuridad, la pared de vidrio dejó de ser un espejo negro que producía la sensación de duplicar el tamaño de la habitación En el exterior, la luz de luna iluminó las nubes. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, vi la difusa luminosidad que remarcaba las copas de los árboles y arrancaba reflejos a un meandro del río. Observé la luz plateada a la espera de que me pesaran los párpados**

**Hubo un leve golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta.**

Rosalie se paralizó por completo.

—**¿Qué pasa, Alice? —bisbiseé.**

**Estaba a la defensiva, pues ya imaginaba su diversión en cuanto viera mi improvisado camastro.**

—**Soy yo —susurró Rosalie mientras entreabría la puerta lo su ficiente para que pudiera ver su rostro perfecto a la luz del resplandor plateado—. ¿Puedo pasar?**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "¿De qué se trata eso?"

Rosalie no respondió.

"Así termina" dijo Alice ofreciendo el libro a su vecina.

"Estoy algo ocupada de momento "musitó Rosalie viendo sin atención un frasco de esmalte.

Jacob la miró sorprendido "¿No quiere la rubita escuchar su voz? Diría que me sorprendente de no ser porque sol se está embelleciendo"

"Jacob…" gruñó ella "Ahora es un muy buen tiempo para que te calles"

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco peor algo acerca del tono de Bella lo hizo callarse.

"Yo leo" ofreció Jasper antes de que alguien pueda molestar más a su hermana.

**N/T2: para Angela Melanie Cullen Meyer ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Que Dios te bendiga y arriba la fiesta Perú **

"**I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**DESENLACE DESAFORTUNADO**

Rosalie Hale jamás había sido del tipo de chica a la que le importase lo que la gente pensara de ella. Especialmente si dicha gente eran, malolientes e inmaduros hombres lobo. Sin embargo al estar allí sentada a punto de que su secreto más profundo y mejor cuidado se devele en completo detalle, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda. Le tomó todo su autocontrol para mantenerse clamada y pasiva a pesar de todas aquellas intensas miradas curiosas que le esperaban para atacarla, para juzgarla… ella meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro. ¿Qué le importaba? En sus mentes ella era una perra sin corazón y sin emociones lista para matar una inocente chica a causa de un capricho. Ellos han de pensar que se merecía todo ese tormento de su pasado.

Tras otra preocupada mirada en su dirección Jasper comenzó a leer.

**Rosalie vaciló en la entrada con la indecisión escrita en aquellos rasgos arrebatadores.**

—**Por supuesto —repliqué. Mi voz fue una octava más alta de la cuenta a causa de la sorpresa—. Entra.**

Rosalie tuvo que contener una sonrisa. A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar el sentirse divertida por el nerviosismo sin sentido de Bella.

**Me incorporé y me deslicé a un extremo del sofá para hacerle sitio. Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando el único miembro de la familia Cullen al que no le gustaba se acercó en silencio para sentarse en el espacio libre que le había dejado. Intenté imaginar la razón por la que quería verme, pero no tenía la menor idea.**

—**¿Te importa que hablemos un par de minutos? —me premunió—. No te habré despertado ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? Su mirada fue de la cama, despojada del cobertor y la almohada, a mi sofá.**

Las cejas de Jacob se alzaron en el aire en un gesto de sorpresa, esto era lo más educado que la rubia jamás se había comportado con Bella. En el libro al menos, ya que en la vida real parecían llevarse bastante bien. _Me pregunto si fue allí donde comenzó…_

—**No, estaba despierta. Claro que podemos hablar —me pregunté si sería capaz de advertir la nota de alarma de mi voz con la misma claridad que yo.**

Una pequeña casi fantasmagórica sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la chica rubia antes de retornar a su fachada serena.

**Rió con despreocupación. Sus carcajadas repicaron como un coro de campanas.**

—**Edward no suele dejarte sola —dijo—, y he pensado que haría bien en aprovechar la ocasión.**

**¿Qué querría contarme para que no pudiera decirlo delante de su hermano? Enrosqué y desenrosqué las manos en el extremo del cobertor.**

Charlie miró algo preocupado en dirección a su hija, quien entendiendo la preocupación de su padre le sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. En retrospectiva sabía perfectamente por qué aquella conversación no sería ideal de tener frente a Edward especialmente porque se había tragado su orgullo y había agradable con ella.

—**Por favor, no pienses que interfiero por crueldad —imploró ella con voz gentil. Cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y clavó la vista en el suelo mientras hablaba—. Estoy segura de haber herido bastante tus sentimientos en el pasado, y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.**

"Ok, ahora me estoy preocupando" musitó Jacob.

Los vampiros le fulminaron con la mirada pero el resto de lobos y los humanos no podían ocultar la sospecha y curiosidad.

"Tiene un punto" indicó Charlie algo más calmado. ¿Era ésta la misma chica que reía jugando con Nessie hace unos días? "¿Qué causó tal cambio de actitud?"

"Dos razones" respondió Rosalie mirando en dirección a Charlie pero sin encontrar su mirada "Uno es que se lo debía a Bella hace mucho y la otra era que quería que me escuche. Y que piense acerca de lo que iba a decir"

—**No te preocupes, Rosalie. Soy fuerte. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Ella rió una vez más; parecía extrañamente avergonzada.**

—**Pretendo explicarte las razones por las que, en mi opinión, deberías conservar tu condición humana, y por qué yo intentaria seguir siéndolo si estuviera en tu lugar.**

—**Ah.**

Las expresiones en los rostros de aquellos que no pertenecían a la familia Cullen eran similares a aquella que había tenido Bella en ese momento. Muy pocos habían esperado esa respuesta y solo Leah tenía la mínima idea de dónde venía. A pesar de eso todos se sentían curiosos y trataban de ocultarlo.

Renesmee miró a su tía, tal vez más interesada en la historia que los demás. La expresión expectante de su rostro hizo que Rosalie Se mordiera el labio. Esa no era la forma en que había querido revelar su historia a su pequeña sobrina, con los detalles sucios que incluyó para su madre tratado de hacerla asustar y reconsiderar la decisión que tomaría. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada hacer que Nessie se marche ahora que la historia ya había comenzado. La pequeña a veces se parecía demasiado a sus padres.

**Sonrió ante mi sorpresa; luego, suspiró.**

—**¿Te contó Edward qué fue lo que me condujo a esto? —pregunto al tiempo que señalaba su glorioso cuerpo inmortal con un gesto.**

**Hice un lento asentimiento. De pronto, me sentí triste.**

—**Me dijo que se pareció a lo que estuvo a punto de sucederme aquella vez en Port Angeles, sólo que no había nadie para salvarte —me estremecí al recordarlo.**

Leah hizo una mueca cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. No podía evitar sentirme mal por la vampiro. Era obvio por qué no quería revelar a todos su historia. Para su inmensa sorpresa nadie en su manada ni el resto de la familia orecía haber entendido la indirecta, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con ese permanente y un tanto forzado aire de calma en sus pensamientos. Parecía que Jasper había decido hacer el ambiente lo más duradero posible para su gemela

—**¿De veras es eso lo que te contó? —inquirió.**

—**Sí —contesté perpleja y confusa—. ¿Hay más?**

**Alzó la mirada y me sonrió con una expresión dura y amarga, y apabullante a pesar de todo.**

—**Sí, sí lo hay —respondió.**

Las cejas de Leah se alzaron en su rostro, _¿qué tanto más puede haber?_

**Aguardé mientras contemplaba el exterior a través de la ventana. Parecía intentar calmarse.**

—**¿Te gustaría oír mi historia, Bella? No tiene un final feliz, pero ¿cuál de nuestras existencias lo tiene? Estaríamos debajo de una lápida si hubiéramos tenido un desenlace afortunado.**

Parece profundo, pensó Billy de repente sintiéndose triste con la idea. Lo que sea que fuesen los… Cullen ahora, habían sido en sus tiempo gente y gente buena específicamente parecían merecer algo más. Dudaba que algún día pudiese sentirse cómodo verdaderamente en presencia de los vampiros pero ahora se sorprendía de sr capaz de simpatizar con la parte humana de cada uno apenas escondida bajo una sombra.

Seth se removió en su asiento, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. Parte de él quería ofrecerle el saltarse ese capítulo pero sabría que Rosalie no aceptaría. Ella era demasiado orgullosa como para dar la impresión de ser débil. Igual que su hermana. Pero por el otro lado, empezaba a sentir una mórbida curiosidad a pesar de que le molesta notarlo. Él quería saber.

**Asentí, aunque me aterró el tono amenazante de su voz.**

—**Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo, Bella. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta.**

**Contemplo las nubles plateadas a través de la ventana con expresión ausente.**

—**Mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Ahora comprendo que estaba muy pagado de si mismo, ya que consideraba su prosperidad como resultado de su talento y el trabajo duro en vez de admitir el papel desempeñado por la fortuna. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. Veía a los menesterosos, por supuesto, a los que no eran tan afortunados, pero me dejaron crecer con la sensación de que ellos mismos se habían buscado sus problemas.**

Jacob se encontró a si mismo asintiendo con a cabeza. Parecía creíble. Jampas había pensado en el pasado de la rubia peor esto era algo que no había esperado. La reina de belleza mimada en el siglo pasado ¿Cuál era el cambio?

**»La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí misma y a mis dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden. Resultaba evidente que yo era tanto su prioridad como la favorita. En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Deseaban más y tenían aspiraciones sociales... Supongo que podía considerárseles unos arribistas. Estimaban mi belleza como un regalo en el que veían un potencial mucho mayor que yo.**

Esme frunció el ceño un poco. No quería dañar el recuerdo que Rosalie tenía de sus padres pero ella odiaba la idea que tratasen a su hija como un trofeo o peor, una herramienta. ¿No notaban cuán preciosa era, cuán afortunados eran de tenerla?

**»Ellos no estaban satisfechos, pero yo sí. Me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. **

Charlie frucnió el ceño. No me parece algo por lo cual se debe estar feliz. Suena horroroso.

**Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mí y a mi padre le gustaba comprarme vestidos nuevos me hacía feliz.**

**»Sabía qué quería de la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo. **

_Parece que recibió l que quería después de todo_, pensó Jacob. _Por supuesto al ser Rosalie necesitaba encontrar un capricho que n pudiese tener, pero ¿qué le molestaba tanto de su vida?_

**Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Bella. Era tonta y frivola, pero estaba satisfecha —sonrió, divertida por su propia afirmación—. **

"Tiene sentido" resopló Jacob sin poderse contener.

Pero se arrepintió al instante cuando mitad de los presentes se giraron a fulminarle con la mirada.

Sam arqueó una ceja "Puede sonar superficial pero estar contenta con tu vida no está muy alto en la lista de crímenes. Tenerlo todo y querer más sería mucho más vanidoso"

"Tienes un pinto" admitió Jacob a regañadientes antes de voltearse hacia Rosalie. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que sus palabras estaban fuera de lugar "Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso" se disculpó.

Rosalie se limitó a encogerse de hombros como para mostrar que no le importaba. Pero la falta de una mordaz respuesta de su parte tenía más significado que cualquier palabra.

**La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida.**

**»Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Como te he dicho, era una chica frivola, joven y superficial. Y no veía razón alguna por la que no debiera conseguir esas cosas.**

**»De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se casó a los diecisiete años **

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos.

**con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mí: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebé con hoyuelos y pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien.**

Hubo una pausa mientras las personas procesaban esta nueva información.

Jacob estaba medio consiente de su expresión boquiabierta y se ordenó a sí mismo a recobrar la compostura "Oh" musitó él.

Sam y Seth asintieron con la cabeza.

Nessie miraba triste a su tía sabiendo que aquellos que no conocían como se desarrolló el embarazo de Bella aún no lo entendían. Algo que veía en los ojos de Rosalie cada vez que ella la miraba y que hasta ahora no había podido saber que era.

Leah se quedó mirando a la otra chica. El entendimiento pasó por ellas.

Charlie miró a Billy quien se encogió de hombros. Sabían que se estaban perdiendo de algo pero sabían que tampoco podían preguntar.

**Me lanzó una mirada insondable.**

—**Era una época diferente. Yo tenía los mismos años que tú ahora, pero ya me hallaba lista para todo eso. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta.**

Si es posible el silencio que siguió esa oración se hizo incluso más incómodo. Podrían escuchar perfectamente la caída de un alfiler mientras todos entendían finalmente.

Rosalie se rió en voz baja. Secamente.

"La suerte" musitó ella. Eso era todo.

**Me resultaba difícil imaginar el mundo que Rosalie había conocido. Su relato me parecía más propio de un cuento de hadas que de una historia real. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese mundo estaba muy cerca del de Edward cuando éste era humano, que era la sociedad en que había crecido. Mientras Rosalie permanecía sentada en silencio, me pregunté si mi siglo le parecía a Edward tan desconcertante como a mí el de Rosalie.**

Edward sonrió un poco. Los cambios del mundo nunca dejaban de sorprenderle y Bella aún no había visto nada.

**Mi acompañante suspiró y continuó hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia.**

**En Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironía, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre y de casi todos los demás negocios realmente rentables del pueblo. Así fue como me vio por vez primera su hijo, Royce King II —frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes—.**

Jacob arqueó una ceja preguntándose qué pasaría con aquel hombre.

**Iba a hacerse cargo del banco, por lo que comenzó a supervisar los diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvidó de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi vestido blanco de organza y me alisó el cabello sólo para ir al banco.**

**Rosalie se rió sin alegría.**

Charlie musitó algo incoherente.

—**Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente en él, pero esa noche me envió la primera rosa. Me mandó un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestro noviazgo hasta el punto de que mi cuarto terminó abarrotado de ramilletes y yo olía a rosas cuando salía de casa.**

**»Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas, y luego empezó ese show de las rosas y todo lo demás.**

"¿Tenías ojos violeta?" preguntó Nessie.

Rosalie simplemente miró en su dirección y sonrió con tristeza.

**»Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto, y me quedo corta todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas habia venido para convertirme en una princesa. Era cuanto quería, y no menos de lo que esperaba. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido.**

Charlie musitaba entre dientes de nuevo. Sabía que las cosas eran diferentes en ese tiempo pero si Bella hubiese hablado de matrimonio apenas dos meses después de haberlo conocido él hubiese cuestionado su cordura. Había sido ya bastante complicado aceptar a Edward después de un año y medio.

**»No pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas el uno con el otro. Royce me explicó que tenía muchas responsabilidades en el trabajo y cuando estábamos juntos le complacía ser visto conmigo del brazo,**

"Como un trofeo" musitó Sam sacudiendo su cabeza disgustado. Ni siquiera había notado que había hablado en voz alta pero sabía por la expresión oscura en el rostro de Emmett que él concordaba. ¿Eran celos? ¿o algo más?

**lo cual también me gustaba a mí. Hubo vestidos preciosos y muchas fiestas y bailes, ya que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas las alfombras rojas se desenrollaban para recibirte cuando eras un King.**

**»No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre, lo cual me hacía enormemente dichosa. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y la compadecía.**

**Rosalie enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me sacó de la historia y me indicó que la parte espantosa estaba cerca. No había final feliz, tal y como ella me había anunciado. **

Los que o eran vampiros hicieron muecas sintiendo que entrarían de nuevo a la cruda realidad. Todos se sentían extraños, sin querer continuar la historia.

**Me pregunté si ésa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en ella que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque ella había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se truncó su vida humana.**

Rosalie consideró aquello por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza ligeramente. Aunque el que sus sueños fueran arrancados de la palma de su mano la había destruido, no era lo único que la atormentaba después del cambio.

—**Esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera —susurró Rosalie. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro—. El pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos... Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. El rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, él no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina.**

Los lobos se miraron incómodos sin saber por qué Rosalie le decía esto a Bella. Leah se removió en su asiento deseando desesperadamente que la historia no terminase de la forma que pensaba.

**Resultaba arduo percibirlo a la luz de la luna, pero el rostro de Rosalie, blanco como el hueso, me pareció aún más pálido.**

—**Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era —prosiguió un un susurro apenas audible—. También hacía mucho, mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa... Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. **

Bella se estremeció involuntariamente.

**Me aferré a ellos... al principio, para no pensar en nada más. Y ahora también, para tener algo a lo que agarrarme cuando tantos recuerdos agradables han desaparecido por completo... —suspiró y retomó el hilo en susurros—. Si, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo.**

**»Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. **

Charlie se paralizó y los otros se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos.

Emmett parecía listo para asesinar pero mantenía su atención en su amada quien estaba horrorosamente calmada.

**Estaban ebrios. Me asaltó el deseo de llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara a casa, pero me pareció una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre.**

**»—¡Rose! —dijo.**

**»Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas.**

**»No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados.**

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron completamente. _Esto no es bueno_, pensó. _No es bueno, no es bueno, no es bueno…_

**»—¡Aquí está mi Rose! —gritó mi prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio—. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo.**

**«Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes.**

De repente el cuarto se volvió helado.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija, quine temblaba ligeramente.

**«Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta.**

**»—¿Qué te dije, John? —se pavoneó al tiempo que me aferraba por el brazo y me acercaba a ellos—. ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?**

**»El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar.**

Había un tono peculiar en la voz de Jasper mientras leía más rápido de lo normal para no dar tiempo a nadie de hacer comentarios.

**»—Resulta difícil decirlo —contestó arrastrando las palabras—. Está totalmente tapada.**

Emmett gruñó por lo bajo.

**»Se rieron, y Royce con ellos.**

**»De pronto, Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera.**

Leah cerró sus manos en puños apretados vagamente notando que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de su palma. Ella recordó su rompimiento con Sam y a pesar de la situación sintió el deseo de reír ante la ironía. Y yo que pensaba que mi vida apestaba.

**»—¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!**

**»Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos.**

Las voz de Jasper los mantenía al resto de ir a esconderse.

**Rosalie me miró de pronto, sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia. Yo estaba segura de que las dos teníamos el rostro igual de pálido, a menos que yo me hubiera puesto verde de puro mareo.**

—**No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto —continuó bajito—. Quedé tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. Él se rió y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente.**

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Charlie se quedó viendo al libro en manos de Jasper sin ser capaz de ver a la chica que tenía en frente. No era mayor a Bella, pensó él. Pudo haber sido Bella si Edward no hubiese estado esa noche… ¿De dónde rayos salen esos bastardos?

Jacob se sintió atontado. Parte de él quería creer que lo que acababa de escuchar no era cierto, pero sabía que sí lo era. Explicaba tanto… la actitud de la rubia... sus reacciones ante cosas aparentemente inocentes… Ella no era de sus personas favoritas, pero ella era la tía querida de Nessie, y rayos ¡nadie se mete con su familia! Hubiese hecho trizas a ese bastardo de no ser por el hecho de estar unas cuantas décadas atrasado.

**«Aguardé la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría. Aguardaba este hecho con impaciencia, para así acabar con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado...**

Nessie lentamente se salió de entre los brazos de su madre hasta dirigirse a su tía.

Rosalie le acarició los cabellos sin pensarlo, aún sin hacer contacto visual con alguien en el cuarto.

**»Carlisle me encontró en ese momento. Olfateó la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con él cuando noté cómo trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado el doctor Cullen, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de ésta, pues por tal se hacía pasar Edward en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran más apuestos que yo, sobre todo los hombres, **

En otro momento Jacob hubiese hecho un comentario pero dado lo que había acabado de escuchar se mordió la lengua para prevenirlo. Sabía que Rosalie no querría nada de simpatía y peor aun viniendo de él pero tampoco iba a mostrar falta de tacto.

**pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que sólo los había visto en un par de ocasiones.**

**»Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzó del suelo y me llevó en volandas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio la impresión de que volábamos. Me horrorizó que el suplicio no terminara...**

**»Entonces, me hallé en una habitación luminosa y caldeada. Me dejé llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse, pero de inmediato algo punzante me cortó en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que el doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más. **

Carlisle miró a su hija mayor, dolido. Siempre había tenido dudas respecto a sus acciones sin saber si eran correctas. ¿Estaría Rosalie mejor dónde le correspondía estar sin su interrupción? Siendo las cosas tal como son, su familia no sería lo mismo sin ella o Emmett.

**Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupé de nada más. Imploré a Carlisle que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Esme y Edward regresaron a la casa. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y me dijo que lo sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo contó todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo qué era él y en qué me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpó cada vez que yo chillaba.**

Billy arqueó una ceja. Tenía las mismas dudas de Carlisle pero sin saber la historia de Rosalie y su familia estaba menos seguro acerca de la decisión correcta. La chica odiaba aquello en lo que se había convertido y había traído un peso a su nueva vida. La muerte hubiese sido algo misericordioso.

**»A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia. Recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí. A veces, dejaba de gritar, ya que no me hacia ningún bien.**

**»—¿En qué estabas pensando, Carlisle? —espetó Edward—. Rosalie Hale?**

**Rosalie imitó a la perfección el tono irritado de Edward.**

"Ouch" dijo Seth haciendo una mueca "Eso debió haber terminado muy bien" comentó sarcásticamente.

Edward rió "¿Me creerías si te digo que no terminó bien?2

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Billy.

"Ya lo verás" dijo él simplemente.

Tanto él como el resto de sus hermanos deseaba acabar ya con este capítulo para poder enfocarse en otra cosa.

—**No me gustó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mí.**

**»—No podía dejarla morir —replicó Carlisle en voz baja—. Era demasiado... horrible, un desperdicio enorme...**

**»—Lo sé —respondió.**

**»Pensé que le quitaba importancia. Eso me enfadó. Por aquel entonces, yo no sabía que él era capaz de ver lo que Carlisle estaba contemplado.**

**»—Era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí —repitió Carlisle en voz baja.**

Esa frase hizo que Billy frunciera el ceño. Carlisle había dicho previamente que todos sus "hijos" tenían algo que no quería dejar y por lo que los había convertido. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente de los miles o tal vez millones de personas que había visto durante su vida? ¿Qué les diferenciaba de todos los pacientes de los cuales se había despedido sin esperanza de supervivencia?

**»—Por supuesto que no —aceptó Esme.**

**»—Todos los días muere gente —le recordó Edward con acritud—, y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado —refunfuñó.**

**»Me complació que estuvieran al tanto de la culpabilidad de Royce.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Había escuchado los pensamientos de Royce antes y sabía a la perfección que tipo de bastardo falso era. Sin embargo jamás había dicho una palabra, sabiendo que no había que ellos pudieran hacer. Y aunque más de una década leyendo pensamientos le había hecho perder la esperanza en la humanidad, él no había esperado que Royce haga algo así, y a su novia mucho menos.

**»No me percaté de que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que por eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos.**

**»—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —inquirió Edward con repulsión, o al menos ésa fue mi impresión.**

**»Carlisle suspiró.**

**»—Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizá prefiera seguir su propio camino.**

**»Yo había entendido de sus explicaciones lo suficiente para saber que mi vida había terminado y que no la iba a recuperar. No soportaba la perspectiva de quedarme sola.**

_Y quería mantener al menos algo de mi vida como humana, _pensó Rosalie en su fuero interno.

**»El dolor pasó al fin y ellos volvieron a explicarme qué era. En esta ocasión les creí. Experimenté la sed y noté la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos.**

**«Frivola como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida —Rosalie se rió de sí misma por un instante—. Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido... bueno, fea no, pero sí normal, como Vera. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues eso era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado.**

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras todos reflexionaban las palabras de Rosalie tratando de unir todo lo que sabían de los vampiros en general y de Rosalie en particular.

Charlie hizo una mueca ahora entendiendo la razón por la cual le decía todo eso a bella. Eso era lo que Bella quería dejar, sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía lo suficiente como para saber que Nessie no era algo que ellos habían esperado. Bella había estado completamente dispuesta a dejar su oportunidad de ser madre, de seguir un gran propósito en la vida… y ni siquiera lo había notado.

**Permaneció meditativa durante un momento. Creí que se habia vuelto a olvidar de mi presencia, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión súbitamente triunfal.**

—**¿Sabes? Mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carlisle —me dijo—. Es mejor que el de Esme y mil veces superior al de Edward. **

Edward hizo una mueca.

**Nunca he probado la sangre humana —anunció con orgullo.**

**Comprendió la perplejidad de mi expresión cuando le pregunte por qué su expediente estaba «casi tan» limpio.**

"Creo que yo sé por qué" musitó Jacob sin emoción alguna.

No había a dejar de dormir por esos idiotas. De hecho, Rosalie le había hecho un favor a la humanidad.

—**Maté a cinco hombres —admitió, complacida de sí misma— si es que merecen tal nombre, **

"No en realidad" resopló Seth. Podía pensar en unos cuantos vampiros que tenían más humanidad que esos.

**pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedora de que no sería capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro mí, ya ves.**

Sam casi se ríe al escucharlo.

**«Reservé a Royce para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando le capturé, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una puerta tan gruesa como una cámara acorazada, custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados. **

Leah resopló. _Entonces la rubia si sabía usar el sarcasmo._

**¡Uy...! Fueron siete homicidios... —se corrigió a sí misma—. Me había olvidado de los guardias. Sólo necesité un segundo para deshacerme de ellos.**

**»Fue demasiado teatral y lo cierto es que también un poco infantil. Yo lucía un vestido de novia robado para la ocasión. Chilló al verme. Esa noche gritó mucho. **

"Recuérdame nunca quedar en tu lista negra" rió Seth sacudiendo su cabeza.

Rosalie casi sonríe pero luego sintió a su sobrina paralizándose en sus brazos y suspiró de nuevo.

**Dejarle para el final resultó una medida acertada, ya que me facilitó un mayor autocontrol y pude hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta.**

**Dejó de hablar de repente y clavó sus ojos en mí.**

—**Lo siento —se disculpó con una nota de disgusto en la voz—. Te he asustado, ¿verdad?**

—**Estoy bien —le mentí.**

Edward resopló.

—**Me he dejado llevar.**

—**No te preocupes.**

—**Me sorprende que Edward no te contara nada a este respecto.**

—**Le disgusta hablar de las historias de otras personas. Le parece estar traicionando su confianza, ya que él se entera de más cosas de las que pretende cuando «escucha» a los demás.**

Edward se veía algo sorprendido. Nunca le había dicho eso, al menos no con tantas palabras en una explicación extensiva pero obviamente ella lo había notado.

**Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Probablemente voy a tener que darle más crédito. Es bastante decente, ¿verdad?**

"Si no te conociera diría que eso es un cumplido" comentó Jasper tratando de crear un ambiente más ligero después de lo recién visto.

Rosalie forzó una sonrisa "Más o menos"

—**Eso me parece.**

Muchas personas rieron aliviadas de que la parte fea haya acabado.

—**Te lo puedo asegurar —luego, suspiró—. Tampoco he sido muy justa contigo, Bella. ¿Te lo ha contado o también ha sido reservado?**

—**Me dijo que tu actitud se debía a que yo era humana. Me explicó que te resultaba más difícil que al resto aceptar que alguien de fuera estuviera al tanto de vuestro secreto.**

**La musical risa de Rosalie me interrumpió.**

—**Ahora me siento en verdad culpable. Se ha mostrado mucho, mucho más cortés de lo que me merezco —parecía más cariñosa cuando se reía, como si hubiera bajado una guardia que hubiera mantenido en mi presencia hasta ese instante—. **

Rosalie arqueó las cejas. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero después de todo tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

… Pensándolo bien sus confesiones no habían terminado. Esperaba de todo corazón que le chuco y sus amigos aún se sintieran muy incómodos como para decir palabra.

**¡Qué trolero es este chico!**

**Se carcajeó una vez más.**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que no era algo de mucha importancia pero no podía evitar el sentirse receloso.

—**¿Me ha mentido? —inquirí, súbitamente recelosa.**

—**Bueno, eso quizá resulte exagerado. No te lo ha contado todo. Lo que te dijo es cierto, más cierto ahora de lo que lo fue antes. Sin embargo, en su momento... —enmudeció y rió entre dientes, algo nerviosa—. Es violento. Ya ves, al principio, yo estaba celosa porque él te quería a ti y no a mí.**

Tres cuartos de los presentes se quedaron mirando fijamente en Rosalie.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Alice "De eso se reía Edward esa vez y nunca me lo quiso decir"

Rosalie se la quedó mirando.

"Lo siento" rió Alice "Sabes que me molesta el no saber cosas"

**Un estremecimiento de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo al oír sus palabras. Ahí sentada, bañada por una luz plateada, era más hermosa que cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiera imaginar. Yo no podía competir con Rosalie.**

"No hay competencia" dijo Edward inmediatamente.

—**Pero tú amas a Emmett... —farfullé.**

**Ella cabeceó adelante y atrás, divertida por la ocurrencia.**

—**No amo a Edward de ese modo, Bella, no lo he hecho nunca. Le he querido como a un hermano, pero me ha irritado desde el primer momento en que le oí hablar, **

"¿Ups?" sonrió Edward.

**aunque has de entenderlo... Yo estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me quisiera y él no se interesaba por mí ni una pizquita. Al principio, me frustró e incluso me ofendió, pero no tardó mucho en dejar de molestarme al ver que Edward nunca amaba a nadie. No mostró la menor preferencia ni siquiera la primera vez que nos encontramos con todas esas mujeres del clan de Tanya en Denali. Y entonces te conoció a ti.**

Charlie hizo una mueca.

**Me miró con turbación. Yo sólo le prestaba atención a medias. Pensaba en Edward, en Tanya y en «todas esas mujeres» y fruncí los labios hasta que formaron un trazo grueso.**

Edward rió.

Bella le dedicó una mueca.

"¿Así que pensaste que era… como decirlo, aún no salido del closet?" bromeó Jacob ignorando las malas miradas.

"Hmm" dijo Rosalie haciendo como si lo meditara "No en realidad, tampoco mostraba interés en ese ámbito"

—**No es que no seas guapa, Bella —añadió, malinterpretando mi expresión—, **

A Jacob le sorprendió escuchar eso.

**pero te encontró más hermosa que a mí... Soy más vanidosa de lo que pensaba.**

—**Pero tú has dicho «al principio». Ahora ya no te molesta, ¿no? quiero decir, las dos sabemos que tú eres la más agraciada del planeta.**

**Me reí al tener que decirlo. ¡Era tan obvio...! Resultaba extraño que Rosalie necesitase esas palabras de confirmación. **

Rosalie sonrió sin decir una palabra. Bella nunca sabría cuánto significaban esas palabras viniendo de ella.

**Ella también se unió a mis risas.**

—**Gracias, Bella, y no, la verdad es que ya no me molesta. Edward siempre ha sido un poquito raro —volvió a reírse.**

Edward resopló divertido.

—**Pero aún sigo sin gustarte —susurré.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció.**

—**Lo lamento.**

**Permanecimos allí sentadas, en silencio, y ella parecía poco predispuesta a continuar hablando.**

—**¿Vas a decirme la razón? ¿He hecho algo...?**

**¿Estaba enfadada por poner en peligro una y otra vez a su familia, a Emmett? Primero James; ahora, Victoria...**

—**No, no has hecho nada —murmuró—. Aún no.**

**La miré, perpleja.**

Los humanos del cuarto también estaban confundidos, con la excepcional excepción de Charlie.

—**¿No lo entiendes, Bella? —de pronto, su voz se volvió más apasionada que antes, incluso que cuando relataba su desdichada historia—. Tú ya lo tienes todo. Te aguarda una vida por delante..., todo lo que yo quería, y vas a desperdiciarla. ¿No te das cuenta de que yo daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar? Tú has efectuado la elección que yo no pude hacer, ¡y has elegido mal!**

Emily bajó la vista hacia sus manos. De repente se sentía muy feliz de ser humana.

**Me estremecí y retrocedí ante la ferocidad de su expresión. Apreté los labios con fuerza cuando me percaté de que me había quedado boquiabierta.**

**Ella me contempló fijamente durante un buen rato y el fulgor de sus ojos disminuyó. De pronto, se avergonzó.**

—**¡Y yo que estaba segura de poder hacer esto con calma! —sacudió la cabeza. El torrente de emociones parecía haberla dejado confusa—. Supongo que sólo es porque ahora resulta más duro que antes, cuando era una pura cuestión de vanidad.**

**Contempló la luna en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes me atreví a romper su ensimismamiento.**

—**¿Te caería mejor si eligiera continuar siendo humana?**

**Ella se volvió hacia mí con los labios curvados en un amago de sonrisa.**

—**Quizá.**

—**En todo caso, tu historia sí tiene algo de final feliz —le recorrdé—. Tienes a Emmett.**

—**Le tengo a medias —sonrió—. **

Emmett frunció el ceño.

**Sabes que salvé a Emmett de un oso que le había atacado y herido, y le arrastré hasta el hogar de Carlisle, pero ¿te imaginas por qué impedí que el oso le devorara? —negué con la cabeza—. Sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor, conferian a sus facciones una extraña inocencia fuera de lugar en un varón adulto... Me recordaba a Henry, el pequeño de Vera. No quería que muriera, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba esta vida. Fuí lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Carlisle que le convirtiera para mí.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "Diría que suena algo masculino… pero no es así"

Emmett le sonrió "Debes saber que los rizos y hoyuelos son muy de macho, gracias"

**»Tuve más suerte de la que me merecía. Emmett es todo lo que habría pedido si me hubiera conocido lo bastante bien como para saber de mis carencias. Él es exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también él me necesitaba. Esa parte funciona mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero sólo vamos a estar nosotros dos, no va a haber nadie más. Jamás me voy a sentar en el porche, con él a mi lado, y ya con canas, rodeada de mis nietos.**

Emmett sonrió con tristeza, la expresión sombría extrañamente fuera de lugar para su personalidad divertida. Que no haría ´le para darle a Rose aquello que quería. Lo que él también hubiese querido tener.

**Ahora su sonrisa fue amable.**

—**Quizá te parezca un poco estrambótico, ¿a que sí? En cierto sentido, tú eres mucho más madura que yo a los dieciocho, pero por otra parte, hay muchas cosas que no te has detenido a considerar con detenimiento. Eres demasiado joven para saber qué vas a desear dentro de diez o quince años, y lo bastante inexperta como para darlo todo sin pensártelo. No te precipites con aquello que es irreversible, Bella.**

**Me palmeó la cabeza, pero el gesto no era de condescendencia. **

Jacob frunció el ceño, sabiendo que si se hubiese unido a la táctica hubiesen tenido más probabilidades de hacer que Bella cambie de opinión. En cambio él había puesto todo relacionado a él, había insultado a la gente que ella quería haciéndola más reacia a escucharle. Bueno, tal vez fue lo mejor.

**Suspiré.**

—**Tú sólo piénsatelo un poco. No se puede deshacer una vez que esté hecho. Esme va tirando porque nos usa a nosotros como sucedáneo de los hijos que no tiene y Alice no recuerda nada de su existencia humana, por lo que no la echa de menos. Sin embargo, tú sí vas a recordarla. Es mucho a lo que renuncias.**

**Pero obtengo más a cambio, pensé, aunque me callé.**

—**Gracias, Rosalie. Me alegra conocerte más para comprenderte mejor.**

—**Te pido disculpas por haberme portado como un monstruo —esbozó una ancha sonrisa—. Intentaré comportarme mejor de ahora en adelante.**

**Le devolví la sonrisa.**

**Aún no éramos amigas, pero estaba segura de que no me iba a odiar tanto.**

Rosalie rió. Ese fue el inicio de su futura relación de hermanas pero Renesmee las había unido más de lo que nadie hubiese imaginado.

—**Ahora voy a dejarte para que duermas —lanzó una mirada a la cama y torció la boca—. Sé que estás descontenta porque te mantenga encerrada de esta manera, pero no le hagas pasar un mal rato cuando regrese. Te ama más de lo que piensas. Le aterra alejarse de ti —**

Bella le dedicó una meca

"Espero que notes que solo tienes que agradecerle a Rose el que te haya perdonado tan fácilmente"

Edward le dio su mejor carita de cachorro "¿Y no me extrañaste para nada?" susurró él con voz melosa.

Bella se limitó a gruñir en respuesta.

**se levantó sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la puerta sigilosa como un espectro—. Buenas noches, Bella —susurró mientras la cerraba al salir.**

—**Buenas noches, Rosalie —murmuré un segundo tarde.**

**Después de eso, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño...**

**... y tuve una pesadilla cuando me dormí. Recorría muy despacio las frías y oscuras baldosas de una calle desconocida bajo una suave cortina de nieve. Dejaba un leve rastro sanguinolento detrás de mí **

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

**mientras un misterioso ángel de largas vestiduras blancas vigilaba mi avance con gesto resentido.**

**Alice me llevó al colegio a la mañana siguiente mientras yo, malhumorada, miraba fijamente por el parabrisas. Estaba falta de sueño y eso sólo aumentaba la irritación que me provocaba mi encierro.**

—**Esta noche saldremos a Olympia o algo así —me prometio—. Será divertido, ¿te parece...?**

Bella arqueó las cejas.

—**¿Por qué no me encierras en el sótano y te dejas de paños calientes? —le sugerí.**

**Alice torció el gesto.**

—**Va a pedirme que le devuelva el Porsche por no hacer un buen trabajo. Se suponía que debías pasártelo bien.**

"Descuida él debería conocerme lo necesario como para saber lo miserable que sería sin importar lo que haga" resopló Bella estaba vez siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para hacer contacto visual con su esposo. ¡Estúpido deslumbrante vampiro!

—**No es culpa tuya —murmuré; en mi fuero interno, no podía creer que me sintiera culpable—. Te veré en el almuerzo.**

**Anduve penosamente hasta clase de Lengua. Tenía garantizado que el día iba a ser insoportable sin la compañía de Edward. Permanecí enfurruñada durante la primera clase, bien consciente de que mi actitud no ayudaba en nada.**

**Cuando sonó la campana, me levanté sin mucho entusiasmo. Mike me esperaba a la salida, el tiempo que mantenía abierta la puerta.**

—**¿Se va Edward de excursión este fin de semana? —me preguntó con afabilidad mientras caminábamos bajo un fino chirimiri.**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche?**

"¿Tan tonto es este tipo?" preguntó Sam.

"¿Todavía preguntas?" inquirió Jacob a su vez sarcásticamente.

**¿Cómo era posible que aún albergara esperanzas?**

—**Imposible, tengo una fiesta de pijamas —refunfuñé. Me dedicó una mirada extraña mientras ponderaba mi estado de ánimo.**

—**¿Quiénes vais a...?**

**Detrás de nosotros, un motor bramó con fuerza en algún punto del aparcamiento. Todos cuantos estaban en la acera se volvieron para observar con incredulidad cómo una estruendosa moto negra llegaba hasta el límite de la zona asfaltada sin aminorar el runrún del motor.**

**Jacob me urgió con los brazos.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza asombrado.

Edward fulminó con la mirada al lobo.

"¿Era mucho pedir que le llevaras un casco?"

La expresión divertida de Charlie se convirtió rápidamente en una enojada.

—**¡Corre, Bella! —gritó por encima del rugido del motor.**

**Me quedé allí clavada durante un instante antes de comprender.**

**Miré a Mike de inmediato y supe que sólo tenía unos segundos.**

**¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de ir Alice para refrenarme en público?**

—**Di que me he sentido mal repentinamente y me he ido a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije a Mike, con la voz llena de repentino entusiasmo.**

—**Vale —murmuró él.**

Charlie musitó algo incoherente.

**Le pellizqué la mejilla y le dije a voz en grito mientras me alejaba a la carrera:**

—**Gracias, Mike. ¡Te debo una!**

Emmett sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza "Cuidado no le quieres dar al chico un ataque de corazón"

**Jacob aceleró la moto sin dejar de sonreír. Salté a la parte posterior del asiento, rodeé su cintura con los brazos y me aferré con fuerza.**

**Atisbé de refilón a Alice, petrificada en la entrada de la cafetería, con los ojos chispeando de furia y los labios fruncidos, dejando entrever los dientes.**

**Le dirigí una mirada de súplica.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza preguntando si su hermana sabría que ese pequeño gesto la había salvado del relajo de presenciar una pelea a muerte entre dos criaturas míticas.

**A continuación salimos disparados sobre el asfalto tan deprísa que tuve la impresión de que me dejaba atrás el estómago.**

—**¡Agárrate fuerte! —gritó Jacob.**

**Escondí el rostro en su espalda mientras él dirigía la moto hacia la carretera. Sabía que aminoraría la velocidad en cuanto llegásemos a la orilla del territorio quileute. Lo único que debía hacer hasta ese momento era no soltarme. Rogué en silencio para que Alice no nos siguiera y que a Charlie no se le ocurriera pasar a verme...**

"No sé cuál sería peor" dijeron.

**Fue muy evidente el momento en que llegamos a zona segura. La motocicleta redujo la velocidad y Jacob se enderezó y aulló entre risas. Abrí los ojos.**

—**Lo logramos —gritó—. Como fuga de la cárcel no está mal, ¿A qué no?**

—**Bien pensado, Jake.**

—**Me acordé de tus palabras. Esa sanguijuela psíquica era incapaz de predecir lo que yo iba a hacer. Me alegra que no pensara esto o de lo contrario no te hubiera dejado venir al instituto.**

"En realidad tampoco hubiese podido pensar en llo hasta el útlimo minuto" indicó Alice moesta "Si mno hubiese visto el futuro de Bella desaparecer"

"Ups" sonrió Jacob "Qué bien que no lo sabía si no hubiese sido más difícil controlar mis pensamientos"

—**No se me pasó por la cabeza.**

**Lanzó una carcajada triunfal.**

—**;Qué quieres hacer hoy?**

**Respondí con otra risa.**

**¡Cualquier cosa!**

**¡Qué estupendo era ser libre!**

Edward hizo una mueca.

"Ese es el final del capítulo" indicó Jasper "¿Quieres leer ahora?" dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana.

"Ok" accedió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que tomaba el libro.

"Espera" dijo Seth "¿Comida?"

Todos rieron ante la expresión del joven lobo.

"¿Qué tal después del siguiente capítulo?" ofreció Esme "Hasta entonces prepararé algo.

Seth sonrió de oreja a oreja "Suena excelente"

**N/T2: Lamento el retraso estoy trabajando en un regalo.**

"**Cause there'll be no sunlight **

**If I lose you, baby **

**There'll be no clear skies **

**If I lose you, baby **

**Just like the clouds **

**My eyes will do the same if you walk away **

**Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain"**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**GENLO**

**Terminamos yendo una vez más a la playa, donde vagabundeamos sin rumbo fijo. Jacob no cabía en sí de satisfacción por haber urdido mi fuga.**

"Casi siempre está así" intervino Billy "Supongo que es algo a lo cual te acostumbras"

"Estaría ofendido pero sé que es cierto" admitió Jacob son una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—**¿Crees que vendrán a buscarte? —preguntó. Parecía esperanzado.**

—**No —estaba segura de eso—. Aunque esta noche se van a poner como fieras.**

**El eligió una piedra y la lanzó. El canto rebotó sobre la cresta de las olas.**

—**En ese caso no regreses —sugirió de nuevo.**

—**A Charlie le encantaría —repuse con sarcasmo.**

—**Apuesto a que no le importaría.**

"Creo que le importaría un poquito" indicó Emmett al ver la mueca en la cara de Charlie.

"Solo un poquito" concedió éste.

Él confiaba en Jacob pero no sabía que pasaba por la mente del chico mientras hacía esa oferta.

**No contesté. Lo más probable es que Jacob estuviera en lo cierto y eso me hizo apretar los dientes con rabia. La manifiesta preferencia de Charlie por mis amigos quileute era improcedente. Me pregunté si opinaría lo mismo en caso de saber que la elección era en realidad entre vampiros y hombres lobo.**

Bella tosió para hacerse notar.

Charlie solo le dedicó una practicada mirada de ignorancia "¿Qué?"

—**Bueno, ¿y cuál es el último escándalo de la manada? —pregunté con desenfado.**

**Jacob resbaló al detenerse en seco y me miró fijamente con asombro hasta hacerme desviar la vista.**

"¿Así que sí hay un escándalo?" murmuró Rosalie "Eres buena en eso Bella"

Jacob casi se atraganta pensando en lo que pasaría después en el libro. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Charlie estaría furioso.

—**¿Qué pasa? Sólo era una broma.**

—**Ah.**

**Miró hacia otro lado. Esperé a que reanudara la caminata, pero parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.**

—**¿Hay algún escándalo? —quise saber. Mi amigo rió entre dientes de nuevo.**

**A veces se me olvida cómo es el no tener a todo el mundo metido en mi cabeza la mayoría del tiempo y poder reservar en ella un lugar privado y tranquilo para mí.**

"¿Entonces por qué estabas tan sorprendido cuando mencioné un escándalo?" preguntó Bella.

Jacob se limitó a encogerse de hombros a manera de respuesta.

**Caminamos en silencio a lo largo de la rocosa playa durante unos minutos hasta que al final pregunté:**

—**Bueno, ¿de qué se trata eso que saben cuantos tienes a tu alrededor?**

**Él vaciló un segundo, como si no estuviera seguro de cuánto iba a contarme. Luego, suspiró y dijo:**

—**Quil está imprimado, **

"¡Oh!" exclamó Bella dándose cuenta de la conversación que tendrían.

Sabía que debería estar preocupada por la posible reacción de su adre pero decidió compensar el hecho de que no podía arrancar la cabeza de Jacob de su lugar y se divertiría con esta escena.

**y ya es el tercero, por lo que los demás pempezamos a estar preocupados. Quizá sea un fenómeno más común de lo que dicen las historias.**

**Puso cara de pocos amigos y se volvió hacia mí para observarme. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, sin hablar, con las cejas fruncidas en gesto de concentración.**

—**¿Qué miras? —pregunté, cohibida.**

**Él suspiró.**

—**Nada.**

Edward arqueó las cejas.

Jacob se ruborizó sabiendo que le vampiro no necesitaba poderes especiales para saber las intenciones de Jacob ene le momento.

**Jacob echó a andar de nuevo y, como quien no quiere la cosa, alargó el brazo y me tomó de la mano. Caminamos callados entre las rocas.**

**Pensé en la imagen que debíamos de tener al caminar juntos de la mano, la de una pareja, sin duda, y me pregunté si no tendría que oponerme, **

Bella hizo una mueca ahora deseando haber sido más tajante al respecto.

Por eso es que Jacob aún había pensado que ella estaba interesada considerando que seguía mandado señales inseguras.

**pero siempre había sido así entre nosotros y no existia razón alguna por la que cambiarlo ahora.**

—**¿Por qué es un escándalo la imprimación de Quil? —pregunté cuando tuve la impresión de que no iba a contarme nada más—. ¿Acaso porque es el miembro más joven de la manada?**

—**Eso no tiene nada que ver.**

—**Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?**

—**Es otra de nuestras leyendas. Me pregunto cuándo dejar de sorprendernos que todas sean ciertas.**

"¿Eso estaba en las leyendas?" inquirió Edward sorprendido.

"No en detalles" musitó Jacob mirando aterrorizado en dirección a Charlie sin poder evitarlo "Hablaba más de los diferentes aspectos de la imprimación y que significaría para los involucrados, específicamente el lobo"

—**¿Me lo vas a contar o he de adivinarlo?**

—**No lo acertarías jamás. Verás, como sabes, Quil no se ha incorporado a la manada hasta hace poco tiempo, por lo que no había pasado por el hogar de Emily.**

—**¿Quil también está imprimado de Emily? —pregunté jadeando.**

—**¡No! Te digo que no lo vas a adivinar. Emily tenía dos sobrinas que estaban de visita y... Quil conoció a Claire.**

"¿La pequeña?" preguntó Charlie confundido "¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?"

"Buena pregunta, pasemos a la siguiente" sugirió Jacob rápidamente.

"Tengo una" dijo Carlisle al rescate del lobo "¿Es técnicamente posible para dos lobos imprimarse de la misma persona?"

"Si lo es, jamás ha pasado antes" respondió Jacob aliviado por la distracción "Pero no lo creo. La imprimación es un lazo de dos almas completamente sincronizadas la una con la otra, completándose de una forma que es imposible de imaginar a menos que lo hayas experimentado. Y como ningún par de personas, o lobos en este caso, son iguales tomaría diferentes personas para complementarlos"

"Suena lógico" admitió Carlisle satisfecho.

—**¿Y Emily no quiere que su sobrina salga con un licántropo? ¡Menuda hipocresía! —solté.**

**Pese a todo, comprendía por qué ella de entre toda su gente era de ese parecer. Volví a pensar en las enormes cicatrices que le afeaban el rostro y se extendían brazo derecho abajo. Sam había perdido el control una sola vez mientras estaba demasiado cerca de ella, pero no hizo falta más. Yo había visto el dolor en los ojos de Sam cada vez que miraba las heridas inflingidas a Emily. Me resultaba perfectamente comprensible que ella deseara proteger a su sobrina de ese peligro.**

"Tal vez" accedió Emily "Pero sabiendo lo que verdaderamente significa la imprimación es lo mejor que le podría desear a alguien"

"Espera un minuto" interrumpió Charlie con los ojos abiertos como platos "¿De qué hablan? Estoy tratando de pensar en una solución que no suena completamente pervertida y me estoy quedando corto"

Emily se removió en su asiento incómoda "Acerca de eso..." comenzó ella mirando desesperada en dirección a Bella. Sabía que la chica no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza si le daba un ataque de corazón a su padre por su causa.

"No es nada parecido" explicó Bella preguntándose cómo rayos terminó ella como protectora de los lobos "Has visto cómo funciona el amor para los lobos. Dudo que podrían ser capaces de soportarse a sí mismos si le hacen algún daño al objeto de su imprimación"

"Exacto" aseguró Emily "Es algo bueno" añadió mirando a Charlie sin querer darle una impresión equivocada "No es que me impresionó la idea al principio cuando me enteré de lo de Claire" añadió ella para sí.

Edward le sonrió un poco.

—**¿Quieres hacer el favor de no intentar adivinarlo? Vas desencaminada. A ella no le preocupa esa parte, es sólo que, bueno, es un poco pronto.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con «un poco pronto»?**

**Jacob entrecerró los ojos y me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Procura no erigirte en juez, ¿vale?**

"Es algo difícil no serlo" corto Charlie aunque pensaba que la advertencia no era apara él.

"No es tan malo" le aseguró Seth con suavidad.

Hizo una mueca pensando en Jacob y cómo no le gustaría ver la reacción de Charlie cuando se entere lo de Nessie "Me refiero que incluso nosotros nos asustamos un poco al principio, y ni decir el mismo Quil pero mirándolo desde su perspectiva… lo único que quiere es que la niña sea feliz y esté segura"

**Asentí con cautela.**

—**Claire tiene dos años —me dijo Jacob.**

**Comenzó a chispear. Parpadeé con fuerza cuando las gotas de lluvia me golpetearon en el rostro.**

**Jacob aguardó en silencio. No llevaba chaqueta, como de costumbre, y el chaparrón dejó un reguero de motas oscuras en su camiseta negra y su pelo enmarañado empezó a gotear. Mantuvo el gesto inexpresivo mientras me miraba.**

—**Quil está imprimado... ¿con... una niña... de dos años? repuse cuando al fin fui capaz de hablar.**

"Sí, esa es una buena forma de resumirlo" rió Seth ignorando la expresión indignada de Bella y la confusión en el rostro de Nessie mientras trataba de adivinar qué era lo mal que le veía su madre.

—**Sucede —se encogió de hombros. Luego se agachó para tomar otra roca y lanzarla con fuerza a las aguas de la bahía—. O eso dicen las leyendas.**

—**Pero es un bebé —protesté. Me miró con gesto de sombrío regocijo.**

—**Quil no va a envejecer más —me recordó con un tono algo mordaz—. Sólo ha de ser paciente durante unas décadas.**

"Bueno" dijo Charlie "No suena tan malo si lo dice así. De no ser por el hecho…"

"¿que ya está pendiente de todos sus pasos?" ofreció Edward con una pequeña extraña sonrisa en el rostro "Entiendo por qué sería un problema"

—**Yo... No sé qué decir.**

**Intenté no ser crítica con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo cierto es que estaba aterrada. Hasta ahora, nada de lo relacionado con los licántropos me había molestado desde que averigüé que no tenían nada que ver con los crímenes que yo les achacaba.**

—**Estás haciendo juicios de valor —me acusó—. Lo leo en tu cara.**

—**Perdón —repuse entre dientes—, pero me parece absolutamente repulsivo.**

"Sí" musitó Charlie sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la vocecita en su mente que le advertía e las cosas que necesitaba saber, y de las que no.

Nessie frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de discutir con su abuelo.

Bella discretamente se adelantando poniendo su mano en la boca de su hija y evitando más inconvenientes.

—**No es así. Te equivocas de cabo a rabo —de pronto, Jacob salió en defensa de su amigo con vehemencia—. He visto lo que sientes a través de sus ojos. No hay nada romántico en todo esto, no para Quil, aún no —respiró hondo, frustrado—. ¡Qué difícil es describirlo! La verdad es que no se parece al amor a primera vista, sino que más bien tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. Harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano.**

Nessie asintió con la cabeza y removió la mano de su madre de su boca.

"No ahora" le susurró Bella al oído antes de dejarla.

Nessie rápidamente palmeó la mejilla de su madre para darle a entender que entendía. Aún no comprendía que le molestaba tanto a Charlie pero sabía que era mejor no preocuparlo más.

**»Quil será el mejor y más tierno de los hermanos mayores que haya tenido un niño. No habrá criatura en este mundo más protegida que esa niñita. **

"Puede sr bastante bueno" dijo Charlie antes de hacer otra mueca "Pero no sé si la madre de Claire lo vea así´"

Jacob se removió incómodo en su asiento antes de mirar hacia Bella quien le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En verdad estaban más molesta con el asunto de lo que dejaba notar, especialmente en frente de su hija.

**Luego, cuando crezca, ella necesitará un amigo. El será un camarada más comprensivo, digno de confianza y responsable que cualquier otro que ella pueda conocer. Después, cuando sea adulta, serán tan felices como Emily y Sam.**

**Una extraña nota de amargura aceró su voz al final, cuando habló de Sam.**

"El combo completo" comentó Leah frunciendo los labios.

A pesar de que el tema de la imprimación aún le dolía había aprendido hace tiempo que el ser sarcástico lo hacía más llevadero que insultar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mencionarlo. Y no hacía que nadie le de miradas de pena y tristeza.

—**¿Y Claire no tiene alternativa?**

"¿Quién la tiene en el amor?" sonrió Esme "Es una belleza y el dolor de enamorarse"

—**Por supuesto, pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no iba a elegirle a él? Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubieran creado sólo para ella.**

**Anduvimos callados durante un momento hasta que me detuve para arrojar una piedra al océano, pero me quedé muy corta, faltaron varios metros para que cayera en las aguas. Jacob se burló de mí.**

—**No todos podemos tener una fuerza sobrenatural —mascullé.**

**Él suspiró.**

—**¿Cuándo crees que te va a suceder a ti? —pregunté bajito.**

—**Jamás —replicó de inmediato con voz monocorde.**

Muchas personas resoplaron al respecto.

—**No es algo que esté bajo tu control, ¿verdad?**

**Se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos. Sin darnos cuenta, ambos paseamos más despacio, sin apenas avanzar.**

—**Y tú crees que si aún no la has visto es que no existe, ¿verdad? —le pregunté con escepticismo—. **

Jacob rió ante la verdad que nadie sabía en ese instante.

**Jacob, apenas has visto mundo, incluso menos que yo.**

—**Cierto —repuso en voz baja; observó mi rostro con ojos penetrantes—, pero no voy a ver a nadie, Bella, salvo a ti, incluso cuando cierro los ojos e intento concentrarme en otra persona. Pregúntale a Quil o a Embry. Eso les vuelve locos.**

Esa confesión causó diferentes reacciones entre los presentes.

Mientras Bella se veía incómoda Nessie se veía molesta y Emmett era casi incapaz de reírse ante la ironía.

**Miré rápidamente a las rocas.**

**Ya no deambulábamos por la playa. No se oía nada más que el batir de las olas en la orilla, cuyo rugido ahogaba incluso el soniquete de la lluvia.**

—**Quizá convenga que vuelva a casa —susurré.**

—**¡No! —protestó, sorprendido por aquel final.**

**Alcé los ojos para mirarle. Los suyos estaban llenos de ansiedad. Tienes todo el día libre, ¿no? El chupasangres aún no va a volver a casa.**

**Le fulminé con la mirada.**

—**No pretendía ofender —se apresuró a añadir.**

Todos resoplaron.

"Claro" rió Alice.

—**Sí, tengo todo el día, pero Jake...**

**Me tomó una mano y se disculpó:**

—**Disculpa. No volveré a comportarme así. Seré sólo Jacob.**

"Te refieres a que, ¿si hay una diferencia?" preguntó Seth.

Jacob suspiró. "Tal vez. Me refiero a que no siempre pensaba así de Bella. Al menos no estaba obsesionado. No aún" añadió él entre dientes.

**Suspiré.**

—**Pero si es eso lo que piensas...**

—**No te preocupes por mí —insistió mientras sonreía con una alegría excesiva y premeditada—. Sé lo que me traigo entre manos. Sólo dime si te ofendo...**

—**No sé...**

—**Venga, Bella. Regresemos a casa y cojamos las motos. Tienes que montar con regularidad para mantenerte a tono.**

"¿Por qué me caes bien?" masculló Charlie fulminando con la mirada al lobo.

Jacob hizo una mueca, sabía que las cosas se pondrían peores para él en ese capítulo.

—**En realidad, me parece que me lo han prohibido...**

—**¿Quién? ¿Charlie o el chupa... él?**

—**Los dos.**

"Técnicamente nunca te prohibí que montaras una motocicleta" indicó Edward "Claro que no quería que andaras con perros así que igual no importaba"

**Jacob esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mi sonrisa, y de pronto apareció el Jacob que tanto echaba en falta, risueño y afectuoso.**

**No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.**

**La llovizna aminoró hasta convertirse en niebla.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie —me prometió.**

—**Excepto a todos y cada uno de tus amigos.**

Emmett resopló.

**Negó solemnemente con la cabeza y alzó la mano derecha.**

—**Prometo no pensar en ello.**

**Me eché a reír.**

—**Diremos que me he tropezado si me hago daño, ¿vale?**

—**Como tú digas.**

**Condujimos las motos a los caminos de la parte posterior de La Push hasta que la lluvia los hizo impracticables y Jacob insistió en que iba a cambiar de fase como no comiera algo pronto. Billy me recibió con absoluta normalidad cuando llegamos a la casa, como si mi repentina aparición no implicara nada más que mi deseo de pasar el día con un amigo. **

"Bueno, no lo hacía" indicó Billy sonriendo.

**Nos fuimos al garaje después de comer los bocadillos que preparó Jacob y le ayudé a limpiar las motos. No había estado allí en meses, desde el regreso de Edward, pero no parecía importar. Sólo era otra tarde en la cochera.**

—**Me encanta —comenté mientras él sacaba un par de refrescos calientes de la bolsa de comestibles—. Echaba de menos este sitio.**

**Él sonrió al tiempo que miraba las junturas de las planchas de plástico del tejado.**

—**Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. Tiene toda la magnificencia del Taj Mahal sin los inconvenientes ni los gastos de viajar a la India.**

—**Por el pequeño Taj Mahal de Washington —brindé, sosteniendo en alto mi lata.**

Todos rieron.

Edward hizo una mueca sabiendo por qué Bella extrañaría ese lugar.

**Él entrechocó la suya con la mía.**

—**¿Recuerdas el pasado San Valentín? Creo que fue la última vez que estuviste aquí, la última vez, cuando las cosas aún eran... normales.**

**Me carcajeé.**

**Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Cambié toda una vida de servidumbre por una caja de dulces de San Valentín. No es algo que pudiera olvidar fácilmente. Sus risas se unieron a las mías.**

—**Eso está bien. Um. Servidumbre. Tendré que pensar en algo bueno —**

"Cierto" rió Jacob "Me había olvidado por completo de eso"

Bella puso los ojos en banco "Cocino para ti casi todos los días. ¿Qué más quieres?"

Jacob lo pensó un momento "Galletas" decidió al fin "Eso sería bueno"

"Yo te haré galletas" le prometió Nessie mirando de reojo a su madre quien tuvo que contener una carcajada.

"Hmm" sonrió Jacob.

**luego, suspiró—. Parece que han pasado años. Otra era. Una más feliz.**

**No pude mostrarme de acuerdo, ya que ahora vivía un momento muy dulce, **

Jasper se veía confundido "¿En serio?"

Bella rió "Tal vez no aún"

**pero me sorprendía comprender cuántas cosas echaba de menos de mis días de oscuridad. Miré fijamente el bosque oscuro a través de la abertura. Llovía de nuevo, pero sentada junto a Jacob en el garaje se estaba bien. Me acarició la mano con los dedos y dijo:**

—**Las cosas han cambiado de verdad.**

—**Sí —admití; entonces, alargué la mano y palmeé la rueda trasera de mi moto—. Antes Charlie y yo nos llevábamos mejor —**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco. Como si no amara a su hija con su vida a pesar de cuánto podía irritarlo o preocuparlo. Además no era con Bella con quien estaba molesto.

**me mordí el labio—. Espero que Billy no le diga nada de lo de hoy...**

"Creo que a Charlie no le hubiese molestado "rio Seth.

"Sí me hubiese molestado" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Especialmente si me enero de esas malditas motocicletas"

"Tienes razón" rió Bella habiendo olvidado momentáneamente cuando Charlie se había enterado de sus actividades en La Push.

—**No lo hará. No se pone de los nervios, como le ocurre a Charlie. Eh, no me he disculpado oficialmente por haberme chivado y haberle dicho a tu padre lo de la moto. Desearía no haberlo hecho.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

—**También yo.**

Emmett resopló.

—**Lo siento mucho, de veras.**

**Me miró expectante. La maraña de pelo negro húmedo se pegaba a su rostro suplicante y lo cubría por todas partes.**

—**Bueno, vale, te perdono.**

"Eres demasiado agradable" bromeó Rosalie.

Bella dejó escapar un largo y dramático suspiro "Lo sé, y no es fácil ser tan linda"

—**¡Gracias, Bella!**

**Nos sonreímos el uno al otro durante un instante, y luego su expresión volvió a ensombrecerse.**

—**¿Sabes?, ese día, cuando te llevé la moto, quería preguntarle algo —dijo hablando muy despacio—, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco me apetecía hacerlo.**

Jasper arqueó las cejas "¿Me atrevo a preguntar?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

**Permanecí inmóvil, una medida preventiva, un hábito adquirido de Edward.**

Los vampiros rieorn.

—**¿Mostrabas esa resolución porque estabas enfadada conmigo o ibas totalmente en serio? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

**Aunque estaba segura de saber a qué se refería, le contesté, igualmente en susurros.**

—**¿Sobre qué?**

**Él me miró con fijeza.**

—**Ya sabes. Cuando dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia si él te mordía —se encogió de forma visible al pronunciar el final de la frase.**

"Bueno ella tenía razón" indicó Rosalie "No es nada de tu incumbencia"

"Sí lo era" discutió Nessie "Mami era su mejor amiga y él temía que lo odiara"

Ese comentario se ganó unas miradas sorprendidas y un silencio.

"¿Eso pensabas?" susurró Bella en una pregunta.

Algunas cosas que habían sucedido de repente tenían sentido.

Jacob hizo una mueca "Tomábamos lo de enemigos mortales muy en serio. Es nuestro instinto odiar vampiro y viceversa. No quería que me odiaras y peor aún que sea al revés"

—**Jake...**

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y fui incapaz de terminar siquiera. Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.**

—**¿Hablabas en serio?**

**Tembló levemente. Permaneció con los párpados cerrados.**

—**Sí —susurré.**

**Jacob espiró muy despacio.**

—**Supongo que ya lo sabía.**

**Le miré a la cara, a la espera de que abriera los ojos.**

"¿No acabas de decir que te portarías mejor?" preguntó Emmett.

Jacob hizo una mueca "Acaba de descubrir que Bella me perdonaría acerca de casi cualquier cosa"

—**¿Eres consciente de lo que eso va a significar? —inquirió de pronto—. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué va a ocurrir si rompen el tratado?**

—**Nos iremos antes —repuse con voz queda.**

**Vi en lo más hondo de sus ojos la ira y el dolor cuando abrió los párpados.**

—**No hay un límite geográfico para el tratado, Bella. Nuestros tatarabuelos sólo acordaron mantener la paz porque los Cullen juraron que eran diferentes, que no ponían en peligro a los humanos. El tratado no tiene sentido y ellos son igual al resto de los vapiros si vuelven a sus costumbres. Una vez establecido esto, y cuando volvamos a encontrarlos...**

"No hubiesen podido regresar más" dijo Sam haciendo una mueca.

—**Pero ¿no habéis roto ya el tratado? —pregunté, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo—. ¿No formaba parte del acuerdo que no le diríais a la gente lo de los vampiros? Tú me lo revelaste. ¿No es eso quebrantar el tratado?**

**A Jacob no le gustó que se lo recordase. El dolor de sus ojos se recrudeció hasta convertirse en animosidad.**

**Sí, no respeté el tratado cuando no creía en él, y estoy seguro de que los has puesto al tanto, pero eso no les concede una ventaja ni nada parecido. Un error no justifica otro. Si no les gusta mi conducta, sólo les queda una opción, la misma que tendremos nosotros cuando ellos rompan el acuerdo: atacar, comenzar la guerra.**

"¿Te da eso el derecho de hacer lo que te dé la gana solo porque sabes que no querríamos pelear?" siseó Rosalie "Que buen tratado que hicimos" dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"Cálmate Rose" suspiró Carlisle "Ya pasamos esto, incluso antes de hacer el tratado"

Billy le miró sorprendido "¿En serio?"

"Sí" respondió Rosalie "Pero Carlisle insistió que ustedes tampoco querían una pelea así que no habría problemas. Nunca esperamos que fueran tan idiotas al respecto"

Los lobos se vieron avergonzados.

**Lo presentaba de un modo tal que el enfrentamiento parecía inevitable. Me estremecí.**

—**No tiene por qué terminar así, Jake.**

—**Va a ser así.**

**Rechinó los dientes.**

**El silencio subsiguiente a esa afirmación fue ostensible.**

—**¿No me perdonarás nunca, Jacob? —susurré. Deseé haberle mordido la lengua en cuanto solté la frase. No quería oír la repuesta.**

—**Tú dejarás de ser Bella —me contestó—. Mi amiga no va a estar. No habrá nadie a quien perdonar.**

Charlie frunció los labios "Jacob…"

"Lo sé" interrumpió Jacob rápidamente, molesto "¿Soy todo un idiota en este libro, verdad?"

"Bastante" dijo Bella tratando de olvidar los sentimientos que esas palabras cunas vez causaron"

"Pero pensaba como te dije" trató de explicar Jacob "Me preocupaba que tu cambio haría que por instinto te odie y que no te vería como Bella nunca más… Y temía que como vampiro lo que quisieras de mí no fuera más que una comida"

"Diablos, no" se estremeció Bella "Tal vez beba de animales pero tengo estándares. Tú apestas amigo"

—**Eso parece un «no» —susurré.**

**Nos encaramos el uno con el otro durante un momento interminable.**

—**Entonces, ¿es esto una despedida, Jake?**

**Él parpadeó a toda velocidad y la sorpresa consumió la fiereza de su expresión.**

—**¿Por qué? Aún nos quedan unos pocos años. ¿No podemos ser amigos hasta que se acabe el tiempo?**

"Oh" dijo Carlisle sintiendo simpatía por el chuico "Tú no sabías de… ¿los planes más inminentes de Bella?"

Jacob hizo una mueca "No es algo de lo cual nos gustaba hablar"

"Pero sabías de los Vultuti" indicó Alice "Y de Victoria"

—**¿Años? No, Jake, nada de años —sacudí la cabeza y solté una carcajada forzada—. Sería más apropiado hablar de semanas.**

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos "Eso no es una buena idea"

Por primera vez Jacob parecía concordar "¿Tu crees?" preguntó con sarcasmo y molesto por ´si mismo.

**No previ su reacción.**

**Se puso en pie de repente y resonó un fuerte reventón cuando la lata del refresco estalló en su mano. El líquido salió volando por todas partes, poniéndome perdida, como si me hubieran rociado con una manguera.**

—**¡Jake! —empecé a quejarme, pero guardé silencio en cuanto me di cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de ira.**

**Me lanzó una mirada enloquecida al tiempo que resonaba un gruñido en su pecho. **

Charlie se quedó petrificado.

"No me lastimó" le aseguró Bella en voz baja. _No físicamente al menos._

**Me quedé allí petrificada, demasiado atónita para ser capaz de moverme.**

**Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba más y más deprisa hasta que dio la impresión de que vibraba. El contorno de su figura se desdibujó...**

**...y entonces, Jacob apretó los dientes y cesó el gruñido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse y el temblor aminoró hasta que sólo le temblaron las manos.**

Nessie sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que Jacob no lastimaría a su mama´. Él la amaba… aunque no sabía por qué eso la ponía tan incómoda.

—**Semanas —repitió él con voz apagada.**

**Era incapaz de responderle. Continuaba inmóvil.**

**Abrió los ojos, en los que se leía más que rabia.**

—**¡Te va a convertir en una mugrienta chupasangres en cuestión de unas pocas semanas! —habló entre dientes.**

"Wow, pudiste ser civilizado por casi como dos minutos. Estoy impresionado" rió Seth.

"Los siento peor fue todo una bomba" gruñó Jacob.

**Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentirme ofendida por sus palabras, de modo que me limité a asentir en silencio. Su tez adquirió un tinte verdoso por debajo de su habitual tono rojizo.**

"Atractivo" resopló Rosalie.

**Por supuesto que sí, Jake —susurré después de un largo minuto de silencio—. El tiene diecisiete y cada día me acerco más a los diecinueve. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene esperar? El es todo cuanto amo. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**

**Yo lo había planteado como una cuestión puramente retórica.**

— **Cualquier cosa, cualquier otra cosa —sus palabras chasquearon como las colas de un látigo—. Sería mejor que murieras. Yo lo preferiría.**

Hubo un momento de ominoso silencio mientras todos repetían la frase en su mente, preguntándose si habían escuchado bien.

Eso era imposible.

Seth gruñó "¡No lo hiciste Jake!"

"Por favor. NO digas nada" suspiró Jacob.

**Retrocedí como si me hubiera abofeteado. De hecho, dolía más que si así hubiera sido. Entonces, cuando la aflicción me traspasó de parte a parte, estalló en llamas mi propio genio.**

—**Quizá tengas suerte —repliqué sombría mientras me alejabaI dando tumbos—. Quizá me atropelle un camión de vuelta a casa.**

**Agarré la moto y la empujé al exterior, bajo la lluvia. Jacob no se movió cuando pasé a su lado. Me subí al ciclomotor en cuanto llegué al sendero enlodado y lo encendí de una patada. La rueda trasera lanzó un surtidor de barro hacia el garaje. Deseé que le diera.**

**Me calé hasta los huesos mientras conducía a toda prisa sobre la resbaladiza carretera hacia la casa de los Cullen. Sentía como si el viento congelara las gotas de lluvia sobre mi piel y antes de que hubiera recorrido la mitad del camino estaba castañeteando los dientes.**

**Las motos eran poco prácticas para Washington. Iba a vender aquel trasto a la primera oportunidad.**

Charlie asintió "Me alegro que concordemos"

"Sí, pero Bella aún no la ha vendido" rió Emmett.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Si hay algo que he aprendido con Jake es que cuando no puedes deshacerte de las apariencias y no puede correr, las motocicletas son la forma más rápidas de movilizarte"

Jasper sonrió "Definitivamente"

"Concordaría pero no" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca "Toda esa lluvia y lodo ensucian ropa perfectamente buena"

**Empujé el ciclomotor al interior del enorme garaje de los Cullen, donde no me sorprendió encontrar a Alice esperándome encaramada al capó de su Porsche. Alice acarició la reluciente pintura amarilla.**

—**Aún no he tenido ocasión de conducirlo.**

**Suspiró.**

—**Perdona —conseguí soltar entre el castafieo de dientes.**

Edward sacudió la aceza riendo "No deberías dejar que te haga sentir culpable. Yo no se lo hubiese quitado, ella lo sabía"

Bella hizo una mueca "Me pudiste haber dicho eso antes"

Edward sonrió "Oh, pero tú necesitabas sentirte culpable en ese instante"

Bella el pegó el brazo mientras él reía por lo bajo.

—**Me parece que te vendría bien una ducha caliente —dijo de forma brusca mientras se incorporaba de un pequeño salto.**

—**Sí.**

**Ella frunció la boca y estudió mi rostro con cuidado.**

—**¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

—**No.**

**Ella cabeceó en señal de asentimiento, pero sus ojos relucían de curiosidad.**

—**¿Te apetece ir a Olympia esta noche?**

—**La verdad es que no. ¿Puedo marcharme a casa? —reaccionó con una mueca—. **

"No quería dar explicaciones a Charlie" suspiró Alice "Y peor a Edward"

"Pero no iba a regresar a La Push" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño confundida.

"Bueno ese no era el punto" dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco "No si Victoria decidía hacerte una rápida visita a tu cuarto"

"¿Ah?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza despacio con tristeza "Bella" suspiró ella "Puede que Edward tenga un grave problema de desorden obsesivo compulsivo pero ni siquiera él iría por todo ese problema por un ataque de celos. Estaba preocupado de que tú estuvieras en algún lugar donde no podríamos llegar a ti lo suficientemente rápido si alguien hacía una decisión apresurada"

"¿Y no me lo dijeron por qué?" dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

"Te refieres a que, ¿hubieses escuchado?" resopló Alice "Hubieses pensado que estábamos paranoicos o celosos. Lo cual no estaba lejos de la verdad pero aún no facilitaba las cosas para nosotros"

**No importa, Alice. Me quedaré si eso va a facilitarte las cosas.**

—**Gracias.**

**Ese día me acosté temprano y volví a acurrucarme en el sofá de Edward.**

**Aún era de noche cuando me desperté. Estaba grogui, pero sabía que todavía no había amanecido. Cerré los ojos y me estiré, rodando de lado. Necesité unos momentos antes de comprender que habría debido caerme de bruces con aquel movimiento, y que, por el contrario, estaba mucho más cómoda.**

Charlie sonrió aliviado "así que finalmente estás en la cama" dijo antes de fruncir el ceño y pensar en el doble significado de sus palabras"

Bella rió ante la expresión en el rostro de su padre.

**Retrocedí en un intento de ver a mi alrededor. La oscuridad era mayor que la del día anterior. Las nubes eran demasiado espesa para que la luna las traspasara.**

—**Lo siento —murmuró él tan bajito que su voz parecía formar parte de las sombras—. No pretendía despertarte.**

**Me tensé a la espera de un estallido de furia por su parte y por la mía, pero no hubo más que la paz y la quietud de la oscuridad de su habitación. Casi podía deleitarme con la dulzura del reencuentro en el aire, una fragancia diferente a la del aroma de su aliento. El vacío de nuestra separación dejaba su propio regusto amargo, algo de lo que no me percataba hasta que se había alejado.**

**Np saltaron chispas en el espacio que nos separaba. La quietud era pacífica, no como la calma previa a la tempestad, sino como una noche clara a la que no le había alcanzado el menor atisbo la tormenta.**

**Me daba igual que debiera estar enfadada con él. No me preocuba que tuviera que estar enojada con todos. Extendí los brazos hacia delante, hallé sus manos en la penumbra y me acerqué a Edward, cuyos brazos me rodearon y me acunaron contra su pecho. Mis labios buscaron a tientas los suyos por la garganta y el mentón hasta alcanzar al fin su objetivo.**

**Me besó con dulzura durante unos segundos y luego rió entre.**

—**Venía preparado para soportar una ira que empequeñecería a la de los osos pardos, y ¿con qué me encuentro? Debería haber hacerte rabiar más a menudo.**

Jacob sacudió "Y se supone que yo soy el bastardo manipulador?" Yo nunca le hubiese dicho algo así a Bella cuando se supone que debería estar enojada conmigo"

Edward sonrió "La ventajas de ser yo"

—**Dame un minuto a que me prepare —bromeé mientras le besaba de nuevo.**

—**Esperaré todo lo que quieras —susurraron sus labios mientras, rozaban los míos y hundía sus dedos en mi cabello. Mi respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más irregular.**

— **Quizá por la mañana.**

—**Lo que tú digas.**

—**Bienvenido a casa —le dije mientras sus fríos labios me besaban debajo de la mandíbula—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.**

—**Eso es estupendo.**

—**Um —coincidí mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

**Su mano descubrió una curva alrededor de mi codo y descendió despacio por mi brazo y las costillas para luego recorrer mi cintura y avanzar por mi pierna hasta la rodilla, donde se detuvo, y enroscó la mano en torno a mi pantorrilla.**

Charlie hizo un ruidito de asco.

**Contuve el aliento. Edward jamás se permitía llegar tan lejos. A pesar de la gelidez de sus manos, me sentí repentinamente acálorada. Su boca se acercó al hueco de la base de mi cuello.**

—**No es por atraer tu cólera antes de tiempo —murmuró—-, pero ¿te importaría decirme qué tiene de malo esta cama para que la rechaces?**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, antes incluso de que fuera capaz, de concentrarme lo suficiente para encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, Edward rodó hacia un lado y me puso encima de él. Sostuvo mi rostro con las manos y lo orientó hacia arriba de modo que mi cuello quedara al alcance de su boca. Mi respiración aumentó de volumen de un modo casi embarazoso, pero no me preocupaba avergonzarme,**

Charlie estaba completamente rojo para el final de esa oración. Parte de él deseaba no escuchar mientras la otra deseaba saber que tan lejos habían llegado.

—**¿Qué le pasa a la cama? —volvió a preguntar—. Me parece estupenda.**

"Por supuesto" rió Seth.

Edward se veía casi tan incómodo como Charlie pero las memorias lo hacían algo risueño.

Jasper hizo un pequeño ruido.

—**Es innecesaria —me las arreglé para contestar.**

**Mis labios perfilaron el contorno de su boca antes de que retirase mi rostro del suyo y rodara sobre sí mismo, esta vez más despacio, para luego cernirse sobre mí, y lo hizo con cuidado para evitar que yo no tuviera que soportar ni un gramo de su peso, pero podía sentir la presión de su frío cuerpo marmóreo contra el mío. El corazón me latía con tal fuerza que apenas oí su amortiguada risa.**

—**Eso es una cuestión discutible —discrepó—. Sería difícil hacer esto encima de un sofá.**

"¡Argh!" musitó Charlie incompresiblemente.

"Para papá" masculló Bella.

**Recorrió el reborde de mis labios con su lengua, fría como el hielo.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi respiración se volvía entrecortada y poco profunda.**

—**¿Has cambiado de idea? —pregunté jadeando.**

**Tal vez había reconsiderado todas sus medidas de precaución. **

"Incluso si no lo había hecho ese era el mejor momento para hacer la pregunta" dijo Rosalie casualmente con una sonrisa divertida.

Bella le sonrió a su hermana.

**Quizás aquella cama tenía más significados de los que yo había previsto. El corazón me dolía con cada palpitación mientras aguardaba su réplica.**

**Edward suspiró al tiempo que giraba sobre un lado; los dos nos quedamos descansando sobre nuestros costados.**

—**No seas ridicula, Bella —repuso con fuerte tono de desaprobación. Era obvio que había comprendido a qué me refería—. Sólo intentaba ilustrarte acerca de los beneficios de una cama que tan poco parece gustarte. No te dejes llevar.**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Hipócrita" tosió Emmett.

—**Demasiado tarde —murmuré—, y me encanta la cama —agregué.**

—**Bien —distinguí una nota de alegría mientras me besaba la frente—. También a mí.**

—**Pero me parece innecesaria —proseguí—. ¿Qué sentido tiene si no vamos a llegar hasta el final?**

"¿Esto, dormir?" ofreció Emily.

**Suspiró de nuevo.**

—**Por enésima vez, Bella, es demasiado arriesgado.**

Charlie se removió en su asiento.

—**Me gusta el peligro —insistí.**

—**Lo sé.**

**Habia un punto de hosquedad en su voz y comprendí que debía de haber visto la moto en el garaje.**

—**Yo diré qué es peligroso —me apresuré a decir antes de que pudiera abordar otro tema de discusión—; un día de estos voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea y la culpa vas a tenerla sólo tú. **

**Comenzó a empujarme hasta que me alejó.**

—**¿Qué haces? —protesté mientras me aferraba a él.**

—**Protegerte de la combustión espontánea. Si no puedes soportarlo...**

—**Sabré manejarlo —insistí. **

"Excepto cuando combustionas" musitaron.

**Permitió que me arrastrara hasta el círculo de sus brazos.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "¿En serio Bella, son todos los chicos de tu vida tan manipulativos?"

Bella suspiró "Así parece"

—**Lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada —dijo No pretendo hacerte desdichada. Eso no está bien.**

—**En realidad, esto está fenomenal.**

**Respiró hondo.**

—**¿No estás cansada? Debería dejarte para que duermas.**

—**No, no lo estoy. No me importa que me vuelvas a dar la impresión equivocada.**

_¿En serio mi hija está tratando de seducir a este chico?_ Pensó Charlie.

—**Puede que sea una mala idea. No eres la única que puede dejarse llevar.**

—**Sí lo soy —me quejé.**

Edward sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

**Edward rió entre dientes.**

—**No tienes ni idea, Bella. Tampoco ayuda mucho que estés tan ávida de socavar mi autocontrol.**

—**No voy a pedirte perdón por eso.**

—**¿Puedo disculparme yo?**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Estabas enfadada conmigo, ¿no te acuerdas?**

—**Ah, eso.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

—**Lo siento. Me equivoqué. Resulta más fácil tener una perspectiva adecuada cuando te tengo a salvo aquí —aumentó la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo—. Me salgo un poco de mis casillas cuando te dejo. **

Emmett resopló "¿Un poco?"

**No creo que vuelva a irme tan lejos. No merece la pena.**

**Sonreí.**

—**¿No localizaste a ningún puma?**

—**De hecho, sí, pero aun así, la ansiedad no compensa. Lamento que Alice te haya retenido como rehén. Fue una mala idea.**

—**Sí —coincidí.**

—**No lo volveré a hacer.**

—**De acuerdo —acepté su disculpa sin problemas, pues ya le había perdonado—, pero las fiestas de pijamas tienen sus ventajas… —me aovillé más cerca de él y besé la hendidura de su clavicula—. Tú puedes raptarme siempre que quieras.**

"Bella… creo que tu padre está algo verde" notó Sue preocupada.

"No te preocupes" le aseguró Carlisle "Ya pasará"

—**Um —suspiró—. Quizá te tome la palabra.**

—**Entonces, ¿ahora me toca a mí?**

—**¿A tí? —inquirió, confuso.**

—**Mi turno para disculparme.**

—**¿Por qué tienes que excusarte?**

—**¿No estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunté sin comprender.**

—**No.**

**Parecia que lo decía en serio.**

**Fruncí las cejas.**

—**¿No has hablado con Alice al venir a casa? **

—**Sí, ¿por qué...?**

Jacob resopló "¿Te encanta molestarla verdad?2

Edward rió "Siempre"

—**¿Vas a quitarle el Porsche?**

—**Claro que no. Era un regalo.**

**Me habría gustado verle las facciones. A juzgar por el sonido de su voz, parecía que le había insultado.**

—**¿No quieres saber qué hice? —le pregunté mientras empezaba a quedarme desconcertada por su aparente falta de preocupación.**

"¿No lo sabe ya?"

**Noté su encogimiento de hombros.**

—**Siempre me interesa todo cuanto haces, pero no tienes por que contármelo a menos que lo desees.**

—**Pero fui a La Push.**

—**Estoy al tanto.**

—**Y me escapé del instituto.**

—**También lo sé.**

**Miré hacia el lugar de procedencia de su voz mientras recorría sus rasgos con las yemas de los dedos en un intento de comprender su estado de ánimo.**

—**¿De dónde sale tanta tolerancia? —inquirí.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Sabía que eso no era normal en él pero el obvio shock de la reacción de Bella le hizo cambiar de opinión.

**Edward suspiró.**

—**He decidido que tienes razón. Antes, mi problema tenía más que ver con mi... prejuicio contra los licántropos que con cualquier otra cosa. **

"Ni siquiera puedes decir celos" rió Emmett.

"Tengo que agradecerles por esto" rió Edward "Mis hermanaos me hicieron llegar a un… entendimiento" le explicó a Bella "Aparentemente tenía mucha suerte de que fueras tan paciente conmigo y que cualquiera hubiese recibido semanas en el sillón si trataban algo parecido"

**Voy a intentar ser más razonable y confiar en tu sensatez. Si tú dices que es seguro, entonces te creeré.**

—**¡Vaya!**

Edward hizo otra mueca. En verdad había deseado que Bella no esté tan sorprendida.

—**Y lo más importante..., no estoy dispuesto a que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros.**

**Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos, plenamente satisfecha.**

—**Bueno —murmuró como quien no quería la cosa—, ¿tenías planes para volver pronto a La Push?**

**No le contesté. La pregunta trajo a mi recuerdo las palabras Jacob y sentí una tirantez en la garganta. El malinterpretó mi silencio y la rigidez de mi cuerpo.**

—**Es sólo para que yo pueda hacer mis propios planes —se apresuró a añadir—. No quiero que te sientas obligada a anticipar tu regreso porque estoy aquí sentado, esperándote.**

"Aun así lo hubieses hecho" dijo Emmett.

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—**No —contesté con una voz que me resultó extraña—, no tengo previsto volver.**

—**Ah. Por mí no lo hagas.**

"¿Un poco egoísta, eh?" bromeó Seth.

Edward no parecía divertido "Bueno si hubiese sabido lo que Jacob le había dicho se me hubiese hecho más difícil ser comprensible con toda la situación"

"Excepto que él trataba de convencer a Bella de que permaneciera humana" indicó Leah.

Edward suspiró "Verdad"

—**Me da la sensación de que he dejado de ser bienvenida allí —susurré.**

—**¿Has atropellado a algún gato? —preguntó medio en broma. **

Muchas personas resoplaron

"Piensas mucho de mí si crees que eso es lo peor que puedo hacer" rió Bella.

"No tú, tu monstruoso carro" respondió Edward.

**Sabía que no quería sonsacarme, pero noté una gran curiosidad en sus palabras.**

—**No —tomé aliento y murmuré atropelladamente la explicación—: Pensé que Jacob había comprendido... No creí que le sorprendiera —Edward aguardó callado mientras yo vacilaba—. El no esperaba que sucediera... tan pronto.**

—**Ah, ya —repuso Edward en voz baja.**

—**Dijo que prefería verme muerta —se me quebró la voz al decir la última palabra.**

**Edward se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes hasta consolar su reacción; fuera cual fuera, no quería que yo la viera.**

**Luego, me apretó suavemente contra su pecho.**

—**Cuánto lo siento.**

—**Pensé que te alegrarías —murmuré.**

—**¿Alegrarme de que alguien te haya herido? —susurró con los labios cerca de mi pelo—. No creo que eso vaya a alegrarme nunca, Bella.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas. A pesar d eso él había esperado que Edward estuviera al menos algo satisfecho con su metida de pata pero sus palabras parecían sinceras.

**Suspiré y me relajé al tiempo que me acomodaba a su figura de piedra, pero él estaba inmóvil, tenso.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.**

—**Nada.**

—**Puedes decírmelo.**

**Se mantuvo callado durante cerca de un minuto.**

—**Quizá te enfades.**

—**Aun así, quiero saberlo.**

**Suspiró.**

—**Podría matarle, y lo digo en serio, por haberte dicho eso. Quiero hacerlo.**

**Reí con poco entusiasmo.**

—**Es estupendo que tengas tanto dominio de ti mismo.**

—**Podría fallar —su tono era pensativo.**

"Edward" reprimió Esme aunque sonaba ligeramente divertida "No puedes amenazar de muerte a la gente"

"Lo… ¿siento?"

—**Si tu fuerza de voluntad va a flaquear, se me ocurre otro objetivo mejor —me estiré e intenté levantarme para besarle. Sus brazos me sujetaron con más fuerza y me frenaron. Suspiró.**

—**¿He de ser siempre yo el único sensato?**

**Sonreí en la oscuridad.**

—**No. Deja a mi cargo el tema de la responsabilidad durante unos minutos, o mejor, unas horas.**

—**Buenas noches, Bella.**

Charlie gruñó. Ahora que pensaba en ello hubiese preferido que Edward hubiese sido el alocado y Bella la responsable.

—**Espera, deseo preguntarte una cosa más.**

—**¿De qué se trata?**

—**Hablé con Rosalie ayer por la noche...**

**Él volvió a envararse.**

—**Sí, ella pensaba en eso a mi llegada. Te dio mucho en que pensar, ¿a que sí?**

**Su voz reflejaba ansiedad. Comprendí que él creía que yo quería hablar acerca de las razones que Rosalie me había dado para continuar siendo humana. Sin embargo, a mí me interesaba hablar de algo mucho más apremiante.**

—**Me habló un poco del tiempo en que tu familia vivió en Denali.**

Los vampiros rieron mientras los lobos y humanos se veían confundidos.

"Ya entiendo" rió Rosalie "lo siento Bella no quise darte una mala impresión"

**Se produjo un breve receso. Aquel comienzo le pilló desprevenido.**

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Mencionó algo sobre un grupo de vampiresas... y tú —**

Renesmee hizo una mueca. Le agradaban las Denali pero eso no era algo de lo que quería hablar.

**Edward no me contestó a pesar de que esperé un buen rato—. No te preocupes —proseguí cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable—, ella me aseguró que no habías demostrado preferencia por ninguna, pero, ya sabes, me preguntaba si alguna de ellas lo hizo, o sea, si manifestó alguna preferencia hacia ti —él siguió callado—. **

"Uh oh" rió Charlie casi sintiéndose mal por él. Estaba en una posición bastante incómoda.

**¿Quién fue? —pregunté; intentando mantener un tono despreocupado, pero sin lograrlo de todo—. ¿O hubo más de una?**

"Oh incómoda" rió Seth.

**No se produjo respuesta alguna. Me habría gustado verle la cara para intentar averiguar el significado de aquel mutismo.**

—**Alice me lo dirá —afirmé—. Voy a preguntárselo ahora mismo.**

**Me sujetó con más fuerza y fui incapaz de moverme ni un centímetro.**

—**Es tarde —dijo. Había una nota nueva en su voz, quizás un poco de nervios y también algo de vergüenza—. Además, creo que Alice ha salido...**

**Es algo malo —aventuré—, algo realmente malo, ¿verdad? Comencé a aterrarme. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando me imaginé a la guapísima rival inmortal que nunca antes había imaginado tener.**

Emmett puso os ojos en blanco "Solo díselo-. Ahora se pone paranoica"

"¿Decirle qué? "Preguntó Billy curioso.

Emmett se encogió de hombros "Que no había nada que decir"

—**Cálmate, Bella —me pidió mientras me besaba la punta de nariz—. No seas ridicula.**

—**¿Lo soy? Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices nada? **

—**Porque no hay nada que decir. Lo estás sacando todo de quicio.**

—**¿Cuál de ellas fue? —insistí.**

**Él suspiró.**

—**Tanya expresó un pequeño interés y yo le hice saber de modo muy cortés y caballeresco que no le correspondía. Fin de la historía.**

—**Dime una cosa... —intenté mantener la voz lo más sosegada posible—, ¿qué aspecto tiene?**

Esme rió "No debes preocuparte. Tanya puede ver el modo de modo diferente pero tiene un sentido de moralidad. Nunc airía tras el chico de otra"

"Lo sé ahora" rió Bella "Desafortunadamente Edward se ponía todo incómodo cuando trataba de explicar"

Billy enarcó las cejas "¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo?"

"Nada importante" dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros "Tanya y sus hermanas tiene menos… límites en lo que respecta su decisión con los hombres que muchas perronas no considerarían apropiado"

—**Como el resto de nosotros: tez clara, ojos dorados... —se apresuró a responder.**

—**...y, por supuesto, es extraordinariamente guapa. Noté cómo se encogía de hombros.**

—**Supongo que sí, a ojos de los mortales —contestó con apatía—, aunque, ¿sabes qué?**

—**¿Qué? —pregunté enfurruñada.**

**Acercó los labios a mi oído y exhaló su frío aliento antes de contestar.**

—**Las prefiero morenas.**

Rosalie rió. Desde hace tiempo había sido una broma privada entre ellos pero no estaba dispuesta a explicarle eso a nadie.

—**Eso significa que ella es rubia.**

—**Tiene el cabello de un color rubio rojizo. No es mi tipo para nada.**

**Le estuve dando vueltas durante un rato. Intenté concentrarme mientras recorría mi cuello con los labios una y otra vez. Durante el tercer trayecto, por fin, hablé.**

—**Supongo que entonces está bien —decidí.**

—**Um —susurró cerca mi piel—. Eres aún más adorable cuando te pones celosa. Es sorprendentemente agradable.**

"Que es completamente diferente de lo que se puede decir de tus tendencias celosas" rió Emmett.

**Torcí el gesto en la oscuridad.**

—**Es tarde —repitió. Su murmullo parecía casi un canturreo. Su voz era suave como la seda—. Duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme, mi único amor.**

**Comenzó a tararear mi nana y supe que era cuestión de tiempo que sucumbiera, por lo que cerré los ojos y me acurruqué junto a su pecho.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Rosalie cerrando el libro.

"¿Comida?" preguntó Seth estirándose.

"Comida" accedieron los demás.

**N/T2: Aquí están. ¿Les gustaría responder un poll mío?**

"**I'd catch a grenade for ya **

**Throw my hand on the blade for ya **

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya **

**You know I'd do anything for ya **

**See I would go through all this pain **

**Take a bullet straight through my brain **

**Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same…"**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**OBJETIVO**

"¡Oh vamos!" se quejó Seth mientras Alice tiraba su rey por tercera vez consecutiva "De la forma en que lo describe Bella pensé que iba a ser lago como una batalla de ingenio o algo parecido pero esto" dijo él indicando el tablero de ajedrez entre Alice y Edward "ni tomó un minuto"

Alice le fulminó con la mirada claramente perturbada con su mala suerte en el juego "Es tu culpa" musitó ella "Ustedes siguen removiéndose en sus asientos y creando sombras en mi visión. ¡No me puedo concentrar!"

"Claro que no" rió Edward. Tenía una gran sospecha de que el enojo de Alice se debía a que no estaba acostumbrada a perder y pero aún enfrente de tal audiencia. No es que se lo iba a decir claro "¿Alguien más quiere jugar?"

"A mí me gustaría" ofreció Sam mirando hacia los demás "Si alguien se atreve a competir contra mis destrezas superiores"

Jasper sonrió "Jugamos"

-o-

"Y pensaste que sería una buena idea… ¿por qué?" preguntó Leah mirando confundida a su acompañante. Rosalie rió un poco recostándose en el porche "No lo hice. Es como le dije a Bella ene l libro. ÉL era quien yo quería y a pesar de todo lo que le digo a Bella de lo malo de su decisión no estoy segura de que no hubiese deseado cambiar a Emmett incluso si no hubiese estado muriendo. Si eso es lo que él hubiese querido por supuesto"

Leah se permitió una pequeña sonrisa "Estoy segura que sí. Es como… ya sabes como la imprimación"

La vampira rubia arqueó las cejas "La idea de la imprimación no te agrada mucho, ¿verdad?"

Leah se encogió de hombros

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Ni estoy segura" admitió la loba "Creo que es la falta de control. Qué si me imprimo de… no ´se ¿Mike el idiota?"

Rosalie resopló "Bueno allí te entendería"

"Podría ser peor" musitó Leah "Podría ser alguien con esposa e hijos. O alguien horrible. O" de repente su voz se hizo muy baja "O nadie en absoluto"

Rosalie no respondió.

"¡Chicas!" gritó Jacob desde la puerta "¿Quieren ver cómo le patean el trasero a Sam?"

Las dos mujeres se miraron un momento antes de entrar rápidamente.

"¿Ya están todos?" preguntó Emmett después "Es mi turno"

**Alice me dejó en casa a la mañana siguiente para seguir con la farsa de la fiesta de pijamas. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera Edward, que oficialmente regresaba de su excursión. **

Charlie resopló.

**Empezaba a estar hasta el gorro de tantos fingimientos. No iba a echar de menos aquella parte de mi vida humana.**

"Ya… no te creeré nada de lo que me digas" murmuró Charlie.

Bella le correspondió con una sonrisa angelical.

**Charlie echó un vistazo a través de la ventana de la fachada cuando me oyó cerrar con fuerza la puerta del coche. Saludó con los brazos a Alice y luego se dirigió a la entrada para recibirme.**

—**¿Te has divertido? —inquirió mi padre.**

—**Sí, ha estado bien, ha sido... muy de chicas. **

"Una forma segura de asegurarte que Charlie no pregunte nada" rió Billy. Charlie le hizo una mueca recordando la incomodidad del capítulo anterior. De verdad deseaba que eso no se hiciera constante. El libro no parecía quedarse corto en detalles.

**Metí mis cosas dentro de la casa y las dejé todas al pie de la escalera para dirigirme a la cocina en busca de un tentempié.**

—**Tienes un mensaje —me avisó Charlie, detrás de mí. **

**El bloc de notas del teléfono estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, apoyado en una cacerola a fin de que se viera fácilmente.**

**«Te ha telefoneado Jacob», había escrito Charlie.**

**Me contó que no pretendía decir lo que dijo y que lo lamentaba mucho. Quiere que le llames. Sé amable y dale un respiro. Parecía alterado.**

Charlie hizo una mueca mirando la expresión culpable de Jacob "Supongo que he sido mensajero del villano todo ese tiempo"

"Oh, no tienes idea" musitó Bella.

**Hice un mohín. Era infrecuente que mi padre expresara su opinión acerca de mis mensajes.**

"¿Los siento? ofreció él.

**Jacob podía estar agitado, pero saldría adelante. No quería hablar con él. Lo último que había sabido es que las llamadas del otro lado no eran bien recibidas. Si Jacob me quería muerta, sería mejor que se fuera acostumbrando al silencio.**

Leah abrió y cerró la boca varias veces "Wow. Simplemente sorprendente"

Bella la miró confundida "¿Qué?"

"Nada" rió Leah "Es que me hubiese encantado que se lo hubiese dicho a la cara. Hubiese pagado para ver eso"

**Perdí el apetito, di media vuelta y me fui a guardar mis bártulos.**

—**¿No vas a llamar a Jacob? —inquinó Charlie, que me observaba recogerlos apoyado en la pared del cuarto de estar.**

—**No.**

**Empecé a subir las escaleras.**

—**Esa no es forma de comportarse, Bella —me sermoneó—. El perdón es sagrado.**

"NO creo que nadie debe recodarle eso a Bella" indicó Emmett "Ella perdonaba muy fácilmente a todo el mundo"

"Cierto" admitió Charlie "Por eso se me hizo difícil entender por qué estaba tan molesta con Jake" Debí haber sabido que lo que sea que haya hecho debió de haber sido muy doloroso para ella.

—**Métete en tus asuntos —murmuré lo bastante bajo para que no pudiera oírme.**

**Sabía que se estaba amontonando la ropa sucia, por lo que después de cepillarme los dientes y guardar la pasta dentífrica, eché mis prendas al cesto de la ropa y deshice la cama de mi padre. Amontoné sus sábanas en lo alto de las escaleras y fui a por las mías.**

**Me detuve junto a la cama y ladeé la cabeza.**

**¿Dónde estaba mi almohada? **

"¿Qué?" repitió Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

Se había preguntado por qué algo tan mundano y poco importante había sido incluido en el libro peor ahora comenzaba a preocuparse.

**Me giré en círculo, recorriendo la estancia con la vista, sin descubrir ni rastro de ella. Fue entonces cuando me percaté del excesivo orden que reinaba en mi habitación. ¿Acaso no estaba mi sudadera gris arrugada al pie de cama? Y habría jurado que había dejado un par de calcetines sucios detrás de la mecedora, junto a la blusa roja que me había probado hacía dos días antes de decidir que era demasiado elegante para ir al instituto y dejarla encima del brazo de la mecedora. Di otra vuelta alrededor. El cesto de la ropa no estaba vacío, pero tampoco lleno a rebosar, tal y como yo creía.**

**¿Habría lavado la ropa Charlie? No le pegaba nada.**

"Definitivamente no" musitó Charlie entrecerrando los ojos. Había sido policía bastante tiempo como para saber que algo estaba mal. Pero el silencio del reto del grupo no le daba mayor conocimiento. De todos solo Nessie se veía realmente confundida pero no muy preocupada.

—**¿Has empezado a hacer la colada?**

**Esto…, no —contestó a voz en grito. Parecía avergonzado—. ¿Querías que la hiciera?**

—**No, me encargo yo. ¿Has buscado algo en mi cuarto?**

—**No, ¿por qué?**

—**No encuentro... una camiseta...**

—**N i siquiera he entrado.**

**Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Alice había entrado en busca de mi pijama. No me había dado cuenta de que se había llevado mi almohada, probablemente porque había evitado la cama. Daba impresión de que había ido limpiando mientras pasaba. Me avergoncé de mi desorden.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza riendo "Sé que no siempre lo demuestro pero si tengo algo de respeto por tu privacidad"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Parecía lo más lógico la momento"

**Esa blusa roja no estaba sucia, de modo que me encaminé al cesto de la ropa para sacarla.**

**Esperaba encontrarla en la parte de arriba del montón, pero no se hallaba allí. Rebusqué toda la pila sin localizarla. Sabía que me estaba poniendo paranoica, pero todo apuntaba a que había perdido una prenda, quizás incluso más de una. En el cesto no había ni la mitad de la ropa que tendría que haber.**

"¿Así que robaron tu ropa sucia?" murmuró. Seth en voz baja. Sabía que la situación era bastante seria pero no podía evitar ante la ironía de ello.

"Algo así" dijo Bella riendo y tratando de ocultar la sonrosa cuando notó que Charlie miraba a Nessie quien a su vez dirigía su mirada entre su madre y Seth.

**Deshice la cama, tomé las sábanas y me dirigí al armario del lavadero, cogiendo las de Charlie al pasar. La lavadora estaba vacía. Revisé la secadora, aún con la esperanza de encontrar una carga de ropa lavada por obra y gracia de Alice. No había nada. Puse cara de pocos amigos, perpleja.**

—**¿Has encontrado lo que estabas buscando? —preguntó mi padre a gritos.**

—**Todavía no.**

**Volví escaleras arriba para registrar debajo de la cama, donde no había más que pelusas. Comencé a rebuscar en mi tocador. Quizá lo había dejado allí y luego lo había olvidado.**

Charlie frunció el ceño notando que Bella se estaba preocupando por la camiseta más de lo que debería. Definitivamente era importante si se incluía detalladamente en el libro.

—**Llaman a la puerta —me informó Charlie desde el sofá cuando pasé dando saltitos.**

—**Voy, no te vayas a herniar, papá.**

**Abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.**

**Edward tenía dilatados sus dorados ojos, bufaba por la nariz fruncía los labios, dejando los dientes al descubierto.**

Charlie se paralizó.

Los demás humanos se vieron extrañados sin saber que esperar.

Los lobos por otro lado si parecían entender la mirada de Edward.

—**¿Edward? —mi voz se agudizó a causa de la sorpresa cuando entendí el significado de su expresión—. ¿Qué pa... ?**

—**Concédeme dos segundos —puso un dedo en mis labios y agregó en voz baja—: No te muevas.**

**Permanecí inmóvil en el umbral y él... desapareció. Se movió a tal velocidad que mi padre ni siquiera le vio pasar.**

**Estuvo de vuelta antes de que lograra recobrar la compostura y contar hasta dos. Me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me condujo enseguida a la cocina. Recorrió la habitación rápidamente con la mirada y me sostuvo contra su cuerpo como si me estuviera protegiendo de algo. Eché un vistazo al sofá. Charlie nos ignoraba de forma intencionada.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "Siempre me pierdo de la diversión"

"Considérate suertudo por ello" resopló Billy. De lo que sea que se trate eso, y Billy tenía ya una idea, no era nada bueno.

—**Alguien ha estado aquí —me dijo al oído después de haberme conducido al fondo de la cocina. Hablaba con voz forzada. Era difícil oírle por encima del centrifugado de la lavadora.**

—**Te juro que ningún licántropo... —empecé a decir.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "No es mi problema a quien invites a tu casa. Al menos no cuanod es algo ya de hace días"

"Al menos que sean invitados indeseados" suspiró Bella recordando el pánico que sintió cuando hizo la conexión entre su ropa perdida y los neófitos de Seattle.

La expresión de Edward era dura "Exacto"

Charlie entrecerró los ojos "¿No hablamos de los lobos aquí, verdad?"

Edward hizo una mueca "No puedo creer que lo diga, pero desafortunadamente no"

—**No es uno de ellos —me interrumpió de inmediato al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—, sino uno de los nuestros**

**El tono de su voz dejaba claro que no se refería a un miembro de su familia.**

Los que no eran vampiros se miraron asustados. Aunque todos menos Charlie habían oído del asunto nadie sabía con certezaa lo que había sucedido en detalle.

**La sangre me huyó del rostro.**

—**¿Victoria? —inquirí con voz entrecortada.**

—**No reconozco el aroma.**

—**Uno de los Vulturis —aventuré.**

—**Es muy probable.**

"¿Por qué los Vulturi se metieran con cosas de Bella?" musitó Seth. "Son buenos en lo que hacen, cualquiera esperaría algo de sutileza"

—**¿Cuándo?**

—**No hace mucho, esta mañana de madrugada, mientras Charlie dormía. **

Charlie se estremeció involuntariamente. Estaba más preocupado por Bella que por sí mismo pero la ideo de un vampiro tradicional en su casa sin el conocimiento de nadie era un poco escalofriante.

**Por ese motivo creo que deben de ser ellos, y quienquiera que sea no le ha tocado, por lo que debían perseguir otro fin.**

—**Buscarme.**

**No me contestó, mas su cuerpo estaba inmóvil como una estatua.**

—**¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos ahí dentro? —preguntó mi padre con recelo mientras doblaba la esquina llevando un cuenco vacío de palomitas.**

"¿Qué pensabas?" inquirió Billy decidiendo divertirse un poco.

Charlie le dedicó una mueca "¿En serio quieres saber?"

**Sentí un mareo. Un vampiro había venido a buscarme dentro de la casa mientras dormía allí mi padre. El pánico me abrumó hasta el punto de dejarme sin habla. Fui incapaz de responder. Sólo pude mirarle horrorizada.**

**La expresión de Charlie cambió y de pronto esbozó una sonrisa.**

—**Si estáis teniendo una pelea..., bueno, no os voy a interrumpir.**

Bella gruñó "por supuesto"

"¿Por qué creíste que peleaban?" preguntó Seth confuso "No es como si estuviesen gritando enojados por algo"

Charlie se encogió de hombros "Bueno Bella estaba bastante incómoda y Edward estaba tenso y si añades los susurros solo pensé que había algo mal entre ellos.

"¿Y se supone que eso es algo bueno?" resopló Nessie.

Charlie rápidamente sacudió la cabeza "No, por supuesto que no"

"Pero dijiste…" comenzó a hablar Nessie antes de notar la expresión en la cara de su abuelo.

"Olvídalo" musitó ella desviando la mirada.

**Sin dejar de sonreír, depositó el cuenco en el fregadero y se marchó de la estancia con aire despreocupado.**

—**Vamonos —me instó Edward con determinación.**

—**Pero..., ¿y Charlie?**

**El miedo me atenazaba el pecho, dificultándome aún más la respiración.**

**Él caviló durante unos segundos, y luego sacó el móvil.**

—**Emmett —dijo entre dientes. Comenzó a hablar tan deprisa que no pude distinguir las palabras. Terminó de hablar al medio minuto; luego, comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la salida.**

—**Emmett y Jasper están de camino —me informó al sentir mi resistencia—. Van a peinar los bosques. Tu padre estará a salvo.**

Billy se veía sorprendido "¿Lo tomaste bastante en serio, verdad?"

"Siempre" aseguró Edward con expresión decidida.

**Entonces, demasiado aterrada para pensar con claridad, le dejé que me arrastrara junto a él.**

**El gesto de suficiencia de Charlie se convirtió en una mueca de confusión cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas, pero Edward me sacó por la puerta antes de que papá lograra articular una palabra.**

Bella le dedicó una mueca a su padre mientras Nessie lo miraba con una expresión media confundida y media triste.

—**¿Adonde vamos? —no era capaz de hablar en voz alta ni aun cuando entramos en el coche.**

—**Vamos a hablar con Alice —me contestó con su volumen de voz normal, pero con un tono sombrío.**

—**¿Crees que ha podido ver algo?**

**Entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera.**

—**Quizá.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Si hubiese visto algo, ¿crees que no te hubiese dicho?"

"No estaba seguro" admitió Edward "Estaba aún irritado contigo y pensé que no habrías querido molestarme más"

"De verdad que no quería molestarte pero eso es serio" respondió Alice "No te lo hubiese ocultado"

**Nos estaban aguardando, alertados por la llamada de Edward. Andar por la casa era como caminar por un museo donde todos estaban quietos como estatuas en diferentes poses que reflejaban la tensión.**

—**¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Edward en cuanto traspasamos la puerta.**

**Me sorprendió verle con los puños cerrados de ira. Fulminó con la mirada a Alice, que permaneció con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sujetos contra el pecho. Sólo movió los labios al responder:**

—**No tengo la menor idea. No vi nada.**

—**¿Cómo es eso posible? —bufó él.**

"Sí, ¿cómo es eso?" preguntó Charlie "NO es que te culpe ni nada Alice pero pensé que solo los lobos se salvaban de tu… um visión"

Alice le sonrió de manera extraña "Creo que el último libro demostró claramente que yo no soy infalible" le recordó ella gentilmente "Es posible perderse de mi vista pero es bastante complicado"

Charlie frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba correcto. ¿Cómo sabría un extraño cualquiera saber exactamente qué hacer? Edward hubiese reconocido a Victoria o cualquiera de los Vulturi. ¿Habían más miembros en esa familia con dones tan extraordinarios que suprimían los de Alice?

—**Edward —le llamé, en señal de reprobación. No me gustaba que se dirigiera a Alice de ese modo.**

**Carlisle intervino con ademán tranquilizador.**

—**Su don no es una ciencia exacta, Edward.**

—**Estaba en la habitación de Bella. Quizá aún esté ahí, Alice, esperándola.**

—**Eso lo habría visto.**

**El alzó los brazos, exasperado.**

—**¿De veras? ¿Estás segura?**

Edward hizo una mueca ante la dureza de sus propias palabras y miró arrepentido as u hermana.

Ella pretendió n verlo pero sonreía con satisfacción en su fuero interno.

—**Ya me tienes vigilando las decisiones de los Vulturis, el regreso de Victoria y todos y cada uno de los pasos de Bella —respondió Alice con frialdad—, ¿quieres añadir otra cosa? ¿Quieres que vele por Charlie? ¿O también he de atender la habitación de Bella, y la casa, y por qué no toda la calle? Edward, enseguida se me va escapar algo, se crearán fisuras si intento abarcarlo todo.**

"Suena bastante que hacer" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"No es tan malo" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros "No tengo problemas concentrándome en varias cosas a la vez peor no puedo garantizar que lo sabré todo" dijo ella haciendo una mueca ay que sabía que aunque los lobos no habían dicho nada estaban tan molestos con ella como Edward.

—**Da la impresión de que eso ya ha sucedido —le espetó Edward.**

—**No había nada que ver porque ella jamás ha estado en peligro**

—**Si estabas vigilando lo que ocurre en Italia, ¿por qué no les has visto enviar...?**

—**Dudo que sean ellos —porfió Alice—. Lo habría visto.**

—**¿Quién más habría dejado vivo a Charlie? Me estremecí.**

—**No lo sé —admitió Alice.**

—**Muy útil.**

Billy frunció el ceño, por una vez en completo acuerdo con la sanguijuela. Iba a decir algo al respecto cunado notó la fulmínate mirada de Jasper y decidió reconsiderar su decisión anterior.

—**Para ya, Edward —le pedí con un hilo de voz.**

**Se volvió hacia mí con el rostro aún lívido y los dientes apretados. Me lanzó una mirada envenenada, y luego, de pronto, espiró. Abrió los ojos y relajó la mandíbula.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza lentamente suspirando "Hay que amar el efecto que ella tiene en ti"

"Hace el arduo trabajo de razonar con él más fácil, ¿verdad?" ofreció Esme dulcemente.

Edward medio les fulminó con la mirada.

—**Tienes razón, Bella. Lo siento —miró a Alice—. Perdóname. No está bien que haya descargado mi frustración en ti.**

—**Lo entiendo —le aseguró—. A mí tampoco me hace feliz esta situación.**

**Edward respiró hondo.**

—**Vale, examinemos esto desde un punto de vista lógico. ¿Cuáles son las alternativas?**

Charlie frunció el ceño "SI no fueron los Vulturi… y sabemos que no fue Victoria.. Entonces fue alguien más" dijo abriendo los ojos como platos la notarlo "¿De qué estaban hablando al principio del libro? ¿Los vampiros en Seattle?"

Bella gruñó de manera audible "¿Cómo es que lo descubre de una?" preguntó ella en voz baja "Nos tomó una eternidad verlo"

Edward rió "Supongo que es más fácil si tienes todos los detalles esenciales frente tuyo" indicó él "Supongo que al conversación de los neófitos no hubiese sido incluida en el libro si no estuviese directamente relacionada con los eventos futuros peor no había forma de que lo hubiese sabido antes"

"De cualquier forma fuiste tú la que hizo las conexiones no solo entre os neófitos y tu cuarto sino entre ellos y Victoria también" indicó Jasper "A veces ayuda tener otra perspectiva"

**Todos parecieron relajarse al mismo tiempo. Alice se calmó y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá. Carlisle se acercó a ella con paso lento y la mirada ausente. Esme se sentó en el sofá y flexionó las piernas para ponerlas encima. Sólo Rosalíe permaneció inmóvil y de espaldas a nosotros mientras miraba por el muro de cristal.**

**Edward me arrastró hacia el sofá, donde me senté junto a Esme, que cambió de postura para rodearme con un brazo. Me apretó una mano con fuerza entre las suyas.**

—**¿Puede ser Victoria? —inquirió Carlisle.**

—**No. No conozco ese efluvio —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Quizá sea un enviado de los Vulturis, alguien a quien no conocemos...**

"¿Cómo podría ser que un neófito no reaccionó ante la presencia de un humano?" preguntó Sam ya que después de haberlos visto en batalla le parecía algo improbable.

"Era una mayor" le respondió Edward "Con el que peleó Seth. Incluso así fue cuidadoso"

**Ahora fue Alice quien meneó la cabeza.**

—**Aro aún no le ha pedido a nadie que la busque. Eso sí lo veré. Lo estoy esperando.**

**Edward volvió la cabeza de inmediato.**

—**Vigilas una orden oficial.**

—**¿Crees que se trata de alguien actuando por cuenta propia? ¿Por qué?**

—**Quizá sea una idea de Cayo —sugirió Edward, con el rostro tenso de nuevo.**

—**O de Jane —apostilló Alice—. Ambos disponen de recursos para enviar a un desconocido...**

—**... y la motivación —Edward torció el gesto.**

Así que cualquiera de ellos hubiese podido enviar los… ¿cómo los llamaban? Neófitos. O alguien lo pudo haber hecho por ellos, Charlie moría por preguntárselo a su hija pero sabía que ella no le daría una repuesta concreta.

—**Aun así, carece de sentido —repuso Esme—. Alice habría visto a quienquiera que sea si pretendiera ir a por Bella. Él, o ella, no tiene intención de herirla; ni a ella ni a Charlie, de hecho.**

Charlie se relajó solo un poco.

**Me encogí al oír el nombre de mi padre.**

—**Todo va a acabar bien, Bella —me aseguró Esme mientras me alisaba el cabello.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué propósito persigue? —meditó Carlisle en voz alta.**

—**¿Verificar si aún soy humana? —aventuré.**

—**Es una opción —repuso Carlisle.**

"pero los Vulturi no son del tipo que hacen revisiones mensuales, especialmente si hablamos de Jane y Cayo" indicó Jacob "Si ellos hubiesen sabido que Bella seguía humana nada los detenía de atacar"

"Solo que Bella no estaba allí" le recordó Jasper "Y sabían que estaríamos cerca de ella. Los Vulturi tampoco se toman esos riesgos"

**Rosalie profirió un suspiro lo bastante fuerte como para que yo lo oyera. Continuaba inmóvil y con el rostro vuelto hacia la cocina con expectación. Por su parte, Edward parecía desanimado.**

"¿De qué era eso?" preguntó Sue.

Rosalie hizo una mueca "Quería que Bella se mantuviese humana pero a diferencia de otros" dijo ella dando una mirada a Jacob "La preferiría viva. Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, o al menos y teníamos una idea. El juego se hacía ´más difícil de momento"

**En ese momento, Emmett atravesó la puerta de la cocina con Jasper pisándole los talones.**

—**Se marchó hace varias horas, demasiadas —anunció Emmett, decepcionado—. El rastro conducía al este y luego al sur. Desaparecía en un arcén donde le esperaba un coche.**

—**¡Qué mala suerte! —murmuró Edward—. Habría sido estupendo que se hubiera dirigido al oeste. Esos perros habrían sido útiles por una vez.**

Los perros compartieron sonrisas feroces.

"Los sentidos de supervivencia de Victoria han de haber estado funcionando" musitó Emmett lentamente decepcionado "Después de haberla perseguido esa vez ha de haber sido cuidado de mantenerse fuera del alcance de la reserva"

**Esme me frotó el hombro al notar mis temblores.**

**Jasper miró a Carlisle.**

—**Ninguno de nosotros le identificamos, pero toma —le tendió algo verde y arrugado que Carlisle sostuvo delante de su cara. Mientras cambiaba de manos, vi que se trataba de una fronda de helécho—. Quizá conozcas el olor.**

—**No, no me resulta familiar —repuso el interpelado—. No es nadie que yo recuerde.**

—**Quizá nos equivoquemos y se trate de una simple coincidencia... —**

Todos sacudieron la cabeza incluidos Charlie.

**empezó Esme, pero se detuvo cuando vio las expresiones de incredulidad en los rostros de todos los demás—. No pretendo decir que sea casualidad el hecho de que un forastero elija visitar la casa de Bella al azar, pero sí que tal vez sea solamente un curioso. El lugar está impregnado por nuestras fragancias. ¿No se pudo preguntar qué nos arrastraba hasta allí?**

Billy lo consideró por un momento "Tiene sentido, más o menos" indicó él. "¿No era eso lo que atrajo a los nómadas en primer lugar? ¿Cómo estabas segura de que Bella y Charlie estaban seguros?"

"¿Por qué crees que Edward nos tenía prácticamente acosando a Bella?" cuestionó Emmett "Ni siquiera él es tan paranoico sin motivo"

—**En tal caso, si sólo era un fisgón, ¿por qué no se limitó a venir aquí? —inquirió Emmett.**

—**Tú lo harías —repuso Esme con una sonrisa de afecto—. **

Todos rieron.

**La mayoría de nosotros no siempre actúa de forma directa. Nuestra familia es muy grande, él o ella podría asustarse, pero Charlie no ha resultado herido. No tiene por qué ser un enemigo.**

**Un simple curioso. ¿Igual que James o Victoria? Al principio, sólo fueron unos cotillas. El simple recuerdo de Victoria me hizo estremecer, aunque en lo único que coincidían todos era en que no se trataba de ella. No en esta ocasión. Victoria se aferraba a su modelo obsesivo. Este invitado seguía otro patrón diferente; era otro, un forastero.**

**De forma paulatina empezaba a darme cuenta de la mayor implicación de los vampiros en este mundo, superior a lo que había llegado a pensar. ¿Cuántas veces se cruzaban sus caminos con los de los ciudadanos normales, totalmente ajenos a la realidad? **

"No tantas" resopló Jasper "Al menos no es el norte. Todos es tu mala suerte hermanita"

"No sé si aliviarme o asustarme más" resopló Bella.

**¿Cuántas muertes, calificadas como crímenes y accidentes, se debían a su sed? ¿Estaría muy concurrido aquel nuevo mundo cuando, al final, yo pasara a formar parte de él?**

"¿Un poco egocéntrica no crees?" rió Emmett.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Bella dijo "No importa cuántos vampiros hayan y ya que nadie lo ha hecho tal vez nosotros deberíamos pero creo que tu pequeña humilde persona cause tal desbalance en la población humana"

"No lo sé" sonrió Jasper sabiendo el impacto que tuvo Bella en el mundo vampiro a pesar de ser una neófita.

**La perspectiva de mi nebuloso futuro me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.**

**Los Cullen ponderaron las palabras de Esme con diferentes expresiones. Tuve claro que Edward no aceptaba esa teoría y que Carlisle quería aceptarla a toda costa.**

"Todos queríamos" suspiró Alice "Pero sabíamos que las cosas no son así"

—**No lo veo así —Alice frunció los labios—. La sincronización fue demasiado precisa... El visitante se esforzó en no establecer contacto, casi como si supiera lo que yo iba a ver...**

—**Pudo tener otros motivos para evitar la comunicación —le recordó Esme.**

—**¿Importa quién sea en realidad? —pregunté—. ¿No basta la posibilidad de que alguien me esté buscando? No deberíamos esperar a la graduación.**

—**No, Bella —saltó Edward—. La cosa no pinta tan mal. Nos enteraremos si llegas a estar en verdadero peligro.**

—**Piensa en Charlie —me recordó Carlisle—. Imagina lo mucho que le afectaría tu desaparición.**

Charlie cerró sus ojos un momento.

—**¡Estoy pensando en él! ¡Él es quien me preocupa! ¿Qué habría sucedido si mi huésped de la pasada noche hubiera tenido sed? En cuanto estoy cerca de mi padre, él también se convierte en un objetivo. Si algo le ocurre, la culpa será mía y sólo mía.**

—**Ni mucho menos, Bella—intervino Esme, acariciándome el brazo de nuevo—. Y nada le va a suceder a Charlie. Debemos proceder con más cuidado, sólo eso.**

—**¿Con más cuidado? —repliqué, incrédula.**

"¿Tenías miedo de que te mantuvieran en una pequeña burbuja de ahora en adelante?" preguntó Jasper.

"No en verdad" rió Bella "Pero no sabía al forma de ser incluso más cuidadosos de lo que ya éramos"

—**Todo va a acabar bien —me aseguró Alice.**

**Edward me estrechó la mano con fuerza. Al estudiar todos aquellos hermosos semblantes, uno por uno, supe que nada de lo que yo dijera iba a hacerles cambiar de idea.**

**Hicimos en silencio el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Estaba frustrada. Continuaba siendo humana a pesar de que yo sabía que eso era un error.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Si lo que tú sabías hubiese sido el factor decisivo hubiese sido vampiro desde antes de irnos de Phoenix"

"Parecía buena idea al momento" musitó Bella.

—**No vas a estar sola ni un segundo —me prometió Edward mientras me conducía al hogar de Charlie—. Siempre habrá alguien cerca, Emmett, Alice, Jasper...**

**Suspiré.**

—**Eso es ridículo. Van a aburrirse tanto que tendrán que matarme ellos mismos, aunque sólo sea por hacer algo.**

"No es graciosos" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño, Recordaba perfectamente que tan preocupados habían estado todos.

**El me dedicó una mirada envenenada.**

—**¡Qué graciosa, Bella!**

**Cuando regresamos, Charlie se puso de un humor excelente al ver, y malinterpretar, la tensión existente entre nosotros dos. Me vio improvisar cualquier cosa para darle de cenar muy pagado de sí mismo. **

Charlie gruñó. ¿Sería apropiado decir lo siento? No, mejor no. Si comienzo ahora voy a terminar con la mandíbula caída para el final del libro.

**Edward se había disculpado durante unos minutos para lo que supuse que sería alguna tarea de vigilancia, pero él espero su regreso para entregarme los mensajes.**

—**Jacob ha vuelto a llamar —dijo mi padre en cuanto Edward entró de la estancia. Mantuve el gesto inexpresivo mientras depositaba el plato delante de él.**

—**¿De verdad?**

**Charlie frunció el ceño.**

—**Sé un poco comprensiva, Bella. Parecía bastante deprimido.**

—**¿Te paga Jacob para que seas su relaciones públicas o te has presentado voluntario?**

Jacob resopló "Voluntario"

"No es como si tú no supieras que haría cualquier cosa para convencerme" indicó Bella.

"Oye, tomaré lo que puedo" respondió Jacob.

**Mi padre refunfuñó de forma incoherente hasta que la comida silenció sus ininteligibles quejas, **

"Pudiste haber simplemente explicado a tu padre por qué estabas enojado con él" señaló Jasper.

"Claro, hubiese sido tan fácil" dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco "No la parte vampírica. Solo que él te hubiese preferido muerta a en una relación permanente con Edward"

Bella frunció el ceño "Eso suena algo bajo. Hay más en eso pero papá no lo podía saber"

"Pudiste haber añadido que se trataba de esas supersticiones que tienen los Quileutes al respecto" dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanto Bella como Charlie hicieron muecas.

"Ouch" musitó Jacob "Que bueno que Bella sea… bueno, Bella y no tú"

**pero aunque no se diera cuenta, había dado en el blanco.**

**En aquel preciso momento, yo tenía la sensación de que mi vida era como una partida de dados. ¿En qué tirada me saldrían un par de unos? ¿Qué pasaría si me ocurriera algo a mí? Eso parecía peor que la falta leve de dejar a Jacob sintiendo remordimientos por sus palabras.**

Jacob se estremeció involuntariamente haciendo una nota mental para nunca enfadar a alguien en peligro de muerte.

**En todo caso, no quería hablar con él mientras Charlie merodeara por allí cerca para vigilar cada una de mis palabras con el fin de que no cometiera ningún desliz. Pensar en esto me hizo envidiar la relación existente entre Jacob y Billy. ¡Qué fácil debe de ser no tener secretos para la persona con la que vives!**

Bella le sonrió a su padre quien le respondió a su vez con otra pequeña sonrisa.

**Por todo ello, iba a esperar al día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, era poco probable que fuera a morirme esa noche y otras doce horas de culpabilidad no le iban a venir nada mal. Quizás incluso le convinieran.**

**Cuando Edward se marchó oficialmente por la noche, me pregunté quién estaría montando guardia bajo la tromba de agua que caía, vigilándonos a Charlie y a mí. Me sentí culpable por Alice o quienquiera que fuera,**

Alice puso los ojos en banco "La lluvia no nos molesta. Y estaba más que dispuesta a hacer unos ciertos ajustes para salvaguardar mi ropa"

**pero aun así sentí cierto consuelo. Debía admitir lo agradable que era saber que no estaba sola, y Edward regresó a hurtadillas en un tiempo récord.**

**Volvió a canturrear hasta que concilié el sueño y, consciente de su presencia incluso en la inconsciencia, dormí sin pesadillas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, mi padre salió a pescar con Mark, su ayudante en la comisaría, antes de que me hubiera levantado. Resolví pasar ese tiempo de libertad para ponerme guapa.**

—**Voy a perdonar a Jacob —avisé a Edward después del desayuno.**

—**Estaba seguro de que lo harías —contestó con una sonrisa fácil—. Guardarle rencor a alguien no figura entre tus muchos tálenlos.**

Emily sacudió la cabeza "¿En serio o harás más objeciones? Debo decir que estoy impresionada"

Edward se encogió de hombros algo incómodo "Era lo correcto. Si había lago que odiaba más que tener a Bella pasando tiempo con otro chico sin saber que estabas haciendo, era ver a Bella triste"

"¿Sin saber qué estábamos haciendo?" repitió Bella incrédula "Hablábamos. Montábamos en moto. ¿Qué creías que hacíamos?"

"No creía que tu hicieras nada malo" le aseguró Edward rápidamente "Pero cada vez que mencionaba algo cambiaba de tema"

"Oh por favor continúen" pidió Emmett presenciando la discusión de Edward y Bella "Es como una buena novela brasilera"

"Creo que fue bastante del show por un día" musitó Edward haciendo que Emmett reanude su lectura.

**Puse los ojos en blanco, pero estaba encantada de comprobar que realmente había dado por concluida toda la campaña contra los hombres lobo.**

"Tal vez no concluida" rió Edward "Pero encantado de ignorarlo en tu presencia

"Lo cual es mucho más de lo que hizo Jacob" musitó Bella "Así que no me quejaré"

**No miré la hora en el reloj hasta después de marcar el número, era temprano para llamar y me preocupó la posibilidad de despertar a Billy y a Jake, pero alguien descolgó antes del segundo pitido, por lo que no podía estar demasiado lejos del teléfono.**

—**¿Diga? —contestó una voz apagada.**

—**¿Jacob?**

—**¡Bella, oh, Bella, cuánto lo siento! —exclamó a tanta velocidad que se trabucaba de la prisa que tenía por hablar—. Te juro que no quería decir eso. Me comporté como un necio. Estaba enfadado, pero eso no es excusa. Es lo más estúpido que he dicho en mi vida, y lo siento mucho. No te enfades conmigo, ¿vale? Por favor. Estoy dispuesto a una vida de servidumbre, a hacer todo lo que quieras, a cambio de tu perdón.**

"Hmm" rió Bella "Al final parece que eres tú el que me hará galletas"

"¿Galletas?" repitió Jacob incrédulo.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó "Usando una… receta especial, por supuesto"

Jacob se quedó horrorizado.

—**No estoy enfadada. Te perdono.**

—**Gracias —resopló—. No puedo creerme que cometiera semejante estupidez.**

—**No te preocupes por eso. Estoy acostumbrada.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso.

**El se rió a carcajadas, eufórico de alivio.**

—**Baja a verme —imploró—. Quiero compensarte.**

**Torcí el gesto.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Como tú quieras. Podemos hacer salto de acantilado —sugirió mientras reía de nuevo.**

"Fuera de límites" gruñó Charlie.

De repente se acordó de Tyler y su idea de que llevar a Bella al baile sería una buena recompensa por casi haberla atropellado.

—**Vaya, qué idea tan brillante.**

—**Te mantendré a salvo —prometió—. No me importa lo que quieras hacer.**

**Un vistazo al rostro de Edward me bastó para saber que no era el momento adecuado, a pesar de la calma de su expresión.**

—**Ahora mismo, no.**

—**A él no le caigo muy bien, ¿verdad? —por una vez, su voz reflejaba más bochorno que resquemor.**

"No podía culparlo por eso" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Ese no es el problema. Hay... Bueno, en este momento, tengo otro problema más preocupante que un exasperante licántropo adolescente.**

**Intenté mantener un tono jocoso, pero no le engañé, ya que inquirió:**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Esto...**

**No estaba segura de si debía decírselo. Edward alargó la mano para tomar el auricular. Estudié su rostro con cuidado. Parecía bastante tranquilo.**

—**¿Bella? —me preguntó Jacob.**

**Edward suspiró y acercó aún más la mano tendida.**

—**¿Te importaría conversar con Edward? —le pregunté con cierta aprehensión—. Quiere hablar contigo.**

**Se produjo una larga pausa.**

—**De acuerdo —aceptó Jacob al final del intervalo—. Esto promete ser interesante.**

"Wow" musitó Alice.

"Oye, ya pasamos eso" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros "Como acaba de decir Bella había mayores problemas"

**Le entregué el teléfono a Edward con la esperanza de que interpretara correctamente mi mirada de advertencia.**

—**Hola, Jacob —empezó él con impecable amabilidad. Se hizo el silencio. Me mordí el labio, intentando adivinar la posible contestación de Jacob—. Alguien ha estado aquí, alguien cuyo olor desconozco —le explicó Edward— ¿Se ha encontrado tu manada con algo nuevo? **

**Hubo otra pausa mientras Edward asentía para sí mismo, sin sorprenderse.**

Charlie suspiró.

—**He ahí el quid de la cuestión, Jacob. No voy a perder de vista a Bella hasta que no me haya ocupado de esto. No es nada personal…**

"Pobre Bella" rió Alice "Acorralada por dos niñeros sobreprotectores"

"Es bastante molesto" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca antes de añadir en tono más serio "Pero tenían una buena razón para ello"

**Entonces, Jacob le interrumpió. Pude oír el zumbido de su voz a través del receptor. Fueran cuales fueran sus palabras, era más intensa que antes. Intenté descifrarlas sin éxito.**

—**Quizás estés en lo cierto —comenzó Edward, pero Jacob siguió expresando su punto de vista. Al menos, ninguno de los dos parecia enfadado.**

—**Es una sugerencia interesante y estamos bien predispuestos a negociar si Sam se hace responsable.**

"¿Negociar?" dijo Charlie arqueando las cejas "Al menos esta vez se están tomando todo en serio"

"Nadie quería cometer ese error de nuevo" explicó Jacob.

**Jacob bajó el volumen de la voz. Empecé a morderme el pulgar mientras pretendía descifrar la expresión de Edward, cuya contestación fue:**

—**Gracias.**

**Entonces, Jacob añadió algo más que provocó un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Edward, quien respondió a la inesperada propuesta.**

—**De hecho, había planeado ir solo y dejarla con los demás.**

**Mi amigo alzó un punto la voz. Me dio la impresión de que intentaba ser persuasivo.**

"Quieres que Bella se quede en la reserva cuando comience el caos" adivinó Seth preguntándose si de verdad sería algo bueno o malo para Bella.

"Collin y Brady se quedarían con ella por cualquier cosa" recordó Jacob "Tú también si te hubiésemos convencido"

"Ni lo sueñes" rió Seth.

Sue suspiró pensando en la seguridad de sus hijos.

—**Voy a considerarlo con objetividad —le aseguró Edward—, con toda la la que sea capaz.**

"Lo cual no es mucho" rió Emmett.

"No lo creo" indicó Jasper pensándolo "Edward trataba de ser amable. Y eventualmente, hubiese decido lo que fuese más seguro para Bella a pesar de todo"

**Esta vez el intervalo de mutismo fue más breve.**

—**Eso no es ninguna mala idea. ¿Cuándo...? No, está bien. De todos modos, me gustaría tener la ocasión de rastrear la pista personalmente. Diez minutos... Pues claro —contestó Edward antes de ofrecerme el auricular—. ¿Bella?**

**Tomé el teléfono despacio, sintiéndome algo confusa.**

—**¿De qué va todo esto? —le pregunté a Jacob, un poco picada. Sabía que era una niñería, pero me sentía excluida.**

Charlie rió entendiendo a su hija.

—**Creo que es una tregua. Eh, hazme un favor —me propuso Jacob—, procura convencer a tu chupasangres de que el lugar más seguro para ti, sobre todo en sus ausencias, es la reserva. Nosotros seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa.**

—**¿Vas a intentar venderle esa moto?**

—**Sí. Tiene sentido. Además, lo mejor sería que Charlie estuviera fuera de allí también tanto como pueda.**

—**Mete también a Billy en esa cuenta —admití. Odiaba poner a mi padre en el punto de mira que siempre había parecido centrado en mí—. ¿Qué más?**

—**Hemos hablado de un simple reajuste de fronteras para poder atrapar a cualquiera que merodee demasiado cerca de Forks. No sé si Sam tragará, pero hasta que esté por aquí, me mantendré ojo avizor.**

"¿Cómo ayudará eso" preguntó Charlie algo confuso.

"Fácil" respondió Carlisle "Aunque nosotros no podemos cruzar la frontera, los lobos sí pueden y no sería bueno encontrarse desprevenidos por lo que avanzan asegurando que no hay territorio desprotegido"

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vas a estar «ojo avizor»?**

—**Que no dispares si ves a un lobo rondar cerca de tu casa.**

"Debiste decirle eso a Charlie" rió Bella.

"¿Por qué crees que lo quería en la reserva?" respondió Jacob.

—**Por descontado que no, aunque tú no vas a hacer nada... arriesgado...**

**Resopló.**

—**No seas tonta. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.**

**Suspiré.**

—**También he intentado convencerle de que te deje visitarme. Tiene prejuicios. No dejes que te suelte ninguna chorrada sobre la seguridad. Sabes igual que yo que aquí vas a estar a salvo.**

"Emn realidad no" le recordó Edward gentilemente "AÑ etsra con nosotros Alice podía mantener un ojo en su futuro#

"Punto" accedió Jacob aa regañadientes.

—**Lo tendré en cuenta.**

—**Nos vemos en breve —repuso Jacob.**

—**¿Vas a subir hasta aquí?**

—**Aja. Voy a intentar percibir el olor de vuestro visitante para poderle rastrear por si acaso regresase.**

—**Jake, no me agrada nada la perspectiva de que te pongas a seguir la pista de...**

"Por supuesto que no" resopló Jacob.

"Nunca te agradecí por eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Bella en voz baja,

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Era parte de nuestro objetivo tanto como el tuyo mantener esos vampiros alejados de Forks. Es parte de nuestro trabajo"

—**Vamos, Bella, por favor —me interrumpió. Jacob se rió y luego colgó.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Emmett cerrando el libro "Jasper ya leyó así que supongo que es el turno de Esme"

"Así parece" dijo Esme tomando el libro.

**N/T2: … no hay mucho que decir aparte de ¿review?**

"**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than, Fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me"**


End file.
